


Koliberek

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Demisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, First Time, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Abandonment Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Był jak ten koliberek; mały, upierdliwy i wszędzie go było pełno. Mówił za dwóch, a czasem za trzech i czterech, nigdy nie przestając, nie robiąc przerw, wciąż na jednym oddechu.Geralt naprawdę o to nie prosił.__________(aka Pięć razy, gdy Jaskier nie umiał usiedzieć w miejscu i raz, gdy był spokojny za nich obu.)(aka Pięć razy, gdy wokół panowała noc i raz, gdy wzeszło słońce.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Ten, w którym się wiercił.

**Author's Note:**

> Czuję się emocjonalnie zniszczona.
> 
> Najpierw kilka uwag: wciąż nie umiem tagować, pozwij mnie. Opisy też nie są moją mocną stroną. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że to moja pierwsza praca w tym fandomie, a świat znam tylko z Netfliksa i Dzikiego Gonu. Geralt, przepraszam.
> 
> Uważaj na te wszystkie tagi odnośnie Geralta. Powiedzmy, że jest on odrobinę bardziej sponiewierany przez życie niż normalnie. Ostrzegam, że niektóre rzeczy odnośnie jego wspomnień/postrzegania świata mogą wydawać się dziwne, ale hej, nie wszystko musi być zawsze podane na tacy. Nazwijmy to traumą. W razie jakiś rażących niejasności, wytknij mi to w komentarzu, jestem na to gotowa.
> 
> Aktualizacje w soboty.
> 
> ______________________  
> Dla siostry.

Vesemir uczył ich, żeby nie ufać nikomu.

Na Szlaku wszystko było potencjalnie śmiertelne - od samotnego gryfa skrzeczącego nad głową, po gniazdo os ukryte w zaroślach. Wiedźmin powinien być szybki, czujny i zawsze gotowy na atak. Sekunda nieuwagi kosztowała więcej, niż było to warte.

Jeżeli kiedyś Geralt miał z tym problem, było to na tyle dawno, że najzwyczajniej w świecie o tym zapomniał.

Jego ciało nigdy nie było przystosowane do małych rzeczy. Człowiek w nim umarł jeszcze zanim przekroczył mury Kaer Morhen. Mutacje wypaczyły jego organizm, trening wyostrzył jego odruchy, a lata na Szlaku wytarły wszystko, co tak bardzo chciał w sobie zachować. Był maszyną do zabijania; _w niczym_ nie przypominał ludzi, których byle wiatr mógł przewrócić.

Medytacja nie była dokładnie tym, czym był sen, ale pozwalała wyciszyć umysł, jednocześnie nie wyciszając zmysłów. Geralt nauczył się _potrzebować_ snu tylko przez trzy miesiące w roku. Schowany bezpiecznie w murach Twierdzy, ukryty za ciężkimi drzwiami i chroniony grubymi kocami, mógł w końcu pozwolić sobie na _nicość_.

W lesie, pod gołym niebem, z twardym _ciepłem_ Płotki za plecami mógł co najwyżej usiąść na piętach, wyprostować plecy i złączyć dłonie w zamknięty obwód. Jego oddech zwalniał, tworząc jedność z otaczającą go naturą. Czas był już nieistotny - wszystko zlewało się w _jedność_.

\- I ty tak... - Szept barda był jak uderzenie czymś ciężkim między oczy. - Tak sobie przykucasz? Powinienem rozpalić ognisko, czy coś?

\- Nie.

\- Oh, hmm, okey. - Machał rękami, gdy mówił. - Uważam jednak, że wiosenne noce nie należą do _upalnych_ , wiesz.

Podróżowali ze sobą tylko dzień. Geralt powoli zaczął oswajać się z myślą, że gdyby dzieciak chciał się odczepić, już dawno by to zrobił. Im dalej Posady byli, tym mniejsze były szanse na to, że chłopak po prostu się znudzi. Co gorsze, z każdym pokonanym kilometrem wyglądał, jakby coraz bardziej się _nakręcał_.

\- ...hej, a gryfy? - Usta mu się nie zamykały, gdy szedł obok Geralta, brzdąkając na tej przeklętej lutni. Jego głos był po tej złej stronie irytująco-drażniącego. - Są takie, jak w balladach? Mają orle dzioby i lwie ciała?...

Nie ważne ile razy Geralt by nie mruknął, stęknął, warknął, czy nawet przeklął, bard wciąż zadawał pytania. Mówił za dwóch, a nawet za trzech i czterech, a mdłe dźwięki lutni były okropnym tłem dla jego paplaniny.

\- ...Słyszałem kiedyś od matki o wiedźmińskiej twierdzy - paplał, gdy wieczorem zatrzymali się przy rzece, żeby Płotka mogła się napić.

Geralt miał ochotę go utopić; przytrzymać jego głowę tak długo pod lodowatą wodą, aż wszystkie okropne słowa będą tylko nieistotnymi bąbelkami powietrza. Towarzystwo dzieciaka przez pierwsze godziny było znośne; później zaczęło robić się irytujące; teraz było wręcz inwazyjne.

Geralt nie był przyzwyczajony do uwagi. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego ze światem, który tylko czekał na jego najdrobniejsze potknięcie. Nauczył się nienawidzić ludzi z tą samą pasją, z którą oni nienawidzili jego.

Bard wrzucił kamyk do wody tylko dlatego, że mógł. Robił więcej hałasu wokół siebie niż zirytowany troll skalny. Płotka parsknęła z irytacją i pokazowo podreptała do kępki sasanek. Geralt klepnął ją upominająco w bok.

\- Ker Morehn? - Dzieciak siedział na głazie i stroił lutnię. - Kar... Kaer... Geralt? Podpowiesz mi? Proszę? Możesz też o niej opowiedzieć. Przyjmę wszystko, prozą i wierszem. Geralt? Wiedźminie? Ej, no hej... Moher? Kiwnij tylko głową na ,,tak" albo ,,nie". Meher? Meren?

\- Kaer Morhen. - Nie wytrzymał. Spojrzał ciężko na barda, praktycznie pierwszy raz, odkąd wyruszyli z Posady.

Dzieciak, zamiast wzdrygnąć się jak każdy normalny człowiek, po prostu się _uśmiechnął_. Kiwnął głową i pochylił się nad lutnią.

\- Kaer Morhen - powtórzył, smakując nazwę na języku. - Sympatycznie. Jak myślisz, mogę napisać o tym balladę?

\- Nie. - Szarpnął za wodze Płotki.

\- A to niby...? Hej! - Zerwał się z głazu. - Poczekaj na mnie! Ej! _Nie waż się wyskakiwać na konia_. Wiedźminie!

Nawet z tym swoim całym pokładem niezdrowej energii, dzieciak nie mógł się równać z Płotką. Geralt miał nadzieję, że to będzie dla niego nauczką. Spiął Płotkę do szybszego biegu, a ta parsknęła cicho i posłusznie ruszyła galopem.

Bard dogonił go dopiero po godzinie, nawet jeżeli wciąż pozostawał w zasięgu słuchu. Gdy stanął obok Płotki, zziajany, potargany i zdecydowanie mniej _szlachecki_ , Geralt nie mógł powstrzymać wrednego uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta.

Dzieciak chyba stwierdził, że cisza będzie odpowiednią _karą_. Wytrzymał pół godziny. Zdecydowanie lepszą karą był jego śpiew.

Gałązka pękła głucho wśród błogiej ciszy, jaka ich otaczała. Oddech Geralta stracił rytm. Pełna _świadomość_ powróciła do niego w ułamku sekundy.

Zacisnął odrobinę mocniej palce, skupiając w nich cały wewnętrzny Chaos. Jego miecze leżały przy boku, dwadzieścia centymetrów od biodra, tam, gdzie nawet najbardziej ciekawskie myszy bały się podejść. Jego ciało działało w takich chwilach instynktownie - ułożył palce w niepełny Aard jeszcze zanim zdążył pomyśleć; prawa dłoń już leżała na rękojeści srebrnego miecza.

Otworzył oczy, spoglądając w miejsce, gdzie ukrywał się potencjalny wróg.

Bard złamał kolejną gałązkę. Ułożył ją na samej górze małego kopczyka i już sięgnął po następną. Uniósł wzrok, prawdopodobnie czując na sobie spojrzenie wiedźmina.

\- Uh, wybacz - szepnął nieśmiało. Wskazał ręką kopczyk patyków. - Wiem, że powiedziałeś ,,nie", ale pomyślałem, że hej, tak działa wiosna, później będzie znaczniej zimniej i... Zresztą, twoja skóra jest taka blada, musi ci być cały czas _lodowato_. Możesz jeszcze... No - machnął ręką w nieokreślony sposób - cokolwiek tam robisz, a ja nazbieram patyków w tym czasie. Ciągniemy słomki, kto pilnuje pierwszy? Masz słomki? Może patyki?

\- Przestań w końcu gadać - syknął ze zmęczeniem. Ponownie zamknął oczy i poprawił ułożenie rąk.

Bard siedział przez chwilę cicho. Jego serce pracowało na najwyższych obrotach, śmiesznie szybkie w porównaniu ze spokojnym tempem wiedźmina. Dzieciak był gorszy niż nadpobudliwy źrebak. Nie umiał znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, co chwila wiercąc się i poprawiając. Jego ciało było w ciągłym ruchu, wibrując energią z całego dnia.

Geralt warknął pod nosem, cichutko, gardłowo, jak tylko Wilki warczeć potrafią. Chciał rzucić się na barda i przewrócić go na brzuch, ugryźć jego szyję, wbić łokcie w jego łopatki i _dosadnie_ zaznaczyć, czyj to jest teren. Chciał znowu być sam, medytować w ciszy, niepokojony tylko ciężkim oddechem Płotki.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy usłyszał szelest niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Spojrzał w bok, a jego wargi instynktownie cofnęły się, ukazując kły. Bard nieśmiało podszedł do niego na kolanach i w odległości niecałych dwóch metrów - zdecydowanie _za blisko_ \- usiadł na piętach, tak jak Geralt. Oparł ręce o uda, zahaczając niezdarnie palce.

\- To jakiś wiedźmiński rytuał? - zapytał z czcią. Wyglądał jak dziecko, które dostało swoje pierwsze buty.

Geralt warknął instynktownie i odwrócił się bokiem do barda. Obserwował go nieufnie kątem oka, _chcąc po prostu odpocząć._

\- Geralt - zawołał szeptem. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale na szczęście się powstrzymał. - Wybacz. Ja... Geralt, przepraszam, uraziłem cię? Hej, słuchaj, myślałem, że nie wiem, modlisz się albo coś. Nie wiem, o dobre łowy, na przykład. Wiesz, ja w zasadzie jestem ateistą, ale myślałem, że jak razem z tobą... Dobra, nie pomyślałem, okey, no nie pomyślałem, ale z drugiej strony, hej, to nie tak, że wiem _cokolwiek_ o twoich zwyczajach, tak?

\- Zamkniesz się w końcu? - syknął. Spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, żeby dodatkowo onieśmielić barda spojrzeniem.

Zazwyczaj ludzie reagowali na jego warczenie w dwojaki sposób: strachem lub złością. Geralt jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z widokiem autentycznego zmieszania.

Bard odwrócił wzrok i usiadł po turecku. Potarł kark dłonią.

\- Mogę spróbować - mruknął niepewnie. Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po jakiś patyk. Zaczął nim rysować w ziemi. - A Geralt?...

\- Hm? - Bardziej westchnął, niż mruknął.

Dzieciak grzebał patykiem w ziemi, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nie patrzył na Geralta, skupiony na liniach, które rysował.

\- Mogę wziąć pierwszą wartę - szepnął do swoich rąk. Uniósł na chwilę wzrok. - Pewnie chcesz wyruszyć o świcie... Obudzę cię za trzy godziny na twoją kolej, okey?

Geralt minimalnie zmarszczył czoło. Rozejrzał się szybko w około, ale sama myśl o wrogu, którego nie potrafił usłyszeć, była absurdalna. Skupił wzrok na bardzie, chcąc się dowiedzieć o co mu chodzi. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok, w tym irytującym nawyku, którego nie potrafił się wyzbyć.

\- Nie potrzebujemy warty - warknął w końcu.

Bard uniósł głowę znad bazgrołów, które tam sobie kreślił. Zmierzył spojrzeniem Geralta od góry do dołu, po czym spojrzał na drzewa za jego plecami. Uśmiechnął się lekko i nawet, jeżeli miał być to wredny uśmiech, za dużo było w nim uczucia.

\- Oh, wiedźminie, wiem, że _teraz_ nie ma żadnego zagrożenie, ale co z resztą...

\- Nie potrzebujemy warty - powtórzył ostrzej.

Bard odłożył patyk i założył ręce na piersi. Zmarszczył brwi w ten irytujący sposób, który oznaczał, że za chwilę czeka ich dosłowny _potok_ słów.

\- Oh? - zaczął urażonym sapnięciem. Tylko artyści i szlachetnie urodzeni potrafili wydać z siebie ten odgłos, a oczywiście akurat ten dzieciak był w tym mistrzem. - Wybacz, wiedźminie, ale nawet ja wiem, że niebezpieczne jest _spać_ pod gołym niebem. A biwakowałem tylko trzy razy w życiu! Zawsze ktoś stał na warcie, żeby inni mogli odpocząć.

Geralt prychnął pod nosem. Nie miał siły tłumaczyć chłopakowi, że nigdy nie jest na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby po prostu pójść spać. Nawet, jeżeli teoretycznie obudziłby się, gdyby jakiś śmierdzący potwór podszedł za blisko jego obozu, nie miał pewności, czy spanie z _bardem_ było bezpieczne.

Dzieciak chyba musiał odczytać ciszę na swój sposób, bo nagle sapnął - dużo ciszej i dużo mniej dramatycznie - i skulił się lekko. Zaczął się bawić dłońmi, stukając opuszkami palców o uda.

Geralt po prostu chciał odpocząć, _na miłość Melitene._

\- Geralt... - Jego głos był tylko odrobinę głośniejszy niż ton, którym rozmawiają Wilki.

Geralt instynktownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. Ludzie nigdy nie szanowali jego słuchu.

Bard wstał z ziemi i sięgnął do paska spodni. Zanim Geralt zdążył domyśleć się o co mu chodzi, dzieciak stał jak zbity szczeniak przed nim, trzymając ozdobny sztylecik w obu dłoniach. Nie patrzył na niego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślałeś, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek... - Pokręcił głową. Odłożył sztylet na ziemię przed Geraltem i sięgnął do prawego buta. Pokręcił głową z roztargnieniem. - Zresztą, nie wierzę, że mógłbym do ciebie podejść, nawet we śnie. Prawdę mówią o was i waszych wyostrzonych zmysłach?

\- Prawdę - odpowiedział powoli, obserwując z ostrożną czcią jak dzieciak wyjmuje trzeci już sztylet z ukrytej kieszeni na piersi dubletu.

Bard kiwnął głową i odłożył sztylety przed Geraltem. Te ukryte były wykonane całkowicie inaczej niż ten, który chłopak nosił przy biodrze. Prosta, ale solidna robota rozwiewała wszelkie wątpliwości odnośnie przeznaczenia broni. Sztylety nie służyły do ozdoby, tylko obrony przed prawdziwym zagrożeniem.

Geralt uniósł wzrok i spojrzał z niemym pytaniem na chłopaka. Uniósł jedną brew.

Bard zagryzł wargę, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, po czym westchnął głośno i przygarbił się nieznacznie. Sięgnął do rękawa i zaczął rozpinać guziki.

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę to wyłącznie dla obrony własnej. - Wyjął czwarty sztylet. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wielu ludzi próbuje mnie pobić, okraść, oszukać lub... - Skrzywił się lekko. Pokręcił głową. - Ale, ale! Wolę nosić kilka sztyletów, niż żyć z myślą, że tej pięknej buźce może się coś stać. Rozumiesz mnie, Geralt. Kim niby byłby wspaniały Jaskier, gdyby stracił płatki?

Geralt mimowolnie prychnął. Oparł dłonie luźno o uda, bo na razie i tak nie zapowiadało się, żeby mógł w spokoju medytować.

\- Nazywasz się Jaskier? - zapytał z kpiną.

Bard zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi. Oparł się biodrem o złamany pień drzewa.

\- Po pierwsze, nie podoba mi się ten ton - syknął.

Geralt uniósł wysoko brwi. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, żeby ktokolwiek oprócz innych Wilków na niego syczał. Jeżeli już jakiś chłop odważył się podnieść na niego głos, zawsze były to pełne nienawiści przekleństwa. Żaden człowiek nie rozmawiał z nim jakby chciał się _drażnić_.

Geralt przygarbił odrobinę plecy, całkowicie rezygnując z pozycji do medytacji. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok i jeszcze raz obejrzał barda od stóp do głowy. Instynktownie uniósł rękę i dotknął medalionu na szyi.

\- Po drugie - kontynuował dzieciak, jak gdyby nigdy nic - tak, _oczywiście_ , że nazywam się Jaskier. Zanim cokolwiek powiesz o imionach kwiatków, wiedźminie, idź do pierwszego lepszego jaskra i przetrzyj oczy jego pyłkiem, jak taki jesteś mądry.

\- Nie wkładaj słów w moje usta - upomniał go spokojnie. Pociągnął krótko nosem, ale bard nie pachniał niczym niezwykłym. Był spocony, oczywiście że tak, ale nie był to ten ostry, _cierpki_ zapach, którym promieniują ludzie w jego otoczeniu. Nie pachniał również jak siarka, ani las. Nie był nawet Dopplerem.

Jaskier prychnął cicho i jednym ruchem wskoczył na pień drzewa, o który się opierał. Założył nogę na nogę, a dłoń oparł o kolano, palcami wystukując jakiś rytm.

Przez jedną błogosławioną chwilę między nimi nie było nic, oprócz pięknej ciszy. Geralt odetchnął cicho, rozkoszując się tym krótkim powrotem do normalności i ponownie wyprostował plecy. Zaplótł palce.

\- Hmm, Geralt?...

\- Ty tak poważnie? - warknął, otwierając oczy.

Jaskier wzruszył nerwowo ramionami. Odwrócił wzrok i zaczął machać nogami w powietrzu.

\- Masz może jakiś koc na zbyciu? - zapytał nieśmiało po chwili napiętej ciszy.

Geralt przewrócił oczami. Westchnął głośno i zmienił minimalnie ułożenie nóg.

\- Nie.

\- A może jakąś poduszkę? Albo chociaż derkę konia. Po prostu... Hmm... Dość szybko się pakowałem i...

\- Nie mam nic - warkąnął i była to prawda. Nie nosił ze sobą koca i poduszki, bo nigdy ich nie używał i nie chciał niepotrzebnie przeciążać Płotki. Miał co prawda derkę, ale nie mógł jej tak po prostu oddać. Doskonale wiedział, że klacz byłaby przez to obrażona.

Jaskier zeskoczył z pnia.

\- Jak niby możesz nie mieć chociaż koca? - jęknął jak pokrzywdzone dziecko. - Przecież koc to podstawa biwakowania! No nawet jako wiedźmin... No chyba powinieneś mieć koc?

\- Nie śpię na Szlaku - mruknął. Chrząknął, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną i przeciągnął się krótko, chcąc rozluźnić mięśnie. Poprawił ułożenie nóg i oparł dłonie o uda, zaplatając palce. Zaczął w myślach liczyć uderzenia serca, żeby szybciej wejść w stan medytacji. Nie robił tego odkąd był szczeniakiem.

Jaskier potrzebował chwili na przetrawienie wiadomości, którą otrzymał.

\- Ale, że w sensie, w ogóle? - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

Geralt kiwnął głową, nie otwierając oczu. Mimowolnie spiął się, gdy usłyszał, że bard podchodzi do niego. Spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.

Chłopak uniósł powoli jedną rękę, jakby uspokajał dzikiego konia, po czym usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko niego. Trzymał ręce na kolanach, doskonale na widoku, a jego postawa była rozluźniona i wręcz swobodna.

Najmniejsze warknięcie uciekło z gardła Geralta. Nie chciał odstraszyć człowieka, zaciekawiony jego uporem, ale dał jasno do zrozumienia, że to jego teren.

Jaskier pochylił lekko głowę.

\- Skoro nie śpisz, to jak to możliwe, że wciąż żyjesz? - zapytał z autentycznym zaciekawieniem. Przebiegł palcami po kolanach, wybijając jakiś rytm. - To w wyniku mutacji? Wiedźmini nie potrzebują snu? Czy to tylko ty? Geralt, jak to jest? I dlaczego w takim razie nie podróżujesz w nocy, zaoszczędziłbyś czas. Oh, ale to znaczy, że co, że nie wstępujesz od czasu do czasu do karczmy? Może ty nie śpisz tylko na dworze, co? W sumie to cię trochę rozumiem... Może i nie jestem księciem, co to na ziarnku grochu nie może usnąć, _ale bez przesady. Nawet ja_ słyszę robaki grzebiące w ściółce. O i widziałem żabę. Ohydna była, wiesz? W Oxenfurcie takich nie było, my mieliśmy takie zielone, wiesz, no takie żaby zwykłe. Ta tutaj, to chyba była ropucha. Taka tłusta, ohydna... Fuj! - Wzdrygnął się, na chwilę tracąc wątek.

Geralt po prostu westchnął w odpowiedzi. Nie otworzył oczu, bo już powoli przyzwyczajał się do dźwięków, jakie wydawał bard. Nie czuł potrzeby sprawdzenia każdego szelestu. Coś w zachowaniu chłopaka było dziwnie rytmiczne - szurał nogami w określony sposób, przeczesywał włosy ze stałą częstotliwością i nawet oddychał spokojniej niż normalny człowiek. Dziwnie łatwo było nauczyć się jego rytmu. _Łatwo byłoby_ przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności.

\- A Geralt?...

\- Nie. - Nawet nie chciał znać pytania. Westchnął ciężko, słysząc oburzone sapnięcie barda.

\- No wiesz? - zawołał z fałszywym bólem w głosie. Przesunął się, szeleszcząc materiałem. - Chciałem zapytać, co tak właściwie robisz. Wybacz moją niedyskrecję, ale pierwszy raz mam zaszczyt towarzyszyć wiedźminowi i niezwykle interesuje mnie powód, dla którego siedzisz w tej niewygodnej pozycji przez tak długi czas. Czy to jest bezpośrednio związane z twoim fachem? Widzisz, my, poeci, też mamy swoje małe dziwactwa i nawet jeżeli nie siedzimy godzinami na swoich piętach, od czasu do czasu możesz zauważyć, że...

\- Jeżeli odpowiem, ty się zamkniesz - przerwał mu chłodno.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Tego nie mogę obiecać, ale postaram się zrobić wszystko, żeby w inny sposób umilić sobie wartę.

Geralt zmierzył go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, próbując zwietrzyć podstęp. Odwrócił wzrok z warknięciem i poruszył ramionami, rozluźniając mięśnie.

\- Medytuję w nocy - warknął w końcu. Spojrzał szybko na barda, chcąc się dowiedzieć jak zareagował na tę wiadomość. Obnażył zęby, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. Przełknął ślinę. - To odpowiednik snu. Prawie.

\- Oh - mruknął cicho. Wpatrywał się z zachwytem w Geralta. - Nie wiedziałem tego. To dlatego powiedziałeś, że nie śpisz? Medytujesz... Ale, jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, medytacja nie jest tym samym co sen, prawda?

\- Pozwala zachować zmysły w stanie najwyższej czujności - zgodził się.

Bard zmarszczył nos.

\- Jaki jest sens w odpoczynku, skoro całe twoje ciało i tak pracuje na najwyższych obrotach?

\- Moje ciało nie jest stworzone do odpoczynku - odpowiedział szorstko. Coś w postawie barda się zmieniło, ale nie umiał powiedzieć co. Dziwna iskra zabłysła w jego oczach. Geralt odwrócił wzrok i kontynuował: - Gdy medytuję, wyciszam umysł.

\- Gdybym czuwał całą noc, mógłbyś wyciszyć też zmysły? - zapytał cicho, dziwnie krucho, niczym małe dziecko, które próbuje pomóc całemu światu.

Geralt spojrzał na swoje ręce. Nie odpowiedział od razu, próbując rozszyfrować emocje zawarte w głosie barda i to, co one z nim zrobiły.

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. Musiał odchrząknąć i powtórzyć głośniej, tak żeby człowiek mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Nie ufasz mi? - wciąż pytał. Tym razem Geralt potrafił rozpoznać rozczarowanie w jego głosie.

Zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie.

Jaskier westchnął cicho i pokiwał głową. Odwrócił wzrok, obserwując ciemność pomiędzy drzewami.

Geralt spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. Zastanawiał się, czy bard w końcu zrzuci tę maskę fałszywego zainteresowania i w końcu stanie się człowiekiem. Ludzie na dłuższą metę nie byli zdolni do współpracy z mutantem.

\- Czy jesteś zdolny kiedykolwiek mi zaufać? - zadał kolejne pytanie i tym razem udało mu się powiedzieć to całkowicie jak Wilk. Geralt nie wiedział, że ludzie potrafią wydać z siebie tak ciche dźwięki.

Tym razem cisza nie była błogosławiona. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie barda, ale nie umiał podnieść wzroku.

\- Nie - wydusił w końcu. Nie potrafił rozmawiać o sobie. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z ludźmi. Nie chciał nikomu ufać, żeby w przyszłości nie zawieść się na darmo.

Jaskier kiwnął głową raz, a później po prostu wstał. Geralt śledził go wzrokiem, gotowy na pożegnanie. Nie myślał o tym, że bard był jedynym człowiekiem, który z własnej woli wytrzymał tak długo przy jego boku. Był najbardziej irytującym dzieciakiem, to fakt, ale Geralt nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś tak o niego zabiegał.

(Ostatni był chyba Horacy. Chodził za nim jak cień wśród murów Twierdzy do czasu, gdy mutageny nie popsuły jego nóg.)

Mutanci powinni być samotnikami.

\- Sztylety, które ci dałem - odezwał się cicho Jaskier, a Geralt instynktownie spojrzał na broń przed sobą, wyrywając się ze szponów wspomnień. - Możesz je sprzedać. Albo przetopić na coś innego. Są twoje.

\- Nie - szepnął, ale Jaskier go nie usłyszał.

\- Warcz na mnie za każdym razem, gdy podejdę za blisko. Nie myślę nad tym. Dotykam ludzi, gdy z nimi rozmawiam i nie robię tego świadomie. Możesz na mnie warczeć - kontynuował.

Geralt poruszył się niespokojnie na kolanach. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co właśnie się dzieje. Nie wiedział, czy chce w tym uczestniczyć.

\- Nie - ponownie zaprzeczył słabo, próbując włożyć w jedno słowo wszystkie swoje obawy. Obserwował wielkimi oczami Jaskra, który usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko niego, w odległości kilku metrów, z notesem i węglem w dłoniach. Dzieciak uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało.

\- W Oxenfurcie nauczyłem się pisać przed snem - powiedział swobodnie. Otworzył notes. - Wracaj do medytacji, wiedźminie. Posiedzę jeszcze chwilę, równie dobrze mogę nas popilnować. Spróbuj chociaż troszkę się zrelaksować. - Zaczął coś pisać na kartkach notesu.

Geralt przełknął, gdy słowa, o których myślał wysuszyły mu gardło. Nigdy nie spotkał się z istotą, która tak ufnie oddałaby swoje uczucia każdemu i w każdej ilości. Zrobiło mu się irracjonalnie żal dzieciaka i tego, jak bardzo świat go zniszczy.

Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Idź spać, Jaskier.

Bard uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szybkim ruchem ręki narysował klucz wiolinowy.

\- Nie.


	2. Ten, w którym potrzebował uwagi.

Jaskier powiedział kiedyś, że gdyby nie urodził się w Novigradzie, chciałby pochodzić z Beauclair.

\- Toussaint jest matką każdego poety - mówił, gdy leżeli razem na stogu siana i po prostu cieszyli się ciepłem nocy. - Kraina winem i złotem płynąca. Byłeś tam kiedyś, wiedźminie?

Geralt nie odpowiedział, śledząc wzrokiem gwiazdy błyszczące nad ich głowami. Nie chciał pobrudzić bajkowych marzeń barda śladami krwi.

Jaskier szturchnął go łokciem w bok. Geralt spojrzał na niego leniwie.

\- Byłeś w Toussaint? - powtórzył. Księżyc oświetlał połowę jego twarzy, a miękkie siano wplątało się w jego włosy. Już dawno temu przestał być szlachcicem, który boi się zniszczyć ubrania. Jego twarz straciła pulchność. Ręce miały na sobie plamy.

Geralt mruknął cicho i odwrócił wzrok. Poprawił rękę pod głową.

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Hmm. - Jaskier również spojrzał na gwiazdy. Stukał opuszkami palców w brzuch, wybijając jakąś melodię.

Geralt zamknął oczy, usypiany rechotaniem żab i cykaniem świerszczy.

\- Chciałbyś? - Kiedy chciał, bard potrafił mówić jak rasowy Wilk. Jego głos nie był głośniejszy niż szelest wiatru pośród liści.

Lato mijało, a Geralt zatęsknił za braćmi.

\- Nie - skłamał. Odwrócił się na bok i zakopał bardziej w sianie. Oparł opuszki palców o rękojeść srebrnego miecza. - Idź spać, bardzie. O wschodzie słońca wracamy do wójta odebrać nagrodę za Północnicę.

Jaskier westchnął cicho, tęsknie. Również położył się na boku. Wyciągnął rękę i bardzo delikatnie wyjął źdźbło suchej trawy z włosów Geralta.

\- Zabiorę cię tam kiedyś - mruknął nieobecnie.

Geralt odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Gdzie znowu?

\- Do Beauclair. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uniósł rękę i zaczął śledzić tylko sobie znane wzory na niebie. - Tam zawsze świeci słońce, wiesz? I gwiazdy są inne. Powietrze pachnie kwiatami.

Cień zakrywał jego twarz. Trzydniowy zarost był szorstki na jego policzkach. Geralt z każdym dniem coraz bardziej nienawidził tej jego łatwości, z którą podnosił się z każdego upadku. Bard był nieskończoną studnią optymizmu.

Upadek na samo dno zaboli ich oboje.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z niewinnym uśmiechem. Geralt rzucił garść siana w jego twarz. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy usłyszał dramatyczne sapnięcie barda.

\- Idź spać, powiedziałem.

°°°

Geralt nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział tyle ludzi na raz.

Ulice miasta były zatłoczone, a karczmy przepełnione. Powietrze pachniało winem, perfumami zmieszanymi z potem i kwiatami. Słońce świeciło nad ich głowami, a złoty kurz tańczył wokoło. Kupcy krzyczeli, a bardowie śpiewali. Kilka osób tańczyło przy fontannie. Dzieci biegały pomiędzy nogami dorosłych, bawiąc się w berka.

Jaskier odetchnął głęboko przy jego boku, a jego oczy błyszczały czystym zachwytem.

\- Czuję, że mogę umrzeć w spokoju - szepnął. Spojrzał na Geralta, a jego twarz znów należała do dziecka. - Mówiłem ci o tym kiedyś, pamiętasz? Kwiaty, słońce i wino. Gdybym miał jutro tutaj umrzeć, zrobiłbym to z uśmiechem na ustach!

\- Jaskier - upomniał go. Doskonale wiedział, że nie należy wywoływać wilka z lasu. Przeznaczenie było okropną suką i czepiało się najdrobniejszych szczegółów.

Jaskier parsknął śmiechem. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zgadzasz się ze mną? - zawołał z czystym szczęściem w głosie. Podbiegł do fontanny i wskoczył na nią, rozkładając szeroko ręce. Lutnia uderzyła głucho o jego biodro. - To właśnie, wiedźminie, jest żyjcie! - zawołał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zadarł głowę, patrząc na zamek górujący nad nimi. Westchnął cicho i opuścił ramiona. - To właśnie jest życie.

Geralt nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Nigdy nie był dobry w odczytywaniu emocji, nie mówiąc już o przeprowadzeniu normalnej rozmowy. Jaskier powinien to wiedzieć. Nie powinien tego od niego wymagać.

Bard przebiegł palcami po pasku lutni, wybijając ten dziwny rytm. Odwrócił się i zeskoczył z fontanny. Otrzepał spodnie z nieistniejącego kurzu. Spojrzał na Geralta, a później na coś ponad jego ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Oh - szepnął z uczuciem. Zacisnął palce na pasku lutni. - _Zabiłbym,_ żeby ponownie zjeść garść toffi.

Geralt powiódł wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Zmarszczył nos i powąchał powietrze. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy wyczuł zapach ciepłego cukru.

Nie zatrzymywał barda, a wręcz pobiegł razem z nim do stoiska ze słodyczami. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał smak karmelu. Kiedyś, w czasach, gdy wciąż był brunetem, razem z Eskelem napadli na kuchnię w Twierdzy. Ukradli cukier i dwie truskawki. Byli bohaterami przez _lata._

Zanim Geralt dogonił Jaskra, bard zdążył już kupić dwa cukierki. Geralt spojrzał przelotnie na karteczki z ceną obok słodyczy. Zimna rzeczywistości uderzyła w niego jak kamienna ściana. Zacisnął szczęki, zły na siebie, że przez chwilę pozwolił sobie _zapomnieć._ Nie powinien chcieć _niczego._

Jaskier wydał z siebie zdecydowanie niestosowny dźwięk, gdy ugryzł kawałek cukierka.

\- Słodka Melitene - jęknął. Złoty cukier przykleił się do jego warg. - Dokładnie tak je zapamiętałem! Oh, kochana matulu... Geralt!

\- Hmm? - warknął pytająco, obserwując karteczki. Przeliczył sobie wszystko. Był dorosły i mógł chociaż raz sięgnąć po coś, co było przeznaczone dla ludzi. Najzwyklejsza kostka cukru kosztowała pięć florenów. Geralt nie miał złudzeń. Sprzedawca uparcie nie patrzył w jego kierunku, wyraźnie spięty. Zażąda dwukrotnie, może nawet trzykrotnie większej ceny. Geralt był gotowy poświęcić obiad dla tej kostki.

Spojrzał szybko na barda, czując, jak ten go szturcha. Mimowolnie warknął cicho, za cicho, tak jak warczał na niesforne szczeniaki.

Jaskier oblizał wargi. Uśmiechał się, a słońce tańczyło w jego włosach.

\- No weźmiesz to w końcu? Cukier się rozpuszcza - zawołał ze śmiechem.

Geralt przechylił głowę. Zapatrzył się głupio na dłoń z proponowanym cukierkiem.

Uniósł powoli wzrok. Jaskier uśmiechnął się śmielej i oblizał kciuk. Założył kosmyk karmelowych włosów za ucho.

\- Dzisiaj, Geralt - mruknął drażniąco.

Geralt bez zastanowienia wziął od niego cukierek i prawie od razu wpakował go do ust, mając irracjonalne wrażenie, że za chwilę go straci. Mimowolnie zamknął oczy, czując smak na języku. Zagryzł zęby do bólu i zacisnął pięści. Nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego westchnienia.

\- Dobre, nie? - zapytał wesoło Jaskier. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Geralt bezwiednie ruszył za nim. Jaskier wydawał się tańczyć wśród straganów. - Gdy byłem w Toussaint z matką, dostałem garść tych cukierków tylko po to, żeby być grzecznym podczas balu.

\- Hmm? - Mruknął bardziej z uprzejmości niż ciekawości. W obecnej chwili mógł skupić się tylko na gasnącym smaku na języku.

Jaskier zaprowadził ich do alei z materiałami i biżuterią. Geralt poszedłby za nim prosto na koniec świata, dopóki tylko palce barda pachniały ciepłym cukrem.

\- Mówiła mi ,,tylko się nie wygłupiaj" - kontynuował wesoło bard. Wirował wśród straganów, jakby był w swoim żywiole. - Dopóki nie zjadłem cukierków, wszystko było naprawdę świetnie. Później buty zaczęły mnie uwierać. Zgubiłem gdzieś czapeczkę. Oh, sprali mnie za tę czapeczkę, to była pamiątka po moim dziadku. Chciałem za wszelką cenę zabrać hełm gwardzisty. Miał takie piękne pawie pióra... - Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy stoisku z czapkami i przesunął opuszkami palców po czaplim piórze. Spojrzał na Geralta. - Byłeś kiedyś na balu, gdy byłeś mały, wiedźminie?

\- Nie - mruknął. Odwrócił wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Gdy byłem mały, razem z braćmi bawiliśmy się w polowania. Zwycięzca mógł spać na poduszce wypchanej pierzem.

Jaskier odwrócił się przez ramię, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jego usta wciąż były wygięte w uśmiechu, ale w oczach nie błyszczała już radość. Geralt nie znał tej emocji, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby ktoś tak na niego patrzył.

Odwrócił wzrok, dziwnie zawstydzony.

\- To... To była duża poduszka. - Czuł irracjonalną potrzebę wytłumaczenia. - Czasami mieściło się na niej aż czterech... Pachniała jak śnieg i rumianek, bo prowadziliśmy dyżury, żeby utrzymywać ją w czystości.

\- Też miałem wypchaną poduszkę - mruknął Jaskier. Oparł się biodrem o blat jakiegoś straganu i zaczął się bawić leżącym na nim materiałem. Nie patrzył na Geralta. - Ojciec mi kupił, żebym nie narzekał, że mój materac jest za twardy. I tak narzekałem - zachichotał.

Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, wzdychając bardzo cichutko. Chciał odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec z miasta. Mdły zapach perfum drażnił jego zmysły.

Jaskier pokiwał wolno głową i w końcu spojrzał na materiał przy swoim biodrze. Jego oczy zabłysły.

\- Wydaje mi się, czy to _kaszmir?_ Geralt! _Czy ty wiesz,_ jak miękki jest kaszmir? - zawołał podniecony. Odwrócił się przodem do stoiska i sięgnął po materiał.

\- Nie - odpowiedział szczerze. Przechylił głowę w bok i powąchał powietrze. _Kaszmir_ pachniał jak wnętrze zamku.

Jaskier przesunął palcem po okropnym, jasnożółtym materiale. Jego oczy błyszczały z zachwytu.

\- Wyobraź sobie milion poduszek wypchanych pierzem, a później jeszcze o milion więcej, i wciąż nie będzie to kaszmir - wyjaśnił prawie z czcią.

Geralt nie miał serca powiedzieć mu, że nie wie, ile to jest milion.

Jaskier uniósł wzrok, słysząc, że kupiec do nich podchodzi. Kiwnął mu uprzejmie głową i zabrał ręce z materiału, nie chcąc doprowadzić do nieporozumień. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział coś o tym, że podziwia sztukę.

Geralt odwrócił wzrok, nie czując się komfortowo wśród drogich materiałów. Spojrzał na stoisko z końskim rynsztunkiem stojące na uboczu. Zerknął na Jaskra.

\- Oh, zobacz, jakie piękne rzemiosło - paplał dalej chłopak. Sięgnął po inny materiał, ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał. Jego palce drżały leciutko. - Czyż nie jest śliczny? _Ten kolor!..._

\- Jaskier, idę do tamtego stoiska - mruknął Geralt. Wskazał palcem kierunek, gdy bard na niego spojrzał.

Jaskier kiwnął nieobecnie głową. Powrócił do materiałów, obserwując każdy z nich z tym samym głodnym zachwytem.

Geralt schylił głowę i spróbował jak najdyskretniej przejść wśród ludzi na drugą stronę ulicy. Większość mieszkańców bez słowa schodziła mu z drogi. Tylko jeden mężczyzna splunął w jego kierunku. Geralt spokojnie wytarł ślinę z ramienia, a później palce w spodnie. Podszedł do stoiska z uzdami i stanął w kulturalnej odległości od wszystkich. Spojrzał na towar.

Zazwyczaj nie szczędził pieniędzy, jeżeli chodzi o rynsztunek dla niego i Płotki. Nie był bogaty - nigdy tak naprawdę - ale potrafił odłożyć grosza. Gdy Jaskier zaczął z nim podróżować, moneta była bardziej płynna. Płacili więcej, ale więcej też zarabiali. Bard uparł się, żeby połączyć sakiewki na czarną godzinę.

Czasami, tylko czasami, Geralt miał kilka koron _wyłącznie dla siebie._

Uzdy były całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Prostą robotę zastąpiły fantazyjne zdobienia, a szary, _nijaki_ kolor ustąpił miejsca egzotycznej mieszance błękitu i żółci. Każda uzda miała trochę koloru. Niektóre były wręcz _bure_ przez dziwną mieszankę.

Geralt z wahaniem uniósł rękę i bardzo ostrożnie dotknął opuszkami palców materiałowego warkoczyka przy jednej z uzd. Ciemna, wręcz _czarna_ ozdoba w dziwny sposób go przyciągała. Jaskier dotykał wszystkiego, co mu się podobało.

Wzdrygnął się, czując czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się szybko i warknął upominająco. Zabrał pospiesznie rękę.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł niewinnie ręce. Spojrzał na uzdy.

\- Podziwiałeś beauclairską robotę? - zagadnął wesoło. Dotknął tego samego warkoczyka co Geralt. - Hmm... W sumie czerwień pasowałaby do Płotki... Oh, i hej, moglibyśmy też kupić ozdobne wstążki i zapleść jej warkocze!

\- To Płotka - upomniał go z szokiem. Zmarszczył nos, gdy bard spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- No i?

\- To mój koń _,_ nie jakaś pałacowa klacz - uściślił.

Jaskier machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Dramatyzujesz - zawołał lekceważąco. - Przede wszystkim to _dama_ i nic się nikomu nie stanie, gdyby od czasu do czasu chodziła w kolorowych warkoczykach.

\- Nekkery lubią pstrokate kolory. - Założył ręce na piersi i przechylił głowę w bok. - Gryfy reagują na czerwień i żółć. Utopce lgną do niebieskiego, a...

\- Dotarło - uciął mu ze zmęczeniem. Również założył ręce na piersi. Przesunął wzrokiem po sylwetce Geralta. - To dlatego zawsze chodzisz w czerni?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył niechętnie. Odwrócił wzrok i nie rozwinął myśli.

Jaskier kiwnął powoli głową. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do innego straganu z materiałami. Tym razem tkaniny bardziej przypominały jego dublety, a mniej szaty cesarza.

Geralt bezwiednie poszedł za nim. Gdy bard był blisko, łatwiej było zignorować innych ludzi. Geralt był wiedźminem i nie miał złudzeń - gdyby ludzie nie byliby tak przerażeni jego postawą, zaatakowaliby jeszcze zanim wszedłby do miasta.

Jaskier złapał go nagle za rękę, jak to czasami robił, gdy zobaczył coś fascynującego.

\- _Czy ty to widzisz,_ wiedźminie? - zawołał z czcią. Sięgnął po materiał, ale zanim go dotknął, spojrzał na kupca, prosząc o pozwolenie. Mężczyzna kiwnął niechętnie głową, a Jaskier z dziecięcym szczęściem uniósł materiał do oczu. Przysunął go do piersi. - Piękny jest, prawda? Geralt? Geralt, powiedz, że jest piękny.

Geralt uniósł wzrok znad prostych, czarnych rękawiczek, które oglądał. Spojrzał sceptycznie na materiał. Miał dziwną, szaro-burą barwę, a miejscami był wręcz czarny. Wyglądał trochę jak kałuża krwi na śniegu.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w niewinne oczy barda. Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się tylko odrobinę nieszczerze.

\- Wspaniały - mruknął, walcząc z chęcią przewrócenia oczami.

Jaskier dosłownie lśnił. Sięgnął po inny materiał. Dziecko w nim nigdy nie dorosło.

\- Myślałem kiedyś nad czerwonym dubletem, wiesz - paplał jak to on miał w zwyczaju. Przebierał w czarnych tkaninach, jakby to były najcenniejsze skarby. - Lubię ten kolor. Jest taki żywy, taki ciepły! Ale, wiesz, z moją karnacją ciężko wybrać idealny odcień. Szybko się opalam, zauważyłeś? Patrz. - Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Geralta. - Ile niby byliśmy na prawdziwym słońcu, kilka godzin? Patrz, jaki już jestem opalony. Dzięki niech będą matuli, że przynajmniej opalam się na złoto, a nie na ten okropny różowy. Ej, a hej, ty się możesz opalić?...

Geralt uniósł wzrok, gdy wesoła paplanina barda nagle zniknęła. Spojrzał na niego pytająco. Mruknął cicho.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się z uczuciem i oparł ręce na biodrach. Pokręcił głową.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz - jęknął. Oparł się biodrem o ladę. - Możesz się opalić, wiedźminie? Jesteś później cały różowy, prawda? Zgaduję, że tak. Ten twój cały... Albinizm...

\- Nie jestem albinosem - zaprzeczył instynktownie. Był już mutantem. Nie mógł być _innym_ podwójnie.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Uderzył palcem w czoło.

\- Leci mi tu gryf? - zapytał z kpiną. Wskazał Geralta jakby pokazywał cenny towar. - Białe włosy, jasna karnacja, _przyjacielu,_ nie chcę ci tego mówić, ale normalny, pospolity albinos z ciebie jak się patrzy!

\- Jestem _mutantem -_ warknął, może odrobinę za bardzo jadowicie. Odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął pięści. - Mutantem, Jaskier. Nic nie jest we mnie normalne.

\- Geralt - szepnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Jego głos był dziwnie słaby. Geralt nie miał odwagi na niego spojrzeć.

Cisza między nimi już dawno przestała być błogosławieństwem. Geralt czuł na sobie spojrzenie barda, ale nie chciał podnieść wzroku. Uparcie oglądał bure rękawiczki rozłożone na ladzie. W głowie echem odbijały mu się jego własne słowa.

\- Popatrz - szepnął Jaskier. Podszedł bliżej niego, ale utrzymywał bezpieczną odległość kilku metrów. W dłoniach trzymał jakiś materiał. Najdelikatniejszy uśmiech tańczył na jego ustach, a karmelowe włosy błyszczały na słońcu. - Podoba ci się ten kolor? Przypomina mi twoje oczy.

\- Jaki to kolor? - zapytał ze zmęczeniem. Spojrzał na tkaninę. Nie był poetą i nie znał się na kolorach. Dla niego żółty był zawsze taki sam.

\- Złoty - odpowiedział wesoło bard. Uniósł wyżej ręce. - Przypomina trochę stos monet błyszczących w słońcu. Albo pole zboża późnym latem.

Geralt spojrzał sceptycznie na materiał. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok. Będąc całkowicie szczerym, _złoty_ wcale nie był ładny. Geralt nie przepadał za jasnymi kolorami, bo za bardzo rzucały się w oczy. _Złoty_ wydawał się krzyczeć ,,tu jestem!".

\- O bogowie - jęknął nagle Jaskier. Wepchał złotą tkaninę w ręce Geralta a sam sięgnął po inny materiał. Uniósł go z zachwytem i rozłożył przed oczami.

Geralt nie widział żadnej różnicy pomiędzy materiałami, ale najwyraźniej Jaskier postrzegał kolory _inaczej_ _._ Jego oczy wręcz lśniły dziecięcym zachwytem.

\- To jest ten kolor - powiedział z namaszczeniem. Spojrzał wielkimi oczami na Geralta. - Wiedźminie, właśnie patrzysz na najcudowniejszy odcień żółci, jaką człowiek kiedykolwiek wyprodukował.

\- Elfia robota - poprawił go kupiec. Już od dłuższego czasu stał w zasięgu słuchu i przymierzał się do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Gdy tylko się odezwał, Geralt instynktownie cofnął się o dwa kroki.

Jaskier rozłożył materiał na ladzie. Wygładził go jeszcze raz.

\- Piękne - szepnął po prostu.

\- To najwyższej klasy jedwab. - Gdy Geralt się odsunął, kupiec stał się odrobinę śmielszy. Sięgnął po inny materiał i pokazał go bardowi. - Idealny na podróż. Lekki, ale wytrzymały jak mało co. Ten, który waszmość trzyma, porównywany jest do jaskrów o zachodzie słońca. Ten, idealnie współgrający z nim, nazywany jest ,,wiosną w winnicy".

\- Oh - szepnął Jaskier. Uśmiechnął się nagle szeroko w kierunku Geralta. - Słyszałeś? Materiał w kolorze jaskrów dla Jaskra! Wyobraź sobie, gdybym w tym wystąpił! - Rozmarzył się. Przytulił materiał do piersi, prawdopodobnie wyobrażając sobie, jakby wyglądał jako żółty dublet. - Wszystkie oczy byłyby na mnie, Geralt...

Geralt nic nie odpowiedział, po części dlatego, żeby nie straszyć kupca, po części dlatego, że nie umiał wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Mimowolnie skulił się lekko, oczekując następnego ruchu barda. Czekał na to, aż Jaskier kupi materiał, aż zaniesie go do krawca, a później odbierze okropnie jasny dublet. Wszystkie oczy będą na nim, a on już nie będzie potrzebował spojrzenia _wiedźmina._

Ciężko było odwrócić twarz od słońca, gdy już raz zaznało się jego ciepła.

Jaskier odłożył materiał na ladę. Wygładził zbłąkaną nitkę.

\- Piękna robota - powtórzył jeszcze raz. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto na Geralta. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze. - Wiesz, zgłodniałem. Idziemy do jakiejś karczmy? Oh, albo do zielarza! Mówiłeś, że ci się te twoje halu-ziółka skończyły. Co to było, krwawnik? Potrzebny ci krwawnik? Jak w ogóle wygląda krwawnik i co to niby za nazwa? - Zaczął się śmiać sam z siebie. Odwrócił się na pięcie. - Chodź, wiedźminie, kupimy ci ten krwawnik, niech ci będzie. I nitkę! Gdzie w tym mieście można kupić nitkę? Muszę zaszyć spodnie. Nawet nie powiem, czyja to wina i komu zachciało się zbierać jemiołę. Trzeba się było nauczyć wchodzić na drzewa, Geralt, a nie wykorzystywać młodszych i zwinniejszych! No idziesz? - Przystanął i założył ręce na piersi.

Geralt machnął na niego ręką. Wciąż pochylał się nad nijakimi rękawiczkami, w głowie układając plan działania.

\- Idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę - mruknął.

Jaskier wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Podchodził do każdego straganu i zaczynał rozmowę z każdym. Wszystkie oczy były na nim, a on był panem przedstawienia, nawet mimo to, że był brudny, potargany i miał niechlujnie zszyte ubrania.

Jaskier nigdy tego nie powiedział, ale Geralt wiedział, że pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, to jak mówił i jak się zachowywał nie dało się z niczym innym pomylić. Był przyzwyczajony do bycia w centrum uwagi; potrzebował tego tak samo, jak Geralt potrzebował spokoju.

Gdyby miał żółty dublet, może uśmiechałby się częściej. Wyglądał młodziej, gdy się uśmiechał. Geralt chciał zatrzymać ten uśmiech tak długo, jak tylko było mu dane.

(Przez lata, dekady, _wieki._ Tak długo, aż obaj zamienią się w popiół i rozsypią w swoich ramionach. Tak długo, aż Geralt _zapomni_ jak to jest być samotnym.)

Wyciągnął rękę, gdy kupiec zabrał żółty materiał. Uniósł niepewnie wzrok, siłą powiększając źrenice. Słońce paliło jego siatkówki, ale ludzie zdecydowanie lepiej reagowali na względnie ludzkie oczy.

\- Chciałbym kupić ten materiał - powiedział spokojnie, gdy kupiec na niego spojrzał. Sięgnął po sakiewkę.

Mężczyzna złożył tkaninę i bez słowa położył ją na ladzie obok siebie. Zmierzył Geralta spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy, a później spojrzał w kierunku, w którym poszedł Jaskier. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Cztery - warknął niechętnie, wracając spojrzeniem do wiedźmina.

Geralt uniósł wysoko brwi. Wysypał pieniądze na dłoń i przeliczył je pobieżnie.

\- Marki? - chciał się upewnić. Jego głos odrobinę zadrżał na krawędziach.

Kupiec założył ręce na piersi.

\- To najwyżej klasy jedwab. - Powiedział to tak, jakby kpił z wiedźmina

Geralt kiwnął głową i ponownie przeliczył pieniądze. Miał tylko markę i osiemdziesiąt florenów. Czterdzieści, albo nawet i pięćdziesiąt musiał zatrzymać na pokój i ciepły posiłek. Marka miała być dla kowala, żeby podkuł Płotkę. W sakwach miał jeszcze trzydzieści orenów.

Uniósł powoli wzrok i spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy kupca. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie masz jedwabiu _niższej klasy? -_ zapytał niepewnie. Uniósł nieznacznie dłoń z pieniędzmi. - Najlepiej takiego za trzydzieści florenów.

\- Za trzydzieści florenów! - powtórzył z szokiem. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. - Za trzydzieści florenów, to możesz kupić sobie pęczek winogron. Idź stąd, mutancie, straszysz mi klientów.

\- Chociaż jedną markę - poprosił nerwowo. Podszedł o krok do stoiska. - To dla mojego _przyjaciela,_ bo...

\- Idź stąd!

Geralt zacisnął szczęki i pięści. Kiwnął niechętnie głową i sięgnął po sakiewkę. Wsypał do niej pieniądze, po czym bez słowa odszedł od straganu.

Ruszył w kierunku, w którym poszedł Jaskier. Ludzie schodzili mu z drogi, a Geralt nie próbował ukryć oczu. Słońce świeciło jasno nad ich głowami. Jakieś dziecko krzyknęło, gdy na niego spojrzało.

Jaskier siedział na murku z lutnią na udach i gromadką dzieci stłoczonych u jego stóp. Śpiewał jakąś wesołą piosenkę o rycerzu i jego koniu. Na głowie miał wianek.

Geralt zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości i po prostu patrzył. Im dłużej podróżował z bardem, tym łatwiej było mu przyzwyczaić się do jego improwizowanych koncertów. Głośna muzyka i okropne dźwięki lutni nie przeszkadzały mu już tak bardzo.

Jaskier uniósł wzrok znad strun i spojrzał prosto na niego. Jego uśmiech był cieplejszy niż słońce. Geralt pozwolił sobie na sekundę spokoju. Kiwnął głową i oddał nieśmiały uśmiech.

Jeden z dzieciaków - chłopak z drewnianym mieczem w ręce - podchwycił spojrzenie barda i odwrócił się przez ramię. Spojrzał na Geralta, a jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Wstał szybko na nogi.

Jaskier uderzył w fałszywą nutę, a jego uśmiech opadł, gdy razem z Geraltem patrzył z niepokojem na następny krok dzieciaka.

\- Wiedźmin?

Słowa chłopaka zaciekawiły inne dzieciaki. Nim Geralt mógł jakoś zareagować, cała grupka niewinnych oczu wpatrywała się w niego z dziecięcym zachwytem. Jaskier zeskoczył z murka i przestał grać. Spojrzał z niepokojem na Geralta.

\- Tata mówił, że wiedźminy to nie-ludzie - szepnęła jedna z dziewczynek. Geralt mimowolnie odwrócił wzrok.

Chłopak z mieczem syknął gniewnie.

\- Nieprawda! - Założył ręce na piersi. - Słyszałaś pana mistrza Jaskra. Wiedźmin to bohater!

\- I ma dwa miecze, żeby nas podwójnie uratować! - dodał inny chłopak. Również wstał. Pokazał Geralta palcem. - I patrz, patrz jakie ma oczy! Mój kotek ma takie, żeby widział dobrze myszy. Widzisz dobrze myszy?

Geralt dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że pytanie było skierowane do niego. Spojrzał spanikowany na Jaskra, szukając pomocy.

Bard zaśmiał się perliście i oparł się o murek. Założył ręce na piersi. Lutnia uderzyła lekko w jego udo, wydając z siebie głuchy dźwięk.

\- Widzi wszystkie myszy - odpowiedział za Geralta. Dzieci spojrzały na niego zaciekawione. - I potrafi poruszać się tak cicho jak najprawdziwszy kot.

\- O, o! - Jakiś chłopak uniósł podniecony rękę jakby się zgłaszał. - A umie stać się niewidzialny?

\- Nie. - Jaskier pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Ale mogę wam opowiedzieć co potrafi stać się niewidzialne.

\- Opowiedz! - jęknął prosząco chłopak z mieczem. Podskoczył i machnął kilka razy zabawką, jakby kogoś atakował. - Mam nadzieję, że to jakiś obrzydliwy potwór z dwoma głowami! Ha! Jak będę duży, to będę zabijał potwory! O tak! I tak! Zabiję każdego potwora! - krzyczał podniecony.

Geralt zacisnął wargi, obserwując go smutnym wzrokiem. Chłopak aż za bardzo przypominał mu jego młodszych braci, którzy myśleli, że Przeznaczenie zrobi z nich bohaterów. Coś nieprzyjemnie zwinęło się w jego piersi.

Jaskier odnalazł jego wzrok. Uśmiechnął się miękko, pocieszająco, a Geralt musiał odwrócić wzrok. Odchrząknął, niechcący zwracając na siebie uwagę dzieci.

Chłopak z mieczem patrzył na niego jak na bohatera. Geralt nie zasługiwał na to spojrzenie.

\- Opowiedz im, Jaskier - powiedział kulawo. Nie patrzył na nikogo. - Będę w stajni, gdybyś mnie szukał.

Bard kiwnął głową na zgodę. Założył włosy za ucho i spojrzał na dzieci. Usiadł na murku, a lutnię położył obok siebie. Odchrząknął dramatycznie.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się w na południu Redanii, w małej wiosce, w której od kilku dni coś atakowało w nocy zwierzęta - zaczął historię. Był stworzony do snucia opowieści; wiedział jak modulować głos, żeby zachęcić słuchacza. Dzieci patrzyły na niego jak na obrazek. - Padał deszcz, kiedy weszliśmy pomiędzy domy. Szukaliśmy gospody, żeby chociaż na chwilę odpocząć od Szlaku, ale zamiast tego znaleźliśmy ciekawe ogłoszenie na tablicy przed karczmą...

Głos barda rozmył się wśród rozmów innych ludzi. Geralt odwrócił się po raz ostatni. Gdyby stanął na palcach, mógłby zobaczyć Jaskra gestykulującego dramatycznie w rytm każdego słowa. Nie stanął, bo wiedział, że później nie mógłby zwalczyć ochoty odwracania się przez ramię, w nadziei, że bard skończy opowieść szybciej.

Poszedł do stajni, tak jak powiedział. Płotka prychnęła, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Widząc, że nic od niej nie chce, powróciła do leniwego żucia siana.

Geralt kiwnął głową stajennemu i uniósł ręce, pokazując, że nie ma żadnych złych zamiarów. Mężczyzna odpowiedział mu kiwnięciem i powrócił do monotonnego szczotkowania karego ogiera. Nucił pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię.

Geralt sięgnął po widły. Skoro i tak czekał na Jaskra, równie dobrze mógł chociaż odrobinę odciążyć stajennego i posprzątać po swoim koniu.

Południe minęło, a cienie zaczęły się wydłużać. Geralt od zawsze wolał rozmowę ze zwierzętami niż z ludźmi. Konie nie bały się jego oczu i włosów.

Stajenny nazywał się Lauris, chociaż wolał, jak mówili na niego Ris. Geralt nie próbował z nim rozmawiać, ale gdy cisza między nimi była zbyt długa, mężczyzna sam zaczął rozmowę. Ograniczyli się do niezobowiązujących rozmówek na temat pogody i koni. Gdy Geralt poprosił, mężczyzna pozwolił mu wyszczotkować dwa pozostałe konie.

Jaskier wszedł do stajni przed wieczorem. Był pijany ze szczęścia, a jego włosy skołtuniły się w nieładzie. Opalił policzki, przez co na jego skórze pojawiły się ledwie widoczne piegi.

Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy. Lauris szybko padł ofiarą jego zaklęcia.

\- Geralt, hej! - zawołał wesoło bard, jakby nie widzieli się co najmniej tydzień. Wszedł głębiej do stajni. Zmarszczył nos i skrzywił się lekko. - Uh. Widzę, że nie leniuchowałeś. Tym bardziej musisz się umyć.

\- Tym bardziej? - Uniósł brew. Nie przerwał czesania grzywy bułanego wałacha. Lauris powiedział mu, że to koń jakiegoś rycerza.

Jaskier założył ręce na piersi.

\- Tak, _tym bardziej,_ chyba nie myślałeś, że wpuszczą cię w takim stanie do karczmy. To _Toussaint. -_ Machnął ręką. - Nieważne. Skończyłeś? Nie ukrywam, że burczy mi w brzuchu. Wiem, że ty i te twoje wspaniałe zmysły już to wiecie, więc smuci mnie odrobinę fakt, że jeszcze nie zaproponowałeś mi kolacji. - Zmarszczył nos jak rasowy książę.

Geralt mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko. Spojrzał na Laurisa i uniósł jedną brew.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - zapytał kulturalnie. Lubił pracować przy koniach, więc nie miałby problemu, gdyby mężczyzna nadal oczekiwał pomocy.

Stajenny machnął ręką. Czyścił kopyta nowego konia, kasztanowej klaczy, tylko odrobinę jaśniejszej niż Płotka.

\- Idź, nakarm go - mruknął. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał szybko na Geralta. Uśmiechnął się i założył niezdarnie kosmyk ciemnych włosów za ucho. - I tak dużo mi pomogłeś, mistrzu wiedźminie. Nie musisz się martwić, Płotka dostanie najlepszą opiekę na jaką mnie tylko stać. I tyle marchewek, ile tylko będzie chciała, co, dziewczyno? - zwrócił się do konia. Płotka zastrzygła uszami i uniosła łeb znad żłobu.

Jaskier tupał niecierpliwie nogą. Parsknął cicho śmiechem, gdy Geralt bez słowa złapał go za ramię i popchnął w kierunku drzwi.

\- Ty brutalu - mruknął. Wytarł buty, gdy tylko wyszli na bruk, mimo że się nie ubrudził. Poprawił ubranie. - Nie żartowałem z kąpielą.

\- Wiem.

\- Śmierdzisz, Geralt.

\- Wiem. - Spojrzał na niego. Miał ogromną ochotę założyć ramię na barki barda, albo w jakiś inny sposób nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale wolał nie testować wytrzymałości chłopaka.

Jaskier chyba musiał domyśleć się jego zamiarów, bo profilaktycznie odsunął się o krok.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - syknął. Geralt uśmiechnął się śmielej.

\- O czym?

\- Nie wiem, ale robisz tą swoją twarz zadowolonego z siebie wiedźmina. - Pokazał go palcem. - I nie zrozum mnie źle, bardzo pasuje ci ten uśmiech, ale nie w momencie, gdy patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś _coś planował._

Geralt prychnął i pokręcił głową. Uniósł ręce, pokazując, że nie chce zrobić niczego wrednego. Jaskier odrobinę się rozluźnił. Przysunął się do niego. Założył ręce na piersi i kopnął jakiś kamyk.

Przez jedną mała chwilę szli w ciszy. Beauclair otaczało ich w każdym znaczeniu te słowa. Głosy ludzi pulsowały w powietrzu, zapachy wina i kwiatów oplatały ich niczym welon, a ciepłe światło pochodni odbijało się we włosach Jaskra w zupełnie inny sposób niż słońce.

Bard wziął głęboki oddech. Cisza przed burzą.

Geralt nie uciszył go ani razu, ani wtedy gdy szli ulicą, ani gdy byli już w karczmie, gotowi do snu, zwinięci pod kocami, patrząc na siebie z dwóch końców pokoju.

Jaskier usnął dosłownie w środku opowieści o tym, jak po raz pierwszy wygrał konkurs dla bardów.

Geralt jeszcze długo patrzył na jego twarz, próbując odgadnąć ile tak naprawdę ma lat.


	3. Ten, w którym rozmawiał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hej.
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że od tego rozdziału wszystkie te złe tagi wchodzą powoli w życie, więc chcę jeszcze raz ostrzec. Poza tym następne rozdziały będą tylko dłuższe, ups.

Leniwe akordy lutni wypełniały cała przestrzeń pokoju.

Geralt mentalnie westchnął, zanim otworzył drzwi. Jego słuch wciąż był zbyt wrażliwy. Powietrze osiadało ciężko w jego płucach. Niby zwymiotował ostatnią porcję eliksiru, ale narkotyk nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuszczał jego organizmu.

Jaskier leżał na plecach na podłodze, z lutnią opartą o brzuch. Brzdąkał leniwie jakąś melodię. Gdy Geralt otworzył drzwi, bard uniósł się na łokciu, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Notes zsunął się z jego uda i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie.

Geralt bezceremonialnie rzucił głowę leszego na podłogę, czując dziwną satysfakcję, gdy Jaskier krzyknął z oburzeniem.

Bard odłożył lutnię i wstał szybko na nogi. Wskazał gniewnie trofeum.

\- No chyba cię popierdoliło! - krzyknął ze złością. - Zabieraj to stąd!

Geralt bez słowa zamknął drzwi i kopnął głowę pod stół. Trochę czarnego śluzu kapnęło na deski.

Jaskier wręcz kipiał z oburzenia.

\- Wiedźminie - syknął lodowato. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie przynosisz pracy do domu!

\- Nie mamy domu - mruknął. Jego głos był szorstki nawet w jego własnych uszach. Wyminął Jaskra i sięgnął po dzbanek z piwem. Wypił łyk, przepłukał usta i splunął przez okno.

Jaskier obserwował go z założonymi na piersi ramionami.

\- Weź to do stajni - warknął. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy Geralt nie odpowiedział. - Hej. Nie ignoruj mnie, wiedźminie, dobrze ci radzę.

Geralt usiadł ciężko na krześle. Uniósł prowokacyjnie jedną brew i zaczął jak gdyby nigdy nic rozpinać paski zbroi. Oparł jedną nogę o głowę potwora.

Adrenalina wciąż buzowała w jego krwi, a on chciał się trochę podrażnić, tak jak robił to ze swoimi braćmi. Czuł dziwne szczęście na myśl, że cała uwaga Jaskra jest skupiona na nim i nikim więcej.

Gdy Jaskier był naprawdę zły, jego policzki przybierały śmieszny kolor. Geralt chciał na niego warknąć i rzucić się do ucieczki. Wilk w nim potrzebował rozrywki, żeby spożytkować jakoś nadmiar energii.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz z tym spać. - Chłopak zmienił taktykę.

Geralt pochylił się, żeby zdjąć buty.

\- Nazwałem go Greg - odpowiedział wrednie. Zmienił nogę. Więcej śluzu wypłynęło z leszego, gdy nacisnął piętą na jego paszczę.

Jaskier stał przez chwilę w idealnym bezruchu.

\- Chcesz mnie wkurwić, tak? - warknął. Podszedł do niego groźnie. - Chcesz mnie wkurwić. Wiedziałem. Ty niewdzięczniku.

Geralt nie mógł zdusić w sobie zadowolonego pomruku. Energia w jego ciele zmieniła kierunek, a Wilk spiął się w całkowicie inny sposób niż podczas walki. Gdyby tylko byli na zewnątrz, gdyby tylko jego wataha była razem z nim, Geralt bez zastanowienia rzuciłby się do ucieczki.

Byli w karczmie, a przed nim stał tylko Jaskier. Geralt musiał improwizować.

Wyprostował się szybko i nim Jaskier w ogóle mógł zarejestrować, rzucił się na niego i zdjął dwa pierścienie z jego palców. Odskoczył szybko do drzwi i spojrzał wyczekująco na barda.

Jaskier stał przez chwilę w bezruchu. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, a później na Geralta. Zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał. Podszedł do niego o krok i wyciągnął rękę. - Oddawaj to. I bierz ten łeb w cholerę!

Geralt wywinął się z jego uścisku i skoczył na drugi koniec pokoju. Nie mieli dużo miejsca do zabawy, ale sam pomysł, że Jaskier jest dużo wolniejszy niż on, był ekscytujący.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na pierścionkach. Spiął się, w każdej chwili gotowy do skoku.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czyś ty zgłupiał od tych mikstur? - syknął. Rzucił się na niego, ale Geralt ponownie uciekł. Wskoczył na łóżko. - Geralt!

Jaskier albo domyślił się o co chodzi, albo naprawdę chciał te pierścionki z powrotem. Biegał za Geraltem w małej przestrzeni, zawsze blisko, ale nigdy na tyle, żeby go złapać. Kilka razy zagonił go w kąt i stał tam, zdyszany, z rękami szeroko rozpostartymi w obie strony, jakby szykował się do złapania dzikiego zwierzęcia. Uśmiechał się ze zmęczeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Geralt kilka razy na niego warknął. Raz popchnął go, ale udało mu się go złapać, zanim naprawdę upadł. Całe jego ciało wibrowało ze szczęścia. Krew buzowała w jego żyłach, a serce biło szybciej, z każdym uderzeniem wypychając truciznę z organizmu.

Wskoczył na stół, ale nie przewidział, że stare drewno nie wytrzyma jego ciężaru. Upadek na chwilę go zdekoncentrował. Poderwał się szybko na równe nogi i skoczył w kierunku łóżka.

Jaskier zagrodził mu drogę. Uderzyli w siebie przy akompaniamencie śmiechu barda.

\- Mam cię! - zawołał wesoło chłopak. Przekręcił ich tak, że to wiedźmin był na dole. - A teraz oddawaj pierścionek!

Geralt warknął na niego wesoło i ułożył palce w Aard. Delikatny wiatr rozwiał włosy Jaskra, na chwilę go rozpraszając. Geralt zmienił ich pozycję.

\- Spokój, szczeniaku - warknął w jego szyję. Przytrzymał jego ręce, gdy bard zaczął się szarpać.

\- Złaź ze mnie - zawołał. Zaczął się śmiać i jeszcze bardziej wiercić, gdy Geralt ugryzł kant jego szczęki jak zawsze, gdy dominował inne szczeniaki. - Hej! To łaskocze! Geralt, ty brutalu, puszczaj mnie!

Wiedźmin mruknął cicho. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Jaskra z góry. Czuł, że jego źrenice były szerokie jak diabli, ale nie mógł ich skurczyć.

Pierś chłopaka falowała gwałtownie, gdy próbował złapać oddech. Mały siniak kształtował się na jego nadgarstku w miejscu, gdzie uderzył w krzesło. Uśmiechał się jak głupiec.

\- Oddaj mi pierścionki - wysapał.

Geralt przycisnął mocniej jego dłonie do podłogi.

\- Nie - warknął zaczepnie. Również oddychał szybciej, zmęczony bardziej adrenaliną niż samą gonitwą.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się szerzej. Nim Geralt zdążył zareagować, uniósł kolano i uderzył go w krocze.

Zmienił ich pozycję i przyszpilił wijącego się wiedźmina do ziemi. Siłą otworzył jego pięść. Wziął wesoło pierścionki.

\- Amator - mruknął na niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic zakładając biżuterię. Zszedł z jego ud i usiadł na podłodze obok niego. Zaśmiał się, gdy Geralt wtulił twarz w jego łydkę, wciąż skulony z bólu. - Nie przesadzaj, nie było tak mocno.

\- Było! - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mimowolnie mruknął, gdy bard poklepał go po głowie.

\- Powiedział wiedźmin, który w nosie ma rozrywające go na strzępy potwory - zakpił z uczuciem.

Geralt uniósł się na łokciu. Ostatni raz spojrzał kontrolnie na krocze, jakby miał uśmierzyć ból samym spojrzeniem. Zerknął na Jaskra.

\- Potwory nie kopią mnie po jajach - warknął, ale nie był naprawdę zły. Zmienił pozycję i położył się na plecach. Rozwiązał włosy, żeby kucyk nie uwierał go w tył głowy.

Bard zaśmiał się perliście. Położył się obok niego. Jego oddech dopiero wracał do normy.

\- Co to było? - zapytał po dłużej chwili miłej ciszy.

Geralt otworzył jedno oko, wyrwany z miłego stanu medytacji. Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku barda.

\- Berek - mruknął po prostu.

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że Jaskier podpiera się na łokciu, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby nad czymś myślał.

\- Trochę szalone, ale dziwnie słodkie - podsumował w końcu. Uniósł drugą rękę, a Geralt otworzył oczy, żeby zobaczyć po co sięga. Bard oparł opuszki palców o kant szczęki. - A to?

Geralt otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Spojrzał szybko w oczy Jaskra, szukając tam czegoś, co uspokoi jego nagle pobudzone nerwy. Był świadomy, że ugryzł barda, ale wtedy nie myślał, jak chłopak może to odebrać. Teraz, gdy adrenalina opadła, odrobinę obawiał się jego reakcji.

\- Ugryzłem cię - odpowiedział w końcu.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Wiem - zanucił. - Pytam dlaczego? To jakiś wiedźmiński sposób na podryw? - Pochylił się zaczepnie.

Geralt odepchnął go ze zmęczonym pomrukiem. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Położył jedną rękę pod głowę, a drugą oparł o brzuch. Spojrzał nieśmiało na barda, ciekawy jego reakcji.

\- To sposób na zaznaczenie zwycięstwa - wyjaśnił cicho. Jaskier śledził jakieś wzory palcem na podłodze, wciąż oparty na łokciu. Geralt zapatrzył się na jego palec. - Mówiłem ci o polowaniach.

\- Mówiłeś - potwierdził. Spojrzał w bok i westchnął cicho, gdy jego wzrok padł na porzucone trofeum. Spojrzał na Geralta z echem dawnej złości. - Po cholerę, Geralt?

Wiedźmin wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał niewinnie na barda.

\- Sołtys powiedział, że jeżeli wejdę z tym do jego domu, nie dość, że nie dostanę zapłaty, to jeszcze zabroni mi zostać w wiosce - odpowiedział szczerze.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiedział aż tyle słów, widząc to paskudztwo?

Geralt pokręcił głową.

\- Trzy razy powtórzył ,,wypierdalaj", ale przekaz był ten sam. - Obaj się zaśmiali. Geralt ponownie zamknął oczy, coraz bardziej zmęczony polowaniem, a później berkiem.

Mruknął cicho, gdy Jaskier szturchnął go w ramię. Spojrzał na niego niechętnie.

\- Rozbierz się chociaż - upomniał go chłopak. Wskazał trofeum palcem. - I powiedz, proszę, _Gregowi,_ żeby przestał się patrzeć.

\- _Greg, neén mire -_ mruknął całkowicie poważnie.

Jaskier uderzył go w ramię.

\- Głupi! - krzyknął ze śmiechem. Popchnął go. - Weź go odwróć czy coś. Wiedźminie!

Geralt mruknął niechętnie, ale posłusznie wstał i przekręcił łeb leszego paszczą w stronę ściany. Po zastanowieniu przykrył go również połamanym blatem stołu. Gdy wykonał robotę, zdjął resztę zbroi i rzucił się zmęczony na łóżko. Położył się na plecach, jak zawsze, ale chwilę później poruszył się niespokojnie. Najpierw podkulił nogi, po chwili znowu je wyprostował, a następnie ułożył inaczej ręce. Warknął zirytowany i otworzył oczy.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego ze swojego łóżka. Uniósł jedną brew. Coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

\- Wezmę wartę - szepnął łagodnie.

Geralt obserwował go uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Warknął cicho, upominająco, po czym szybko przekręcił się na brzuch. Uniósł czujnie głowę i jeszcze raz warknął na barda.

Chłopak uniósł obie dłonie w uspokajającym geście. Schylił głowę.

\- Wezmę wartę, Geralt - powtórzył cicho.

Wiedźmin w końcu mruknął usatysfakcjonowany i oparł głowę o poduszkę. Wciąż miał szeroko otwarte oczy i obserwował barda kątem oka. Jego słuch pracował na najwyższych obrotach, sprawdzając pokój.

Nic się nie stało przez pięć minut. Geralt pozwolił sobie rozluźnić się nieznacznie. Zmienił odrobinę pozycję, kładąc się bardziej komfortowo.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach zamknął oczy. Oddech Jaskra obmywał go jak chłodne fale. Bicie jego serca było przyjemnie uspokajające.

Nie zasnął, nigdy tak naprawdę, ale tamtej nocy odpoczął lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek samemu.

°°°

\- Ty parszywy psie! - Krasnoludy, mimo swoich niewielkich rozmiarów, miały niezwykle donośne głosy.

Jaskier odwrócił się zdziwiony przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć o co chodzi. Postawił kufle z piwem na stole i usiadł naprzeciwko Geralta.

\- Oho, będą się bić - mruknął znudzonym tonem. Napił się piwa, obserwując spokojnie, jak krasnolud szarpie się z jakimś chłopem, krzycząc przy tym jak mało kto. Chłop nie pozostał dłużny.

Geralt mruknął niezobowiązująco. Sięgnął po własne piwo, nie odrywając wzroku od stron bestiariusza. Szukał jakieś wskazówki odnośnie polowania.

\- O co poszło? - zapytał bard, wskazując kciukiem za siebie.

\- Nie słuchałem - uciął ze zmęczeniem, nawet nie spoglądając na chłopaka.

Jaskier usiadł przodem do środka pomieszczenia, opierając się łokciem o stół. Wytarł pianę z górnej wargi w rękaw.

\- Dziwne, że ich jeszcze nikt nie rozdzielił - mruknął. Skrzywił się nagle. - Uh, po tym zostanie blizna...

\- Słuchaj, ten potwór, o którym dzisiaj mówił O'Carlick... - spróbował zmienić temat Geralt.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Odłożył piwo na stół.

\- Co z nim? - zaciekawił się. Spojrzał na bestiariusz i zmarszczył brwi. Przekręcił lekko głowę w bok, żeby móc przeczytać nazwę. - Wą...wąpierz? W sensie wampir? - Podskoczył ze strachu, gdy krzesło przeleciało przez pokój i rozbiło się na ścianie niedaleko nich. Spojrzał na bijącą się parę. - Jak Melitele kocham, naprawdę powinien ktoś ich rozdzielić! - Uniósł głos.

\- Zadzieram kiece i lecę! - odkrzyknęła z sarkazmem karczmarka. Uniosła kufel do światła, żeby zobaczyć, czy jest już czysty.

Jaskier spojrzał na nią spod byka. Napił się piwa. Spojrzał ponownie na Geralta.

\- No, ale wracając do potwora... Widziałeś już zwłoki?

\- Mhm... - Odłożył kufel. - Wykrwawił się. Ugryzienia w okolicy szyi, ale również rozdarty brzuch, brak serca i...

\- Rozpierdolę cię na drobny mak, słyszysz, aż się jebany sam w lustrze nie poznasz! - Krasnolud wszedł na stół i przymierzał się chyba do ataku z wysokości.

Chłop wypluł złamany ząb pod nogi.

\- Ty się, kurduplu, nie wspinaj tak wysoko, bo sobie nóżki połamiesz, jak przypierdolisz w ziemię.

\- Żebym tobą nie przypierdolił w ziemię!

\- Hej, słonko, nie możesz ty ich wywalić na zbity pysk? - krzyknął Jaskier w kierunku karczmarki. Wskazał pomiędzy siebie i Geralta. - Śledztwo tu prowadzimy, a w takim jazgocie nie sposób się skupić!

\- Prosisz się o wpierdol? - zawołał Krasnolud. Zaczął się gramolić ze stołu, żeby podejść bliżej Jaskra. - Felix, no widzisz go? No prosi się o wpierdol, jak matkę kocham.

\- Spieprzaj wariacie - warknął Jaskier, a Geralt mimowolnie uniósł brwi, gdy to usłyszał. Bard rzadko przeklinał, tym bardziej w miejscu publicznym, ale im dłużej stał u boku wiedźmina, tym częściej zdarzało mu się nie uważać na język.

Krasnolud i chłop wymienili spojrzenia. Obaj zacisnęli pięści, lecz zanim zrobili chociaż krok w stronę ich stolika, Geralt odchrząknął wymownie.

Mężczyźni zatrzymali się jak na zawołanie. Ponownie na siebie spojrzeli, prawdopodobnie oceniając jak bardzo są zdesperowani. W końcu krasnolud tylko splunął w ich kierunku. Chwilę później chłop zrobił to samo i dodatkowo pokazał środkowy palec. Razem wrócili do swojego stolika i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. Sięgnęli po karty, które wcześniej odrzucili.

Jaskier odprowadził ich spojrzeniem. Sięgnął po piwo.

\- Sympatycznie - warknął z sarkazmem. Wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po bestiariusz. - No, ale co do tego wąpierza...

\- Walczyłem już kiedyś z jednym - mruknął Geralt. Obserwował krasnoluda i chłopa ponad głową Jaskra. Wzruszył ramionami, czując na sobie spojrzenie barda. - Potrafię go zabić.

\- Oh - ucieszył się. - To znaczy, że mógłbym...?

\- Nie - uciął ze zmęczeniem. Spojrzał na niego upominająco. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

\- Naprawdę? - zakpił. Zaśmiał się perliście, gdy Geralt uniósł jedną brew. Machnął ręką. - Oj, no weź, wiedźminie! Nie jestem już dzieckiem! Chyba nic mi się nie stanie, jak raz pójdę na polowanie, co? Nawet nie wspomnę o srebrnych sztyletach, którymi _zdecydowanie_ umiem się posługiwać.

\- Wąpierz to nie pijany chłop, Jask - mruknął ze zmęczeniem. Odwrócił wzrok. - Gdyby chciał, zabiłby cię w kilka sekund.

\- Przesadzasz. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką.

Geralt uniósł jedną brew. Spojrzał w dół, na lewy rękaw barda i bez zastanowienia sięgnął po niego. Szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek mógłby zarejestrować, rozerwał guziki mankietu i wyjął mały sztylet z pochwy przypiętej do ramienia chłopaka. Wbił go głośno w stół, przyszpilając rękaw drugiej ręki barda do blatu.

Jaskier nawet nie mrugnął. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy gdzieś za nimi krzyknęła kelnerka.

\- Nie byłem gotowy - odpowiedział po prostu. Nie odwrócił wzroku od oczu Geralta.

\- Oh? - Uniósł jedną brew. - Powiem wąpierzowi, żeby najpierw krzyknął, zanim cię zaatakuje.

Jaskier zacisnął zęby. Sięgnął szybko po sztylet i wyrwał go ze stołu. Poruszał się szybciej niż zwykły człowiek, ale wciąż był śmiesznie wolny w porównaniu z wiedźminem.

Geralt odepchnął jego rękę i wyrwał sztylet z jego dłoni. Ponownie przyszpilił jego rękaw. Uniósł prowokacyjnie jedną brew.

Jaskier dyszał nieznacznie, a jego oczy błyszczały wewnętrznym blaskiem. Po raz drugi sięgnął po sztylet.

\- Mogę stać z boku i tylko patrzeć - warknął. Zamachnął się w inny sposób. W połowie ruchu zmienił rękę, chcąc zdekoncentrować wiedźmina.

Geralt przyszpilił jego rękaw i uderzył go w dłoń. Sięgnął po piwo.

\- Schowam się i wysmaruje błotem. - Jaskier wyjął sztylet z blatu. Jego źrenice były prawie tak samo wielkie jak źrenice Geralta. - Nie usłyszy mnie.

\- Jesteś gorszy niż królik w norze - warknął.

Odchylił się, gdy Jaskier zamachnął się sztyletem. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby mu go zabrać, ale chłopak zamiast po prostu zygnąć w kierunku jego twarzy, rzucił sztylet. Ostrze wbiło się ścianę, idealnie w zaprawę pomiędzy kamieniami. Pył upadł na ramię Geralta.

Rozproszenie wiedźmina nie trwało dużej niż ułamek sekundy, ale tyle wystarczyło, żeby Jaskier pochylił się i złapał wilczy naszyjnik. Szarpnął go, a Geralt instynktownie schylił głowę.

Patrzyli na siebie przez pełną napięcia chwilę, dysząc przez adrenalinę buzującą we krwi. W końcu Jaskier poluzował chwyt. Wyprostował się wyniośle i poprawił rękawy.

\- Powiedz, kiedy wyruszamy - mruknął po prostu.

Geralt zacisnął pięści i zęby. Pochylił się w kierunku barda.

\- Słuchaj - warknął, może odrobinę za cicho jak do człowieka. Jaskier zmarszczył brwi i nachylił się w jego stronę, żeby lepiej słyszeć. - Nie idziesz ze mną na wąpierza. Nie - powtórzył, gdy Jaskier otworzył usta. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Ale szanuję twoją wygraną. Wezmę cię, gdy będę mieć pewność, że nic ci się nie stanie.

\- Czyli kiedy? - warknął. Oparł się ciężko łokciami o stół. - Za chwilę jest połowa jesieni, ty uderzasz na Keadwen, ja zostaję w Redanii. W tym roku zimuję w domu, więc możemy spotkać się nawet późnym latem.

\- W domu? - powtórzył za nim zdziwiony.

Jaskier machnął ręką.

\- Tak, muszę uzupełnić zapasy i odnowić więzy z rodziną. - Wskazał go palcem. - Nie zmieniaj tematu. Obiecujesz, że weźmiesz mnie na polowanie?

\- Kiedyś na pewno - mruknął wymijająco. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przechodzącą obok kelnerkę.

Jaskier podchwycił jego wzrok. Odwrócił się za kobietą

\- Hej, kochanie, przyniosłabyś nam jeszcze po piwie? - zawołał za nią. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy kobieta nawet się nie odwróciła. Westchnął ciężko. - Co za niewdzięczna baba. Przyjdzie kiedyś, żeby jej potwora z piwnicy ubić, przyjdzie... - mamrotał do siebie. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Spojrzał na Geralta. - Piwo czy coś mocniejszego?

\- Piwo - mruknął, nie patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Jaskier wziął jego kufel. Odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do baru.

Im później było, tym więcej ludzi przychodziło do karczmy. Zmęczeni chłopi zajmowali stoliki, chcąc odpocząć po całym dniu pracy. Powietrze pachniało kurzem, dymem i pieczonymi ziemniakami.

Wokół stolika, przy którym siedział krasnolud i Felix zebrało się sporo ludzi. Gwar ich rozmów wzrastał wprost proporcjonalnie do wypitego alkoholu. Kilkanaście minut temu pojawił się też bard, młody chłopak z fletem w ręce, a jego muzyka była miłym tłem dla rozmów.

Jaskier kupił sobie butelkę żytniej. Położył kufel piwa przed Geraltem.

\- Grają w gwinta - powiedział wesoło, wskazując kciukiem najbardziej oblegany stolik. Położył kieliszek na stole, uprzednio przecierając go dyskretnie chustką. Nalał do niego wódki.

\- Hmm.

\- Co ,,hmm", hmm? - przedrzeźniał go ze śmiechem. Napił się i skrzywił pokazowo. Wytarł usta rękawem. Oparł się łokciem o stół. - I co tak patrzysz? Nie mogę się napić z przyjacielem?

\- Myślałem, że będziesz grał - odpowiedział szczerze.

Jaskier wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mamy przecież pieniądze. Nie chce mi się - mruknął po prostu. Wyciągnął rękę, gdy Geralt odłożył piwo. - Daj przepić, wyjątkowo mocna jest. - Napił się piwa.

Geralt obserwował go z najdelikatniejszym uśmiechem na ustach. Sięgnął po wódkę i spojrzał na wypłowiałą etykietę. Wypił łyk z gwinta. Sapnął, gdy alkohol spłynął w dół jego gardła.

\- Dobra, nie? - podchwycił Jaskier. Odwrócił się przodem do środka pokoju i oparł łokcie o stół. Założył nogę na nogę. - Ej, a hej, wiedźminie?

\- Hmm? - Nalał trochę wódki do piwa i zamieszał kuflem. Wypił łyk, skrzywił się i dolał jeszcze trochę.

Jaskier odwrócił się przez ramię. Uniósł brew ze śmiechem. Pokręcił głową.

\- Grałeś kiedyś w gwinta?

\- Patrzyłem - odpowiedział szczerze. Oparł się łokciami o stół i również spojrzał na graczy. Krasnolud chyba wygrywał, bo z każdą kolejną wyrzuconą kartą śmiał się coraz głośniej.

\- Mam kilka kart na górze - mruknął Jaskier. Wzruszył ramionami, widząc wzrok Geralta. - No co? Myślisz, że zarabiam na życie tylko tą śliczną buźką i śpiewem? Muszę sobie jakoś radzić, gdy jestem sam. - Napił się wódki z butelki. Skrzywił się i odłożył ją głośno na stół. Spojrzał na Geralta. - Chcesz grać? Przyniosę karty i kupię sobie piwo, bo tego cholerstwa nie da się pić na trzeźwo.

\- Możesz przynieść - mruknął obojętnie. Spojrzał na grającą parę. Zamieszał piwem w kuflu. - Weźmiesz przy okazji bestiariusz na górę?

\- Mhm. - Sięgnął po książkę. Wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Geralt odprowadził go wzrokiem.

Chwilę później już siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, a Jaskier segregował karty. Dzbanek piwa stał pomiędzy nimi obok butelki żytniej.

\- Mam dwie pełne talie - wyjaśnił bard. Uniósł nieśmiało wzrok. - Zazwyczaj gram tylko Nilfgaardem, wiesz, przyzwyczaiłem się już do tych kart. Mam jeszcze Potwory i szesnaście Scoia'tael. Według zasad to niepełna talia, ale jeżeli chcesz, możesz...

\- Mogę grać Potworami - przerwał mu ze śmiechem.

Jaskier potasował nerwowo karty. Położył żółto-czarną kupkę obok siebie.

\- Na pewno? - Sięgnął po resztę kart. - Nie chcę nic insynuować, Geralt. Dostałem te karty od przyjaciela w takim składzie i nigdy nie myślałem, żeby je skompletować, wybacz...

\- Przestań, to tylko gra - upomniał go. Sięgnął po czarną kupkę z rysunkiem paszczy potwora na tyle. Rozłożył karty w ręce, oglądając niektóre z obrazków. Uniósł jedną brew. - Poroniec? Bazyliszek? Niektórych potworów nawet ja nie widziałem na oczy.

\- Podobno stworzył je jakiś wiedźmin - wyjaśnił niepewnie. Włożył pozostałe karty do wymiętego pudełka. - W sensie, tę frakcję. Są różne szkoły wiedźminów, prawda?

\- Tak. - Oglądał po kolei karty, podziwiając rzemiosło.

Jaskier kiwnął głową.

\- No właśnie. Ten był chyba Kotem, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. - Sięgnął po własne karty. Potasował je jeszcze raz. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Więc? Zaczynamy?

Geralt kiwnął głową. Spojrzał na barda i również potasował karty. Nie miał takiej wprawy jak chłopak.

Jaskier położył dziesięć pierwszych kart na kupkę, a resztę odłożył na bok. Sięgnął jeszcze na chwilę do pudełka.

\- Ogólnie chodzi o to, że masz swoją małą armię, o te dziesięć kart, i dowódcę, który może ci pomóc raz podczas całej gry. Wolisz Eredina Króla Dzikiego Gonu, czy Władcę Tir ná Lia?

\- Czym się różnią? - zapytał niepewnie. Jaskier podał mu dwie karty.

\- Król może w każdym momencie podwoić moc jednostek bliskiego zasięgu, czyli tej pierwszej linii, a Władca pozwala wziąć jedną kartę z cmentarza. - Uśmiechnął się, widząc zdezorientowany wzrok Geralta. - Pierwszą rundę gramy w otwarte karty, spokojnie. Na początek polecam ci Króla.

\- Może być. - Oddał drugą kartę chłopakowi. Wziął dziesięć kart i spojrzał na nie niepewnie.

Jaskier wyciągnął rękę i pokazał mu, żeby położył karty na stole. Spojrzał na nie oceniającym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Całkiem, całkiem - podsumował. Również położył swoje kart na blacie. - Teraz słuchaj. Głównym celem tej gry jest wygranie dwóch rund. Możesz to zrobić pod rząd, możemy grać trzy tury. Wygrywasz, gdy masz więcej punktów. Rozumiesz na razie?

\- Tak. - Kiwnął głową. - Mówiłem, że oglądałem, jak grają inni.

\- Dobrze. - Również kiwnął głową. Pokazał palcem karty Geralta. - Grasz Potworami, więc głównie powinieneś polegać na bliskim zasięgu. To te z mieczem w pierwszym kółku.

\- Ten w ogóle nie ma kółka. - Pokazał na kartę z obrazkiem manekina.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się lekko. Pokręcił głową.

\- Zaraz się nim zajmiemy - obiecał. Oparł się łokciami o stół. - Teraz najważniejszy jest fakt, że zaraz na początku gry możesz wymienić dwie karty. Na przykład, polecam ci zamienić bruxę, bo już masz alpa, a wampiry mają specjalną umiejętność wołania się z talii. W sensie, po co pozbywać się dwóch kart, skoro możesz mieć jednego krwiopijce na ręce, a i tak wszystkie inne pójdą na stół. - Sięgnął po bruxę i włożył ją na sam spód nieodkrytych kart. Wziął pierwszą kartę z wierzchu. - O, Szepciucha. Najbardziej ich nie lubię, bo są cholery całkiem dobre.

\- Też mogą się wołać? - zapytał niepewnie, patrząc na znaczek dwóch ludzików pod kółkiem z mieczem.

Jaskier kiwnął głową. Sięgnął po kartę manekina.

\- Wymieniłbym jeszcze jego - mruknął. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok, czytając opisy kart. Kiwnął głową. - Tak, zdecydowanie nie będzie ci potrzebny. To manekin, czyli możesz położyć go na miejsce dowolnej karty, a ją zabrać z powrotem na rękę. Chociaż czekaj, z drugiej strony ja gram Czarnymi... - Zmyślił się. Odłożył manekina na stół. - Mam kilku szpiegów. Już wyjaśniam - zanucił, widząc zdezorientowany wzrok Geralta. - Szpiedzy idą na twoją stronę planszy, czyli dodają tobie punktów, ale dzięki temu ja mogę dobrać dwie karty z talii. Mając manekina, możesz przechwycić szpiega i sam nim zagrać.

\- I będę mieć dodatkowe dwie karty?

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął po inną kartę Geralta. - Możesz wymienić mglaka. Nie jest najmocniejszą jednostką, a jeżeli masz szczęście, możesz trafić lepiej. Możesz też zakończyć wymianę. Jeżeli uważasz, że masz dobry skład, nie musisz go zmieniać.

\- Wymienię - mruknął niepewnie. Sięgnął po pierwszą kartę z drugiej kupki. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Otworzył szeroko oczy. - Vesemir.

\- Hmm? - Wymienił kartę i skrzywił się, widząc na co trafił. - Ah, tak. To karta neutralna. Znaczy, że może grać w każdej frakcji. Domyślnie jest chyba od Scoia'tael. - Sięgnął po kartę. Kiwnął głową. - Mhm. Stąd ten zielony pasek. Ale możesz spokojnie nim zagrać.

\- Oh - mruknął cicho. Uśmiechnął się lekko, czytając krótki komentarz, który był na dole każdej karty. Przesunął kciukiem po obrazku. - To miłe.

\- Prawda? - zapytał łagodnie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy o czymś pomyślał. - Hej, a może namówię jakiegoś malarza w Novigradzie, żeby stworzył twoją kartę? - zapytał ze śmiechem. Parsknął, gdy Geralt na niego spojrzał. - Ale słuchaj, słuchaj, to bardzo dobry pomysł! Geralt z Rivii... Byłbyś bohaterem, jak nic. W sensie, twoja karta. Taka złota. O, o! Mam nawet komentarz! - Wstał i zatoczył ręką półkole. - ,,Jeżeli mam wybierać między jednym złem a drugim, to wolę nie wybierać wcale." - Specjalnie zniżył komicznie głos.

Geralt prychnął i pokręcił głową. Opuścił nieznacznie głowę, chcąc ukryć szeroki uśmiech za włosami.

\- ,,Zaraza"! - zawołał bard. Spojrzał ze śmiechem na wiedźmina. - To pasuje lepiej prawda? Albo ,,Nie dotykaj tego!"

\- A co powiesz na ,,Przestań robić z siebie widowisko"? - zapytał uszczypliwie.

Jaskier tylko machnął ręką. Podniósł kufel z piwem jak do toastu. Rozkręcił się już na dobre, popijając każdy ,,wspaniały" komentarz, który wymyślił. Śmiał się sam z siebie, ale mimo to wciąż uparcie cytował coraz to durniejsze słowa Geralta.

\- Wiem - powiedział w końcu. Przerwał, gdy zaczął kasłać ze śmiechu. Oparł się ręką o stół. - Słodka Melitene... Geralt! Geralt na twojej karcie będzie ,,Burza, psiakrew."! Już! Postanowione!

\- Tylko raz tak powiedziałem. - Pokazał go palcem. Brzuch bolał go od hamowanego śmiechu.

Jaskier ponownie parsknął. Objął brzuch ramionami, walcząc o oddech.

\- Uduszę się - jęknął ze śmiechem. - Twoja twarz w tamtym momencie! Wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał kogoś zamordować, najlepiej krwawo i boleśnie!

\- Płotka nie lubi deszczu - wyjaśnił na swoją obronę.

Jaskier ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Płotka! - jęknął. Wziął drżący oddech, próbując się uspokoić. - O bogowie... Zrobimy też kartę Płotki! Pamiętasz, wtedy jak wlazła... - zaczął się śmiać. Usiadł w końcu ciężko na ławie i prawie położył się na stole. - Ja wlazła na ten daszek... Geralt, umieram! I stała tak tam, dumna z siebie... Cała wieś się zebrała, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

\- Nie przesadzaj - upomniał go ze śmiechem. - Pół wsi.

Jaskier zawył ze śmiechu. Geralt obserwował go cierpliwie, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu. Oparł łokieć o stół, a brodę o dłoń. Po raz pierwszy czuł się spokojnie wśród ludzi.

Obaj unieśli wzrok, słysząc nad sobą zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie. Geralt mimowolnie się spiął, odrobinę przerażony faktem, że nie słyszał, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do ich stolika. Spojrzał z rosnącym niepokojem na Jaskra.

Bard uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyprostował nieznacznie.

\- Witam. - Otarł łezkę z oczu. Położył ręce na stole. - W czym mogę służyć, nieznajomy?

\- Nie ma już wolnych stolików - powiedział chłodno. Dwaj inni chłopi, którzy stali za nim mruknęli twierdząco.

Geralt odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Westchnął cicho, wiedząc już co ich czeka. Średnio za każdym razem, gdy pił w gospodzie, ludzie go wyganiali. Nauczył się już, że bycie biernym zazwyczaj mniej boli.

Bez słowa sięgnął po karty. Zacisnął zęby, chcąc uciszyć warczenie cisnące się na usta.

Uśmiech Jaskra zbladł nieznacznie, gdy bard uświadomił sobie, że czeka ich _ta_ rozmowa. Poruszył się lekko i wyprostował szlachecko. Odchrząknął.

\- Naprawdę? - Rozejrzał się po karczmie. Uniósł jedną brew. - Oh. Spostrzegawczy jesteś.

\- Jaskier - upomniał go cicho Geralt. Nie patrzył na nikogo, nie chcąc ich prowokować. Sięgnął po pudełko i wpakował do niego karty.

Jaskier złapał go za dłoń. Nie spuścił wzroku z chłopów.

\- Poczekaj, nie skończyliśmy gry.

\- Skończyliście - warknął drugi chłop, stojący odrobinę na uboczu. Założył ręce na piersi i stanął w większym rozkroku.

Geralt musiał przytrzymać dłoń Jaskra, gdy ten szarpnął się, żeby sięgnąć po sztylet. Pociągnął go lekko za rękę, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Spojrzał na niego uspokajająco.

\- Możemy dokończyć w pokoju - powiedział cicho. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok. - Jask. Nie róbmy zamieszania, przecież sam to mówiłeś.

\- Możesz też jebać mutanta, kolego, i zagrać z kimś, kto przynajmniej zna zasady - odezwał się trzeci chłop.

Geralt musiał przytrzymać obie dłonie Jaskra. Poruszył głową, szukając jego wzroku. Świadomie rozszerzył źrenice.

\- Nie rób z siebie potwora, Jask - szepnął. Mocniej ścisnął jego dłonie. - Nie warto.

Bard zacisnął szczęki, a jego twarz zbladła z czystej furii. Zacisnął boleśnie palce na dłoniach Geralta i wbił paznokcie w jego nadgarstki, próbując się uspokoić.

Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na chłopów.

\- Dziękuję, ale wolę grać z przyjacielem - powiedział lodowato i z takim spokojem, że nawet Geralt dostał ciarek.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nich i tylko na nich. Geralt chciał zasłonić uszy rękami, żeby tylko nie musiał słuchać tych wszystkich przestraszonych serc. Czuł, że jedna fałszywa nuta może doprowadzić do wybuchu.

Jaskier szarpnął ręce i bez słowa sięgnął po pozostałe karty. Zamarł, gdy jeden z chłopów splunął na stół. Uniósł wzrok, patrząc przepraszająco na Geralta.

Wiedźmin zdążył tylko zakląć.

Jaskier zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, już trzymając w dłoni sztylet wyjęty z lewego buta. Geralt wstał razem z nim, gotowy chociaż odrobinę złagodzić sytuację. Rozejrzał się szybko wokoło, w myślach układając strategię.

Jaskier rzucił sztyletem prosto w udo pierwszego chłopa. W lewej dłoni już trzymał następne ukryte ostrze. Geralt złapał go za rękę i przyszpilił ją do stołu. Aardem odepchnął lecący sztylet, a ten upadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Chłopi, obudzeni podmuchem energii, zerwali się do ataku.

Geralt oparł się plecami o stół i kopnął pierwszego mężczyznę w brzuch. Drugiego podciął celnym kopniakiem w kostkę, a trzeciego odepchnął delikatnym Aardem. Spojrzał na Jaskra i ułożył palce w Axii.

\- _Spokój_ \- warknął, a bard zwiotczał w jego dłoniach. Jego oczy straciły ostrość.

Popchnął barda na ławę i odwrócił się przodem do mężczyzn. Uniósł ręce i opuścił głowę.

\- Nie chcemy zamieszania - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy chłop, którego kopnął w brzuch splunął w jego kierunku. Powoli wytarł policzek. - Pójdziemy do swojego pokoju.

\- Idź do diabła, mutancie! - krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Sam idź do diabła, Arun! - odkrzyknęła jakaś kobieta. Geralt uniósł nieznacznie głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Kobieta wstała od stolika. - Widziałam wszystko. To nie wina wiedźmina.

\- Daniel go zaczepił - zgodził się jakiś mężczyzna, na drugim końcu sali.

\- Daniel to skurwysyn - powiedział głośno i dobitnie Felix, wciąż z kartami w ręce. Wyłożył jedną na stół. - Wciąż wisi mi szesnaście koron.

\- A ty mi dwadzieścia! - zawołał krasnolud od strony baru.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy, bo wypierdolę na zbity pysk! - Karczmarka uderzyła kuflem o blat. Spojrzała groźnie w oczy każdego z gości. Założyła ręce na piersi. - Daniel, Arun, Zygfryd. - Wskazała dobitnie kciukiem za siebie. - Wiedźmin i bard na górę. Aby zobaczę was na dole z innymi ludźmi, to wygodnie z karczmy.

\- Tak jest. - Geralt kiwnął krótko głową. Spojrzał na barda, ale zawahał się, zanim zdjął zaklęcie. Westchnął i machnął ręką. Przytrzymał go za ramiona. - Chodź, Jask, idziemy na górę.

Jaskier rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokoło. Zamrugał, gdy jego wzrok padł na odchodzących mężczyzn.

\- Rzuciłeś na mnie Axii? - jęknął. Potarł czoło. - Uh... Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Spróbował wstać.

\- Nie mam przyjaciół - mruknął, przewracając oczami. Przytrzymał Jaskra, gdy ten się zachwiał. Oparł dłoń o jego plecy.

\- Uh - ponownie jęknął bard. Oparł łokieć o bark wiedźmina. Zmrużył oczy. - Już zapomniałem jakie to uczucie... Kiedy ostatni raz mnie zaczarowałeś, w Oxenfurcie?

Geralt kiwnął głową karczmarce, gdy przechodzili obok niej. Kobieta nie patrzyła w jego twarz, ale odpowiedziała kiwnięciem. Zarzuciła szmatkę na ramię i odwróciła się, żeby obsłużyć krasnoluda. Geralt objął pewniej Jaskra, gdy wydawało mu się, że bard zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

\- Chyba tak - mruknął, prowadząc go po schodach. Otworzył drzwi kluczem.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy wiedźmin posadził go na łóżku. Położył się na plecach i wyciągnął ręce za głowę. Zaczął stukać w ścianę.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał kontrolnie Geralt. Zdmuchnął zapałkę i odstawił świece na skrzynkę, która służyła jako stół, komoda i coś do siedzenia jednocześnie.

Jaskier wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podobnie jak wtedy. - Przeczesał włosy dłonią. Zmrużył oczy. - A co ja wtedy...? A, tak! Wlazłem na ten murek i po prostu krzyczałem każdy wers _Grosza daj wiedźminowi -_ zachichotał. Spojrzał na Geralta, gdy ten kucnął, żeby zdjąć jego buty. Oparł się na łokciach. - Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę powiedzieć tyle, że ty też byłeś wtedy niezłym skurwysynem.

\- Naprawdę dla ciebie ignorowanie twojego wycia to skurwysyństwo? - Odłożył jego buty i wstał, żeby rozpiąć mu dublet. Jaskier posłusznie usiadł i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę.

\- Najgorsze z możliwych - odpowiedział słodko. Pomógł Geraltowi wyplątać się z dubletu. Ponownie położył się na plecach i poluzował koszulę. Zerknął na wiedźmina kątem oka. - Dzięki, przyjacielu - zamruczał łagodnie. W jego oczach błyszczała dziwna iskra, ale wiedźmin nie znał emocji, które mogą być za nią odpowiedzialne.

Geralt wzruszył ramionami i skopał buty z nóg. Wszedł na łóżko i położył się obok Jaskra, gdy bard zrobił mu miejsce.

\- Gdybyś chciał wymiotować, stuknij mnie w ramię czy coś - mruknął, nie patrząc na niego. Rozwiązał włosy. - Axii i alkohol nie idą ze sobą w parze.

Jaskier kiwnął głową na zgodę. Przez chwilę leżeli w miłej ciszy. Geralt położył się wygodnie na plecach i oparł ręce o brzuch. Czuł ciepło barda na ramieniu.

\- Zapomniałeś zgasić świece - szepnął w końcu Jaskier. Jego głos drżał od tłumionego śmiechu.

Geralt otworzył oczy, wyrwany z błogiego stanu medytacji. Spojrzał w bok, na dwie świece palące się niewinnie na skrzyni obok drzwi. Pamiętał, jak zapalił je zaraz po wejściu do pokoju.

\- Zaraza - warknął pod nosem.

Jaskier poklepał go w ramię.

\- Chciałbym je zgasić, wiesz - powiedział wesoło. Wciąż szeptał, a jego głos mile współgrał z dźwiękami fletu sączącymi się przez podłogę. - Naprawdę chciałbym, Geralt, ale niestety zawsze upierasz się, żebym spał przy ścianie. Jak niby mam się wytarabanić przez ciebie, hm?

Geralt uderzył go poduszką w twarz.

\- Pierdol się - warknął z uśmiechem.

°°°

\- Geralt?

Deszcz szumiał cicho na zewnątrz. Na niebie nie było żadnej gwiazdy, a powietrze pachniało ozonem. W stajni było nieprzyjemnie ciepło i duszno, ale przynajmniej dach nie przeciekał. Stajenny chrapał głośno po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, wtulony między dwie bele siana.

\- Geralt? - głos barda stał się pilniejszy.

Geralt wymownie odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Jaskier i tak nie widział w ciemności.

\- Nie udawaj, że śpisz, wiedźminie - syknął. Leżeli na tyle blisko siebie, że Geralt czuł jego oddech na ramieniu. Chwilę później do oddechu dołączyła ręką. - Geralt.

\- Idź spać - jęknął ze zmęczeniem.

Bard ponownie go szturchnął.

\- Wracam z samego rana. - Jego głos niemalże zniknął wśród szumu deszczu.

Geralt odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Otworzył oczy i patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na twarz barda. Wypuścił cicho powietrze przez nos.

\- Już? - Jego oddech był parą pomiędzy nimi.

Jaskier kiwnął nieśmiało głową. Nie patrzył w oczy Geralta, skupiony na wystającej nitce na jego ramieniu.

\- Dostałem list - wyjaśnił cicho. Pociągnął nitkę, niechcący rozpruwając kawałek rękawa. Wygładził szew kciukiem. - Rano, gdy siekałeś nekkery, przyszedł do mnie kurier. Powiedział, że szukał mnie po całej Redanii, wyobrażasz to sobie? - Uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie. Nie był dobry w prowadzeniu takiej rozmowy. Jaskier nie powinien tego od niego wymagać.

\- Tak - odszepnął. Uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego oczy pozostały smutne. - Tylko... Wiesz, rodzice tacy są. Znaczy... Przepraszam. Chciałem powiedzieć, że po prostu się o mnie martwią... Ostatni raz... Ostatni raz powiedziałem trochę ojcu i wyszedłem z hukiem. Nie widziałem ich ponad rok. Powinienem... Powinienem się z nimi spotkać, wiesz, i pogadać, zanim... No wiesz.

\- Wiedzą, że podróżujesz ze mną? - mruknął nieśmiało. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy uśmiech Jaskra stał się bardziej miękki.

\- Gdyby się dowiedzieli, zamknęliby mnie w najwyższej wieży w zamku - zachichotał. Wciąż głaskał ramię wiedźmina.

Geralt poruszył ręką, a palce barda bezwiednie zsunęły się z jego ramienia. Upadły cicho na siano. Jaskier zacisnął bezwiednie pięść, po czym siłą poluzował palce. Westchnął bardzo cichutko.

Zimne powietrze smagało ich bose stopy.

Jaskier zmienił pozycję, wkładając ręce pod policzek i podciągając kolana do piersi. Przez jedną małą chwilę cisza była naprawdę niezręczna.

\- Mieszkasz w zamku? - zapytał w końcu Geralt, czując się jak ostatni głupek. Chciał po prostu zamknąć oczy i zwinąć się bezpiecznie wśród swoich braci.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się zamyślony. Patrzył na twarz Geralta, ale jego wzrok był dziwnie nieostry, jakby nie widział tego, na co spogląda.

\- To bardziej zameczek - mruknął. Wzruszył krzywo ramionami. - Tylko kilkanaście sypialni, cztery łazienki... W niczym nie może równać się z Kaer Morhen. Mogę się założyć, że macie co najmniej dwa razy więcej pomieszczeń!

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś? - zapytał cicho. Również podłożył ręce pod policzek. - Nie spałbyś teraz w stajni.

Burza szalała nad ich głowami. Zerwał się wiatr, gwiżdżąc przeciągle pod dachem. Stajenny mruknął coś przez sen i przestał chrapać. Oddychał głośniej niż niejeden koń.

Oczy Jaskra przypominały niebo w ciepły, słoneczny dzień.

\- Życie w zamku nie jest dla mnie - odpowiedział po prostu. Nie zerwali kontaktu wzrokowego.

Głuchy grzmot przetoczył się nad ich głowami, płosząc konie. Leżeli w bezruchu, czekając na spokój.

Geralt nie umiał czytać między wierszami. Nie wiedział, jak rozmawiać z ludźmi, żeby usłyszeć wszystko. Znowu był małym dzieckiem w ciemnym pokoju i nie rozumiał, dlaczego świat go nienawidzi. Jaskier czegoś od niego chciał, ale on nie mógł mu tego dać.

\- Jesteś szlachcicem. - Nie musiał pytać.

\- Wicehrabią - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Wyjął rękę spod policzka i pokazał Geraltowi jeden z pierścieni na palcach.

Nie znał się na sygnetach, więc tylko uprzejmie kiwnął głową.

Jaskier odpowiedział kiwnięciem. Dużo słów zniknęło w szumie deszczu.

Leżeli naprzeciwko siebie, każdy z nich zatopiony we własnych myślach. Świat wokół nich powoli się uspokajał. Wiatr ucichł i stał się tylko cichym szeptem.

Oczy barda przypominały niebo, a jego skóra pachniała jak kwiaty. Jego włosy były krzywo obcięte, poszarpane na końcach od tępego ostrza. Na policzku miał ledwie widoczne zadrapanie od brzytwy. Gdy się uśmiechał, skóra wokół jego oczu zwijała się w najdrobniejsze zmarszczki.

Geralt bał się mrugnąć, bo nie wiedział, co zobaczy, gdy otworzy oczy. Bał się tego, co może zobaczyć wewnątrz siebie. Powietrze było ciężkie od ozonu, zapachu koni i delikatnej, ledwie wyczuwalnej nutki słonych łez.

\- Nie zasnę - powiedział w końcu bard, przerywając zaklęcie. W jego głosie było dziwne echo, ale Geralt nie umiał czytać między wierszami.

\- Wiem.

\- Zaśniesz?

\- Nie. - Poprawił ręce pod głową. Zakopał bose stopy w sianie. - Mogę wziąć wartę.

Jaskier prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Odwrócił się na plecy i położył ręce na brzuchu. Obserwował ciemność nad sobą.

Deszcz uderzał głucho o dach.

\- Pobawmy się - mruknął w końcu chłopak. Stukał palcem w brzuch, wybijając rytm, który Geralt znał już na pamięć. - Skóra mi cierpnie.

\- Powinieneś się przykryć - upomniał go miękko.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego szybko. Podkulił nogę i zaczął nią ruszać na boki. Ponownie spojrzał w sufit.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi - wyjaśnił w końcu. Wzruszył ramionami. Jego ruchy były dziwnie nerwowe. - Mam za dużo energii. Mój umysł dryfuje. Głosy są za głośne.

\- Nic nie słyszę.

\- Nie ty jeden jesteś odmieńcem.

Zamilkli, słuchając koni. Płotka spała dokładnie pod nimi, razem z dwoma innymi klaczami. Od czasu do czasu wzdychała przez sen, jakby naprawdę o czymś śniła. Była jedyną, która obudzi się wypoczęta.

\- Jest za ciemno na gwinta i berka - powiedział w końcu ostrożnie Geralt.

Jaskier kiwnął twierdząco głową.

\- Znasz zabawę w prawdę? - Spojrzał na niego. - Zadajemy sobie pytania i musimy odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą.

Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To brzmi jak plan, żeby w końcu pociągnąć mnie za język - spróbował zażartować.

Jaskier przekręcił się na bok. Nie uśmiechał się, nie tak, jak zawsze, ale był weselszy niż wcześniej. Nienazwana ciemność w jego spojrzeniu przygasła nieznacznie.

\- Nic mi nie udowodnisz - zanucił. Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej miękki. - A nawet jeżeli, to nie przestępstwo. Możemy zobaczyć się dopiero za rok, wiedźminie.

\- Będę czekał w Oxenfurcie - zaoferował. Domyślał się, że bard boi się, że go nie znajdzie.

Jaskier pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Mogę mieć kilka... spraw do załatwienia - wyjaśnił cicho.

Geralt odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał pokazać, że odrobinę zabolała go myśl o tym, że bard mu nie ufa. Mruknął cicho na zgodę i nie dodał nic więcej.

Jaskier szturchnął go delikatnie w ramię.

\- Zresztą, ty nienawidzisz Oxenfurtu - przypomniał mu. Coś błysnęło w jego oczach. - Dlaczego?

Geralt westchnął cicho. Nie wiedział, czy chce w to grać.

\- Jest duży - burknął. - Wszędzie są ludzie. Nie wiesz, jak to jest wejść w hałas tak wielki, że nie słyszysz własnych myśli.

\- Jestem bardem, Geralt - przypomniał mu ze śmiechem. Położył się na plecach, wyraźnie uspokojony. - Nie byłeś nigdy na próbie orkiestry.

\- Nie byłem - zgodził się. Skrzywił się pokazowo. - I uderzę cię _boleśnie,_ gdy kiedykolwiek mnie na jedną zabierzesz.

Śmiech Jaskra ogrzał coś w jego wnętrzu. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Okey, twoja kolej. Zadaj mi jakieś pytanie. - Machnął ręką.

\- Masz rodzeństwo?

\- Tak, brata i siostrę. Uprzedzę kolejne pytanie: jestem dokładnie po środku, pięć lat do Artka i pięć od Izki. - Gdy mówił o rodzinie, jego rysy były kojąco miękkie, ale w oczach czaiła się dziwna ciemność. Geralt nie wiedział, czy chce ją odkryć.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z zadziornym błyskiem w oku.

\- Opowiedz mi najbardziej dramatyczną, najbardziej heroiczną bitwę, którą kiedykolwiek stoczyłeś - poprosił z zachwytem.

Geralt westchnął cicho.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy - mruknął ze zmęczeniem.

Jaskier machnął ręką. Przysunął się bliżej, jakby był dzieciakiem czekającym na ulubioną bajkę.

\- Tylko nie zapomnij o szczegółach.

Geralt opowiedział. Nie miał takiego daru jak Jaskier, ale sam widok czystej radości w oczach barda motywował go do dalszego mówienia.

Polował na południu, dużo dalej, niż kiedykolwiek odważył się zapuścić. Jesień już dawno minęła, a jemu zabrakło czasu na powrót. Był zdesperowany, gdy zdarł ogłoszenie z tablicy.

Wytropienie jej nie było trudne. Jako jedyna pachniała jak krew i śmierć.

\- Stała nad brzegiem jeziora - mówił. Gdzieś po drodze zmienili pozycję, leżąc ramię w ramię obok siebie. Jaskier miał zamknięte oczy, ale zdecydowanie nie spał. - Księżyc oświetlał jej włosy. Czekała na mnie, przyszywając oko starej lalce.

\- Lalce? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Geralt kiwnął głową.

\- Później dowiedziałem się, że robiła zabawki dla bezdomnych dzieci. Wampiry lubią opiekować się młodszymi - wyjaśnił. - Są z tym trochę podobne do czarodziejek i... I nas. Nie możemy mieć dzieci, ale instynkt pozostaje.

\- Oh...

\- Odwróciła się, gdy mnie usłyszała - kontynuował. Poruszył głową, gdy zbłąkana ćma usiadła na jego czole. - Była naprawdę szybka.

Jaskier poprosił go o każdy szczegół, ale Geralt nie chciał porysować jego niewinności. Skrócił scenę walki do minimum.

\- Czyli, gdy ugryzła cię w szyję, _Czarna krew_ zrobiła wszystko? - zapytał, gestykulując przy tym, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Mniej więcej - potwierdził. - Wystarczyło, że wbiłem jej miecz w serce.

\- Została blizna?

Spojrzał na niego cierpliwie.

\- Zawsze zostają, Jask.

\- Pokażesz mi, gdy słońce wzejdzie? - poprosił niewinnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Już słyszę nuty nowej ballady! Geralt, _będziemy sławni._

\- Zawsze to mówisz. - Przewrócił oczami. Uśmiechnął się z uczuciem, gdy Jaskier poderwał się nagle do siadu. Obserwował go cierpliwie.

\- Powiedziałeś to tak, jakbym kłamał - mruknął wesoło. Wyjął węgielek z kieszeni i rozejrzał się wokoło. Zaklął i podwinął rękaw. Przesunął eksperymentalnie węgielkiem po skórze, po czym najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany wynikiem, zaczął wypisywać jakieś słowa na przedramieniu. Mruczał przy tym pod nosem, testując brzmienie słów.

Geralt obserwował go ze śmiechem, przyzwyczajony już do jego nagłych ataków inspiracji. Jaskier potrafił pisać na dokładnie każdej powierzchni. Kilka razy nawet zdarzyło mu się pisać dosłownie na błocie.

Był oburęczny, więc zanim Geralt się obejrzał, już obie ręce barda były czarne od węgla, a chłopak już brał się za rozpinanie spodni. Geralt prychnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Jeżeli je zdejmiesz, wychłodzisz się - upomniał go.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego tylko w połowie świadomie. Niebieskie oczy spłynęły po jego sylwetce, zatrzymując się na rękach. Bard zagryzł wargi i wziął węgiel w prawą rękę.

Geralt westchnął głośno, wiedząc, co za chwilę nastąpi. Przewrócił oczami i wspaniałomyślnie wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.

Jaskier przysunął się do niego na kolanach. Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy.

\- Gdy będzie już na tyle jasno, że będę widział kartki, przepiszę to na czysto - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do Geralta. Przesuwał węgielkiem po jego skórze, zapisując pospiesznie słowa.

Nie było tego dużo - kilka rymów do słowa ,,wiedźmin" - coś, co jest głównym elementem tworzenia każdej ballady - kilka słów wyrwanych z kontekstu, tak jak chociażby ,,stara lalka", albo ,,góra złota", a poniżej ,,garść koron". Po wewnętrznej stronie łokcia Jaskier narysował pięciolinię, a na niej jakieś nuty, które - po zastanowieniu - przepisał również na kostce wiedźmina.

(Chciał napisać coś na jego szyi, ale Geralt warknął na niego i odtrącił jego dłonie. Odsunął się pośpiesznie i schował szyję. Wszystkie jego instynkty kazały mu uciekać, _uciekać, schować się, zasłonić szyję, zasłonić brzuch._ Jaskier po prostu na niego patrzył, cierpliwy, wyrozumiały i tak cholernie spokojny. Nigdy nie próbował przekroczyć linii.)

Wiedźmini lepiej znosili niskie temperatury niż ludzie. Geralt leżał na plecach, z jedną dłonią bezpiecznie opartą o głowę chłopaka i obserwował, jak ten zapisuje całe ciągi nut na jego nodze. Nie znał się na nutach, ale z melodii, którą nucił bard, domyślał się, że nie będzie to wesoła piosenka.

Spojrzał na niego, gdy nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Zmarszczył czoło, myśląc nad tym. Bezwiednie przeczesał jego włosy palcami.

Jaskier uniósł wzrok. Szturchnął go w ramię, widząc jego minę.

\- No wypluj to, wiedźminie z zaparciami - zawołał ze śmiechem. Wrócił do pisania. - To twoja kolej na pytanie. Moment kucia już minął, teraz tylko poleruję stal. Jestem całkiem świadomy, wiesz.

Geralt uśmiechnął się, słysząc to porównanie. Ponownie przeczesał jego włosy.

\- Dlaczego właściwie ,,jaskier"?

\- Co? - Spojrzał na niego z nagłym niepokojem. Ciemność wezbrała w jego oczach.

Geralt zamknął oczy. Zawsze wszystko psuł.

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś się ,,jaskier"? - powtórzył ciszej. Westchnął. - Nie musisz odpowiadać. Wybacz, nie pomyślałem.

\- Wszystkim mówię, że to po prostu zwykłe słowo - odpowiedział cicho i spokojnie. Spojrzał na zapisaną skórę wiedźmina i przesunął palcem po jednej z blizn pod jego kolanem. Wzruszył ramionami. - Ot, widziałem kwiatki przy murze.

\- W zupełności mi to wystarczy - odpowiedział szczerze. Nie chciał brnąć w ciemność, bojąc się, że nie będzie umiał z niej wrócić. Nie chciał widzieć ust barda wykrzywionych w grymasie.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego z całą ufnością świata w spojrzeniu. Geralt nie zasługiwał na jego wzrok.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jest zwykłe słowo, prawda? - zapytał cicho i spokojnie. - Wiesz to, wiedźminie?

Geralt nie wiedział, czy podoba mu się gra, w którą bard chce zagrać.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział szeptem.

Słoneczne niebo zasnute chmurami. Gdzieś w spojrzeniu barda czaiła się obietnica deszczu.

\- Zapytaj mnie, wiedźminie.

\- Jaskier...

\- Zapytaj mnie - powtórzył z uporem.

Geralt zamknął oczy, poddając się z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Kto cię nazwał tak po raz pierwszy?

Cisza przed burzą.

\- Jasmin. - Wypowiedział to słowo, jakby było całym jego światem.

Coś ścisnęło się w gardle Geralta. On tak mówił tylko o Eskelu. Spojrzał na Jaskra, próbując bezsłownie powiedzieć, że tyle mu wystarczy.

Bard rzucił węgiel gdzieś w siano i przeczesał włosy palcami. Jego palce zostawiły czarne smugi na jego twarzy. Wpatrywał się w ciemność pomiędzy nimi.

\- Mieliśmy wtedy pięć albo sześć lat, wiedźminie - powiedział cicho. Jego głos był miękki i płynny na krawędziach. - Jasmin... Jasmin kochał kwiaty. Matka nauczyła go zaplatać wianki. Zawsze chodził w jednym, a kolor świadczył o jego nastroju. - Uniósł palec, jakby tłumaczył coś cieniom. - _Czerwona złość i biała radość. Różowa jest miłość, a żółta zazdrość. Zielony to spokój, a niebieski łzy, zmieszaj je razem i wyjdziesz ty_ \- zanucił. Zaśmiał się bez humoru. - Wciąż to pamiętam. Moja pierwsza rymowanka. Miałem cztery lata jak ją wymyśliłem? Chyba tak. - Uniósł wzrok, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy. - Jasmin był niemową, wiesz? Zabrałem cały jego głos.

Geralt wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się końca.

\- Siedzieliśmy na kocu, na łące pełnej kwiatów - szeptał. Wytarł pierwszą łzę. - Mama czesała mi włosy. Ojciec uczył Artura trzymać miecz. Jasmin siedział przede mną i zaplatał wianek z jaskrów. Chciałem powiedzieć mamie, żeby uczesała też jego. - Odetchnął głęboko, jakby psychicznie przygotowywał się na ból. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Nikomu tego nie opowiadałem, wiesz, wiedźminie? Jesteś wyjątkowy.

\- Jaskier... - poprosił ponownie. Nie chciał być wyjątkowy.

\- Mama śpiewała piosenkę bez słów. Jasmin siedział trochę z boku... Zrobił ten wianek, wstał na nogi i spojrzał prosto na mnie. Widziałem to w jego oczach... Patrzył prosto na mnie, Geralt - zająknął się. - Jasmin był... Był chory, dobrze? Dużo bardziej niż ja. Nie rozumiał świata. Nie mówił. Nie wiedział, że nie możesz po prostu uderzyć ludzi, kiedy nie robią tego, co powinni zrobić. _Nie patrzył_ na ludzi, nie tak, jakby ich rozpoznawał, jakby _wiedział_ kim są. Ale wtedy, wtedy na tej cholernej łące... - Wbił pięty dłoni w oczy, próbując powstrzymać płacz. - Założył mi ten wianek na głowę i _uśmiechnął się._ Jakby był szczęśliwy. Jakby był dumny. _Jakby naprawdę zrobił go dla mnie i tylko dla mnie._ Cholera, a ja patrzyłem na niego jak na obrazek, po raz pierwszy naprawdę widząc _brata._

Geralt wyciągnął niepewnie rękę. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, powiedzieć coś, co rozgoni cienie. Chciał być odważny.

\- Nigdy więcej na mnie nie spojrzał - szepnął. Jego głos był mokry i ciężki. Policzki lśniły od łez. - Ani później tego dnia, chociaż nosiłem te jaskry, dopóki zwiędły, ani, gdy śpiewałem swoje pierwsze piosenki... Znowu był nieobecny. Z wiekiem... Z wiekiem zaczęło mu się pogarszać. - Objął się ramionami. - _Nie rozumiał,_ że nie zawsze będziemy razem. _Nie wiedział_ , że nie może uciekać z domu za każdym razem, gdy wyjeżdżałem. Mieliśmy taką starą studnię za domem, tam, gdzie Artur strzelał z łuku w pnie drzew. Pewnego dnia... - Uniósł nagle wzrok, patrząc prosto w oczy Geralta. Coś w jego spojrzeniu pękło. Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał czemuś zaprzeczyć. - Proszę, nie każ mi tego mówić...

Geralt sięgnął i bez słowa przytulił go do piersi. Oparł dłoń o jego głowę, wtulając jego twarz w swoje ramię. Zanucił i przytulił policzek do włosów barda.

\- Cicho - szepnął, a jego głos był szorstki jak mokry żwir.

Jaskier przytulił się do niego zachłannie. Płakał na jego ramieniu jak dziecko, którym nigdy nie przestał być. Słowa pocieszenia były ciężkie pomiędzy nimi.

Siedzieli tam, w skrytce na siano pod dachem stajni, czekając aż burza minie. Geralt mógł posmakować ozon na języku. Wtulił mocniej twarz we włosy pachnące słońcem.

Cienie wciąż były głębokie, gdy Jaskrowi skończyły się łzy.

\- Wiesz, wiedźminie - szepnął w jego szyję. - Ludzie powtarzają, że bliźniaki to dwie połówki całości...

\- Nie musisz tego mówić - poprosił.

\- Jako Jaskier, czuję się prawie pełny.

Geralt zagryzł wargi do krwi. Jego oczy szczypały, suche jak wiór, bo łzy wypaliły się gdzieś pomiędzy Próbami. Objął policzki barda dłońmi, rozmazując na nich łzy. Odsunął go lekko, chcąc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Oparł ich czoła o siebie.

Oddychali tym samym powietrzem, zimnym i słonym. Geralt po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się bezpiecznie.

\- Zapytaj mnie - prawie zaskomlał.

Jaskier zamknął oczy, wyglądając, jakby był nagle bardzo zmęczony.

\- Kto cię złamał, piękny chłopcze?

\- Visenna - wymruczał, a ich nosy się zderzyły. Jego słowa były trucizną na ich wargach. - Miała piękne, _piękne_ brązowe oczy. Jej włosy pachniały ogniem, a w rękach trzymała słońce. Było mi tak strasznie zimno wśród starych murów, wśród głodnych wilków.

\- Owieczka prowadzona na rzeź.

\- Kpisz czy komponujesz? - Ich śmiech przypominał zduszony szloch.

\- Twoja kolej. - Szept Jaskra przypominał podmuch ciepłego wiatru.

(Pachniał jak maki, jak dmuchawce, jak chabry i zboże. Pachniał jak lato; jakby zima nigdy nie miała nadejść. Geralt chciał położyć wargi na jego skórze i zasmakować słońca.)

\- Ile masz lat, Jaskier? - zapytał w jego szyję. Czuł się jak w domu.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy - odpowiedział szeptem. Głaskał plecy Geralta w tym samym rytmie, w którym stroił lutnie. Jego ciało drżało jak napięta struna. - A ty?

\- Trzydzieści? - zająknął się. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie liczył.

\- Pytasz czy odpowiadasz?

\- Trzydzieści - powtórzył pewniej. Odsunął się, żeby ponownie złączyć ich czoła. Szukał spojrzenia barda. - Miałem dwadzieścia, gdy wyruszyłem na Szlak. To tradycja. Blaviken było cztery lata temu. Płotkę kupiłem rok temu. Ciebie poznałem prawie pół roku temu... Jaskier? - przestraszył się, widząc nowe łzy. - Dlaczego płaczesz? Coś powiedziałem? Zrobiłem? - Sapnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, o co może chodzić. - Moje oczy... To ten błysk słońca przez deski. Przepraszam. Zazwyczaj nie jestem tak blisko ludzi - odsunął się pośpiesznie, nie chcąc bardziej straszyć barda. Nie chciał teraz powrócić na śnieg, nie, kiedy otworzył się jak przed nikim.

Jaskier zacisnął pięść na jego włosach. Siłą go przytulił, wtulając twarz w jego włosy.

\- Jak długo się znamy? - zapytał cicho, dziwnie smutnym głosem.

Geralt spanikował. Zmarszczył czoło, próbując przypomnieć sobie desperacko, kiedy ostatni raz był całkiem sam. Oparł ręce o ramiona barda i wyprostował się niepewnie.

\- Pół roku? - spróbował ponownie. Zagryzł wargi. - Dłużej? Siedem miesięcy? Nie jestem najlepszy w datach. Nie płacz - poprosił desperacko. Wytarł jego policzki kciukami. - Powiedz mi, Jaskier.

\- Trzy lata. - Zabrzmiało jak wyrok.

Geralt otworzył szeroko oczy i uchylił usta. Słowa spaliły się w jego krtani, a on mógł po prostu patrzeć na Jaskra w szoku. Rozbolał go brzuch.

\- Trzy? - powtórzył słabo.

Jaskier wytarł oczy w rękaw. Pokiwał głową.

\- Płotka ma co najmniej siedem lat - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się z bólem, gdy spojrzał na Geralta. - Blaviken było ponad dwadzieścia osiem lat temu.

Geralt poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Zamknął oczy, chcąc to jakoś przetrawić.

Jaskier objął jego głowę i przytulił go do piersi. Zaczął głaskać jego włosy, nucąc melodię bez słów. Geralt poczuł żółć w ustach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze nienawidził kobietę, która mu to wszystko zabrała.

\- Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie? - szepnął nieśmiało.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie śmieszna gra, wiesz - powiedział, jakby go nie usłyszał. Wciąż głaskał jego włosy. - Pytalibyśmy się o jakieś głupoty, ja zapytałbym o kilka polowań, ale hej, tylko szczegóły do ballad, nic osobistego. Chciałbym mieć z czym pracować, gdy będziemy daleko...

\- Jaki kolor mają twoje oczy? - zapytał niewiele głośniej niż podczas zimy.

Jaskier wzdrygnął się i przytulił go mocniej. Oparł brodę o jego ramię.

\- Są niebieskie.

\- A włosy? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Brązowe, chociaż niektórzy nazywają mnie ciemnym blondynem. - Uśmiechnął się smutno.

Geralt uniósł głowę z jego piersi. Spojrzał na jego ubranie.

\- To też jest niebieski? - zapytał cicho.

Jaskier wyglądał, jakby chciał się znowu popłakać.

\- Fioletowy - poprawił go. Geralt kiwnął powoli głową.

\- A trawa? - spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Jest jasna, jak moje włosy, ale to nie jest biały.

\- To zielony - odpowiedział cierpliwie. Uśmiechał się, chociaż po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy.

\- Krew jest czarna. - Wytarł policzki barda kciukami.

\- Czerwona.

\- A promienie słońca? Są niebieskie jak niebo, czy fioletowe jak twoje ubrania? - Przechylił głowę w bok.

Jaskier objął jego policzki rękami. Oparł kciuki o jego powieki.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? - szepnął żałośnie.

Geralt pochylił głowę.

\- Nie każ mi tego mówić...

Jaskier nie kazał. Ponownie go przytulił, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Płakał w jego szyję, wylewając łzy za nich obu. Gdy tama pękła, nie mógł się już powstrzymać.

Słońce wzeszło, a łzy wyschły. Świat obudził się do życia, a oni musieli się rozstać.

Powietrze pachniało inaczej. Ciepło w jego wnętrzu było obce. Geralt nie wiedział, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy zaryzykować wszystko dla jednej nieznanej emocji.

Odprowadził barda spojrzeniem, dopóki jego sylwetka nie była tylko ciemną plamą na tle niebieskiego, _niebieskiego_ słońca.


	4. Ten, w którym miał emocje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt wszystkim!! 
> 
> Małe ostrzeżenie, żeby nie popsuć komuś czytania: możesz spodziewać się tutaj nieprzyjemnych wspomnień Geralta, półgraficznego opisu tortur i znęcania się nad dziećmi, typowej przemocy dla kanonu oraz trochę więcej mroku niż w poprzednim rozdziale. Przepraszam.
> 
> Tłumaczenie słów w notatce na dole.

Dwie syreny wylegiwały się na skałach niedaleko brzegu. Skrzeczały do siebie beztrosko, jedząc surowe ryby. Mewy krążyły wokół nich, od czasu do czasu nurkując po odrzucone łaskawie resztki. Jeden z ptaków, ten najodważniejszy, dziobnął płetwę na ogonie jednej z potwornych kobiet. Syrena odgoniła go z krzykiem.

Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy to zauważył. Westchnął cicho i rozejrzał się po brzegu, próbując zapamiętać to miejsce. Gdy już dopłyną, powinien tu przyjść i wykonać swoją robotę.

\- Wiesz - jęknął nagle Jaskier, a Geralt instynktownie na niego spojrzał. Bard spróbował wstać, ale chwilę później poddał się i sięgnął pospiesznie po wiadro. Siedział przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy zwymiotuje teraz, czy za chwilę. W końcu tylko splunął do wiadra, zaklął i wytarł usta w rękaw. - Wiesz - zaczął ponownie. - Człowiek żyje sobie prawie trzy dekady z przekonaniem, że wie już o sobie wszystko, ale nie, gdzie tam, wiatr mi w oczy!

\- Pomogła ta herbata? - zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Jaskier oparł ciężko głowę o jego nogę. Położył wiadro między nogami i zamknął oczy.

\- Oczywiście, nie widać? - zakpił. Spiął się, gdy usłyszał krzyk syreny. Spojrzał z paniką na Geralta. - No tak, chuj mi w dupę, dodajmy jeszcze rybie baby, czemu by nie.

\- Spokojnie, dopóki nie wpłyniemy na ich wody, nie zaatakują - mruknął. Wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją o głowę mężczyzny. - Chcesz je zobaczyć? W zimę ich ogony mają niespotykaną barwę.

\- A to nie jest tak - wstał niezdarnie na kolana - że tu zawsze jest zima?

\- Nie - odpowiedział spokojnie. Przytrzymał Jaskra, gdy ten stanął chwiejnie przy burcie. Pokazał palcem kierunek. - Możesz je zobaczyć? Leżą na kamieniach, tam, niedaleko wybrzeża.

\- Zajebiste są, ale teraz mnie posadź - jęknął, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Sięgnął pospiesznie po wiadro.

Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na syreny, po czym odwrócił się tyłem do morza. Usiadł obok Jaskra i oparł łokcie o kolana. Spojrzał na marynarzy, którzy kręcili się po pokładzie.

\- Czyli nigdy nie byłeś na Wyspach? - zagadnął, gdy bard skończył już wymiotować. Podał mu bukłak z czystą wodą.

Jaskier mruknął coś i przepłukał usta. Wypił kilka łyków wody, splunął do wiadra i ponownie przepłukał usta.

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. Oparł głowę o burtę. - I nigdy już tu nie wrócę, chyba że opatentują portale dla każdego zacnego mieszkańca Kontynentu.

Geralt uśmiechnął się szerzej. Obserwował z uczuciem zmęczoną twarz przyjaciela.

\- Nienawidzę portali - przyznał się.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się krótko. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i otworzył oczy.

\- A ja łodzi - odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał się przywitać. - Julian Alfred Pankratz. To moje imiona, powinieneś je znać, gdybym nagle umarł samotnie na tej łajbie rozpaczy. Możesz mi to napisać na grobie. _Umarł na łajbie rozpaczy, w drodze ku wiecznej zmarźlinie i pizgawicy._ Ej, i hej, chcę na moim pogrzebie _profesjonalną_ kapelę, jasne? Żadnych _tanich_ bardów! Mam nadzieję, że nie przyniesiesz mi wstydu w tej kwestii, Geralcie z Rivii.

Geralt uścisnął mu rękę.

\- Nie śmiałbym o tym nawet pomyśleć, Julianie - odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Prawdziwe imię Jaskra dziwnie brzmiało w jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się, gdy o czymś pomyślał. - Zabijesz mnie, gdybym nazwał cię kiedykolwiek Julek, prawda? - zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony.

Jaskier oparł głowę o jego ramię.

\- Krwawo i boleśnie, przyjacielu - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Poklepał go po kolanie. - Krwawo i boleśnie.

Obaj unieśli wzrok, gdy podszedł do nich kapitan. Mężczyzna był dosłownie wielki, większy nawet niż Geralt. W jego rudej brodzie błyszczały drobinki soli i wody.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał bez ogródek, wskazując wzrokiem Jaskra.

Geralt wzruszył ramionami.

\- Słabo, ale będzie żył - odpowiedział spokojnie. Spojrzał na barda. - Dobrze mówię? Potrzeba ci czegoś?

\- Suchego lądu. - Uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Jęknął słabo, gdy łódź uderzyła w fale. Odsunął się pospiesznie od wiedźmina, gdy kolejne torsje wstrząsnęły jego ciałem.

Geralt poklepał go po plecach. Spojrzał na kapitana.

\- Kiedy dopłyniemy do brzegu?

\- W przeciągu godziny. - Założył ręce na piersi. Zmierzył spojrzeniem Geralta, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się przez ramię. Kiwnął głową jakiemuś mężczyźnie, a ten odpowiedział kiwnięciem.

Geralta spiął się, czekając na atak. Instynktownie zasłonił Jaskra ramieniem. Patrzył między mężczyznami, chcąc się dowiedzieć o co chodzi.

Kapitan wskazał kciukiem za siebie.

\- Chodź na chwilę, wiedźminie - polecił głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Dam ci więcej herbaty.

\- Przynieś mi suchy chleb, nie mam już czym rzygać - jęknął żałośnie Jaskier. Ponownie pochylił się nad wiadrem. Zaczął kasłać, gdy zakrztusił się żółcią. - Oh, bogowie...

Geralt poklepał go niezdarnie po plecach. Wstał i ruszył posłusznie za kapitanem. Nie zakładał mieczy na plecy, ale trzymał pochwę w ręce, w każdej chwili gotowy odeprzeć atak.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził go pod pokład. Naprawdę poszli do kuchni, a tam kapitan rozkazał kucharzowi zrobić herbatę i dołożyć do tego kilka kromek chleba z cukrem.

Geralt uniósł wysoko brwi, nie tego się spodziewając. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokoło.

\- Myślałem, że przyszliśmy tu w jakiejś sprawie - powiedział ostrożnie.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się lekko. Kiwnął głową.

\- Domyślny jesteś. - Spojrzał na kucharza krzątającego się przy półkach i zniżył głos. - Chciałbym cię wynająć. Mam dla ciebie nietypowe zlecenie.

Geralt zacisnął szczęki, domyślając się, jak to się skończy. Zazwyczaj ludzie, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać na osobności, nie mieli ani dobrych zleceń, ani dobrej zapłaty. Geralt mógł tylko zgadywać, czym ci Skelligijscy piraci chcieli go szantażować. Westchnął i kiwnął krótko głową.

\- Nie zabijam ludzi - zaznaczył od razu. Mimowolnie warknął ostrzegawczo, gdy kucharz podszedł do niego z nożem w ręce.

Kapitan nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Sven, rozmawialiśmy o tym - zganił kucharza. Spojrzał na niego leniwie. - Żadnej potencjalnej broni, gdy wiedźmin jest uzbrojony. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby nasz _gość_ poczuł się zagrożony.

Sven burknął jakieś słabe przeprosiny i posłusznie odłożył nóż na najdalszym końcu stołu. Uniósł niewinnie ręce i jeszcze raz podszedł w kierunku wiedźmina. Wyjął poobijany gliniany talerz z szafki przy jego biodrze.

Geralt obserwował go nieufnie, jednocześnie nasłuchując serca kapitana. Czuł się jak samotny wilk otoczony przez głodne niedźwiedzie. Doskonale wiedział, że jedno fałszywe uderzenie serca może doprowadzić do bójki.

Sven wziął talerz i pokornie oddalił się na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Nie był przerażony, ale jego postawa zdradzała niepokój. Obserwował dyskretnie wiedźmina, krojąc chleb na grube kromki.

Kapitan odchrząknął głośno, a Geralt mało nie rozpłatał go na pół. Im bardziej był spięty, tym łatwiej było go wystraszyć.

\- Zgaduję, że interesuje cię zapłata w złocie, prawda, wiedźminie? - zapytał spokojnie. Spojrzał w dół, na czubek miecza zawieszony nieruchomo pomiędzy nimi. Oparł na nim palec, a Geralt niechętnie opuścił rękę. Nie schował miecza.

\- Tylko złoto - potwierdził chłodno.

Kapitan kiwnął głową. Założył ręce na piersi.

\- Za pół godziny powinniśmy przepływać przy jednym z największych podwodnych cmentarzysk w okolicy Ard Skellig - wyjaśnił. - Twoim zadaniem będzie poinstruowanie moich ludzi, gdzie dokładnie leżą zatopione statki. Mam nadzieję, że twoje sławne kocie oczy nie są tylko na pokaz, dobrze mniemam? Możemy umówić się na... dajmy na to... Dwadzieścia złotych za skrzynkę. - Założył ręce na piersi.

Geralt zacisnął pięści. Odwrócił wzrok, myśląc nad propozycją mężczyzny. Schował powoli miecz i również założył ręce na piersi.

\- Gdzie jest to cmentarzysko? - zapytał w końcu.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyprostował się z gracją niepodobną do kogoś jego wielkości. Sięgnął po kubek z parującą herbatą, a wiedźminowi pokazał, żeby wziął talerz z chlebem. Poprowadził ich z powrotem na górny pokład.

\- Statki - powiedział, gdy szli do Jaskra - leżą na dnie w okolicach tamtych skał. To bardzo zdradliwe wody, więc oczekuję, że nie przeoczysz _żadnej_ podwodnej niespodzianki. Dodatkowo ostatnio zaplęgły się tu syreny.

\- Miałem mówić - westchnął Geralt, obserwując skały przed nimi. Usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko Jaskra i podał mu chleb. Oparł dłoń o jego ramię, chcąc go chociaż odrobinę rozproszyć.

Bard odebrał wdzięcznie kubek z herbatą. Ugryzł kawałek chleba, zmarszczył brwi i przepił herbatą. Zamknął oczy, wyraźnie walcząc z odruchem wymiotnym. Jęknął żałośnie przez zęby. Pochylił się bezwładnie do przodu i oparł policzek o pierś Geralta. Zamknął oczy, wycieńczony psychicznie i fizycznie.

Geralt przeczesał jego spocone włosy palcami. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na kapitana.

\- Jeżeli zaatakują nas syreny, twoi ludzie mogą zginąć - powiedział po prostu. Spojrzał na skały i potworne kobiety krążące nad nimi. Westchnął cicho. - A możesz być pewny, że zaatakują. To ich teren.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie na darmo zwą cię wiedźminem. - Założył ręce na piersi. Zmierzył Geralta spojrzeniem. - Chcę tylko, żebyś odnalazł te skrzynki i nie pozwolił, żeby cokolwiek zabiło moich ludzi. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

Geralt mruknął cicho, wciąż obserwując skały. Byli za daleko, żeby mógł określić, ile dokładnie syren jest pod wodą. Na chwilę obecną szacował, że zaatakuje ich co najmniej cztery.

Spojrzał na kapitana i bez słowa kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna odpowiedział kiwnięciem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Poszedł do sternika i nachylił się nad jego uchem. Zaczął mu coś tłumaczyć.

Jaskier mruknął coś pod nosem. Poruszył się niespokojnie, po czym wyprostował się z wyraźną niechęcią. Spojrzał prosto w oczy wiedźmina.

\- Będziesz na siebie uważać? - zapytał cicho i dziwnie krucho.

Geralt odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jak zawsze - mruknął, udając nonszalancję.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. Uderzył go w pierś.

\- Czyli nie będziesz - drażnił się. Pochylił się bezwładnie, gdy statek zabujał się na fali. Zanucił z wdzięcznością, gdy wiedźmin złapał go i przytrzymał. Zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. - Chcę już do domu, Geralt.

\- Wiem - westchnął. Przeczesał jego włosy palcami i zanucił zamyślony. - Niepotrzebnie cię ze sobą zabierałem. 

\- Masz na myśli, że niepotrzebnie ukradłem ci ten list od Myszowora, że jechałem za tobą aż do portu i wpakowałem się na tą łajbę siłą i przemocą? - poprawił go. Kiwnął ociężale głową. - Masz rację, niepotrzebnie. Przecież jakieś tam anomalie pokoniunkcyjne mogły poczekać. Mogłem cię namówić na zimowanie w Lettenhove.

\- Nie namówiłbyś mnie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Ponownie przeczesał jego włosy, po czym ostrożnie oparł brodę o jego głowę. Całe jego ciało drżało, nie przyzwyczajone do tak długiego, tak _bezinteresownego_ dotyku człowieka. Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Mewy skrzeczały nad ich głowami. Drobinki wody i soli błyszczały na bladej skórze Jaskra, odbijając słońce w najdziwniejszy sposób. Geralt chciał po prostu wyciągnąć rękę i....

Jaskier pociągnął nosem i wyprostował się szybko. Z jakiegoś powodu unikał wzroku Geralta. Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień dziesiątek sprzecznych emocji, ale wiedźmin nie umiał nazwać żadnej z nich. Opuścił bezwładnie ręce, po czym zacisnął pięści i kiwnął mentalnie głową. Odsunął się, od nowa rysując linię, której nigdy nie powinien przekroczyć.

Jaskier spojrzał w bok i zacisnął szczęki. Sól osiadła na jego skórze.

\- Pójdę lepiej pod pokład - mruknął. Ponownie pociągnął nosem. Ruszał nerwowo nogą, a palcami dłoni wybijał niespokojny rytm. Uśmiechnął się odrobinę sztucznie. - Uważaj na siebie, tak?

Geralt mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Kiwnął głową i wstał z ławki. Zapiął miecze na plecach.

\- Zaraz wracam - obiecał jak zawsze.

Jaskier po prostu kiwnął głową. Nie patrzył na niego, obserwując syreny krążące nad skałami. Westchnął i objął się ramionami. Wiatr szarpał jego ubraniem, gdy ruszył odrobinę chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku zejścia pod pokład.

Geralt odprowadził go wzrokiem. Spojrzał na kapitana. Kiwnął krótko głową i poprawił miecze. Rudobrody gwizdnął przez zęby na załogę. Trzech wojowników wystąpiło przed szereg.

Geralt poruszył ramionami, rozluźniając mięśnie. Spojrzał w oczy każdego z piratów, chcąc ocenić ich zamiary. Nie ufał im, a oni nie ufali jemu. Gdyby doszło do bitwy, pierwszy zaatakowałby ten w środku, najstarszy, odpowiedzialny za całą grupę. Uderzyłby z góry, ciężki topór zatoczyłby łuk w powietrzu. W tym samym czasie blondyn po jego lewej wyjąłby miecz. Zasłoniłby ostatniego mężczyznę własnym ciałem; pachnieli tak samo, tworzyli watahę. Zagryźliby wroga, żeby tylko bronić swoich. Zabiłby ich w sześć sekund; osiem, jeżeli którykolwiek ma ukrytą broń. Miałby trzy sekundy na przegrupowanie, zanim reszta załogi przystąpiłaby do ataku. Zginąłby, zanim Jaskier wyjąłby lutnię z futerału.

Mężczyzna w środku wystąpił przed szereg. Geralt wstrzymał oddech.

\- Jestem Hal zwany Bezwzględnym - przedstawił się mężczyzna. Założył ręce na piersi, podkreślając mięśnie. - Płyniesz ze mną, wiedźminie.

Geralt siłą woli zdusił w sobie warknięcie. Mimowolnie się spiął, gdy Wilk poruszył się, chcąc odzyskać dominację. Zacisnął pięść przy boku.

Hal wskazał brodą pozostałą dwójkę. Nie odwrócił wzroku od Geralta.

\- To Alan i Finn. Najlepsi strzelcy jakich znam. - Jego zapach był okropny. Kręcił w nosie jak najgorszy dym, pobudzał każdy atom jego ciała. Sprawiał, że miał ochotę obnażyć zęby i walczyć o pozycję w ich małej grupie. Czuł warkot kształtujący się w głębi jego piersi.

Cisza z każdym uderzeniem serca robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Czas wydawał się zwalniać, a wszystko zatrzymało się w tym okropnym momencie. Utknęli w pacie - wilk wśród nieugiętych niedźwiedzi. Żaden z nich nie chciał podkulić ogona.

\- Ej, hej, Geralt!

Wszystkie oczy spoczęły na Jaskrze, gdy ten wypadł spod pokładu jak burza. Bard bez zastanowienia podbiegł do Geralta, trzymając w dłoniach skórzaną torbę. Wymachiwał nią jak jakąś zdobyczą.

\- Wcale nie zostawiliśmy tych eliksirów w karczmie, wiesz, przed chwilą odkopałem to z dna torby i... - Zatrzymał się. Popatrzył pomiędzy nimi i zmarszczył nos. - Czemu macie miny, jakbyście się mieli pozagryzać? Geralt, odpuść, proszę cię.

\- Słuchaj barda - parsknął z kpiną Hal.

Geralt już unosił rękę do miecza. Spojrzał z irytacją na Jaskra, gdy ten złapał go za łokieć. Obnażył zęby i warknął mu prosto w twarz, świadomie zwężając źrenice do wąskich pasków.

Jaskier zacisnął szczęki. Trzeba mu było przyznać, że był najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie.

\- Skończyłeś? - warknął. Uderzył go torbą w pierś. - Nie zagryźcie się po drodze. Oh i nie ma za co, _wcale nie uratowałem ci życia_ tymi eliksirami, wiedźminie. W ogóle.

\- Idź pod pokład - sygnał lodowato.

Jaskier prychnął i wyrzucił ręce nad głowę. Odwrócił się na pięcie. Pomaszerował gniewnie pod pokład, mamrocząc coś do siebie po nilfgaardzku. Zawsze tak robił, gdy był zirytowany, bo najwyraźniej odkrył, że Geralt go nie rozumie.

Hal gwizdnął krótko przez zęby, przerywając ciszę. Geralt spojrzał na niego morderczo.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą, wiedźminie. - Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. Machnął ręką, a Alan i Finn ruszyli, żeby zwodować szalupę. Geralt ruszył ich śladem. Po drodze zajrzał do torby i przesunął palcami po fiolkach z eliksirami i olejami.

Wsiedli do łódki. Hal sięgnął po ster, Alan i Finn wyjęli wiosła. Kapitan zasalutował im i krzyknął coś o tym, że mają godzinę. Geralt uniósł kciuk do góry.

W środku było akurat tyle miejsca, żeby każdy z nich mógł usiąść we względnie wygodnej pozycji i dodatkowo nie obijać się o innych łokciami. Geralt usiadł na samym przodzie, w niewygodnej pozycji przodem do wody i z uwagą obserwował fale przed nimi. Za każdym razem, gdy zobaczył cień podwodnej skały informował o tym Hala.

Syreny obserwowały ich z powietrza, krążąc nad ich głowami jak wygłodniałe sępy. Jeszcze nie zaatakowały, ale to mogła być kwestia czasu.

Geralt przesuwał leniwie szmatką po srebrnym ostrzu, pokrywając je olejem przeciwko hybrydom. Zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył coś pod wodą.

\- Coś tam odbija światło - zakomunikował. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Alana i poprosił o jego kołczan. Zamoczył grot każdego bełtu w oleju.

\- Kieruj, wiedźminie - powiedział od niechcenia Hal. Oparł się na sterze, żeby skorygować kurs. Alan i Finn wiosłowali równo i z wprawą. Wyglądali, jakby rozumieli się bez słów.

Geralt kiwnął głową i ocenił szybko odległość. Nie znał wszystkich tych marynarskich określeń, ale wydawało się, że Hal go zrozumiał. Płynęli prosto na zatopiony okręt, a syreny wrzeszczały nad ich głowami.

\- Czemu nie biją? - odezwał się nagle Finn. Ciężko go było zrozumieć przez szorstki, skelligijski akcent.

Geralt uśmiechnął się bez humoru. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza.

\- Cierpliwości - warknął. - Jeszcze nie mają do tego powodu. Gdy tylko poczują się zagrożone, zaatakują, spokojnie. Prawdopodobnie osiedliły się w jednym z zatopionych statków. Z tego co widzę w tych wodach jest dużo ryb, więc...

\- Płacą ci za wyłowienie skarbu, wiedźminie, nie za wykłady o potworach - splunął Hal. Skorygował kurs łódki.

Geralt zacisnął zęby. Nigdy nie odwrócił wzorku od podwodnych skał.

\- Na jedenastej skała - syknął w odpowiedzi. Zmrużył oczy. - Przed nami statek. Nie podpłyniemy, pełno wokół niego skał.

Uniósł głowę, gdy krzyki syren nagle umilkły. Zaklął i zacisnął palce na mieczu.

\- Który z was strzela szybciej? - zapytał całkowicie spokojnie.

Alan bez słowa puścił wiosło i sięgnął po kuszę. Wziął od Geralta pokryte olejem bełty i załadował kuszę. Spojrzał w górę, szukając celu.

Syreny nie były głupie. Zaatakowały w jednej chwili, pięć z nich zanurkowało prosto w ich stronę, trzy uderzyły w wodę, żeby zaatakować od dołu. Już nie krzyczały, tylko syczały nienawistnie.

Alan strącił dwie z powietrza. Trzecia upadła z finnową strzałą w piersi, a czwarta zawyła przeraźliwie, gdy ciężki topór Hala uderzył w jej skrzydło. Piąta zaatakowała, ale szybko odleciała na bezpieczną odległość, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją uderzyć. Warczała nad ich głowami jak wściekły pies.

Geralt odrąbał dwie głowy, zanim syreny zdążyły chociaż drasnąć łódkę. Jego ręce były śliskie od krwi. Odwrócił się na pięcie, już szykując się do ataku na trzecią, ale akurat w tym momencie fala uderzyła o burtę. Zachwiał się, na sekundę tracąc równowagę. Jego serce straciło rytm. Zaklął szpetnie.

Raz wytrącony z równowagi, stracił rytm na całą walkę. Chwiał się na rozbujanym pokładzie gorzej niż szczeniak podczas swojej pierwszej walki. To cud, że nie został ranny. Powinien zostać, jako kara za swoją nieudolność.

\- Wiedźminie, nie ruszaj się tyle! - krzyknął na niego Hal. Zamachnął się na ostatnią syrenę i rozpłatał jej czaszkę równo na pół. Mózg i woda trysnęły na jego ciało. Zaklął i wytarł twarz dłonią. Spojrzał gniewnie na Geralta. - Coś ty, pierwszy raz walczyłeś na morzu? Mogłeś nas zatopić!

\- Pierwszy raz - warknął lodowato. Usiadł ciężko na ławce i wytarł miecz. Wyrzucił łeb syreny za burtę. Serce wciąż nieprzyjemnie waliło mu w piersi.

Piraci usiedli na swoich miejscach. Finn i Alan zaczęli ze sobą gadać po skelligijsku, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Od czasu do czasu Hal dorzucił dwa słowa, co powodowało śmiech wszystkich trzech. Geralt spokojnie polerował miecz, obserwując z uwagą wodę. Jego słuch pracował na najwyższych obrotach, próbując usłyszeć wroga.

Dopłynęli tak blisko statku, jak tylko skały im na to pozwalały. Geralt wstał, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się wodzie. Dno tutaj było głębsze, a woda mętniejsza przez glony i wodorosty. Geralt stał dłuższą chwilę w bezruchu.

\- Statek kupiecki - zawyrokował w końcu. Piraci krzyknęli z radości. Uniósł rękę, żeby ich uciszyć i pochylił się nad burtą. Jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy. - Widzę jedną... Dwie skrzynie. Jedna leży na dnie, druga zatrzymała się na pokładzie. Pod podkładem może być ich więcej.

Alan powiedział coś po skelligijsku, a Finn odpowiedział śmiechem. Kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Geralt odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Który z was nurkuje?

\- Ty, wiedźminie - odpowiedział spokojnie Hal. Założył ręce na piersi. - Woda jest zimna.

Zacisnął szczęki i wyprostował się powoli. Spojrzał lodowato na mężczyznę.

\- Wiem - warknął. Zerknął na innych. - Ciągnijmy słomki. Kapitan jasno powiedział, że płaci mi za odnalezienie skrzynek.

\- Już ciągnęliśmy, padło na ciebie - powiedział spokojnie Hal. Patrzył z kpiną na niego. - Nie rób scen, wiedźminie. Interesuje nas tylko to, co da się przetopić.

\- Nie płacą mi za nurkowanie - zaczął się irytować. Odwrócił się przodem do mężczyzn i zacisnął szczęki, gdy zobaczył broń w ich rękach. Spojrzał każdemu z osobna w oczy. - Czterdzieści dukatów za skrzynkę - zawyrokował w końcu.

Mimowolnie warknął, gdy usłyszał śmiech Hala. Już unosił rękę po miecz, ale Alan krzyknął coś i pokręcił głową. Uśmiechał się wrednie, celując w niego kuszą. Brązowy olej wciąż lśnił na jego strzałach.

\- Geralt, odpuść, proszę cię - zakpił Hal, parodiując Jaskra. Wskazał toporem wodę. - Nurkuj po skarb i nie rób scen. Miałeś dostać dwadzieścia złotych, więc dostaniesz dwadzieścia złotych. Módl się do bogów, żeby było tam więcej niż dwie skrzynki.

Geralt stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, szacując swoje szanse. Gdyby stali na suchym lądzie bez zastanowienia broniłby swojego zdania. Teraz, stojąc na małej, rozbujanej łódce naprzeciwko trzech potężnych, uzbrojonych Skelligijczyków, zawahał się, nie chcąc nadmiernie ryzykować. Spojrzał przez ramię na wodę. Była lodowato zimna, ale dzięki jego anatomii, wytrzymałby pod powierzchnią kilkanaście minut. _Orka_ dodatkowo by mu pomogła, jeszcze bardziej spowalniając jego serce. Mógłby wskoczyć do wody i wyłowić te cholerne skrzynki, i może nawet nie odmroziłby sobie żadnego z palców. Zarobiłby na kolację, więc żaden z nich nie musiałby szukać pracy zaraz po dopłynięciu do portu.

\- Dzisiaj, wiedźminie.

Zaklął i sięgnął do zapięć na zbroi. Zdjął miecze z pleców, a później rozebrał się do bielizny. Wypił całą butelkę Orki i na koniec splunął pod nogi piratów. Wskoczył do wody.

Kilka razy w życiu zdarzyło mu się stracić oddech. Zazwyczaj po wyjątkowo silnym uderzeniu po prostu leżał tam gdzie upadł i walczył z własnym ciałem o zaczerpnięcie zbawiennego powietrza. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie, podobne trochę do skurczu mięśnia, z tym wyjątkiem, że bolało go _wszystko._ Zola - ich nauczyciel sztuk walki - kilkanaście razy podczas treningu specjalnie uderzał Aardem w ich brzuchy, żeby przygotować ich na to uczucie. Geralt za każdym razem myślał, że to właśnie ten moment, w którym przyjedzie mu umrzeć.

Czarna woda zamknęła się nad jego głową niczym wieko od trumny. Wszystko stało się nagle tak ciche, tak _powolne._ Lodowata woda spalała się na jego ciele, a on miał wrażenie, że coś rozrywa go od środka, blokuje jego mięśnie i zamraża krew. Jego ciało mimowolnie drżało, gdy z całej siły woli powstrzymywał się od zaczerpnięcia oddechu.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokoło. Tutaj, po wodą, świat wyglądał inaczej. Czuł się źle bez zmysłów słuchu i węchu. Wilk w nim drapał pazurami o jego świadomość, chcąc uciec, _uciec, daleko, bezpiecznie, schodami w górę, szóste drzwi po lewej; znaleźć zapach mleczy i tojadu, zapach Eskela, bezpiecznie i cicho._

Zagryzł zęby na języku, chcąc skupić się na czymś innym niż paraliżujący mróz i zmusił mięśnie do ruchu. Po czasie pomyślał, że mógł wziąć jakiś obciążnik. Ruszał ociężale rękami i nogami, płynąc w ślimaczym tempie w kierunku zatopionego statku.

Na pokładzie leżały dwie skrzynki, obie pokryte glonami i ostrygami. Podpłynął do pierwszej z nich, tej którą widział z łódki i otworzył ją z niewielkim trudem. Bąbelki powietrza zawirowały w wodzie. W środku znalazł srebrną zastawę, jakieś fantazyjne talerze i kielichy. Zamknął skrzynkę i oparł obie dłonie o jej boki. Zamknął oczy, mentalnie westchnął, po czym z całej siły odbił się od pokładu. Skrzynka nie była duża, więc płynięcie z nią nie było wyjątkowo uciążliwe.

Moment, kiedy wynurzył się na powierzchnię przypominał pierwszą pobudkę po Próbach. Całe jego ciało bolało, w płucach brakowało mu powietrza, a świat wydawał się nagle za głośny, za jasny. Lodowaty wiatr uderzył w jego twarz, zamrażając jego włosy w dziwnej pozycji.

Dopłynął do łódki, walcząc z bezwarunkowym drżeniem całego ciała. Z głośnym sapnięciem wrzucił skrzynkę na pokład. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Hala.

\- Podaj mi jakiś obciążnik - zawołał. Starał się zignorować sposób, w jaki jego zęby szczękały o siebie. Potrząsnął wyciągniętą ręką. - Ale szybko, zamarznę tu.

Hal bez słowa wziął worek owczych skór, który był upchnięty pod jedną z ławek i wrzucił go do wody. Geralt zaklął i zanurkował, żeby go złapać. Wynurzył się, nabrał powietrza w płuca i ponownie zniknął pod wodą.

Drugi raz wcale nie oznaczał, że było to łatwiejsze. Jego ręce i nogi były jak z ołowiu. Woda wokół niego zdawała się gęstnieć z każdą sekundą.

Druga skrzynka nie miała dna. Kolorowe materiały - kiedyś miękkie i drogie, teraz pokryte glonami, albo całkowicie zniszczone - wypływały z pęknięcia i falowały w wodzie. Geralt zrezygnował z tej skrzynki i zanurkował pod pokład.

Dwie następne skrzynki były wypełnione złotem i kamieniami szlachetnymi. Oczy mu zabłyszczały, gdy to zobaczył. Wiedział, że czeka na niego skarb, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak wielki. Opuszki palców swędziały go w dziwny sposób. W umyśle powstał mu obraz jego samego, wynoszącego złoto na powierzchnię. Mógłby przemycić kilka kamieni dla Jaskra. Mogliby je sprzedać na jakimś targu i nie martwić się o resztę zimy.

Skrzynka ze złotem była dużo bardziej nieporęczna, niż ta z zastawą. Nie dałby rady wypłynąć z nią na powierzchnię, nie mówiąc już o przegniłej skrzynce z kamieniami. Rozejrzał się bezradnie wokoło i bez zastanowienia sięgnął po jakąś linę. Odrobinę niezdarnie zawiązał nogawki portek ściśle do nóg. Sięgnął po złoto i zaczął je pakować pod pasek. Zaciskał zęby do bólu, żeby tylko nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku przy kontakcie lodowatego złota ze skórą. Innym kawałkiem liny związał portki w pasie, żeby nie zsunęły się podczas pływania.

Płuca paliły go z braku powietrza. Nie czuł palców u rąk i nóg. Musiał niedługo wypłynąć na powierzchnię, żeby nie utonąć tu jak jakiś ostatni zdesperowany łowca skarbów.

Sięgnął po jeszcze jedną garść złota. Bez zastanowienia ukrył ciężkie monety pod językiem. Kilka kamieni wplątał we włosy, robiąc z nich rozczochrany kok. Już miał wypływać, ale nagle jego wzrok padł na mały, lśniący diament zakopany pomiędzy monety. Kamień nie był duży, najwyżej wielkości paznokcia, ale i tak mogliby żyć dzięki niemu jak królowie przez te kilka miesięcy.

Geralt wahał się tylko przez chwilę. Wiedział, że za nic nie może pokazać, że ma diament, bo piraci mogliby go zabić, żeby odzyskać kamień. Musiał działać nieszablonowo.

Podpłynął do rozwalonej burty i znalazł deskę z wystającym gwoździem. Zacisnął zęby i nie myśląc o tym dużo, wbił gwóźdź w ramię, i szarpnął nim w dół. Stłumił żałosne wycie, gdy wbił diament pod skórę.

Dzięki przyspieszonemu leczeniu, gdy wypłynie na powierzchnię rana powinna wyglądać jak zwykłe zadrapanie po gwoździu. Już miał ułożoną na szybko historię o tym gdzie i jak się zranił. Wypluł monety z ust, żeby móc swobodnie mówić. Włożył je we włosy, razem z innymi kamieniami.

Wypłynął dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Odetchnął głęboko i zawył, gdy jego żołądek się zbuntował. Zacisnął szczęki, walcząc z wymiotami. Ruszył w stronę łódki.

Przywitały go gwizdy i śmiech. Tym razem mężczyźni pomogli mu wejść na pokład, prawdopodobnie przekonani plamą krwi unoszącą się wokół niego. Sapnął głośno, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o deski. Objął się ramionami, próbując odzyskać ciepło.

\- Co wyłowiłeś, wiedźminie? - zapytał Hal. Kucnął obok niego i uniósł jedną brew. - Bo wyłowiłeś, tak? Jeżeli nie, obawiam się, że będziesz musiał tam wrócić...

\- Pierdol się - wyjąkał. Sięgnął dążącymi rękami do nogawek spodni i rozwiązał sznur. Złote monety wysypały się na pokład.

Alan krzyknął coś, robiąc wielkie oczy. Pozostali odpowiedzieli mu zgodnymi pomrukami.

\- To wszystko? - Zapytał Hal, gdy skończył rozwiązywać również drugą nogawkę.

Kiwnął głową, głośno szczękając zębami. Potarł ramiona, próbując je rozgrzać. Gdyby ufał w tym momencie swojej magii, bez zastanowienia spróbowałby rzucić Igni, ale na chwilę obecną zdawał sobie sprawę, że to się może źle skończyć. Skulił się, wbijając plecy w ławkę.

Finn rzucił mu łaskawie futro. Geralt złapał je zachłannie. Przykrył się po samą szyję i ponownie potarł ramiona. Zaklął, gdy przez przypadek uraził się w ranę. Zarys diamentu był wyraźny po jego skórą. Bez zastanowienia wepchnął go kciukiem głębiej, żeby tylko nikt nic nie zauważył.

Alan skończył liczenie monet. Zebrał wszystko razem do sakiewki, a kamienie do oddzielnego worka. Spojrzał tęsknię na morze i powiedział coś po skelligijsku. Hal uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Alan dobrze mówi - mruknął we wspólnym. Wskazał brodą zatopiony statek. - Jesteś pewien, że wziąłeś wszystko?

\- Pierdol się - warknął głośniej niż wcześniej. Wbił brodę w pierś i skulił się ciaśniej pod futrem. - Jeżeli chcesz więcej, sam zanurkuj. Wziąłem tyle, ile dałem radę.

\- I wszystko nasze? - zapytał podejrzliwie Finn.

Geralt przewrócił teatralnie oczami, jak to czasami robił Jaskier, kiedy coś go irytowało. Bez słowa otworzył usta i uniósł język, chcąc pokazać, że nie ma nic do ukrycia.

Cios w policzek zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że stracił równowagę. Jego ciało wciąż było zamrożone i ociężałe, więc zanim zdążył zareagować, uderzył głową w ławkę. Złoto wysypało się spod jego włosów.

Przez chwilę na łodzi było naprawdę cicho.

\- Ty zdradziecki skurwysynie - zaklął Hal. Uniósł pięść. - Chciałeś nas okraść?

\- Sam wyłowiłem to złoto. - Uniósł rękę do skroni i dotknął miejsca, gdzie się uderzył. Na palcach została mu krew. Zacisnął zęby i uniósł wzrok. - Pracuję z wami, nie dla was i...

\- Zamknij mordę, psie! - Pięść Hala wylądowała na jego szczęce.

Łódka zachwiała się pod ich nogami. Geralt upadł na plecy, wytrącony z równowagi. Oparł się na łokciach. Więcej kamieni wypadło spod jego włosów. Czuł krew na wargach.

\- Chciał nas okraść, chłopaki - warknął Hal. Sięgnął po topór. Powiedział coś po skelligijsku, prawdopodobnie powtarzając zdanie.

Alan naciągnął kuszę. Finn sięgnął po miecz, szczerząc zęby w okropnym uśmiechu.

Geralt zmrużył oczy, obliczając w myślach ciąg najbliższych wydarzeń. Zaatakują go jednocześnie, Hal wyprowadzi cios znad głowy, Finn uderzy z boku, a Alan przestrzeli mu udo. Ich ruchy wprowadzą łódkę w ruch, a ta, uderzona dodatkowo przez falę, przewróci się na bok. Gdyby zaczął uciekać, piraci dogoniliby go w przeciągu dwudziestu sekund i trzymaliby jego głowę pod wodą tak długo, aż jego płuca napuchłyby jak gąbka. Gdyby zaczął walczyć, zginąłby szybciej, mniej boleśnie, przeszyty bełtem na wylot.

Mógł też zaatakować Znakami. Axii rzucone prawą ręką na Alana i Aard lewą ręką w kierunku Finna. Hal próbowałby go zaatakować, ale wtedy Alan uderzyłby go kuszą w głowę i wbiłby mu bełt w bok. Finn, odzyskawszy równowagę, ponownie spróbowałby ataku mieczem, ale on już by na niego czekał, uzbrojony i gotowy. To by była szybka i nieczysta walka - nie mógł sobie pozwolić na prawdziwą potyczkę na rozbujanej łodzi.

Trzecia opcja, ta najbardziej ryzykowna, polegała na rozmowie. Mógł zacząć się bronić, wypluć potok pospiesznych słów bez żadnego sensu, tylko po to, żeby odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika, a później go zaczarować. Jaskier pokazał mu ten sposób i niechętnie musiał przyznać, że jest on zdecydowanie lepszy od zwykłego, oczywistego rzucenia Axii.

Fala uderzyła w burtę. Piraci bezwiednie zakołysali się w jego kierunku. Obliczone prawdopodobieństwa szlag jasny trafił.

Ułożył pospiesznie palce w Aard i uderzył dłonią w pokład pod sobą. Drewno zatrzeszczało w proteście, a kamienie szlachetne rozsypały się wokoło. Hal uniósł topór nad głowę. Alan nacisnął spust.

Drugie uderzenie falą mocy roztrzaskało łódkę na drobny mak. Piraci stracili równowagę. Bełt świsnął koło jego ucha.

Trzecie uderzenie było już pod wodą, wyprowadzone obiema dłońmi, z palcami skierowanymi w swoją pierś. Tej sztuczki nauczył go Hamir, samozwańczy mistrz Znaków z jego drużyny. Hamir lubił testować ograniczenia własnego Chaosu i często układał palce w całkowicie inny sposób, niż ich uczyli. Jego Aard potrafił stworzyć falę uderzeniową o średnicy kilkunastu metrów.

Sztuczka Hamira w jego rękach co prawda nie była tak imponująca jak oryginał, ale wystarczyła, żeby odepchnąć od siebie piratów i zaoszczędzić kilka sekund. Gdy tylko woda wokół niego się uspokoiła, rzucił się do ucieczki.

Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach, więc dużo łatwiej było teraz zignorować temperaturę wody. Płynął ile tylko miał siły w ciele w kierunku mielizny. Szary piach majaczył przed jego oczami, tak blisko, niedaleko, na wyciągnięcie ręki...

Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy ktoś złapał go za kostkę. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy wciągnęli go pod wodę i przytrzymali jego głowę. Uderzyli go czymś tępym, prawdopodobnie jakaś deską, aż przez chwilę przed oczami mu pociemniało. Instynktownie wyciągnął ręce i zaczął drapać. Musiał trafić akurat na twarz, bo czuł jak jego palec zagłębił się w czymś mokrym i galaretowatym. Chwilę później powietrze przeciął mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Oko mężczyzny spłynęło mu w dół nadgarstka.

Objął jego głowę rękami i sięgnął po Chaos. Rzucanie znaków w pozycji innej, niż go uczono było jak wymiotowanie przez słomkę, ale do wykonania. Para buchnęła wokół jego rąk, gdy ogień za wszelką cenę chciał spalić cel. Hal - bo to jego akurat złapał - ponownie wrzasnął, a jego ocalałe oko zaczerwieniło się, po czym białko ścięło się pod wpływem ciepła. Życie uciekło z mężczyzny wraz z jego ostatnim cichym jękiem.

Odwrócił się panicznie, gdy bełt świsnął obok jego ucha. Alan już ładował kolejny pocisk. Gdzieś po drodze zrzucił futro z pleców, żeby nie pociągnęło go na dno.

Geralt wziął głęboki oddech i zanurkował. Rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając jakiejś wnęki, szczeliny, czegokolwiek, gdzie mógłby się ukryć. Aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że w obecnej chwili nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Ruszył w kierunku mielizny, a każdy jego ruch był ogniem w wycieńczonych mięśniach. Woda była gęsta jak kisiel.

Gdy tylko mógł sięgnąć dna, czym prędzej zaczął się gramolić na brzeg. Wysepka nie była duża - zaledwie trochę szarego piasku i mur otaczających go skał. Nadal groziła mu śmierć, ale przynajmniej mógł normalnie walczyć. Nagle irracjonalnie poczuł, jak bardzo tęsknił za stałym, _twardym_ lądem pod nogami.

Finn pierwszy dopłynął do wysepki. Krzyczał coś po skelligijsku, a każde następne słowo brzmiało coraz bardziej agresywne. Po drodze musiał wyrzucić miecz, bo teraz stał tylko z małym sztyletem w ręce. Jego skóra była wręcz sina z zimna.

\- Cały czas wiedziałem, że wiedźmaki to suki-syny - warknął, okropnie kalecząc wymowę. Zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści sztyletu. - Odbierzesz odpowiedzialność za Hala!

\- Słuchaj Finn - zawołał pospiesznie. Zrobił unik przed pierwszym ciosem. - Nie muszę cię zabijać. Nie chcesz skrzyżować ze mną miecza.

\- Nie mów do mnie! - krzyknął. Zamachnął się, ale był tylko człowiekiem.

Odebrał mu sztylet i wykręcił jego rękę za plecy. Przytrzymał go przy piersi, żeby go unieruchomić. Mężczyzna szarpał się i klął, ale nie miał żadnych szans.

Powietrze przeciął głuchy świst, a później mokry trzask. Finn nagle znieruchomiał w jego uścisku. Kolana załamały się pod nim jak u lalki z podciętymi sznurkami.

Odczuł to tak, jakby ktoś uszczypnął go w bok. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie w dół i zapatrzył się głupio na bełt wystający z piersi Finna. Ociężale odsunął od siebie mężczyznę. Czuł się, jakby sterował innym ciałem.

Umazany we krwi grot wystawał z pleców pirata, dokładnie pod lewą łopatką. Nie było tego dużo - może niecały cal. Spojrzał głupio na swoją pierś. Nieduża rana, idealnie pasująca do średnicy grota, właśnie zaczęła krwawić.

Ciało Finna upadło głucho na ziemię, a piach wokół niego szybko nasiąkł krwią. Geralt spojrzał w kierunku skąd nadleciał bełt. Przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli; Alan wyglądał, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Geralt dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że strzała wcale nie była przeznaczona dla Finna. Nagle zachciało mu się śmiać z absurdu całej tej sytuacji.

Może nawet i by się zaśmiał, ale akurat wtedy Alan dopadł do niego z krótkim nożem w ręce. Mężczyzna nie mówił absolutnie nic - był blady jak trup, a coś w jego oczach przypominało śmierć. Geralt odparł jego ataki, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy tak właśnie wygląda człowiek, który przez głupi przypadek zabił swojego przyjaciela. Nie rozwodził się długo nad tą myślą - podciął gardło Alana sztyletem zabranym Finnowi.

Dwie syreny wylegiwały się na skałach kawałek dalej. Krzyczały gorzej niż mewy, a ich głos niósł się na wietrze. Lodowate fale uderzały leniwie o brzeg. Piasek był krwistoczarny pod jego palcami.

Nie miał siły dłużej stać. Siedział w bezruchu pomiędzy dwoma trupami i obserwował morze przed sobą. Za plecami miał skały. Słońce lśniło nad wodą pod innym kątem, a wiatr nieznacznie zmienił kierunek. Geralt zastanawiał się, czy na statku uznali go za martwego, czy za zdrajcę. Chciał wiedzieć, co powiedzieli Jaskrowi, gdy godzina minęła.

Położył się na plecach i zapatrzył w chmury na niebie. Z każdym oddechem było mu coraz ciężej. Wszystko go bolało, nawet paznokcie i włosy, a on nie miał siły już na nic. Syreny mogłyby teraz przylecieć i zacząć go jeść żywcem, a on by nawet palcem nie kiwnął.

Krew była cieplejsza niż wszystko inne. Lepiła się do jego skóry, łaskocząc i drapiąc. Stworzyła korytarze w dół jego ciała. Zbłąkana złota moneta utknęła gdzieś w nogawce przy jego udzie i teraz uwierała go niemiłosiernie. Powieki mu ciążyły, serce biło za głośno, a on wiedział, że umiera, _umiera, życie wypływa spomiędzy palców i wsiąka w nijaki piach._ Olej z białego mirtu spalał się w jego krwiobiegu, za wszelką cenę chcąc wyprzeć z niego wszystkie nieludzkie cechy.

Chciałby pójść spać i obudzić się gdzieś na łące pełnej maków, dmuchawców i chabrów...

°°°

W Kaer Morhen było takie miejsce, do którego tylko oni znali drogę. Tylko tam byli naprawdę bezpieczni, schowani przed wzrokiem kocich oczu i ukryci przed wilczymi uszami. Wystarczyło wejść na parapet w pokoju Eskela, wychylić się jak najdalej do przodu i zeskoczyć na dach poniższej przybudówki. Później trzeba było wspiąć się po śliskich dachówkach, przeskoczyć nad balkonem Damona i wejść na rusztowanie okalające najbliższą wieżę. Odkryli to przypadkiem, gdy chcieli się schować przed gniewem Zoli.

\- Nikt nie widział, że tu idziesz? - Oczy Eskela wciąż były brązowe. Mutageny działały na niego z opóźnieniem, co podobno było całkowicie normalne, ale to nie znaczy, że do końca bezpieczne. Żyli ze świadomością, że organizm chłopaka w każdej chwili może się poddać, a on po prostu umrze.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze. Już się nauczył, że z mutantami nie wygra. Był tylko szczeniakiem; widział i słyszał więcej, ale nie mógł się równać z Wilkami.

Gwiazdy świeciły nad ich głowami. Księżyc w pełni dopiero wyłaniał się zza gór. Eskel obserwował go wielkimi z zachwytu oczami. Jego twarz ładnie wyglądała w srebrnym świetle nocy, nawet pomimo czarnych worów pod oczami, pomimo wystających kości policzkowych i pomimo sinych śladów na jego szyi. Powinien obciąć włosy.

Nad nimi błyszczało niebo, pod nimi ziała czarna przepaść. Siedzieli na starych deskach, a za plecami mieli tylko w połowie skończoną ścianę zapomnianej wieży. Byli wolni, spokojni i po prostu szczęśliwi; zawieszeni pomiędzy niebem a piekłem, gdzieś pośrodku ziemi, na chwilę zapomniani przez świat.

Baza - bo tak nazwali wieżę - był ich jedynym bezpiecznym miejscem w całym domu. Czas płynął, a oni zatrzymali się w tej małej chwili, w tej kruchej bańce spokoju.

\- Boisz się jutra? - szept Eskela zmienił się w parę pomiędzy nimi. Już nie był dzieckiem. Jego oczy przypominały ciepły płomień świecy. Geralt już nie znał kolorów.

Nie odpowiedział, zapatrzony w srebrną wstęgę rzeki pod nimi. Było mu zimno, ale nie prosił o koc. Z chwilą, gdy ostatnie brązowe pasemko jego włosów wylądowało w ognisku, nie zasługiwał już na nic.

\- Ja się nie boję - kontynuował Eskel. Gdy przekręcił głowę, podłużna blizna na jego szczęce odbiła światło księżyca. Oparł się rękami za sobą, a jego ciało było przyjemnie ciepłe przy jego boku. - Wyobraź to sobie. Cały ten świat pod nami...

\- Potwory, które musimy zabić - syknął. Zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił głowę. Objął kolana ramionami. - Vesemir już nas nie obroni.

\- Vesemir nie będzie już musiał nas bronić - zawołał. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się miękko. - Hej. Będzie dobrze, słyszysz? To dla tego momentu znieśliśmy Zolę, znieśliśmy te wszystkie... - Jego oczy poruszały się po jego twarzy, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. Uśmiech zgasł na jego ustach. - Będzie dobrze. Pamiętasz miejscowość?

\- Blaviken. - Kiwnął głową. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Listy tak często, jak to możliwe. Zostawię je na widoku.

Eskel kiwnął głową na zgodę. Jego uśmiech był słodki jak cukier, który ukradli. Wiatr szarpał jego włosy, gdy obserwował księżyc.

\- Ciekawe jacy są ludzie - zmyślił się. Ponownie spojrzał na gwiazdy. - Mam na myśli... Basil mógł kłamać, prawda? To niemożliwe, żeby każdy chciał naszych oczu i serc.

\- Jesteśmy mutantami, Eskel - mruknął gorzko. Oparł brodę o kolana. - Oczywiście, że będą nas chcieli zabić.

\- Hej. - Szturchnął go łokciem w bok. - Basil przez ciebie przemawia. Przestań, już teraz, jak zmrużę oczy, widzę na twojej twarzy jego okropną brodę! - Zaczął się śmiać.

Geralt prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Pozwolił się objąć ramieniem. Oparł skroń o pierś Eskela i westchnął cicho. Mimowolnie zaczął mruczeć, gdy brunet wplątał palce w jego włosy. Zamknął oczy.

\- Nie chcę być sam, Geralt - szepnął Eskel. Oparł brodę o jego głowę.

Przytulił się do niego śmielej. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na ciemne góry na horyzoncie. Westchnął cichutko. Zapach mleczy i tojadu utulał jego zmysły.

\- Wiesz, że nie mam na to słów, prawda?

\- Możesz powiedzieć, że nigdy nie będę sam. - Pociągnął żałośnie nosem. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach. - Możesz kłamać. Przyjmę wszystko, Geralt. Możesz powiedzieć, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz.

\- Będę z tobą do końca - szepnął nieśmiało.

Uśmiech Eskela smakował jak cukier, który ukradli.

\- Już za tobą tęsknię, Wilku - szepnął, a jego oddech był tylko parą. Uśmiechnął się miękko i odgarnął mu włosy z oczu. Żaden z nich nie potrafił już płakać.

Księżyc schował się po drugiej stronie przełęczy. Pierwsze promienie słońca zabarwiły niebo, nadając mu chłodny, granatowy kolor. Niedługo powinni wstać, wrócić do swoich pokoi, zabrać swoje rzeczy i wyjść główną bramą prosto w świat, którego nie znali. Powinni udać się do najbliższej wioski, zerwać ogłoszenie z tablicy i ruszyć prosto na potwora. Powinni go zabić, poćwiartować, odrąbać mu łeb i zanieść do wójta. Powinni być bohaterami.

Geralt zawsze chciał być rycerzem.

Dziesięć obrzydliwie długich lat później wciąż siedzieli na starym rusztowaniu przy niedokończonej nigdy wieży. Już nie musieli się chować, nie musieli uciekać. Już nie było oczu i uszu, które mogłyby ich zobaczyć. Światło księżyca odkryło więcej blizn na szczęce Eskela.

Obserwowali gwiazdy, a przepaść pomiędzy nimi nigdy nie była tak zimna jak teraz.

\- Żyłeś dobrym życiem? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Eskel. Jego uśmiech już nie przypominał cukru. Głos niósł ze sobą ciemność.

Kiwnął powoli głową, doskonale wiedząc, o co brat go pyta. Oparł łokcie o kolana. Zamknął oczy, czując głowę mężczyzny na ramieniu.

\- Wiesz, wciąż pamiętam, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś - mruknął cicho Eskel. Jego głos nie zdradzał żadnej emocji. Przez rozerwaną wargę seplenił okropnie, a Geralt miał ochotę zasłonić uszy i już nigdy więcej nie słyszeć jego dorosłego głosu. Zacisnął zęby.

\- Wiesz też, że Przeznaczenie jest suką - odpowiedział.

Eskel prychnął pod nosem.

\- Ktoś mądry powiedział mi kiedyś, że nie wierzy w Przeznaczenie - powiedział po prostu. Zamilkł, a jego włosy łaskotały go w szyję, gdy brunet śledził wzrokiem trajektorię lotu spadającej gwiazdy.

Zaczepił mały palec o jego palec. Eskel spojrzał na niego łagodnie i tak ciepło, jakby mu zależało, jakby zawsze mu zależało, _jakby nigdy nie skłamał._

\- Zostaniesz ze mną do końca? - zapytał. Słowa uwierały go w gardło. Musiał odchrząknąć. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na ciemność pełzającą po szczytach drzew, na lód narastający na rzece. Księżyc zgasł, a oni zostali z lodowatą nicością.

Eskel odgarnął mu włosy z oczu. Na jego palcach lśniła krew.

\- Zostanę z tobą do końca, Wilku - obiecał.

Ponownie spojrzeli w gwiazdy. Już nic nie mówili, przytuleni do siebie, siedząc ramię w ramię, serce do serca, w ciszy czekając na ciemność.

°°°

Najpierw zarejestrował dźwięk, ciche, miarowe uderzanie cudzego serca. Uspokajający łomot gdzieś przy jego boku; świadectwo życia, bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Skupił się na nim wszystkimi zmysłami. Poczuł jego smak na języku, ciepły aromat żelaza i soli; ciężki ziemisty zapach, przypominał odrobinę mokrą ściółkę w lesie; w końcu zobaczył go na wewnętrznej stronie powiek, pulsującą linię dokładnie pośrodku jego wizji. Nie pamiętał, jak wyglądają kolory, ale zgadywał, że tak właśnie ludzie opisują czerwony. Wyobraził sobie, że sięga po serce, bada je w dłoniach. Było ciepłe w dotyku, spokojne; przypominało dom.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i odetchnął łapczywie, gdy w końcu wrócił z martwych. Pełna świadomość od razu wtłoczyła się w jego umysł; dokładnie jak po Próbach, jak wtedy, gdy otworzył cudze oczy i spojrzał na trupy wokół niego. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

\- Geralt?...

Ledwie usłyszał zaspany głos Jaskra. Uniósł dłoń do ust, tylko połowicznie rejestrując bandaż na palcach i rozejrzał się nerwowo wokoło. Usiadł na łóżku i desperacko sięgnął po wiadro, stojące niedaleko.

\- Geralt - powtórzył Jaskier. Już nie spał, chociaż jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty. Wyprostował się na krześle i sięgnął po świecę. Zapalił ją nieporadnie. Ręce mu drżały, gdy ją odkładał. - Bogowie... Ty żyjesz.

Zachłysnął się, gdy kolejne torsje wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Starał się ignorować cierpki smak krwi na języku. Jaskier poklepał go po plecach, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Geralt, co się dzieje? - zaniepokoił się bard. Wstał pospiesznie z krzesła i pochylił się nad nim. Ponownie go poklepał. Odgarnął jego włosy i przytrzymał je w kucyku. - Hej, oddychaj. Nie waż się teraz umierać, jasne? Nie po to cię ratowałem, żebyś mi się teraz udusił!

Splunął do wiadra i zamknął oczy. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. Z całych sił próbował uspokoić oddech, ale czuł się, jakby ktoś ściskał jego pierś w imadle. Tak samo czuł się tamtego dnia, gdy podali mu pierwszą dawkę. Może znowu to zrobili? Jaskier był przy nim, głaskał go po głowie.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy nagle o czymś pomyślał. Krew w jego ciele zamarzła, a on wyciągnął zachłannie ręce w kierunku Jaskra. Dotknął jego twarzy, przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż lewej brwi, przeczesał włosy palcami. Uniósł jego wargę i spojrzał na kły.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem - szepnął na głos lub w myślach. Odetchnął z ulgą. Kiwnął głową i ponownie przeczesał jego włosy. - Dobrze. Nie możesz być nikim innym.

\- Geralt? - Dotknął jego dłoni i powoli zdjął ją z twarzy. Zamknął ją pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi. - Co się dzieje? Masz gorączkę?

\- Wiesz - kontynuował w myślach. Nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie Jaskra, więc je zignorował. - Wiesz, oni umarli tamtej nocy. Musieliśmy ich później pochować. Horacy, później Leo... Wiesz, że nigdy nie pochowałem Zoli? Vesemir też tego nie zrobił. Jak myślisz, jego kości wciąż leżą pod tamtym kamieniem?

\- Masz gorączkę - odpowiedział nerwowo Jaskier. Odsunął się, a Geralt chciał go zatrzymać, bo zrobiło mu się nagle bardzo zimno. Jaskier wstał i sięgnął po płaszcz. Zarzucił go na ramiona. - Cholera jasna, Geralt... Nie umieraj, okey? Zaraz wracam. - A gdy już wyszedł za drzwi, krzyknął: - Myszowór? Myszowór! Źle z nim!

\- Ze mną? - zapytał na głos. Spojrzał w bok, na Horacego. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, ale dzielnie patrzył w rozkładającą się twarz brata. Zamknął oczy, albo dopiero je otworzył. Zachichotał, nie czując nóg. - Jaskier, wiesz, że kiedyś widziałem swoją wątrobę? Wyjęli mi ją na lekcji biologii.

Otworzył oczy, słysząc inne serce. Świat wydawał się pływać. Zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę w bok.

\- To ty Jaskier? - zapytał. Jego język był cięższy niż wór mokrych futer. - Nie widzę twojej twarzy. Jaskier? Gdzie jest Eskel? Powiedział, że tu będzie. Widziałeś go? A Lambert? Myślą, że nie żyję? Jaskier, zapomniałem zostawić list. Bogowie... Muszę zostawić list, Jaskier, w tej beczce, w Blaviken. Nie mogą myśleć, że nie żyję. Zimno mi. Mogę dostać koc, _Zola? Skrawek koca, błagam..._

Obudził się, gdy ktoś trzasnął drzwiami. Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał panicznie w kierunku hałasu.

\- Przepraszam. - To zdecydowanie był Myszowór. Co on robił na Kontynencie?

Zamrugał, gdy zorientował się, że mężczyzna czymś go poił. Instynktownie przełknął.

\- Straciłeś dużo krwi - powiedział druid zza grubej ściany. Jego głos zanikał we mgle. - Ledwo przeżyłeś. Słyszysz mnie teraz, Geralt? Rozumiesz moje słowa?

\- Pirat, z którym płynąłem - odpowiedział twierdząco. Ponownie przełknął, gdy gorzka ciecz wypełniła jego usta. - Ten pirat... Chyba mnie zranił. Powinienem zająć się raną.

\- Prawie przebił ci płuco. - Przytrzymał go za ramię, ograniczając jego ruchy do minimum. Położył chłodną szmatkę na jego czole. Uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Masz szczęście, że jesteś mutantem. Skończyło się na skrajnej utracie krwi.

Zamknął oczy, utulany do snu śpiewem Visenny. Czuł jej głos na języku i słyszał jej zapach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż to pamięta.

\- Nazywała mnie swoim złotym chłopcem - mruknął. Sięgnął po koc i zwinął się w kulkę, chociaż żaden mięsień w jego ciele nawet nie drgnął. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę pachnącą latem. - Wtedy na drodze też. Nie miałem imienia. Hej, Horacy, pójdziemy jutro nazbierać mleczy? Miałem zostawić list dla Renfri.

Zerwał się do siadu.

\- Renfri.

W pokoju było ciemno i zimno. Całe jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie. Jego zęby uderzały o siebie, szczękając niemiłosiernie w ciszy, która go otaczała.

Ktoś unosił się nad nim; twarda _obecność_ innego stworzenia niepokoiła jego zmysły. Chciał wstać, sięgnąć po miecz i za wszelką cenę obronić wszystkich umarłych.

Zaskomlał, gdy pierwszy cios wylądował na jego skroni. Otworzył załzawione oczy, chcąc widzieć oprawcę.

\- Shh - zanucił Jaskier głosem Zoli. W dłoni trzymał jego wątrobę i wycierał ją jakąś szmatką. Tę samą szmatkę położył na jego czole, lodowato zimną, jakby trzymał ją najpierw w lodzie. Nie do twarzy było mu z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na ustach. - Shh, szczeniaku, niedługo przestanie boleć...

Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła, ale zwalczył w sobie odruch wymiotny. Nie powinien się teraz ruszać; nie, gdy jego jelita leżały na kupce przy jego biodrze.

Jaskier rozmazywał krew na jego czole. Płakał?

\- Słyszysz mnie, Geralt? - powtarzał jak modlitwę. Jego twarz była jasna jak księżyc, zawieszona w ciemność nad nim. Niebieskie oczy przypominały burzowe niebo; morze podczas sztormu, pełne soli i wody.

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego policzka. Bard zamknął oczy. W pokoju zrobiło się nagle tak strasznie zimno.

\- Jeżeli mnie słyszysz, błagam, walcz z tym, okey? - Wymruczał w jego kciuk. Pocałował każdy palec, którym Geralt dotknął jego warg. Zdecydowanie płakał. - Myszowór daje ci góra dwa dni. Powiedział, że nie spotkał się jeszcze z człowiekiem, który przeżył tak straszną gorączkę. Ale ty nie umrzesz, prawda? Obiecaj, że nie umrzesz - zaszlochał.

Geralt wytarł jego policzki kciukiem. Mimowolnie syknął przez zęby, gdy nagle znikąd pojawili się nad nim kamienne twarze Wilków. Rozejrzał się panicznie wokoło. Szarpnął rękami, ale nie mógł się równać z dwymirytowymi kajdankami. Znowu leżał na stole, w jakiejś zapomnianej komnacie w piwnicy, a oni obserwowali go martwymi oczami, słuchali zachłannie jego gasnącego serca.

Szarpnął się w bok i zwymiotował za łóżko. Czuł się, jakby jego ciało spalało się żywcem.

Gdzieś nad nim rozmawiały dwa demony, targując się o jego duszę.

\- Jest silny - mówił ten pierwszy, ten, który brzmiał jak kołysanka i pachniał jak lato. Gdzieś w jego głosie czaiła się ciemność.

\- Nawet najsilniejszy z nich by tego nie przeżył - odpowiedział ten drugi, ten pełen Chaosu. - Pamiętasz, jaki był zimny, gdy go znalazłeś. Już wtedy powinien umrzeć.

Ponownie zwymiotował pod nogi. Zaskomlał, gdy ktoś siłą otworzył mu szczękę i wylał truciznę na jego język Jego przełyk zacisnął się konwulsyjnie, walcząc ze żrącym kwasem. Zasłonili mu nos, a on musiał przełknąć, żeby się nie utopić.

Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi, świat wyglądał inaczej. Pokój pachniał cierpkim odorem kwasu żołądkowego. Tylko jedna samotna świeca paliła się na parapecie.

Chciał usiąść, ale jego pierś i ręka wybuchła bólem tak nagłym, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Zacisnął mocno zęby i zapatrzył się w sufit. Świat wokół niego pulsował równomiernie w rytm jego serca.

Odwrócił ociężale głowę w bok, gdy usłyszał szurnięcie materiału o drewno. Postanowił zignorować fakt, że nie zauważył wcześniej obecności innej osoby. Zmrużył oczy, bo z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn jego źrenice jeszcze nie dostosowały się do ciemności.

Jaskier siedział po turecku na krześle, opierając się łokciem o parapet. W dłoni trzymał ususzonego jaskra. Płakał bezgłośnie, a światło świecy odbijało się od łez na jego policzkach.

Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Uniósł się ociężale do siadu. Głowa pulsowała mu bólem tak ostrym, że zbierało mu się na wymioty.

Jaskier uniósł wzrok znad kwiatka. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu na niego patrząc. Wyglądał, jakby było mu już wszystko jedno. Wytarł policzki kciukiem.

Patrzyli na siebie przez wieczność. Drżący płomień świecy ożywiał cienie czające się w kątach.

W ustach miał piach, a jego gardło było zdarte, jakby krzyczał przez wiele dni. Poruszał bezradnie ustami, ale żadne słowo nie opuściło jego krtani.

Jaskier wstał z krzesła. Przez jedną małą chwilę nie był sobą; Geralt patrzył na obcego, zmęczonego życiem mężczyznę. Spojrzał prosto w nijakie oczy i zobaczył wyłącznie lód. W zgarbionych ramionach były zapisane dziesiątki historii, setki rozczarowań, miliony małych upadków i jedna, jedyna rysa tak głęboka, że sięgała samego piekła. Geralt spojrzał na twarz nieznajomego i zobaczył w niej Juliana, czystego i krystalicznego, bez żadnej maski, bez żadnej tarczy. Stał wyprostowany, dumny i niewzruszony, jakby rzucał wyzwanie; jakby mówił, że tym właśnie się stanie, gdy ostatni promyk słońca zgaśnie w jego oczach.

Upadli na samo dno, a głuchy dźwięk uderzenia rozbrzmiewał pomiędzy nimi. Teraz było już wszystko jedno.

Okno musiało być nieszczelne, myślał później, gdy próbował sobie to wszystko poukładać. Wiatr poruszył świecą. Cienie zmieniły położenie, światło zatańczyło w inny sposób. Wszystko to przypominało nierealny sen; ciąg dalszy halucynacji, które tylko on widział. Musiał śnić; ostatni dobre wspomnienie przed śmiercią.

Wplątał palce we włosy Jaskra, bo nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami. Czuł się jakby stał z boku i obserwował wszystko zza szklanej ściany. Jak przez mgłę słyszał kolibrze serce mężczyzny. Dotykał jego twarzy, ale nie czuł własnych dłoni.

Kolejny mikroskopijny wiatr i wszystko ustało tak nagle, jak się zaczęło. Oddychali tym samym powietrzem. Już wiedział jak to jest sięgnąć po słońce i posmakować lata.

Uniósł rękę i odgarnął włosy z oczu Jaskra. Zamknął oczy, gdy mężczyzna wtulił twarz w jego szyję i zaczął żałośnie szlochać. Objął go ramieniem i przysunął bliżej siebie.

Odwrócił głowę w bok i spojrzał na świecę. Myślał nad słowami, które powinien powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się, czy Jaskier oczekuje przeprosin, czy obietnic. Smakował brzmienie każdej litery na języku. Układał wymyślne zdania w umyśle. Szkicował każdy kolejny krok.

Gdy otworzył oczy, w pokoju było już jasno. Miejsce obok niego było puste i zimne. Zamrugał zdezorientowany i usiadł niepewnie. Syknął z bólu i instynktownie sięgnął w kierunku ramienia.

\- Uważaj na szwy.

Odwrócił panicznie głowę w kierunku głosu. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, żeby ktoś go zaskoczył. Instynktownie spróbował sięgnąć po Chaos, ale wskórał tym tylko tyle, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zamknął oczy i przyłożył dłoń do czoła, walcząc z mdłościami.

Myszowór - bo to on czuwał przy jego łóżku i spokojnie mieszał jakieś zioła - dotknął jego ramienia. Przystawił mu kubek do ust, a Geralt instynktownie wypił miksturę. Odkaszlnął i splunął za łóżko.

\- Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać, przyjacielu - odezwał się druid po chwili ciszy. Wrócił na swoje krzesło i zaczął spokojnie rwać płatki jaskółczego ziela. Nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Geralta. - Czasami myślę, że jesteś wręcz nieśmiertelny.

\- Co się stało? - wychrypiał. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. - Gdzie jestem? Jaskier...?

Myszowór zanucił uspokajająco. Wskazał brodą drzwi.

\- Kazałem mu pójść spać - wyjaśnił. Sięgnął po moździerz i kawałki suszonego mózgu utopca. Zaczął je spokojnie mielić. - Wyglądał gorzej niż ty. Nie odstępował o krok od twojego łóżka, pilnował cię dniami i nocami. Uparte z niego bydle. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. Wsypał proszek do miski z płatkami jaskółczego ziela.

Geralt obserwował jego ruchy ze słabo skrywanym obrzydzeniem. Domyślał się, co go czeka, gdy druid skończy. Wciąż czuł kwaśny smak ostatniej dawki eliksiru na języku.

Myszowór obserwował go spokojnie. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

\- Powinieneś dziękować za niego wszystkim bogom - szepnął w końcu. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na drzwi. Westchnął cicho. - Ale najpierw musisz go uspokoić. Ostatnie kilka dni było dla niego prawdziwym piekłem.

\- Uratował mnie? - domyślił się. Zamknął oczy, bo trzymanie ich otwartych było dziwnie męczące. Jego głowa była ciężka jak wór pełen kamieni.

\- Tak. - Odkorkował głośno butelkę ze spirytusem. Wlał trochę do miski z resztą składników, po czym wstał i podszedł do paleniska. Klęknął przed nim. - Było z tobą naprawdę źle, przyjacielu. Straciłeś wiele krwi, poważnie się wyziębiłeś, a później jeszcze ta okropna gorączka. - Pokręcił głową. Odwrócił się przez ramię. - Poważnie, Geralt, o czym myślałeś, wpychając brudny, porośnięty glonami i innymi paskudztwami, diament pod skórę?

Uchylił lekko oczy. Uśmiechnął się bez humoru.

\- Szczerze - mruknął - nie myślałem. Chciałem po prostu stamtąd spierdalać.

\- Piękny plan, naprawdę - parsknął. Podszedł do stołu i sięgnął po moździerz i łyżkę. Gdy przechodził obok Geralta, położył dłoń na jego czole. Zmarszczył brwi. - Już jesteś chłodniejszy, dobrze. Naprawdę silne z ciebie stworzenie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na druida.

\- Gdyby byle gorączka mogła mnie zabić, nie byłbym wiedźminem - mruknął. Poruszył się i syknął, gdy rana na piersi dała o sobie znać. Instynktownie sięgnął po nią dłonią. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył bandaż na palcach.

Myszowór westchnął bardzo cichutko. Zabrał rękę z jego czoła i wrócił do paleniska.

\- Majaczyłeś, przyjacielu - wyjaśnił cicho. Nie patrzył na niego. - Drapałeś stare blizny, łamałeś paznokcie o ramę łóżka, kilka razy rzuciłeś Queen... Dużo krzyczałeś, na jawie i we śnie... - Zamilkł. Pokręcił głową. - To nie był miły widok, Geralt. Nie dla mnie, a już szczególnie nie dla Jaskra.

\- Płakał - szepnął. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał widok załamanego barda. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie tamtą chwilę. Jego wspomnienia przypominały niejasny, gorączkowy sen.

Myszowór przelał w skupieniu eliksir do blaszanego kubka. Odstawił go na parapet, żeby szybciej ostygł. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi. Zapatrzył się gdzieś w bok.

\- Płakał - potwierdził w końcu kulawo. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i westchnął cicho. Zerknął na Geralta. - Nie zrozum mnie źle Geralt, naprawdę się cieszę, że udało ci się przeżyć... Ale żałuję, że dzieciak musiał na to patrzeć.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie znając słów, którymi mógłby odpowiedzieć. Bezwiednie podrapał bandaż na ramieniu. Teraz, gdy Myszowór o tym wspomniał, widział na swoich ramionach czerwone ślady po paznokciach. Uświadomił sobie też, że to irytujące szczypanie na jego brzuchu wcale nie jest spowodowane raną postrzałową, tylko płytkimi zadrapaniami. Spojrzał dyskretnie pod koc. Cały jego tułów wyglądał jak poduszka bardzo nadpobudliwego kota.

Myszowór sięgnął po kubek i kiwnął do siebie głową. Usiadł na łóżku, twarzą do Geralta i sięgnął po drewnianą łyżkę ze stolika nocnego.

Geralt może i miałby jakiś komentarz odnośnie picia eliksirów łyżką, ale gdy tylko pomyślał o trzymaniu kubka we własnych dłoniach, zapomniał o wszystkim, co chciał powiedzieć. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Myszowora, po czym niepewnie sięgnął po łyżkę. Zacisnął oczy i spróbował wypić to tak, żeby bolało najmniej.

\- Żaden z nas nie wiedział, jaka jest bezpieczna dawka - westchnął druid. Napełnił kolejną łyżkę. - Poiliśmy cię na zmianę _jaskółką_ i _białym miodem,_ mając tylko nadzieję, że to nie za dużo. W pewnym momencie bałem się, że to nie gorączka cię zabije, tylko odwodnienie.

Skrzywił się, gdy trzeci łyk eliksiru poparzył jego przełyk. Zacisnął zęby i odsunął się od łyżki. Czuł się jak najzwyklejszy szczeniak, który nawet nie może wypić pełnej dawki bez wymiotów. Dolna warga zaczęła mu niekontrolowanie drzeć, a na całym jego ciele pojawiła się gęsią skórka. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

Myszowór bez słowa odłożył kubek na stolik. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na jego czole. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Prześpij się, Geralt - polecił w końcu. Odwrócił rękę, przykładając jej zewnętrzną część do jego skóry. Zaklął pod nosem. - Cholera, znowu jesteś ciepły. Jak się czujesz? Co cię boli?

\- To efekt uboczny - uspokoił go. Zmrużył oczy, gdy światło zaczęło go razić. Zasłonił oczy dłonią i zacisnął szczęki. Skulił się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu rany. - Nie musisz się już martwić. Nie umrę.

\- Szkoda.

Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy tylko go usłyszał. Serce zaczęło mu walić w piersi, a krew zamarzła w jego żyłach. Instynktownie uniósł rękę, ale dwóch innych Wilków przytrzymało jego nadgarstki.

Nie mógł złapać oddechu, gdy świat z powrotem wrócił do normy. Wyszarpał panicznie rękę z uścisku Myszowora i przesunął dłonią po uszach. Włożył mały palec do środka, po czym spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie zobaczył krwi.

Myszowór obserwował go ze smutkiem. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Geralt bez słowa pokręcił głową.

\- Nie musisz się już martwić - powtórzył z uporem. Spojrzał szybko na druida. Zawahał się przez chwilę. - Możesz... Powiedz Jaskrowi, żeby też się nie martwił.

Myszowór kiwnął bez słowa głową. Przykrył go kocem aż po szyję i jeszcze raz dotknął jego czoła. Założył ręce na piersi. Uśmiechnął się nagle tak szczerze i z taką ulgą, że Geralt nie potrafił wytrzymać jego spojrzenia.

Odwrócił wzrok, odrobinę zażenowany. Gdzieś z tyłu jego mózgu Basil szeptał, że ludzie chcą tylko ich oczu i serc.

\- Witamy wśród żywych, przyjacielu - szepnął Myszowór cicho, cichuteńko, dokładnie jak Wilk pośród swoich braci.

Dopiero, gdy ciche kliknięcie drzwi wybrzmiało w pustym pokoju, uświadomił sobie, jak szeroko się uśmiecha.

°°°

Nazywał się Wali. Geralt nie lubił go bardziej, niż innych ludzi.

Minęły podobno trzy dni od jego cudownego zmartwychwstania. Wciąż był słaby, ale nie na tyle, żeby zrezygnować ze Szlaku. Ratowanie ludzi przed potworami było jego powołaniem, sposobem na życie i przyczyną śmierci. Nie mógł po prostu odpuścić.

\- Zostałem do tego stworzony - tłumaczył Jaskrowi, gdy układał fiolki z nowymi eliksirami w torbie. Sięgnął po koc i złożył go w nienaganny prostokąt. Syknął przez zęby, gdy pociągnął świeże blizny. Uniósł uspokajająco rękę. - Nic mi nie jest, Jask. Nie jestem z cukru.

\- Nie - powtórzył zdenerwowany. Ostatnio ciągle był zdenerwowany, albo smutny. Coś strasznie złego stało się z jego poczuciem humoru i Geralt czuł się winny z tego powodu. - Nie jesteś z cukru, ale to _w ogóle_ nie znaczy, że jesteś z kamienia, Geralt! Odpocznij jeszcze chwilę, jeszcze tylko dzień lub dwa. Przecież to nie tak, że nagle całe pierdolone Skellige potrzebuje twojej pomocy!

Obaj się odwrócili, gdy drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę. Do pokoju wpadła starsza kobieta cała we łzach. Krzyczała coś po skelligijsku z takim bólem w głosie, że nawet Geralt dostał ciarek. Sekundę po niej do pokoju wbiegł również Myszowór. Spojrzał pomiędzy nimi i zacisnął wargi.

Geralt spojrzał wymownie na Jaskra. Nie potrzebowali żadnych słów. Bard zaklął i rzucił notesem przez cały pokój. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Myszowór służył im za tłumacza. Najpierw wyjaśnił coś kobiecie, wypowiadając słowa wolno i wyraźnie, a później słuchał cierpliwie wszystkiego, co miała mu do powiedzenia. Kobieta - Olga - kilka razy podczas opowieści zaczęła płakać tak przeraźliwie, że potrzebowała chwili, żeby się uspokoić. Raz czy dwa krzyknęła coś bezpośrednio w stronę Geralta, ale wiedźmin zrozumiał tylko nazwę swojej procesji i jakieś słowo, które brzmiało prawie jak _djevesulv._ Myszowór przetłumaczył je jako _ogar piekielny._

Jaskier siedział obrażony na parapecie i pisał coś zaciekle w notesie. Zazwyczaj spisywał każdy szczegół opisu świadka, ale teraz wyglądał, jakby bardzo kreatywnie i prawdopodobnie w trzech różnych językach przeklinał rodzinę Olgi siedem pokoleń do przodu.

\- _Que så du mellom cæd? -_ zapytał łagodnie Myszowór.

Olga ponownie zaniosła się szlochem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i kilka razy powtórzyła, że nie chce tego pamiętać. Wyciągnęła nagle rękę i złapała nadgarstek Geralta. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zacisnęła palce. Powiedziała coś ze śmiertelnym uporem.

\- Odda ci wszystko, o co poprosisz, jeżeli przyniesiesz łeb diabła - przetłumaczył cicho Myszowór. Patrzył ze smutkiem na kobietę. Zacisnął wargi, gdy powiedziała coś jeszcze. Pokręcił smutno głową i nie przetłumaczył jej słów.

\- _Hva heter du? -_ Pociągnęła go za rękę. Geralt instynktownie spojrzał w jej oczy. Nie wiedział, czy są zielone, czy białe, przez to, co kobieta widziała. - _Hva?_

 _\- Geralt æp Rivia -_ odpowiedział za niego Myszowór. Powiedział coś jeszcze, odrobinę ciszej i łagodniej. Kobieta pokręciła gwałtownie głową. Powtórzyła z uporem poprzednie zdanie.

Myszowór westchnął i spojrzał niepewnie na Geralta.

\- Nie jest bogata, ale ma ładną córkę i młodego syna...

Geralt wstał gwałtownie z łóżka. Zacisnął zęby do bólu i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Mdliło go na samą myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek miał czelność zaproponować mu niewinne życie w zamian za zabicie potwora.

Przez kilka okropnie długich sekund w pokoju było słychać tylko wściekłe skrobanie jaskrowego węgielka.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt dukatów - warknął w końcu przez zaciśnięte gardło. Spojrzał na Myszowora. - No, powiedz jej to. Więcej nie wezmę.

Druid kiwnął głową i spojrzał łagodnie na kobietę. Podał jej cenę, a później uspokoił ją, gdy ta chciała podwoić stawkę. Wytłumaczył jej coś spokojnie i powoli. Dotknął jej ramienia, gdy kobieta odpowiedziała z irytacją.

\- _Ta det med ro, beanna_ \- warknął w końcu Jaskier. Odłożył gniewnie węgielek i spojrzał na nią z irytacją. Machnął ręką w kierunku Geralta. - _Det er hans vilje._

Myszowór kiwnął głową i powtórzył za nim. Olga westchnęła głośno, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do Geralta. Sięgnęła po jego rękę i uścisnęła ją w swoich drobnych dłoniach. Szepnęła z uczuciem, a Geralt nie musiał znać skelligijskiego, żeby wiedzieć, że mu dziękuje. Odpowiedział jej nieśmiałym kiwnięciem głowy. Powiedział druidowi, żeby odprowadził ją do domu oraz żeby został z nią dopóki nie wróci z polowania.

\- Żeby nie zrobiła niczego głupiego - szepnął na jego ucho, gdy go minął. Myszowór kiwnął głową na zgodę. Wyprowadził kobietę z pokoju, zostawiając ich samych.

Kilkanaście minut później już zapinał ostatnią sprzączkę zbroi na piersi. Jeszcze raz podziękował Jaskrowi za wyłowienie jego sprzętu z dna morza, ale bard zbył go zwykłym machnięciem ręki.

\- Wiedźmin bez mieczy jest jak niemy bard - podsumował. Odwrócił się plecami do Geralta i wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku, bez słowa prosząc o pomoc w zdjęciu dubletu. Geralt instynktownie sięgnął po jego ubranie.

\- Załóż sztylety na obie ręce - polecił mu. Zsunął dublet z jego ramion i odłożył go na łóżko. Przesunął dłonią po przyjemnie ciepłych plecach mężczyzny. Jaskier wzdrygnął się lekko pod jego dotykiem.

\- Dwa na ramiona, jeden przy boku i w bucie - potwierdził. Nie odsunął się od dotyku, nawet gdy dłoń Geralta powoli sunęła niżej po jego plecach, obok ozdobnych wstążek na jego koszulce, a później przy pasku. Odwrócił się nieznacznie przez ramię, ale nie spojrzał na Geralta. Jego oddech był szybki i dziwnie zdyszany.

W świetle dnia wyglądał inaczej, bardziej realnie; nieosiągalnie.

Gerald założył ręce na piersi i odsunął się o krok. Spojrzał z uporem na ścianę.

\- Jeżeli dasz się zabić, już nigdy więcej nie wezmę cię na żadne polowanie - spróbował zażartować, ale żart upadł płasko pomiędzy nimi.

Jaskier parsknął pod nosem. Sięgnął po sznurki przy spodniach.

\- Spokojnie, nie planowałem dzisiaj umierać - syknął. Zmienił spodnie na te mniej jaskrawe i bardziej wytarte. Spojrzał na niego twardo. - Mam nadzieję, że podzielasz moje zdanie, hm, wiedźminie?

\- Nie planowałem cię dzisiaj stracić - odpowiedział, zanim pomyślał. Cień uśmiechu na ustach Jaskra zdecydowanie był tego warty.

Ubrali się w ciszy, a później wyszli z pokoju, wciąż nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa. Na skraju wioski czekał na nich Widar. Przedstawił się jako obecnie najstarszy syn Olgi. Powiedział, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie pomści ojca i brata.

\- Miałem iść razem z nimi na polowanie. - Jego akcent był ciężki, ale dało się go zrozumieć. Prowadził ich przez las, torując sobie drogę wśród cierni maczetą. - Bjorn wraz z ojcem poszedli wcześniej.

\- Poszli - poprawił go Jaskier. Schylił się, żeby nie dostać gałązką.

\- Poszli. - Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na niego. - Wyruszyli kilka godzin przed świtem. Mieli sprawdzić zasadzki na południu. Umówiliśmy się obok starego dębu, pomiędzy jednym miejscem a drugim. Czekałem, ale nie przychodzili. Postanowiłem, że ich szukam...

\- Poszukam.

\- Jaskier - syknął na niego Geralt. Bard rozłożył niewinnie ręce.

\- Poszukam - poprawił się z irytacją. Cofnął się, żeby iść pomiędzy nimi.

Drzewa wokół nich ustąpiły miejsca wrzosom i ostrokrzewom. Geralt zmarszczył nos, gdy wyczuł w powietrzu metaliczny zapach krwi. Rozejrzał się wokoło, ale nie zauważył żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Widar podchwycił jego wzrok. Przygarbił się i westchnął cicho.

\- Poszedłem na południe, do zasadzek - kontynuował. - Były już założone, więc ruszyłem dalej po śladach. Bjorn nosi takie charakterystyczne buty... - Zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. Założył ręce na piersi. - Idę i patrzę, a tam trop nagle się zmienia, wygląda to tak, jakby biegli. Myślę sobie, że zobaczyli zwierzę i chcieli je połowić...

\- Złapać.

\- Złapać! - prawie krzyknął. Zatrzymał się nagle i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głęboko. - Ale nie było innych śladów. Wciąż biegli... Coraz szybciej i szybciej, i patrzę, a tam ślady jak wilka, ale dużo większe, głębokie; gonił najpierw ojca, tylko kilka metrów, bo patrzę, a tam pierwsza smuga krwi... - Pociągnął żałośnie nosem. Machnął ręką, wskazując linię drzew przed nimi. - To tam za tymi drzewami. Nie chcę znowu na nich patrzeć.

\- Poczekaj tutaj - zgodził się Jaskier. Odpiął sztylet od paska, ale Widar pokazał, że ma własną broń. Jaskier machnął zirytowany ręką. - To srebro. Na wypadek, gdyby wilk wciąż się tu kręcił.

\- Nie oddalaj się - rozkazał mu Geralt. Rozejrzał się, spoglądając na każdy cień, każde minimalne drżenie powietrza. Przechylił lekko głowę i powąchał powietrze. - Chwilowo jest tu bezpiecznie. Stań plecami do pnia drzewa i nie zamykaj oczu. Krzycz, gdybyś cokolwiek usłyszał, albo zobaczył. Rozumiesz?

\- _Ja_ \- zgodził się cicho. Oparł się plecami o pień najbliższego drzewa i zapatrzył bezwiednie w linie drzew. Przeczesał jasne włosy palcami.

Geralt kiwnął głową na Jaskra i razem ruszyli do wskazanych miejsca. Metaliczny zapach krwi narastał z każdym ich krokiem.

\- Wilkołak? - zapytał w końcu Jaskier. Pocierał ramiona, próbując się rozgrzać.

Geralt mruknął pod nosem i kucnął przy pierwszej kupce zakrwawionych ubrań. Obejrzał je z każdej strony, po czym sięgnął po patyk i zaczął niezdarnie odsłaniać strzępki ciała ukrytego pod nimi.

Jaskier uparcie podziwiał różnorodność flory skelligijskich lasów. Dreptał nerwowo w miejscu i co chwila chuchał w dłonie. Odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Biedny chłopak, co? - zagadnął cicho. - Taki młody... Ile on może mieć, dwadzieścia lat?

\- Dla mnie może mieć i czterdzieści - burknął. Sięgnął po inny patyk. Wbił go w bezkształtną masę, która kiedyś była brzuchem mężczyzny i pochylił się nad nim. Zmarszczył nos. - Był chory.

\- Kto, wilkołak? - zdziwił się.

Pokręcił głową. Wyprostował się i podszedł do drugiego trupa. Kucnął obok niego.

\- On. - Wskazał poprzednie ciało patykiem. - Zgaduję, że to ojciec. Miał chore płuca, umarłby w przeciągu kilku miesięcy. Męczył się.

\- Oh - szepnął. Kucnął przy nim. - Skąd wiesz?

\- Wiem takie rzeczy - uciął temat. Wskazał coś patykiem. - Patrz, zjadł tylko pół wątroby. - Oparł łokcie o kolana i spojrzał przed siebie. Odwrócił się przez ramię. Zmrużył oczy i uniósł nieznacznie głowę, szukając w powietrzu szczątków zapachu.

Jaskier zabrał od niego patyk. Wbił go w brzuch Bjorna i zajrzał niepewnie do środka. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- I? - Wytarł ręce o uda. Uniósł głowę, gdy Geralt nagle wstał.

\- Spieszył się - mruknął. Spojrzał pod nogi, szukając śladów. Zaczął kreślić linie palcem. - Tu, widzisz? Nadbiegli stamtąd, tutaj dopadł ojca, uderzył go od tyłu, złamał mu kręgosłup. Skoczył na niego, wbił go przednimi łapami w ziemię, żeby mieć lepszy start. Rzucił się na syna, odskoczył, znowu zaatakował, tu mu się pośliznęła łapa. To praktycznie szczeniak. - Podrapał się w brodę i ponownie rozejrzał. Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie zabił od razu. Bawił się. Nie zjadł też wszystkiego. Tutaj zaznaczył teren, zostawił trochę futra. - Kucnął przy kępce futra. Uniósł ją do nosa, i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. - Uh, zdecydowanie samiec, to jego pierwsza albo druga przemiana. Bogowie, co za smród - warknął.

\- Gdzie pobiegł? - zapytał Jaskier. Stał z rękami założonymi na piersi i rozglądał się zdezorientowany wokoło.

\- Na wschód - mruknął. Wstał powoli z kucek. Wskazał nagle palcem pod nogi Jaskra. - Nie ruszaj się. Patrz, tutaj tarzał się na plecach. Jest niższy od ciebie - zauważył ze zdziwieniem.

Jaskier wyprostował się lekko i uniósł brodę. Spojrzał z góry na wiedźmina. Geralt pokazał mu, żeby zszedł ze śladów. Kucnął obok nich. Chwilę później bard do niego dołączył.

\- Hm - mruknął mu chwili ciszy. Spojrzał na Jaskra i wskazał ciemną plamę na ziemi. - To jego krew. Był ranny, pewnie dlatego nie zjadł wszystkiego.

\- Wrócił do leża? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie - westchnął. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Jaskra. - Jeżeli ma leże. Stare wilkołaki są bardziej jak ludzie. Ten zachowuje się jak wilczy szczeniak.

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał niepewnie. Wstał i poprawił płaszcz. - Masz na myśli, że bliżej mu do zwierzęcia, niż do człowieka?

Geralt mruknął na zgodę. Uniósł szybko wzrok i spojrzał na niebo, gdy pierwsze płatki śniegu zatańczyły wokół nich. Spojrzał na Jaskra. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna walczy z kapturem płaszcza.

\- Chodź, Jask - mruknął. - Im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym lepiej.

Wrócili do Widara i Geralt streścił mu, czego się dowiedzieli. Kazał mu również wracać do domu, ale dzieciak nie chciał nawet tego słyszeć. Uparł się, że bez kłów wilka nie wraca. Po długiej i całkowicie bezsensownej kłótni, Geralt w końcu odpuścił. Westchnął tylko i powiedział, że mężczyzna ma się trzymać z tyłu razem z Jaskrem. Skelligijczyk po prostu kiwnął głową i wykonał jakiś ruch, który mógł oznaczać podziękowanie.

Ruszyli na wschód. Grube płatki śniegu wirowały wokół nich. Geralt prowadził, podążając za zapachem wilkołaka jak prawdziwy pies gończy.

\- Gdy już nas usłyszy, będziemy mieć tylko kilka sekund, zanim zaatakuje - zdążył powiedzieć.

Powietrze przecięło mrożące krew w żyłach wycie.

Geralt nigdy nie potrafił odtworzyć w pamięci całego polowania. Sam moment walki przypominał odrobinę obserwowanie świata cudzymi oczami. Jego ciało pracowało, jakby był na ciężkim haju; w momencie, gdy adrenalina zalała jego żyły, instynkt przejmował kontrolę nad jego myślami.

Wilkołak nie był wyjątkowym wyzwaniem. Miał co prawda straszne pazury i zęby, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca potrafił z nich korzystać. Paskudna rana na boku dodatkowo go spowalniała i robiła z niego banalnie łatwy cel. Geralt poczuł się wręcz _nieswojo_ , gdy wbijał mu srebrny miecz prosto w serce.

Skończyli robotę jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Śnieg przestał padać, gdy weszli pomiędzy pierwsze domy Arinbjorn. Olga czekała na nich na ganku przed domem, a wokół niej stłoczyło się jeszcze czworo dzieci, każde z tym samym udręczonym wyrazem twarzy; każde patrzące na Geralta z tym samym ostrożnym zachwytem.

Rzucił łeb wilka pod nogi Olgi. Kobieta miała łzy w oczach, ale stała dzielnie wyprostowana, z zaciśniętą szczęką i pięściami luźno przy bokach. Kiwnęła raz głową i sięgnęła po sakiewkę. Geralt przyjął zapłatę bez zbędnego komentarza. Pożegnali się, życząc sobie pod nosem spokoju i pomyślności bogów, każdy w swoim ojczystym języku.

Nazywał się Wali. Podobno był tylko dwa lata młodszy od Widara. Miał te same jasne, kręcone włosy co on. Geralt nie lubił go od samego początku.

\- Na mój koszt. - Chłopak położył dwa kufle z miodem pitnym na ławie. Patrzył głównie na Jaskra, ale zdażyło mu się zerknąć w kierunku Geralta. Założył ręce na piersi. - Dzisiaj pijecie za darmo.

\- Oh - mruknął Jaskier. Przełknął i odłożył widelec. Wytarł usta. - Hm. To miłe. To miłe, prawda Geralt?

Mruknął krótko na zgodę i wpakował więcej chleba do ust. Wyjrzał przez okno.

Jaskier usiadł przy jego boku. Pokazał chłopakowi, żeby zajął jego miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Uniósł kufel jak do toastu.

\- Wypij z nami - zaproponował wesoło. Nawet się nie skrzywił, gdy Geralt nadepnął mu na stopę. W odwecie szturchnął go kolanem w udo. Zmierzył Skelligijczyka spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się czarująco. - Jestem Jaskier, a ten gbur to Geralt.

\- Wali - przedstawił się odrobinę nieśmiało. Usiadł naprzeciwko Jaskra. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał być tak daleko Geralta, jak tylko ława mu na to pozwalała. Machnął na kelnerkę i chwilę później trzymał już własny kufel miodu w dłoniach.

Jaskier od zawsze był tym, który wypełniał niezręczną ciszę. Jego głos uzupełniał wszystkie luki, dopasowywał się płynnie we wszystkie szczeliny w rozmowie i nadawał jej kierunek tak płynnie, że Wali prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przyznał się do wszystkich istotnych szczegółów swojego życia. Bard potrafił czarować ludzi z tą samą wprawą, z którą Geralt rzucał Axii.

W karczmie było przyjemnie ciepło. Pachniało ziołami i pieczonym mięsem, a Geralt na poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie poprosić o jeszcze jeden talerz potrawki.

Otrzepał pelerynę ze śniegu i rzucił ją na parapet. Jaskier spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

\- Zimno? - zagadnął, przerywając opowieść Waliego w pół słowa.

Przytaknął i potarł ręce, żeby je ogrzać. Spojrzał pytająco na talerz barda, a mężczyzna bez słowa przesunął go w jego stronę. Przesunął się na ławie, robiąc mu miejsce.

\- Wybacz, kontynuuj proszę - mruknął słodko w kierunku Waliego. Oparł łokcie o blat, a brodę położył na złączonych dłoniach.

Wali opowiadał coś o polowaniu na renifery. Czasami przekręcał słowa, albo wplatał wyrażenia w innym języku, ale Jaskier o dziwo ani razu go nie poprawił. Geralt wytarł talerz chlebem, starając się nadmiernie nie myśleć o Skelligijczyku. Machnął ręką na kelnerkę i poprosił o jeszcze jeden kufel miodu.

Karczma wydawała się brzęczeć od rozmów ludzi, ich śmiechu i krzyków. W którymś momencie na tyłach mężczyźni przesunęli ławy pod ściany i urządzili mały konkurs rzucania nożami do celu. Rytmiczny stukot ostrza wbijanego w drewno był miłym tłem dla gwizdów i klaskania.

\- ...I my, hyc, złapaliśmy te jabłka i sprintem do bramy - opowiadał ze śmiechem Jaskier. Jego głos był słodko nieostry na krawędziach, a ruchy miały w sobie jeszcze więcej chaosu niż zazwyczaj. Machnął ręką z przesadnym entuzjazmem. Wylał trochę miodu na stół. - A on za nami, z widłami! Poszczuł nas psem, rozumiesz to?

Wali śmiał się prawie przez cały czas. Brzmiał tak wdzięcznie i młodo. Geralt chciał go utopić w kuflu miodu pitnego.

\- Nigdy tak szybko nie biegłem, przysięgam - kontynuował ze śmiechem Jaskier. Objął kufel obiema dłońmi. - Izka w połowie drogi wyrzuciła te jabłka w cholerę, żeby wiesz, jakoś go udobruchać, ale gdzie tam! - Uderzył dłonią w stół. - Jak nas dogonił! jak nie huknął! jak nie ryknął! Bez obrazy Geralt, ale ty jesteś co najwyżej ciotą przy tamtym ogrodniku. - Zaczął histerycznie chichotać. Wytarł łezkę z oczu. - Oh bogowie... I te twoje oczy? Błagam cię! - Spróbował dotknąć nosa wiedźmina, ale źle wymierzył i włożył mu z rozmachem palec do oka. Ponownie parsknął śmiechem.

Geralt odepchnął go z udawaną irytacją i wytarł oko. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- I co dalej? - zapytał podekscytowany Wali. Wpatrywał się w Jaskra jak w obrazek. Już nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, ale wciąż spinał się nieznacznie za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w kierunku wiedźmina.

Geralt z premedytacją zmrużył oczy i zwęził źrenice. Pokój wyglądał śmiesznie, gdy światło pociemniało. Bezwiednie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w taki właśnie sposób widzą normalni ludzie. Spojrzał na Jaskra i mimowolnie przechylił głowę w bok. Obserwował przez chwilę jego usta i to w jaki sposób układają się wokół słów. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jego oczy, teraz ciemne i ciepłe, błyszczące od światła świec. Obejrzał uważnie jego źrenice, a później otworzył własne w ten sam sposób. Rozejrzał się wokoło.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy Jaskier parsknął śmiechem. Mruknął gardłowo i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Uśmiech nieznacznie przygasł na jego ustach, gdy podążył za wzrokiem barda.

Jaskier patrzył na Waliego i z przejęciem opowiadał inną historię o tym, jak napadł z bratem na rodzinną stajnię. Napił się miodu i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Oparł palce o stół, wybijając nimi swój stały rytm. Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się od alkoholu, a włosy na karku były wilgotne od potu. Niektóre pasemka skręciły się uroczo przez wilgoć. Geralt chciał je przeczesać palcami.

Oparł łokieć o stół i położył brodę na dłoni. Napił się słodkiego miodu, obserwując grę światła na skórze barda.

\- ...Artek uparł się, że to będzie dobry pomysł. - Jaskier westchnął dramatycznie i pokręcił głową. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Waliego. - A ja się głupi zgodziłem. Ej, ale hej, miałem dziesięć lat, tak?, a on jest moim starszym bratem! Powiedział mi, idź spłosz konie, a mały głupi Jaskier biegł spłoszyć te cholerne konie. Tak to działa, nie. - Rozłożył niewinnie ręce i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

Geralt słuchał go tylko połową ucha. Odwrócił od niego wzrok na rzecz obserwowania Waliego. Zastanawiał się, co takiego ten Skeligijczyk ma, czego jemu brakuje. Odłożył pusty kufel na stół.

Nie miał niebieskich oczu, to fakt, ale Jaskier kilka razy podkreślał, że _złoty_ jest kolorem królów. Nie był też blondynem i nie miał tych irytujących loczków, ale przecież to nie mógł być powód. Dla pewności sięgnął po pasemko swoich włosów i spojrzał na nie niezdarnie. Były białe jak śnieg i suche jak słoma, ale wciąż prezentowały się lepiej niż te cholerne loczki. Może chodziło o warkoczyk. Wali nosił krótki warkoczyk przy skroni. Jeżeli to było powodem, Geralt był gotowy zaplatać sobie włosy do końca życia.

Spojrzał na Jaskra. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał jakby zwracał jakąkolwiek uwagę na warkoczyk.

Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi i sięgnął po kufel. Mruknął niezadowolony, gdy przypomniał sobie, że wypił cały miód. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał do kufla Jaskra. Zerknął na barda, chcąc wypatrzeć moment, w którym mężczyzna nie będzie zwracać uwagi na swój napój.

\- ...a, a Geralt był jak: ,,Jaskier, to ty zabiłeś te małe, obleśne kikimorątka?" - zniżył komicznie głos, gdy go przedrzeźniał. Wyprostował się i machnął rękami. - A ja byłem jak - przeczesał majestatycznie włosy - ,,Tak. Tak to ja". - Wyprostował się dumnie i spojrzał z góry na wiedźmina.

Geralt prychnął pod nosem i przewrócił oczami. Szturchnął go kolanem.

\- Nieprawda - upomniał go.

Jaskier parsknął śmiechem. Objął kufel obiema dłońmi.

\- No dobra, byłem mniej jak bohater, a bardziej jak zesrany ze strachu - sprostował ze śmiechem. Spojrzał na Waliego i uniósł nagle palec. - Ale jedno naprawdę zabiłem!

\- Potknąłeś się o nie - sprostował jeszcze bardziej. Mruknął rozśmieszony, gdy Jaskier szturchnął go łokciem.

\- Ale - przeciągnął niewinnie - z dość śmiertelnym skutkiem, więc się liczy! Cicho, Geralt! - jęknął. - Psujesz moją chwilę chwały! Oh, wiem! - zawołał nagle. Oczy zabłysły mu wewnętrznym blaskiem. Uderzył kilka razy dłonią w stół. - Napiszę o tym balladę! Słuchaj! ,,Biały wilk i... I..." I kto? Jaskier? Nie mogę nazywać się Jaskier we własnej balladzie!

\- Nadpobudliwy koliber - prychnął. Sięgnął w końcu po jego kufel.

Jaskier warknął na niego i zabrał mu miód. Napił się, patrząc mu prowokacyjnie prosto w oczy.

\- Pierdolony wiedźmin - odpysknął. Mimo ostrych słów, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała czuła nuta. Geralt mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- _Vakker nattergal -_ podpowiedział nieśmiało Wali. Odwrócił wzrok i założył kosmyk włosów za ucho, gdy jednocześnie na niego spojrzeli. Jego policzki zabarwiły się w śmieszny sposób. - To znaczy... Hm...

\- Znam skelligijski - mruknął Jaskier. Spojrzał na niego inaczej, bardziej miękko. Oblizał wargi i szybko opuścił wzrok. Również założył włosy za ucho.

Geralt po prostu patrzył pomiędzy nimi, nie do końca pewny, czego właśnie jest świadkiem. Czuł narastającą irytację, ale tłumaczył ją faktem, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co blondyn powiedział. Mogli go teraz obrażać, a on mógłby się co najwyżej głupio uśmiechać. Po raz pierwszy żałował, że nigdy nie miał okazji nauczyć się obcych języków.

Instynktownie sięgnął po kufel. Zerknął do środka i warknął zirytowany. Odsunął go daleko od siebie i położył się na stole. Oparł brodę o przedramię i zapatrzył się na nijakich ludzi wokoło.

Na dobrą sprawę każda karczma wyglądała tak samo. Ludzie za każdym razem omijali go z taką wprawą, jakby wokół niego unosiła się bariera ochronna. Większość z nich nie patrzyła w jego kierunku, a ci, którzy już to robili, byli jeszcze za trzeźwi, żeby zacząć awanturę. Otoczenie mieniło się odcieniami błękitu i żółci, powietrze było ciężkie od zapachu dziesiątek ciał, a on powoli miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć.

\- Mógłbyś tam z nami zostać, wiesz - mówił mu wcześniej Jaskier, gdy poszli do pokoju posprzątać się po polowaniu. - Posiedzieć w kącie. Wypić piwo. Ludzie to lubią.

Siedział po turecku na łóżku i czesał włosy. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie, które podobno było koloru śliwkowego, a jego skóra błyszczała w świetle świec. Geralt obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek, leniwie myjąc rękę szmatką. Zanurzył ją w wodzie i zmienił rękę.

\- Ludzie się mnie boją - odpowiedział w końcu. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Spłukał z nich mydło.

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Jaskra, gdy usłyszał, że mężczyzna wstaje z łóżka. Bard sięgnął po wolne wiadro i napełnił je wodą z balii. Pokazał Geraltowi, żeby zamknął oczy.

\- Ludzie... Ludzie cię tolerują, tak to nazwijmy. - Wylał mu wodę na głowę. Sięgnął po mydło. - Mogę?

\- Hmm. - Oparł obie ręce o boki bali. Jaskier sięgnął po taboret i usiadł za nim. Położył ręcznik na kolanach.

\- Jesteś bohaterem, Geralt - kontynuował spokojnie. Namydlił ręce. - Naprawdę jesteś. Tylko... Twoja postawa odrobinę onieśmiela. Mam na myśli, hej, jesteś wiedźminem, przeżyłeś więcej niż ja prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek zrobię we wszystkich moich wcieleniach! Mówisz, że ludzie się ciebie boją, ale nie oszukujmy się, przyjacielu, nie starasz się, żeby cię polubili. - Przechylił jego głowę w bok, żeby sięgnąć po włosy przy jego uszach. Jedną ręką przeczesał jego brodę pod szczęka, a później przesunął ją na jego kark.

Geralt instynktownie spiął się pod jego dotykiem. Sięgnął szybko po jego rękę i objął jego nadgarstek palcami.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Jaskier. Zabrał rękę z jego karku. - Ah, tak, wybacz. Wilk nie pokazuje brzucha i takie tam...

\- Spierdalaj - burknął pod nosem. Ponownie oparł ramiona o krawędź balii. Zmrużył oczy. - Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Do czego zmierzam? - powtórzył. Namydlił gwałtownie jego włosy. - Zmierzam do tego, że powinieneś pójść do tej cholernej karczmy razem ze mną, usiąść zaraz obok mnie i wypić tyle pieprzonego piwa, ile tylko dasz radę. Pokaż, że też jesteś człowiekiem, Geralt! Przynajmniej spróbuj. Proszę.

Więc Geralt spróbował. Poszedł do tej cholernej karczmy razem z Jaskrem, usiadł zaraz obok niego i jak na razie wypił tyle pieprzonego piwa, ile tylko mu dali. Zostawił nawet miecze w pokoju, żeby nie wyglądać tak strasznie i krwiożerczo. Gdyby nie Wali i ten jego słodko-mdły zapach chętnego ciała, to mógłby być miły wieczór.

Uniósł wzrok, gdy ktoś położył przed nim kufel pełny miodu pitnego. Mruknął z wdzięcznością i spróbował uśmiechnąć się do kelnerki. Kobieta odpowiedziała słodkim uśmiechem i mrugnęła do niego tak, jak czasami kobiety mrugały do Jaskra. Oddaliła się, kręcąc prowokacyjnie biodrami.

Zatrzymał wzrok na jej biodrach, podziwiając fantazyjny pasek zdobiony malutkimi kostkami. Przesunął wzrok płynnie po jej ciele, śledząc wszystkie sposoby, w jakie światło załamywało się na materiale.

Mimowolnie warknął, gdy Jaskier szturchnął go nagle łokciem. Spojrzał na niego szybko, ale bard nawet nie patrzył w jego kierunku. Stukał palcami w blat stołu, słuchając z pasją opowieści Waliego. Był zdecydowanie bardziej pijany, niż chwilę wcześniej.

\- Słuchaj, mogę o coś spytać? - powiedział nagle Wali, przerywając opowieść w połowie.

Geralt odwrócił od niego wzrok, całkowicie niezainteresowany. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Zamieszał miodem w kuflu.

\- Wybacz, że tak bezpośrednio - kontynuował odrobinę nieśmiało blondyn - ale intryguje mnie to stukanie. Co ono znaczy?

Jaskier stracił rytm. Przestał się uśmiechać, po czym siłą położył dłonie płasko na stole. Było coś dziwnego w obserwowaniu go tak nieruchomego.

Geralt odchrząknąć, zanim pomyślał dwa razy.

\- To język - odpowiedział może odrobinę za głośno. Odłożył kufel na stół i zaczął palcem wybijać rytm Jaskra. Uparcie nie patrzył w jego kierunku, bojąc się tego, co może zobaczyć. - To... Hmm... Wiedzmiński sposób komunikowania się na daleką odległość. Oznacza, że potrzebna jest pomoc.

\- Wiedźmiński? Więc czemu on go zna? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

Geralt czuł na sobie przeszywające spojrzenie Jaskra, jakby bard chciał powiedzieć _właśnie, dlaczego, Geralt?_

Wzruszył ramionami. Przestał stukać i sięgnął po kufel.

\- Bo jest moim bardem. - Miał nadzieję, że nie położył nacisku na słowo _mój_ tak jak to zrobił w umyśle. Dla pewności napił się miodu, chcąc zająć czymś usta.

Jaskier wciąż na niego patrzył; jego spojrzenie było gorące jak płomień ognia. Geralt zaryzykował spojrzenie w jego kierunku. Emocje, widoczne w oczach barda odrobinę go przytłoczyły.

Wali odchrząknął nagle głośno. Instynktownie odwrócili od siebie wzrok i sięgnęli po swoje kufle. Cisza stała się nagle naprawdę niezręczna.

\- Muszę na dwór - zawyrokował odrobinę kulawo bard. Wstał pośpiesznie i sapnął cicho. Zamknął oczy, dotykając opuszkami palców czoła.

Geralt instynktownie przytrzymał go za biodro. Również wstał.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaproponował jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Odchrząknął, czując nieprzyjemną gulę w gardle. Kiwnął głupio głową. - Okey? Okey. Wili, popilnuj nasze rzeczy.

\- Wali - poprawił go jednocześnie blondyn i Jaskier. Geralt syknął zirytowany.

\- _Wali._ \- Próbował zapiąć pelerynę na piersi. Zaklął, gdy nie mógł przełożyć guzika przez dziurkę. Wymamrotał przekleństwo i przytrzymał ją dłonią. Zmarszczył brwi na Jaskra i ruszył odrobinę chwiejnie w kierunku drzwi.

Bard dogonił go po paru krokach. Uderzył biodrem w stół i zaczął się z siebie śmiać.

\- Pizgnęło mnie - oznajmił wesoło. Wskazał na Geralta palcem. - Ale ciebie też. Widać to, wiesz? Pijany wiedźmin, ha! Ile to było, kilka kuflów? Li? Kufli? - przeszedł niezdarnie przez próg.

Zamknął za nim drzwi, kręcąc głową ze śmiechem. Złapał go za łokieć, żeby bard nie wpadł w zaspę.

\- Jestem zdecydowanie trzeźwiejszy niż ty - mruknął. Wskazał pytająco kciukiem na tył karczmy.

Jaskier machnął ręką. Ruszył bez słowa we wskazanym kierunku. Przytrzymał się ściany, gdy wyjątkowo mocno zawiało.

\- Wiedźmin ze słabą głową! - zaśmiał się. Odwrócił się przez ramię. - Tak właśnie ludzie cię nazywają. Już nie jesteś Strasznym Wiedźminem, przyjacielu, o nie. Teraz jesteś Trochę Mniej Strasznym Wiedźminem Ze Słabą Głową. W skrócie te-em-es-wu-zet-s-gie. - Wymamrotał, walcząc ze sznurowadłem przy spodniach. Chrząknął zirytowany.

\- Nie powtórzysz tego - prychnął, kręcąc głową. Oparł się plecami o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, oddychając zimnym, świeżym powietrzem.

Jaskier przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Temeswuzetesgie - powtórzył bez zająknięcia. A chwilę później: - O cholera w dupę jebana.

\- Obsikałeś buty? - Spojrzał kontrolnie na jego nogi. Nie miał zamiaru prać butów barda, a doskonale wiedział, że to on musiałby to zrobić.

Jaskier wykonał ruch, jakby chciał go uderzyć w ramię, ale akurat nie miał wolnej ręki. Wyszczerzył się w pijackim uśmiechu.

\- Nie, zapomniałem o _s -_ przyznał rozbrajająco.

Geralt zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu. Spojrzał ze zmęczeniem prosto w oczy przyjaciela, gdy uświadomił sobie o czym ten mówi. Nawet nie miał siły spojrzeć w dół.

\- Ile ty masz lat?

\- Dwadzieścia cztery, dziękuję bardzo - odpowiedział niewinnie. Zapiął spodnie i odsunął się o krok. Oparł dłonie o biodra i kiwnął głową, wyraźnie dumny ze swojego dzieła na śniegu.

Geralt nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia. Pokręcił głową i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Założył ręce na piersi.

\- Hej - zagadnął nieśmiało Jaskier, tak całkowicie różnie niż zazwyczaj. Unikał wzroku Geralta. Podrapał się po karku. - Wiesz... To co powiedziałeś Waliemu... Wiesz, że to stukanie, te ruchy... Wiesz, że to dlatego, że jestem chory, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś chory - upomniał go. Również na niego nie patrzył.

\- Nie chodzi mi, że fizycznie - kontynuował, jakby go nie słyszał. Wbił kciuk w czoło. - Tam. Próbowali mnie leczyć, wiesz, ale...

Odnaleźli swój wzrok. Geralt zacisnął zęby do bólu. Czuł słowa na języku, ale nie miał odwagi ich wypowiedzieć. Jaskier odchrząknął i ponownie podrapał się po karku.

\- Tak - kiwnął niezręcznie głową. - Hm. Dziękuję. To chciałem powiedzieć: dziękuję, że to powiedziałeś. Zmieniłeś moją chorobę w coś... coś pożytecznego. To było miłe. - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Geralt nie odpowiedział na jego uśmiech. W jego gardle rosła nieprzyjemna gula, z każdym oddechem zaciskając się jeszcze bardziej na jego krtani.

Poniósł rękę i wbił kciuk w czoło, tak jak chwilę temu Jaskier. Swędział go nos. Nagle nie umiał znaleźć żadnych słów.

\- Geralt... - szepnął Jaskier i to wcale nie pomagało, gdy brzmiał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Podszedł do niego o krok, później jeszcze jeden i kolejny. Zawahał się, zanim go dotknął. - Warcz, gdy będę za blisko.

To była instynktowna reakcja. Wyuczyli go pewnych zachowań, a on nie mógł nagle o nich zapomnieć. Z jego piersi uciekł niski warkot i brzmiał głucho pomiędzy nimi, dopóki nie został zupełnie sam. Znowu mógł oddychać. Spojrzał na barda i zacisnął szczęki. Uciekł spojrzeniem.

Jaskier wyglądał, jakby potrzebował dotyku drugiego człowieka. Obejmował się ramionami i uparcie patrzył w ciemność, a całe jego ciało wibrowało z napięcia. Geralt ponownie pomyślał o słowach. Pomyślał o tym, że bard powinien wrócić do ciepłej karczmy, do ludzi i wyciągnąć ręce w ich kierunku. Był jak słodki narkotyk; bez problemu znalazłby kogoś, kto zaspokoi jego potrzeby, przy kim będzie mógł uspokoić zmysły. Nie musiał wciąż sięgać po wiedźmina i zostawać z niczym.

Minuty mijały w ciszy, nie licząc tych drobnych ruchów, tego kolibrzego serduszka. Powietrze szczypało nieprzyjemnie w policzki, a ich oddechy zmieniły się w parę.

Chwilę temu przestał warczeć, a wilk w nim ponownie poszedł spać. Oparł się całym ciężarem o ścianę, zastanawiając się, czy teraz Jaskier do niego podejdzie. Bezwiednie spojrzał w górę, na księżyc jasno świecący nad ich głowami.

Zimny dreszcz przepłynął po jego ciele, gdy coś sobie uświadomił. Wilk uniósł uszy na szpic.

\- Dzisiaj jest pełnia.

\- Hm? - Oparł się o ścianę kawałek od niego i założył ręce na piersi. Podkulił jedną nogę i oparł stopę o kamień.

\- Dzisiaj jest pełnia - powtórzył. Spojrzał na Jaskra. Warknął, gdy zobaczył niezrozumienie w jego oczach. - Wilkołak, na którego polowaliśmy! Pomyśl, Jask.

\- Hej, właśnie wypiłem więcej niż ważę - warknął urażonym głosem. Wskazał palcem pierś wiedźmina. - Nie krzycz na mnie, jasne?

\- To nie był wilkołak. - Zignorował go. Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku drzwi karczmy. Zmarszczył brwi, zirytowany własną głupotą. - Cholera, oczywiście, że to nie był wilkołak. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Małe zęby, długi ogon... Zaraza!

Zamarł, gdy usłyszał trzask łamanej gałęzi. Instynktownie popchnął Jaskra w ścianę karczmy i przytrzymał go za ramiona. Spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. Obnażył kły, gdy mężczyzna spróbował się ruszyć. Zwęził źrenice do cienkich kresek, chcąc go ostrzec bez słów.

Jaskier wbił palce w jego pierś. Mimowolnie się trząsł, a na jego ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. W powietrzu zakwitł nagle metaliczny zapach krwi - mężczyzna musiał przegryźć wargę.

Pochylił się nad jego uchem, wykonując nieskończenie wolne ruchy.

\- Gdy nas usłyszy, będziemy mieć tylko kilka sekund zanim zaatakuje. - Jego krtań nie wykonała najmniejszego ruchu. Miał nadzieję, że Jaskier potrafi czytać słowa z ruchu warg na skórze.

W ustach czuł gorzki smak irytacji. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną głupotę i naiwność. Zostawił miecze na piętrze karczmy, setki _milionów_ kroków dalej, a srebrny sztylet, _jedyna_ broń jaką nosił przy sobie, leżał obecnie jak gdyby nigdy nic na parapecie przy ich stoliku.

Gdy już je usłyszał, nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Ciężki dźwięk serca potwora dzwonił mu w uszach, głuchy, szyderczy, jakby wilkołak wyśmiewał się z jego głupoty.

Przesunął dłonie na przedramiona Jaskra, wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ścisnął jego rękawy, szukając charakterystycznego zarysu sztyletów.

Przezroczysta łza spłynęła w dół policzka barda. Mężczyzna nie musiał nic mówić. Nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, stojąc całkowicie nieruchomo, niczym posąg wykuty z marmuru.

Geralt zamknął oczy. Oparł czoło o czoło Jaskra, próbując zignorować jego palce miarowo uderzające go w pierś. W jego głowie jak echem odbijały się słowa, że to _wiedźmiński_ _sposób komunikowania się na daleką odległość; oznacza, że potrzebna jest pomoc._

Teraz wydawało się to śmiesznie proste. Wszystkie niedociągnięcia okazały się nagle idealnie zgrane; wszystkie luki uzupełniły się automatycznie. Nigdy nie było wilkołaka - cóż, nie tego, na którego myśleli, że polują. Wilkołaki nie bawią się ofiarą, nie zostawiają nadgryzionej wątroby, a już szczególnie _nie walczą na czterech łapach,_ gdzie są bardziej podatne na atak od tyłu. W ten sposób zachowują się tylko wilcze szczeniaki, a dokładniej mówiąc, _stworzenia,_ które w większej części są zwierzętami. Rzadko zdarza się, że wilkołak ma dziecko, jeszcze rzadziej, gdy jest ono ze zwykłym wilkiem, ale Geralt powinien wiedzieć, że w przyrodzie nie ma nic niemożliwego.

Jedno, co zdecydowanie _wiedział_ to fakt, że wilkołaki zawsze szukają zemsty.

Mógł skupić się tylko na dwóch rzeczach - sercu bestii i zapachu krwi z wargi Jaskra. Krew w jego ciele zamarzła, a później stanęła w ogniu przez natłok adrenaliny.

Bestia szła na czterech łapach, z nosem przy ziemi, węsząc tylko kilkaset stóp dalej. Co kilka kroków warczała, zawracała i zaczynała poszukiwania od nowa. Geralt jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za śnieg na ziemi. Obiecał sobie, że jeżeli to przeżyją, będzie _modlił się_ do każdego boga pogody _na kolanach._

Był tak zajęty nasłuchiwaniem poczynań wilkołaka, że przez dłuższy czas tego nie zauważył. Dopiero, gdy poczuł słony smak krwi na języku, uświadomił sobie, że czuje miarowy, ciepły nacisk na wargach.

Potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że nie zauważył, kiedy Jaskier go przerósł. Może zawsze był tak wysoki?

Następna myśl była bardziej gorzka. Zastanawiał się, czy Jaskier chce się pożegnać, czy stłumić szloch. Nie wiedział, którą opcję wolał. Dla pewności przełknął każde ciche skomlenie uciekające z gardła barda. Zacisnął nieznacznie palce na jego ramionach, próbując go uziemić.

Maki, żelazo, chabry i sól. Tak całkowicie różne od smaku roztopionego cukru, od chłodu Zamku, od mleczy i tojadu. Tak łudząco podobne do słońca, do ciepła, do _bezpieczeństwa._ Coś, co było tak _dobre_ , nie mogło być _złe._

Jaskier minimalnie przechylił głowę w bok. Drżące powietrze połaskotało skórę nad górną wargą Geralta. Lodowata kropla wody kapnęła z sopla przy dachu i spłynęła w dół jego ucha, przez szyję, aż do materiału koszulki. Ślad, jaki zostawiła, płonął czystym ogniem.

Wilkołak uniósł nagle łeb, a jego serce nieznacznie przyspieszyło. Stał nieruchomo, nasłuchując. Geralt już się pogodził z wizją szybkiego pożegnania. Dotknął ostatni raz warg Jaskra, po czym oparł czoło o jego czoło. Przywarł do niego mocniej, w idiotycznym odruchu obronienia go przed niebezpieczeństwem.

Czekali minutę, później pięć, następnie dziesięć i dwadzieścia. Nic ich nie zaatakowało, nic nie próbowało ich zabić. Kroki wilkołaka już dawno zdążyły wybrzmieć, a nowy śnieg przykrył jego ślady. Księżyc schował się za chmurami.

Czar prysł, gdy w oddali zaczął szczekać pies.

Geralt nigdy tak naprawdę nie słyszał krzyku Jaskra. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że bard po prostu zawołał, czy to ze strachu, czy ze złości, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie _krzyknął._ Ten dźwięk, który teraz z siebie wydał, przypominał _wycie_ rannego zwierzęcia; nie miał nawet grama finezji, nie miał na celu uwydatnienia głosu mężczyzny. Był czystymi emocjami przetworzonymi w dźwięk.

Geralt dokładnie zobaczył moment, w którym tama puściła.

Jaskier cały aż _trząsł się_ z nadmiaru emocji. Wszystko w nim było w ruchu - każda najmniejsza cząstka jego ciała wibrowała, _krzyczała, drapała, umierała w agonii._

Ktoś wybiegł z karczmy. Geralt bezwiednie zauważył, że od drzwi dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Jaskra. Nie raz widział atak paniki, ale po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mu się nie wiedzieć, jak go powstrzymać. Potrafił tylko warczeć i gryźć; to co ludzkie było mu obce.

Ktoś uderzył go w bok, prawdopodobnie chcąc obronić biednego barda. Zaczęło mu dzwonić w uszach, gdy nagle cała świadomość wróciła do jego ciała.

Bez zastanowienia złamał nadgarstek napastnika. Wepchnął go siłą do karczmy, razem z zapłakanym Jaskrem i dwoma innymi osiłkami, którzy wyszli na zwiady. Ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie bladego jak ściana Waliego.

\- Pilnuj go - rozkazał mu, brodą wskazując Jaskra. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przerażonych ludzi. - Nikt nie wychodzi z karczmy! Na zewnątrz łazi wilkołak!

Wyglądało to tak, jakby wiadomością przeją się tylko Wali i jeszcze dwie kelnerki. Co więcej, trzech osiłków już pakowało się w kierunku drzwi. Geralt zmarszczył zirytowany brwi i już otwierał usta, żeby okrzyczeć ich od góry do dołu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co może być problemem.

Zaklął tak szpetnie, że aż _poczuł_ na sobie gniewne spojrzenia bogów.

\- _Djevesulv!_ \- Spróbował ponownie.

To słowo wywołało pożądaną reakcję. Ludzie zbledli z całkowicie innego powodu i zaczęli nerwowo szeptać między sobą. Ktoś krzyknął coś w jego kierunku, ale tylko pokręcił głową. Spojrzał twardo na Waliego.

Mężczyzna zająknął się, ale po chwili zaczął coś tłumaczyć gościom. Jego głos drżał ze strachu. Kilka razy spojrzał w kierunku Geralta, jakby szukał potwierdzenia własnych słów.

Nie zwracał już najmniejszej uwagi na tłum. Ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Warknął, gdy ktoś złapał go za ramię. Odwrócił się gniewnie.

\- Wiedźminie. - Głos Jaskra był twardy jak stal. Jego oczy były prawie białe przez łzy, które wylał. Zacisnął mocniej palce na jego nadgarstku. - Nie waż się zrobić mi tego po raz drugi.

Coś ścisnęło się konwulsyjnie w jego piersi. Przełknął gulę w gardle i szarpał ręką. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że jest wiedźminem.

\- Zaraz wrócę - obiecał jak zawsze.

Oczy Jaskra straciły cały blask. Puścił go, jakby nie miał już siły.

\- _Nienawidzę cię_ \- wyszeptał z taką pasją, z takim _uczuciem_ , że Geralt mógł mu tylko uwierzyć.

Gdy zbiegł po schodach kilka minut później, już w pełnej zbroi, ze srebrnym mieczem w ręce, Jaskier nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Siedział w kącie i szeptał coś do Waliego. Trzymali się blisko siebie, bliżej niż Wilki kiedykolwiek odważył się pomyśleć.

Geralt przełknął gorzki posmak zdrady i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogłam znaleźć wiarygodnego słownika języka skelligijskiego, więc ten, którego użyłam to mieszanka Starszej Mowy i norweskiego. Nie umiem żadnego z tych języków, więc przepraszam za ewentualne błędy gramatyczne wygenerowane przez tłumacz google.
> 
> \- Que så du mellom cæd? - Co widziałaś pomiędzy drzewami?  
> \- Hva heter du? - Jak masz na imię?  
> \- Ta det med ro, beanna - Uspokój się, kobieto.  
> \- Det er hans vilje. - Taka jest jego wola.  
> \- Vakker natterga - piękny słowik


	5. Ten, w którym był wicechrabią.

Płotka stanęła dęba, gdy strzała świsnęła nad ich głowami.

Geralt tylko dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi zdążył objąć jej szyję ramionami i utrzymać się w siodle. Wbił palce w czarną grzywę, gdy klacz wierzgnęła, zawzięcie próbując go zrzucić. Zanucił uspokajająco, po czym zacisnął zęby, gdy uderzył nosem w ramię. Wbił łokcie w łopatki klaczy, a wolną dłonią zaczął głaskać jej szyję, chcąc odwrócić jej uwagę od strzały.

Spłoszony bażant wypadł z krzaków, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie. Płotka zarżała w odpowiedzi i jeszcze raz wierzgnęła. Przestąpiła nerwowo nogami, spinając się do biegu.

\- Shh, _uspokój się -_ zanucił jej do ucha. Wciąż obejmował jej szyję, obserwując, jak klacz stopniowo uspokaja się pod zaklęciem. Jej serce wciąż pulsowało przy jego łydce, ale przynajmniej nie rzęziła już tak okropnie.

Uniósł głowę, słysząc stukot kopyt kilkunastu koni. Nie wyprostował się, jeszcze nie ufając klaczy do końca, ale zsunął kaptur płaszcza z głowy, żeby widzieć napastników. Zacisnął wargi, obserwując z narastającym niepokojem jeźdźców zmierzających w jego kierunku.

Płotka parsknęła cicho i poruszyła niespokojnie łbem. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

Wbił palce w jej grzywę i zanucił uspokajająco. Drugą ręką sięgnął do pochwy z mieczami przypiętej do siodła. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści stalowego miecza. Dmuchnął na pasemko włosów, które wpadło mu do oczu. Obserwował nieufnie jeźdźców.

W sumie było ich dziesięcioro, z czego dwie kobiety ubrane po męsku. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominali bardziej zamożnych mieszczan, niż bandytów, przez co Geralt uspokoił się nieznacznie. Wyprostował się w siodle. Cmoknął na klacz, ustawiając się przodem do ludzi. Spojrzał sceptycznie na ich broń, ale nikt nie celował w niego otwarcie. Kobiety miały przy sobie tylko sztylety przypięte do paska. Ktoś gwizdnął nawołująco i chudy pies przybiegł po chwili. Płotka cofnęła się o krok, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

Uniósł nieznacznie głowę, gdy z grupki wyszedł mężczyzna na czarnym ogierze i ruszył w jego kierunku. Spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, nie pokazując uległości ani otwartej agresji. Syknął pod nosem, gdy Płotka poruszyła się niespokojnie. Uspokoił ją Znakiem.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim. Geralt nie znał się na modzie, ale dzięki znajomości z Jaskrem potrafił rozpoznać szlachecki strój. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim zdecydowanie był kimś ważnym.

Ukłonił krótko głowę w neutralnym powitaniu. Szlachcic zatrzymał konia i oparł dłoń o rękojeść miecza przypiętego do paska. Spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego niebieskie oczy były dziwnie znajome. Sygnet na jego palcu błysnął w słońcu.

\- Wiedźmin - syknął beznamiętnie i nagle wszystkie _podobieństwa_ zniknęły. Mężczyzna zmierzył go spojrzeniem, jakby patrzył na wyjątkowo mądrego psa. - Teraz paracie się czarną magią? Nie wystawiłem jeszcze ogłoszenia. Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Geralt zacisnął wargi i odwrócił wzrok. Zdusił w sobie ciche warknięcie. Spojrzał w bok, w głąb lasu i skupił wzrok na przyczajonym bażancie.

\- Jechałem do Oxenfurtu - wyjaśnił. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok. - Macie zlecenie dla wiedźmina, panie?

\- Nie - syknął chłodno.

\- Artur! - upomniała go jedna z kobiet. Podjechała do nich i kiwnęła głową na Geralta. Miała ładne, hipnotyzujące, białe oczy. Na jej palcu lśnił sygnet z kamieniem szlachetnym koloru jej oczu. - Chcę cię wynająć, wiedźminie. Jeden z naszych stajennych zaginął kilka dni temu.

\- Wszystko mamy pod kontrolą, _siostro -_ syknął mężczyzna. Spojrzał na nią twardo, ale kobieta nie odwróciła wzroku. Uniosła nieznacznie brodę i zacisnęła usta.

\- Nic nie jest pod kontrolą. - W jej spojrzeniu było widać taki upór, że Geralt instynktownie chciał przyznać jej rację. Kobieta machnęła ręką. - Albo zapłacisz temu wiedźminowi za odnalezienie Filipa, albo ja z Julianem sami pójdziemy go szukać. - Założyła ręce na piersi, żeby podkreślić swoje zdanie.

Geralt zmarszczył brwi, gdy coś w jego umyśle drgnęło, domagając się uwagi. Zmrużył oczy, obserwując najpierw mężczyznę, a później kobietę. To, że byli rodzeństwem było widać na pierwszy rzut oka - mieli niemal ten sam nos i oczy - ale ich rysy przypominały kogoś jeszcze; były dziwnie znajome, jakby Geralt obserwował podobiznę dawnego znajomego we mgle. Dla pewności powąchał powietrze. Pod zapachem drogiego wina i _kaszmiru_ ukrywała się delikatna nuta polnych kwiatów i zboża.

\- Izka! - skarcił ją mężczyzna, cichutko, ledwie słyszalnie, wydawałby się, że wręcz _wstydliwie_.

Geralt mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech. Już wiedział skąd znał herb na sygnecie. Zimny dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł po jego plecach. Nie umiał uzasadnić strachu, który zawładnął jego umysłem.

( _Wiedźmin,_ dudniło mu w uszach. _Wiedźmin. Mutant._ Był dla nich tylko bronią; nieprzyjemną koniecznością, żeby pokonać potwora. Nie widzieli w nim nic, co kiedykolwiek _on_ zobaczył. _Zamknęli by mnie w najwyższej wieży, gdyby się dowiedzieli,_ śmiał się, a Geralt w końcu mu uwierzył. Z pełną mocą pojął, jak bardzo zhańbił _wicehrabiego)._

Schylił głowę, unikając ich wzroku. Serce biło mu nieprzyjemnie w uszach.

\- Wybacz panie, wybacz pani - powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło. - Spieszę się do Oxenfurtu. Potrzebują tam mojej pomocy.

\- Oh? - Kobieta uniosła jedną brew. Isabella Anna de Lettenhove. Jaskier opowiadał o niej całe toposy, gdy upili się kradzionym winem w piwnicy jakiejś zapomnianej przez bogów karczmy.

\- Niech cię Melitene prowadzi - zakpił mężczyzna i zawrócił konia. Geralt wiedział o nim mniej; osoba Artura de Lettenhove była niemal tajemnicą. Jaskier mówił o nim z szacunkiem, używając poważnych słów i ogólnikowych zdań. Geralt nigdy nie pytał, ale domyślał się, że od śmierci Jasmina ich drogi zaczęły się rozchodzić.

Kiwnął niezręcznie głową i cmoknął na Płotkę. Założył kaptur na głowę.

Rozstali się w spokoju, bez zbędnego komentarza. Geralt ruszył w swoją stronę, szlachta powróciła do polowania na bażanty i zające. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, malując wody Pontaru w przedziwny sposób.

Nie spieszył się, nie czując już tego przymusu, który czuł przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Rozstał się z Jaskrem chwilę po pierwszych śniegach, na granicy Redanii z Keadwen, i bard po raz pierwszy obiecał mu, że będzie czekał na niego wiosną. Geralt spokojnie przytaknął, jednocześnie odrobinę panikując. Nikt nigdy nie czekał na wiedźmina; jego obecność była tylko problemem. Zwiastował śmierć, zniszczenie i strach - nikt _nigdy_ dobrowolnie na niego nie _czekał._

Czas w Twierdzy po raz pierwszy dłużył mu się nienaturalnie. Nie potrafił cieszyć się z _obecności_ watahy, jednocześnie próbując rozszyfrować, kiedy zaczyna się _wiosna._ Nigdy nie wracał na Szlak o tej samej porze i teraz bał się, że wyjdzie za wcześnie lub za późno. Nie chciał rozczarować Jaskra; nie, kiedy bard ofiarował mu wszystko.

Gdy w końcu śnieg stopniał, jako pierwszy opuścił Kaer Morhen. Zazwyczaj wychodzili razem - on, Eskel i Lambert, ramię w ramię, aż do zbocza góry, tylko dlatego, że mogli, że byli wolni i nikt już nie wypalał im zasad na skórze - ale teraz nie mógł czekać na braci. Ruszył prosto na granicę, bojąc się, że znowu coś zniszczył.

Jaskra nie było w wiosce, w której się pożegnali. Nie było go również w następnej i kolejnej, i znowu pierwszej, kilka dni później. Geralt czekał, a jego niepokój tylko wzrastał. Skóra mu cierpła, a stare blizny swędziały, gdy marnował dzień za dniem na siedzeniu jak bezdomny kundel w miejscu, gdzie ostatni raz widział swojego właściciela.

Gdy minął tydzień, postanowił ruszyć do Oxenfurtu. Jaskier nigdy nie mówił, gdzie dokładnie mieszka w czasie, gdy nie są razem, ale Geralt miał nadzieję, że sam do tego dojdzie. _Chciał_ spotkać się z bardem i zapytać, jak spędził zimę. _Nie chciał_ być już sam.

Płotka kopnęła go, gdy próbował odpiąć jej siodło. Zacisnął zęby do bólu i otumanił ją Znakiem. Rzucił siodło na ziemię obok ogniska i usiadł na kłodzie. Sięgnął po torbę i zaczął w niej grzebać, łudząc się, że zostało mu jeszcze trochę zapasów. Ciśnienie pod jego skórą narastało nieprzyjemnie z każdą kolejną sekundą ciszy.

\- Skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, że to jego ziemie? - warknął na konia. Obnażył zęby, gdy klacz położyła wrogo uszy. - Będę krzyczał, kiedy tylko mi się podoba! Zaraza! _Przez lata_ przechodziłem przez te ziemie, a on mi nawet nie raczył powiedzieć gdzie mieszka!

Wyjął osełkę i sięgnął po miecz. Obejrzał ostrze pod światło. Zacisnął zęby, gdy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Artura.

\- _Wicehrabia_ \- wysyczał przez zęby. Uderzył osełką w ostrze. - Cóż, jakoś nie skarżył się przez te lata! Kto niby chciał przeżyć wspaniałe przygody, ja czy on? Wicehrabia, cholera jasna... Miał tam czekać, tak? - Warknął do swojego odbicia. Uniósł miecz i spojrzał z odrazą na swoje oczy. Poruszył klingą, obserwując sposób, w jaki światło załamywało się na jego siatkówkach. Westchnął i odłożył miecz.

Spojrzał na swoje ramię, gdy kątem oka zobaczył błysk białych włosów. Zacisnął zęby i uniósł szybko ręce. Zebrał włosy w pośpieszny kucyk, po czym zakręcił je na dłoni. Przytrzymał kok jedną dłonią. Zamknął oczy i westchnął głośno.

\- Trzeba było tam zdechnąć - szepnął do siebie. Opuścił ręce, a włosy połaskotały go w policzki. Założył je za uszy. Oparł łokcie o kolana, a brodę o złączone dłonie. Zapatrzył się w ogień.

\- To widzimy się wiosną, tak? - zapytał wesoło Jaskier. Stał skulony przy płocie i co chwila pocierał o siebie dłonie w grubych rękawiczkach, chcąc je ogrzać.

Przytaknął, obserwując szczeniaka bawiącego się w zaspie śniegu. Psiak nie miał ogona, więc gdy merdał kikutem, poruszał przy tym całym zadem. Włożył nos w śnieg i zamarł. Skoczył wesoło i szczeknął na zaspę. Obiegł ją, po czym znowu szczeknął.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, a Jaskier uśmiechnął się szerzej. Poprawił pasek od futerału na piersi. Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na drogę. Westchnął cicho i wzruszył ramionami.

\- To do wiosny, Geralt. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Uniósł rękę na pożegnanie. - Pozdrów Wilki. Ej, i hej, spotkajmy się tutaj, co ty na to? Będę czekał.

Instynktownie kiwnął głową na zgodę. Uniósł rękę i pomachał nieśmiało. Założył ręce na piersi. Ponownie spojrzał na szczeniaka. Obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym warknął zaczepienie. Pies podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego ciekawie. Wywalił język i zaczął machać zadem.

Kucnął i gwizdnął na psa. Pogłaskał go po głowie i podrapał za uszami. Spojrzał ostatni raz w kierunku barda. Jaskier akurat pakował się na wóz jakiegoś kupca. Opowiadał coś z zapałem. Pomachał w jego kierunku, gdy zobaczył, że Geralt go obserwuje.

\- Chcą tylko naszych oczu i serc. - Basil stał nad nim z rękami założonymi za plecami. Oparł dłoń o jego kark, wbijając pazury w podłużną bliznę, którą tam zostawił. Spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego puste oczodoły wyglądały jak oczy samej śmierci. - _Zawiodłem się na tobie, szczeniaku._

Geralt zamrugał i uniósł wzrok. Ognisko zmieniło się w kupkę dogasających węgli. Płotka westchnęła cicho przez sen.

Wstał i wytarł dłonie o spodnie. Nazbierał gałązek i dorzucił je do ognia. Podpalił jedną z nich dotykiem i włożył ją na samo dno. Odwrócił się przez ramię, słysząc szelest ściółki. Zamarł, obserwując mysz uparcie próbującą wejść do jego torby.

Bez zastanowienia rzucił na nią Axii. Wstał i podszedł do niej. Podniósł ją ostrożnie, po czym złamał jej kark jednym szybkim ruchem. Wyjął sztylet z pochwy przy udzie i rozciął jej brzuch. Usiadł przy ognisku.

\- Lubisz coś co widzisz? - zapytał zaczepnie Jaskier. Woda ledwo sięgała mu do pępka. Nie przerwał leniwego mydlenia włosów.

Odwrócił szybko wzrok i udał, że nigdy nie patrzył w tamtym kierunku. Kucnął i spłukał włosy. Odebrał mydło od barda i namydlił ramiona. Odwrócił się plecami do niego.

Jaskier śpiewał jakąś piosenkę pod nosem. Geralt nigdy nie był wstydliwy, ale _bogowie_ gdzie ten dzieciak nauczył się takich przyśpiewek? Ponownie odwrócił się przez ramię. Jaskier stał do niego bokiem, z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Gwizdał, gdy nie znał słów, a Geralt szczerze nienawidził tego dźwięku.

Wyżął włosy, bezwiednie śledząc wzrokiem krople wody na skórze barda. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na linię drzew wokół jeziorka. Wyprostował się i gwizdnął przez zęby, gdy zobaczył, że Płotka jak gdyby nigdy nic grzebie łbem w kupce ich ubrań. Krzyknął, żeby odeszła.

\- Znowu masz cukier w kieszeniach - oskarżył Jaskra.

Bard wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. Odwrócił się przodem do niego, a woda wokół jego bioder zafalowała zdradziecko. Geralt na chwilę stracił wątek.

\- Mam - potwierdził bezczelnie. Wyszedł z wody i wytarł się kocem. Założył spodnie, po czym odwrócił się przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie. - Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz, _wiedźminie?_

Rzucił się do ucieczki, a Geralt instynktownie pobiegł za nim. Złapał po drodze spodnie i założył je w biegu. Warknął, gdy przypadkowo się potknął i prawie upadł.

Jaskier podbiegł do Płotki, śmiejąc się jak małe dziecko. Pociągnął ją za uzdę.

\- Chodź Płotka - zawołał ze śmiechem. Uderzył w kolana. - No dalej! Uciekamy wiedźminowi! Chodź, Płotka!

Klacz zarżała wesoło i pochyliła łeb. Pobiegła za bardem, prychając ze szczęściem. Unosiła wysoko przednie nogi, jakby chciała go nadepnąć. Jaskier śmiał się głośno i szczerze. Klepnął kilka razy w kolana, wciąż zachęcając klacz.

Geralt zatrzymał się i po prostu na nich patrzył. Coś urosło w jego piersi, niemal go dusząc. Nie potrafił odetchnąć. Policzki bolały go od uśmiechu.

Jaskier zabrał jego serce. Geralt mógł po prostu stać tam, na brzegu jeziora, wśród czarno-burych liści, tylko w spodniach i wciąż z mokrymi włosami, i myśleć, że _wcale_ _nie było tak źle._

Uniósł wzrok, słysząc ludzkie serce niebezpiecznie blisko jego obozu. Wpakował ostatni kawałek mysiego mięsa do ust i wytarł ręce w spodnie. Wstał, sięgając po miecz.

Obserwował nieufnie jeźdźca, zmierzającego w jego kierunku. Przełknął i wytarł usta. Wrzucił kości do ognia. Stanął tak, żeby ognisko było pomiędzy nimi. Odwrócił się szybko przez ramię. Płotka wciąż spała, wzdychając cicho przez sen.

Wcale się nie rozluźnił, gdy rozpoznał w jeźdźcu Isabellę. Niepokój osiadł nisko w jego brzuchu. Schował miecz i założył ręce na piersi.

Kobieta zatrzymała konia i zeskoczyła z gracją na ziemię. Nie była ubrana jak hrabina. Geralt był pewny, że gdyby spotkali się na ulicy, pomyliłby kobietę ze zwykłą mieszczanką. Isabella była niska i mała; delikatna jak porcelanowa lalka. Jeżeli ludzie nazywali Jaskra elfem, Isabella musiała być dla nich wróżką albo driadą.

Odwrócił pośpiesznie wzrok, gdy tylko hrabina na niego spojrzała. Patrzył uparcie w ogień, próbując ustawić głowę pod tym kątem, przy którym jego oczy wciąż były względnie normalne.

\- Witaj, wiedźminie - przywitała się spokojnie. Nie bała się, a Geralt zaczął się zastanawiać co jest nie tak z tą rodziną.

Ukłonił się krótko. Jego skóra ścierpła w ten charakterystyczny sposób, jak zawsze, gdy szykował się do czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Nie miał ochoty na pogawędkę, tym bardziej z kimś, kto nosił nazwisko de Lettenhove. W umyśle wciąż słyszał echo słów Artura. Nie chciał przynosić im większej _hańby._

Sięgnął po patyk i zaczął grzebać w ognisku, udając bardzo zajętego. Iskry zatańczyły w powietrzu.

Isabella przywiązała konia do drzewa niedaleko Płotki. Klacz obudziła się i od razu zerwała się na równe nogi. Zarżała ostrzegawczo i tupnęła przednimi nogami.

Spiął się cały, gdy kobieta usiadła po drugiej stronie kłody. Spojrzał na nią nieufnie i przygryzł wargi, żeby nie warknąć. Każda komórka w jego ciele zwinęła się w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.

Zbłąkany świerszcz cykał gdzieś w oddali. Miał ochotę ukręcić mu łeb.

Isabella po prostu siedziała obok niego i nawet nie próbowała udawać, że go nie obserwuje. Jej włosy przypominały płomienie ognia. Nie miała nawet najzwyklejszego sztyletu. Dziwnie było patrzeć na nią i widzieć w niej Jaskra.

\- Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki tak siedzisz i dumasz samotnie - przerwała nagle ciszę, a jej głos wibrował ze śmiechu. Nie potrafiła mówić _cicho,_ ale i tak słuchało jej się lepiej niż niejednego człowieka.

Nagle całe to narastające napięcie pękło jak bańka mydlana. Powietrze rozrzedziło się, a cisza przestała być nieprzyjemna. Geralt prychnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, bo nagle znów był młodszy i siedział w czarnym kącie w Posadzie, a przed nim usiadł koliberek mieniący się setką kolorów.

Odwrócił głowę w bok, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wrzucił patyk do ognia i oparł łokcie o kolana. Kiwnął głową ze zmęczeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że ci powiedział - mruknął do siebie. Przeczesał włosy palcami.

Isabella wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami.

\- Zgodzisz się ze mną, że jest strasznym gadułą - powiedziała ze śmiechem. Brzmiała, jakby rozmawiała ze starym znajomym; jakby znali się od lat, jakby kroczyli ramię w ramię przez świat i walczyli z każdym rodzajem potworów.

Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył w niej Jaskra, odrobinę wypaczonego, cichszego i spokojniejszego, ale wciąż ciepłego jak letni poranek. Z pełną mocą uderzyła go świadomość, że ją zna, wie o niej wszystko, potrafi odtworzyć historie z jej dzieciństwa. _Izka,_ nazywał ją pieszczotliwie Jaskier i nagle stało się to takie _poprawne._

Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnych słów. Gula w jego gardle zmniejszyła się nieznacznie, a on znowu mógł oddychać.

\- Wciąż o tobie mówił - wypalił. Spojrzał w ogień. - O was, o Arturze, o waszej matce... - Przeczesał włosy dłonią. Podrapał się w brodę i pokręcił głową. - Bogowie, _ile on zna słów..._

Isabella uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Również spojrzała w ogień.

\- Oh tak. Powinieneś był go słyszeć podczas niedzielnych obiadów. Przysięgam, usta _mu się nie zamykały_ gdy wciąż i wciąż odpowiadał o swoich nowych balladach - zachichotała. Spojrzała na niego i założyła kosmyk ognistych włosów za ucho. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Cieszę się, że się w końcu spotykamy, Geralt. Nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że ostatnio coraz częściej myślałam, że Julek wszystko to sobie ubzdurał.

Spojrzał na nią szybko. Wygiął wargi w szybkim uśmiechu i kiwnął zamyślony głową. Westchnął cichutko.

\- Też się cieszę z tego spotkania - skłamał uprzejmie. Przełknął narastającą gulę w gardle. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Zgaduję, że teraz mi nie odpuści i będzie chciał poznać _moich_ braci. - Cisza przeciągnęła się niezręcznie. Skóra zaczęła mu cierpnąć. Odchrząknął odrobinę za głośno. - Prawdą było to zaginięcie?

\- Jakie zaginięcie? - zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi. Zacisnęła usta, gdy sobie przypomniała. - Oh, bogowie, tak. Nasz stajenny Filip wyszedł trzy dni temu do lasu i wciąż nie wrócił. To dobry człowiek. Pracował u nas jeszcze zanim się urodziłam.

\- Kłamałem z tym Oxenfurtem - odpowiedział ostrożnie. Spojrzał w głąb lasu. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Artura i poczuł jego niechęć. Odetchnął głęboko i zepchnął go na sam skrawek świadomości, tam gdzie upchnął całe dzieciństwo.

Isabella spojrzała na niego łagodnie. Jej oczy przypominały trawę ukrytą w cieniu. Geralt już wiedział, jak szukać, więc odnalezienie _ciemności_ nie było trudne. Wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w pęknięcie na porcelanie.

\- Te twoje oczy... - Nie dokończyła myśli. Zamrugała szybko i odwróciła wzrok. Poprawiła nerwowo włosy i odchrząknęła cicho. - Chodź ze mną do zamku, wiedźminie. Tam porozmawiamy o twoim zleceniu. Jeśli chcesz.

Zawahał się. Zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał w bok. Instynktownie objął lewy nadgarstek dłonią.

\- Pozwól, że osiodłam konia - mruknął. Wstał sztywno, bardzo starając się nie pokazać niechęci na twarzy. Przeczesał włosy palcami.

Isabella również wstała. Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

\- To nie było polecenie - zaznaczyła cicho. Uniosła jedną brew. - Chcesz iść ze mną?

Spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Coś zacisnęło się w jego piersi, gdy jego wargi wygięły się w uprzejmym uśmiechu.

\- Chcę - skłamał gładko.

°°°

Było po drugiej, gdy w końcu zamknął drzwi pokoju gościnnego. Kręciło go w nosie od zapachu _kaszmiru._ Wilk w nim warczał niespokojnie, a on miał ochotę rozszarpać każdą burą poduszkę _wypchaną pierzami._

Isabella specjalnie obudziła kilku służących, chociaż upierał się, że to nie będzie konieczne. Posłusznie oddał uzdę Płotki _Cezaremu,_ a później pozwolił, żeby _Anna_ zajęła się jego torbą z ubraniami i nieistotnymi drobiazgami. Obserwował w bezruchu jak _Jagoda_ i _Malwina_ przygotowują łóżko specjalnie dla niego. Nawet nie kiwnął palcem, gdy Isabella kazała _Marcie_ przygotować kąpiel. Odebrał bezwiednie tacę z jedzeniem od _Teodora_ i pozwolił, żeby _Daniel_ nalał mu wina.

 _Zabroniono mu_ iść na polowanie przed świtem, zanim wstaną wszyscy. Isabella kilka razy zaznaczyła, że chciałaby uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach, żeby przekonać się, czy zachwyt jej brata jest słuszny. Oznajmiła, że jest gotowa zaryzykować jeszcze jedną dobę i świadomie bierze na siebie winę, gdyby komukolwiek się coś stało. Geralt był bezsilny wobec jej słów.

Zaryglował drzwi krzesłem, gdy tylko został sam. Kucnął przy wielkiej, _zdobionej_ wannie i oparł łokieć o jej brzeg. Obserwował z dziwną nutą satysfakcji, jak śmieszne _drogie_ wino miesza się z wodą. Wypił ostatni łyk. Wzdrygnął się na smak i odłożył kieliszek na stół.

Usiadł po turecku na podłodze przed łóżkiem i położył tacę z jedzeniem na kolanach. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu obserwował jedzenie. Było tego sporo, wszystkie te wymyślne wędliny i sery, kilka różnych wypieków i co najmniej dwa rodzaje gotowanego mięsa. W oddzielnych miseczkach, których nawet nie dotknął, podali mu olej z ziołami, sól, pieprz, masło i chrzan. Korciło go, żeby spróbować tego ostatniego, ale szybko zdusił w sobie tę myśl. Zjadł kromkę chleba z białym serem.

Odłożył ostrożnie tacę na stół i ułożył wszystko tak, jak zostało mu przyniesione. Umył ręce w wannie.

Mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Instynktownie sięgnął po sztylet przy udzie. Na palcach podszedł do drzwi, a później uchylił je szybkim ruchem. Zmierzył napastnika spojrzeniem.

Daniel wyglądał jakby naprawdę nie chciał tu być. Na jego dziecięcej twarzy malowało się słabo skrywane przerażenie. W drżących dłoniach trzymał drogo wyglądające ubrania.

Geralt schował sztylet do pochwy, ale jeszcze się nie rozluźnił. Założył ręce na piersi i mruknął, pokazując, że słucha.

\- J-jaśnie pani Isabella kazała przekazać to... panu - zająknął się. Uniósł wyżej ubrania. Nie patrzył na niego. Ukłonił się pospiesznie, gdy tylko Geralt odebrał od niego podarunek.- Zostałem również pouczony, żeby pokazać panu drogę do kuchni, łaźni, salonu i komnat jaśnie pana Juliana.

\- Jaskier tu jest? - wypalił, zanim pomyślał.

Daniel zmarszczył czoło, jakby zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem pytania. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

\- Jaśnie pan Julian obecnie przebywa w swoich komnatach - odpowiedział w końcu. Ponownie zmienił nogę. - Chce pan do niego pójść?

\- Nie - odpowiedział pospiesznie. Zmusił się do uśmiechu, ale wskórał tym tyle, że dzieciak zaczął się bać jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął i cofnął się o krok. - Dziękuję.

\- Do usług. - Ukłonił się szybko i oddalił z jeszcze większym pośpiechem.

Zamknął drzwi i ponownie podparł klamkę krzesłem. Położył ubrania na łóżku. Usiadł po turecku na podłodze i wyjął srebrny miecz z pochwy. Obejrzał ostrze pod światło, ale było wręcz nienaganne. Odłożył je na bok.

\- Jaśnie pan Julian - szepnął do siebie. Przechylił głowę w bok i powtórzył to kilka razy, testując ułożenie słów na języku. Mruknął zamyślony i podrapał się po brodzie.

Uniósł wzrok, a jego spojrzenie padło na stojące lustro, wciśnięte w kąt między regałem na książki a ramą łóżka. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy głupia myśl przyszła mu do głowy. Zacisnął pięści.

Wstał ostrożnie i podszedł nerwowo do lustra. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku tafli, a później pośpiesznie ją zabrał, gdy zobaczył swoje odbicie. Zagryzł wargi i stanął przed lustrem.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedział, jak dokładnie wygląda. W Twierdzy nie mieli porozwieszanych luster, a zresztą i tak nigdy nie był ciekawy, przez co dokładnie ludzie go tak nienawidzą. Jego odbicie w wodzie było mętne i ruchome - nie było na nim blizn, ani zmarszczek, miał oboje uszu i wszystkie zęby. Za często jego twarz się zmieniała, żeby mógł mieć pewność, że jest tym samym Geraltem co miesiąc temu.

Uniósł dłoń do policzka i prześledził fakturę szarpanej blizny pod palcami. Znał jej kształt na pamięć, ale dopiero teraz zobaczył, jak tak naprawdę wygląda. Przechylił szybko głowę w bok. Prześledził opuszkami palców bliznę na szyi. Spojrzał w swoje oczy i nieznacznie skurczył źrenice. Nie było to tak straszne, jak myślał, że będzie - Lambert cały czas miał taki wyraz twarzy i wcale nie był przerażający.

Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Obserwował przez dłuższą chwilę odległe światła Oxenfurtu. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby przeszedł przez bramy i zakradł się do jednej z karczm. Usiadłby w kącie i łudziłby się, że następny bard, który wyjdzie na scenę, będzie _jego_ bardem. Siedziałby tam _tygodniami,_ siedziałby i myślał, kiedy popełnił błąd. Jego miecze by _zardzewiały,_ a on wciąż byłby zwykłym skopanym kundlem, bez domu i właściciela; mógłby umrzeć w dowolnym momencie, a Jaskier nawet by się o tym _nie dowiedział._

\- _Będę czekał._

Warknął i uderzył z całych sił w kamienny parapet. Obserwował beznamiętnie czarną krew leniwie płynącą w dół jego kostek. Kilka kropel kapnęło na podłogę. Sól i żelazo obudziły w nim Wilka.

Warknął bezdźwięcznie i sięgnął po srebrny miecz. Założył pełną zbroję, uzupełnił kieszenie z eliksirami i trzy razy sprawdził każdy ukryty sztylet. Zapiął miecz na plecach.

Na palcach wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w ogólnym kierunku pomieszczenia dla służby. Kilka razy zabłądził, ale szybko udało mu się znaleźć poprawny korytarz. Zakradł się do kuchni i zabrał z niej worek. Po zapachu odnalazł swoją torbę, którą oddał na przechowanie. Wygrzebał z niej kilka petard i jeszcze dwie _jaskółki_ bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział, na co idzie.

Wymknął się z zamku i na pieszo ruszył w kierunku lasu. Pierwsze _granatowe_ promienie słońca tańczyły na horyzoncie.

Długo kluczył pomiędzy drzewami, zanim nie poczuł zapachu przelanej krwi. Zaklął i ruszył po śladach. Skradał się cicho, ale nie bezszelestnie - chciał zostać usłyszany. Potrzebował prawdziwej walki; wyzwania, które pozwoliłoby mu spożytkować całą tę adrenalinę.

Z Filipa została tylko obgryziona czaszka. Leżała ona na kupce podobnych, tworząc bardzo osobliwy totem. Niedaleko spała baba cmentarna, a jej odór był tak okropny, że nawet zwierzęta nie chciały się zbliżać.

Jeżeli Geralt uderzał w nią mieczem jeszcze długo po tym, jak naprawdę umarła, to tylko jego własna, prywatna sprawa.

°°°

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć - głos Jaskra niósł się przez cały dziedziniec - że _spotkaliście_ wczoraj wiedźmina, a ty nie dość, że mi o tym nie powiedziałaś, to jeszcze go _zaprosiłaś_ i zdążyłaś już _zgubić?!_

 _-_ Bracie... - Isabella brzmiała na naprawdę zmartwioną. Geralt instynktownie spiął się w oczekiwaniu. Zacisnął mocniej palce na worku, w którym trzymał trofeum.

\- Izka, co z tobą nie tak? - krzyknął bard. Geralt znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że tupnął również nogą. - Tak się nie robi!

Wszedł na dziedziniec i stanął niepewnie przed nimi. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na Jaskra. Uparcie wpatrywał się w czarną plamę krwi na boku worka.

\- Hej - przywitał się kulawo.

Jaskier aż się zapowietrzył. Patrzył między nim a siostrą, ruszając ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

\- Hej - wydusił w końcu. Zamrugał i pokręcił głową. Wskazał Isabellę palcem. - Pogadamy, później. - Wskazał na Geralta. Pierścienie na jego palcach błysnęły w słońcu. Na skórze wciąż miał kilka kropel _drogiego wina._ \- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Poczuł żółć w ustach. Nagle zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, a on mógł tylko stać tam i powoli umierać w agonii. Basil śmiał się _głośno_ przy jego boku.

Nie miał władzy nad własnym ciałem, gdy rzucił worek z trofeum pod nogi Jaskra.

\- Sto koron.

\- Geralt... - głos mu się załamał, jakby dopiero teraz jego umysł dogonił słowa. W jego oczach błysnęła panika. Podszedł do niego o krok i wyciągnął rękę. - Hej, słuchaj mojego głosu, okey? Nie miałem na myśli tego, o czym pomyślałeś. Hej. Myślałem, że pomyślałeś, że to zły pomysł i...

Instynktownie wyszczerzył zęby, gdy tylko Jaskier spróbował sięgnąć po jego rękę. Skurczył wrogo źrenice. Jaskier opuścił pokornie głowę i uniósł uspokajająco ręce. Wyciągnął szyję jak uległy szczeniak.

\- Nie dotykam - zanucił spokojnie. Machnął nagle ręką. - Ej, shh, Czarek, odłóż to. Spokojnie. Wracajcie do siebie, poradzę sobie z Geraltem.

\- Sto koron i idę - zaznaczył przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się miękko. Kiwnął głową, i bardzo powoli sięgnął do paska. Wysypał monety na rękę.

\- Zmyliła mnie ta nowa klacz - rzucił niby mimochodem. Wciąż na niego nie patrzył, co było prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Uniósł jedną brew, a Geralt dopiero teraz zauważył, że przez zimę zapuścił bródkę. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Płotka - warknął przez zęby. Obserwował z napięciem, jak Jaskier liczy po raz szósty te same trzy monety.

\- Oryginalnie. - Kiwnął głową. Dodał czwartą monetę. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przybierając bardziej swobodną pozycję. Zmarszczył brwi i zrobił dzióbek z ust. - Ej, hej, za co właściwie płacę?

\- Baba cmentarna - wyjaśnił zdawkowo. - Młoda, jak na standardy. Gdy wracałem, zobaczyłem, że na skraju lasu na wschodzie macie cmentarz. To musiało ją zwabić.

\- Ah te potwory, co? - zagadnął. Przesypał monety na drugą dłoń. - Pomyliłem się. Muszę policzyć od nowa.

\- Marnujesz mój czas, _panie -_ warknął chłodno, wkładając w jedno małe słowo wszystkie swoje emocje.

Jaskier po prostu kiwnął głową. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas, a Geralt już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w końcu go złamał. Jakaś jego część chorobliwie pragnęła widoku wściekłego barda.

W końcu Jaskier zaklął, wrzucił korony do kieszeni i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przeczesał włosy palcami, po czym oparł złączone ręce o kark. Obserwował przez dłuższą chwilę swoje buty. Jego ciało aż wibrowało od słów, które w ostatniej chwili przemilczał.

Stali tam tak, na tym dziedzińcu, obydwoje zacięci i powoli odchodzący od zmysłów przez własne _przeklęte_ myśli. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi było ciężkie jak ołów. Cisza huczała mu w uszach.

\- To dlatego, że mnie tam nie było, prawda? - odezwał się w końcu Jaskier. Jego głos drżał nieznacznie w rytm jego palców tańczących na karku.

Stał w idealnym bezruchu.

\- Mhm.

\- Czekałeś na mnie?

\- Tydzień. Liczyłem.

\- Ja pierdolę. - Spojrzał w bok i zagryzł wargę. Jego usta drżały, chociaż oczy wciąż miał suche. Mogłem wyjść, kiedy tylko... Wiedziałem, że to zjebię, przecież nie byłbym sobą...

Nic nie odpowiedział, bo nie potrafił znaleźć na to żadnych słów. Wpatrywał się w Jaskra, zastanawiając się, kiedy tak bardzo się zmienił.

\- Geralt. - Bard uniósł głowę, błagalnie szukając jego spojrzenia.

Nie pozwolił na kontakt wzrokowy. Odwrócił pospiesznie głowę w bok i zacisnął pięści. Jaskier pociągnął żałośnie nosem.

\- Słuchaj, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo mi...

\- Przestań - przerwał mu pośpiesznie. Nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę. Nagle wszystkie nerwy w jego ciele _wybuchły_ pod naporem skumulowanej energii. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ścierpła mu skóra na głowie. Mimowolnie warknął, gdy zobaczył ruch kątem oka. Odsunął się o kolejne kilka kroków od Jaskra. - Nie chcę... Ja... _Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?_ \- prawie zaskomlał.

Jaskier zamrugał zdezorientowany. Zamknął usta. Uniósł rękę i wytarł oko kciukiem.

\- Cóż na początek chciałbym, żebyś tu jeszcze przez chwilę został. Mam... emocje - wskazał niejasno na swoją pierś - które chciałbym przemyśleć i... Zostań tu - poprosił ostrożnie.

Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Odetchnął, gdy węzeł w jego piersi nieznacznie opadł. Jakaś część jego umysłu uspokoiła się i zwinęła w kłębek, bo miał jakiś cel, miał _misję_ do wypełnienia. Zaprogramowali go, żeby słuchał poleceń i teraz był im wdzięczny za to, że mógł po prostu odsunąć emocje na inny plan.

Spojrzał na zapomniany worek z trofeum. Jaskier podchwycił jego wzrok.

\- Oh - sapnął. Rozejrzał się wokoło. - Powinienem zawołać Artura. Filip...?

\- Nie żyje - odpowiedział cicho. Jaskier zacisnął szczęki i kiwnął głową.

\- Tak myślałem. - Uniósł nagle rękę, gdy zobaczył jednego ze służących. - Hej, Czarek! Podejdź, proszę. - Poczekał, aż młody stajenny do nich podejdzie. Spojrzał na niego łagodnie. - Weź to trofeum i spal je. Poinformuj również, proszę, Agatę, że chciałbym się z nią później spotkać. Shh, Czarek, shh - zanucił, gdy panika błysnęła w oczach chłopaka. Uniósł uspokajająco dłonie. - Nic się nie dzieje. Już nic nam nie grozi.

Stajenny kiwnął głową i oddalił się pospiesznie. Geralt odprowadził go wzrokiem.

\- To Doppler - powiedział w końcu. Jaskier spojrzał na niego szybko.

\- Co?

\- _Czarek. -_ Spojrzał na niego. Wskazał brodą w kierunku, w którym oddalił się chłopak. - Jest Dopplerem.

\- No jest. - Zmarszczył brwi. - I? To dobry chłopak.

Wzruszył ramionami. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na swoje buty. Kopnął kamyk. Obserwował kątem oka Jaskra, który podszedł do niego o krok, ale na szczęście nie wyglądał, jakby chciał nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś - zaczął nieśmiało bard. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Geralt na niego spojrzał. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać - warknął przez zaciśnięte gardło. Jaskier kiwnął głową na zgodę.

\- Wiem - zanucił łagodnie. Założył kosmyk włosów za ucho. Spojrzał w bok. - Czego potrzebujesz? Mogę poprosić o kąpiel dla ciebie, albo o śniadanie. Nie musisz mówić, możesz tylko kiwnąć głową.

Odwrócił wzrok, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w pokoju gościnnym i nie wychodził, dopóki ogień w jego żyłach nie ucichnie, ale nie chciał się narzucać. Spojrzał szybko na Jaskra. Kiwnął głową dwa razy.

Mężczyzna odpowiedział kiwnięciem i odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Machnął ręką, pokazując, żeby Geralt ruszył za nim.

Z każdym pokonanym krokiem wyglądał na coraz spokojniejszego. W pewnym momencie zaczął z entuzjazmem opowiadać o tym, jak spędził zimę. Węzeł w piersi Geralta nieznacznie opadł, uspokojony znajomym szumem.

\- Usiądź przy stole, za chwilę poproszę służbę, żeby podali śniadanie - powiedział _wicehrabia_ , gdy weszli do jadalni. Wskazał na wielki stół, a sam poszedł w kierunku przejścia do kuchni. Odwrócił się przez ramię. - Masz na coś ochotę?

Pokręcił przecząco głową. Usiadł posłusznie przy stole i spojrzał na obrazy, zdobiące niebieskie ściany. Na kilku z nich widniały portrety jakiś ludzi, ale były też krajobrazy przedstawiające Pontar, Novigrad i morza Skellige. Geraltowi najbardziej spodobał się ten, na którym słońce zachodziło nad wodą. Nie do końca wiedział, czy ciemne kolory to wymysł autora, czy ludzie naprawdę w taki sposób odbierają świat.

Uniósł wzrok, gdy Jaskier usiadł obok niego. Ponownie spojrzał na obraz.

\- Jakiego koloru jest zachód? - zapytał cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego szybko. Powiódł za jego spojrzeniem.

\- Oh - sapnął. Odebrał kielich z winem od kobiety (Jagody? Malwiny?) i położył go przed Geraltem. - Jest czerwony, ale nie tak, jak krew. Ciepły. Czasami bardziej pomarańczowy. Przypomina ogień.

Bezwiednie sięgnął po wino. Wypił mały łyk, nie odrywając wzroku od obrazu. Oblizał wargi.

\- Ogień nie ma koloru - odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. Odłożył kielich i spojrzał na Jaskra. Ponownie oblizał wargi. Coś drgnęło w jego brzuchu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że niebieskie oczy śledzą ruch jego języka. Zaschło mu w ustach. - Jesteś jak ogień.

\- Nie mam koloru? - Uniósł jedną brew, uśmiechając się lekko. Bezwiednie odchylił się do tyłu, żeby służąca mogła położyć przed nimi talerz z ładnie ułożonymi wędlinami i serami. Druga kobieta doniosła chleb i bułki, wszystkie pysznie pachnące i jeszcze ciepłe.

Geralt na chwilę stracił wątek. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po bułkę i ugryzł ją ze smakiem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i zmrużył oczy.

\- Jesteś tak jasny, że ciężko od ciebie odwrócić wzrok - odpowiedział w końcu, nie zastanawiając się nad słowami. Sięgnął po kolejną bułkę.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że przez chwilę było widać wszystkie jego zęby. Patrzył na Geralta, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło mu słów. W końcu parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. Sięgnął po bułkę i masło.

Jedli w miłej ciszy, tylko od czasu do czasu nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. Kilka razy Jaskier szturchnął go kolanem, ale nie próbował zacząć rozmowy. Geralt rozglądał się wokoło, podziwiając bogaty wystrój wnętrza. Napił się wina.

Obaj unieśli wzrok, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Do pokoju weszła Isabella w towarzystwie innej kobiety. Dzisiaj była ubrana w bogato wyglądającą suknię, a jej włosy były uczesane w nienaganny kok. Jej towarzyszka wyglądała bardzo podobnie jak ona, z tym wyjątkiem, że jej ciemne włosy opadały luźnymi falami na jej ramiona.

Jaskier wstał od stołu i schylił głowę z szacunkiem. Geralt pośpiesznie ruszył jego śladem. Spróbował dyskretnie wytrzeć usta serwetką.

\- Witaj siostro, witaj Elizabeth - przywitał się uprzejmie Jaskier. Podszedł do kobiet i pocałował każdą z nich w policzek. Odwrócił się przez ramię i pokazał na Geralta. - Poznajcie proszę; Geralt z Rivii, wiedźmin, o którym tyle wam opowiadałem. Geralt, to moja siostra Isabella Anna oraz moja szwagierka Elizabeth Rachelle.

\- Mieliśmy już okazję porozmawiać - zauważyła wesoło Isabella. Podeszła do stołu i usiadła po jego drugiej stronie. Rozłożyła serwetkę na kolanach. Elizabeth w ciszy usiadła obok niej.

Geralt usiadł, gdy Jaskier zrobił to samo. Sięgnął po wino, bo nagle stracił cały apetyt. Wypił mały łyk, mimowolnie krzywiąc się na cierpki smak na języku. Odłożył kieliszek na stół. Spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku drzwi, ale doskonale wiedział, że wyjście teraz byłoby nieuprzejme, nawet jak na jego standardy.

\- Przeczytałaś teksty, które ci dałem, Liza? - zapytał swobodnie Jaskier, wywołując dreszcz Geralta.

Spojrzał na niego, a później zerknął na Elizabeth, gdy ta przytaknęła z pełnymi ustami. Kobieta przełknęła i jeszcze raz potwierdziła.

\- Przeczytałam. - Sięgnęła po wino. - Ładnie ująłeś istotę życia. Podobała mi się metafora z maskami.

\- Prawda? - Ucieszył się. Pochylił się nieznacznie w jej kierunku. - Chociaż moim ulubionym był moment, w którym bezpośrednio nawiązałem do karnawału. Czyż to nie było genialne? Jestem geniuszem.

\- W którymś momencie powstał malutki zgrzyt, jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. - Napiła się wina, myśląc nad czymś. Geralt zauważył, że była starsza od Jaskra o co najmniej kilka lat. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się już pierwsze zmarszczki. - Ilość sylab się nie zgadzała.

\- Czymże są ograniczenia sylab dla nas, artystów? - zawołał ze śmiechem. Uniósł kieliszek jak do toastu. - Powiedz też coś o _Białym Wilku,_ proszę. Chciałabym zaśpiewać ją w pierwszej kolejności, gdy tylko ruszę na Szlak.

\- Chwytliwa - powiedziała po prostu. Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami. - Odrobinę kontrowersyjna, jeżeli mam być szczera. _Krew upadłych królów_ może być różnorako interpretowana.

\- Mówicie o balladzie? - wypalił w końcu Geralt. Jaskier i Elizabeth spojrzeli na niego niemal jednocześnie.

\- Oh, oczywiście, że mówią o balladzie - odpowiedziała za nich Isabella. Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Geralta. - Podaj mi sól, proszę. Większość rozmów w tym domu dotyczy muzyki. Uwierz mi, nie sposób przegadać Juliana.

\- Powiedziałaś to tak, jakby to było coś złego - zanucił zaczepnie. Uniósł dłoń z pustym kieliszkiem, a niemal od razu jedna ze służących go napełniła. Oddaliła się cicho na swoje miejsce z tyłu. Jaskier ponownie spojrzał na szwagierkę. - Powiedz, ta metafora ze śpiewającą stalą i srebrem? Wszystko z nią okey? Nie ukrywam, że to mój ulubiony moment, ten cały patos, ten ukryty geniusz!...

\- Czemu ty ciągle piszesz o mnie? - ponownie wypalił. Tym razem Jaskier nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Poklepał go po ręce, jakby uspokajał rozkapryszone dziecko.

\- Bo jesteś bardzo płodną muzą, kochanie - zanucił. Chyba nie zauważył, jak bardzo zszokował tym Geralta. Machnął ręką w kierunku Elizabeth. - Po śniadaniu podrzucę ci też nuty do _Karnawału,_ okey? Oh i _koniecznie_ musimy dzisiaj przysiąść przy tej melodii Gór Smoczych, jak ją nazwałaś. To byłby całkiem chwytliwy tytuł, nawiasem mówiąc...

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest słuchać go dzień w dzień - westchnęła cicho Isabella, zwracając się tylko do Geralta. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy na nią spojrzał. Przewróciła oczami i wskazała głową na rozgadaną parę. - Nie skłamię, gdy powiem, że oni potrafią tak godzinami.

\- Wiem - przyznał cicho. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Czasami, gdy wpada w trans i rozmawia ze sobą, mam ochotę spiąć Płotkę do galopu i nie odwracać się ani razu.

\- Oh, żeby tylko! - westchnęła ze śmiechem. Spojrzała z uczuciem na brata. - Jest niemożliwy w lepsze dni; chyba boję się myśleć, jak zachowuje się, gdy coś mu się nie spodoba.

\- Głównie narzeka - odpowiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Spojrzał najpierw na swoje wino, a później na profil Jaskra. Uśmiechnął się razem z nim. - Głośno _narzeka_. - Bard spojrzał na niego nieobecnie. Geralt nie odwrócił wzroku. - Przez większość czasu jest prawdziwym... utrapieniem.

\- Teraz nagle postanowiłeś się skarżyć? - zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem. Popchnął go w ramię, a Geralt mimowolnie warknął w odpowiedzi. Źrenice Jaskra powiększyły się nieznacznie, a jego oddech się zaciął. Geralt mruknął gardłowo.

\- Oh, skarżę się _cały czas_ \- odpowiedział zaczepnie. Wyszczerzył zęby, gdy Jaskier spróbował go ponownie popchnąć. - Teraz nagle postanowiłeś słuchać?

Bard zaśmiał się głośno, a chwilę później dołączyli do niego pozostali. Resztki napięcia, które wciąż wisiały w powietrzu, rozpłynęły się jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiego palca. Geralt ponownie spojrzał na Jaskra, a to ciepłe _uczucie_ zatkało mu gardło. Z jego piersi uciekł cichutki, rezonujący we wszystkich jego kościach pomruk zadowolenia.

Jaskier jak gdyby tylko czekał na tę namiastkę pozwolenia, bo nagle było go _pełno_ w przestrzeni Geralta. Odwrócił się bardziej w jego stronę, wbijają kolana w jego kolana, a ich ramiona ocierały się, gdy bard zawzięcie gestykulował. Jego _zapach_ stał się bardziej inwazyjny, przypominał ciężki, zakurzony koc; otulał Geralta ze wszystkich stron.

Zmrużył oczy i odetchnął mieszanką kwiatów i słońca. Węzeł w jego piersi rozpłynął się, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

Oparł dłonie o stół i stuknął szybko trzy razy palcem w blat, zrobił przerwę, uderzył raz, a później jeszcze dwa razy po dwa. Od incydentu na Skellige postanowili opatentować pomysł z nowym językiem i naprawdę wymyślili alfabet polegający na dźwiękach.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego łagodnie.

\- Też tęskniłem - zanucił tak cicho, że nawet Geralt musiał wytężyć słuch. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, gdy ich oczy się spotkały.

Oddał nieśmiały uśmiech i sięgnął po wino. Przełknął gorzką ciecz, zauważając, że nie przeszkadza mu już tak bardzo jak wcześniej. Rozejrzał się po stole, szukając butelki, żeby napełnić kielich, ale przypomniał sobie, jak to robił Jaskier. Uniósł niepewnie rękę z pustym kieliszkiem, a chwilę później już nalewano mu wina. Kobieta (Malwina? Jagoda?) uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i odwróciła skromnie wzrok. Miała ładny uśmiech. Pachniała ciepłym chlebem i mąką, a Geralt mógł się za nią odwrócić, gdy wróciła na swoje miejsce w kulturalnej odległości od stołu.

Do pokoju wbiegł nagle chłopiec nie starszy niż cztery lata. Gdyby Geralt nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że synem Jaskra. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, a on przestał się uśmiechać.

Chłopak przebiegł przez salę, zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy tylko spojrzał na Elizabeth, zrobił w tył zwrot i podbiegł do Jaskra. Wyciągnął ręce w górę i stęknął prosząco. Jaskier zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po niego. Posadził go sobie na kolanach, a chłopak od razu zwinął się pod jego ramieniem, jakby chciał się ukryć.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zagruchał Jaskier, nachylając się nad nim. Geralt patrzył z rosnącą paniką między jego twarzą a twarzą dziecka, nie wiedząc, czy przeraża go bardziej świadomość, że Jaskier może mieć dziecko, czy to, że może mieć _żonę,_ z którą ma dziecko.

Chłopak łypnął na barda jednym bardzo wielkim, bardzo niebieskim okiem. Pociągnął żałośnie nosem.

\- Tata powiedział, że nie mogę się bawić na dworze dopóki nie nauczę się tych wszystkich głupich nazwisk - jęknął poszkodowanym głosem.

Geralt wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze przez nos.

\- Olek! - upomniała chłopaka Elizabeth. Dzieciak skulił się bardziej pod ramieniem Jaskra, zaciekle udając, że jego tu nie ma. Zamknął nawet oczy, żeby być całkowicie niewidzialny.

Geralt nie wiedział, że się uśmiecha, dopóki Jaskier na niego nie spojrzał i nie uśmiechnął się w ten sam sposób. Mężczyzna westchnął i przewrócił dramatycznie oczami. Pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

\- To mój bratanek - wyjaśnił Geraltowi. Szturchnął chłopaka w bok, a ten uciekł od jego palca ze śmiechem. - Może przedstawisz się mistrzowi wiedźminowi, Olek, co?

Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego szybko. Jego usta ułożyły się w bezdźwięczne _wow,_ a chwilę później brunet zeskoczył z kolan Jaskra i stanął przy krześle Geralta. Ukłonił się tak wdzięcznie, jak tylko czteroletnie dzieci potrafią.

\- Nazywam się Aleksander Jasmin Pankratz wicehrabia de Lettenhove - powiedział niemal na jednym tchu. Spojrzał wielkimi oczami na Geralta. Wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku, jak chwilę wcześniej do Jaskra. - Mogę zobaczyć twoje oczy z bliska?

Geralt skrzywił się ledwie widocznie i uniósł wzrok, szukając pomocy wśród innych. Każdy patrzył na niego z tym samym rozśmieszonym wyrazem na twarzy.

\- Jest bardziej uparty niż Jaskier, uważaj - ostrzegła go uczciwie Isabella, gdy chłopczyk stęknął prosząco. Jaskier parsknął śmiechem.

\- Prawdopodobnie najlepiej będzie, gdy go po prostu weźmiesz - pouczył go.

Geralt westchnął cicho i bardzo ostrożnie sięgnął po chłopaka. Objął go pod pachami i podniósł z ziemi. Posadził go na kolanach, a Aleksander od razu wywinął się z jego uścisku i stanął na jego udach. Schylił nieznacznie głowę, żeby być równej wysokości z jego oczami.

\- Uważaj, żebyś nie spadł - upomniał go Geralt, przytrzymując go mocniej. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby go nie słyszał, zajęty obserwowaniem jego oczu.

\- Wow - powiedział tym razem na głos. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Podobają mi się. - Po czym po prostu zszedł z jego nóg, jakby nie powiedział właśnie czegoś niezwykłego. Usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie Jaskra i odwrócił się przez ramię. - Zrobisz mi kanapkę z białym serem i miodem? - zwrócił się do jednej ze służących.

Kobieta przytaknęła łagodnie i podeszła do stołu. Zrobiła mu dwie kanapki, po czym odkroiła skórkę z chleba. Aleksandr uśmiechnął się wesoło i zabrał się do jedzenia. Machał nogami pod stołem, patrząc ciekawie wokoło.

Jaskier odchrząknął cicho, a Geralt odwrócił wzrok od dziecka. Uniósł jedną brew w niemym pytaniu.

\- Zgaduję, że chciałbyś niedługo ruszyć na Szlak? - zapytał cicho bard, nachylając się nieznacznie w jego kierunku.

Geralt spojrzał szybko na kobiety, chcąc zobaczyć, czy ich podsłuchują. Rozmawiały ze sobą beztrosko, bezwstydnie obgadując Aleksandra i to, jakie postępy poczynił w nauce. Kilka razy padło też imię Lizawiety, ale Geralt nie miał pomysłu, kto to mógł być. Spojrzał na Jaskra, po czym kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej - odpowiedział równie cicho. Westchnął i spojrzał na resztki wina. Wzruszył jednym ramieniem. - W tym roku poluję w Lyrii i Rivii.

\- Oh? - zanucił zaciekawiony. Uniósł szybko wzrok, słysząc śmiech siostry. Uśmiechnął się razem z nią, a jego usta drgnęły, jakby chciał zapytać, z czego się śmieją.

Geralt po prostu patrzył na jego profil, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się normalnie oddycha

\- Chciałbyś iść ze mną? - zapytał, gdy Jaskier ponownie na niego spojrzał. Odchrząknął, żeby jego głos nie był tak zdyszany, jak mu się wydawało, że jest. - Jeżeli chcesz.

\- Jasne, że tak - rozpromienił się. Wstał od stołu, przyciągając spojrzenia wszystkich. - Daj mi chwilę, aby się spakuję.

\- Możemy też wyruszyć jutro. - Wzruszył niezdarnie ramionami. Uparcie nie patrzył w kierunku kobiet. - Gdyby to nie był problem.

\- Zostań tutaj tak długo, jak tylko chcesz - zapewniła go Elizabeth. Uśmiechnęła się do niego sympatycznie. - Oh, i oczywiście nie obawiaj się o zapłatę za tego potwora, który... - zamilkła nagle. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową. - Podaj tylko cenę.

Korciło go, żeby zażądać standardowej stawki. Wiosna zawsze była najtrudniejszym momentem, kiedy to jego sakiewki były chude po całej zimie. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chcę żadnej nagrody, moja pani - odpowiedział w tym samym momencie, w którym Jaskier powiedział:

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt koron.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w ciszy na barda. Jaskier wzruszył defensywie ramionami.

\- No co? - zapytał urażonym tonem. Założył ręce na piersi. - To kawał bydlaka, ta baba cmentarna.

\- Mogę zobaczyć babę cmentarną, wujku Julianie? - zapytał niewinnie Aleksander, wciąż walcząc z kanapkami. Mina mu zrzedła, gdy cztery osoby warknęły na niego zgodne:

\- Nie.

Nadął policzki, dokładnie jak czteroletnie dziecko, którym był i wgryzł się ze złością w kanapkę. Miód spłynął w dół jego nadgarstka.

\- Jaskier - syknął Geralt. Spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Gdy mówię, że nie potrzebuję zapłaty, tak właśnie jest.

Bard założył ręce na piersi. Nadął policzki równie zaciekle jak Aleksander.

\- Wiesz, naprawdę kocham podróżować z tobą i spać pod gołym niebem, drogi wiedźminie, ale nie w marcu! - warknął. Spojrzał na siostrę, szukając u niej pomocy. - Powiedz mu, że potrzebujemy pieniędzy na karczmę. Mnie nie posłucha. Ma swój _Kodeks._

\- Ej! - upomniał go chłodno.

\- Mogę zapłacić tobie, Jaskier - zaofiarowała Elizabeth. Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy bard na nią spojrzał. - Ja również chciałabym, żeby Geralt przyjął tę nagrodę.

\- Nie przyjmuję pieniędzy od znajomych - próbował jeszcze walczyć. Jaskier uciął mu machnięciem ręki.

\- Postanowione - zawyrokował. Sięgnął po swój kielich i wypił resztki wina. Poprawił wdzięcznie ubranie. - Idę się spakować. Geralt, chciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? A może pokazać ci drogę do pokoju gościnnego?

\- Wolałbym pójść do stajni, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko - odpowiedział niepewnie. Jaskier kiwnął głową.

\- Jasne - otworzył przed nim drzwi. Pomachał na odchodne rodzinie. Machnął głową w kierunku, w którym powinni teraz pójść. - Musisz mi później opowiedzieć _wszystko_ o tej nowej Płotce, słyszysz? Jak myślisz, polubi mnie?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że jest z nasienia Chujka, obawiam się, że nie polubi nikogo - odpowiedział z uśmiechem tańczącym na ustach. Parsknął, widząc minę przyjaciela. - Nie, to nie jest gra słów. Chujek to koń Lamberta.

\- Ktoś musi was, wiedźminów, uświadomić jakie imiona dla koni powinny być zakazane - odpowiedział powoli. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami głównymi i włożył ręce w kieszenie. Wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Gdybyś mnie szukał, możesz zapytać kogokolwiek o drogę. Jeżeli chcesz, mamy tutaj też łaźnie i całkiem sporą bibliotekę. Tak tylko mówię.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział i miał to na myśli. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Jaskier na niego spojrzał. Przechylił lekko głowę w bok. - Do zobaczenia później.

\- Tak, do zobaczenia - odpowiedział odrobinę nieobecnie. Wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po ramieniu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Po drodze zgarnął Aleksandra, który bardzo niedyskretnie obserwował ich zza ozdobnej zbroi.

Geralt mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy usłyszał, jak dzieciak mówi coś o tym, że chciałby zobaczyć babę cmentarną, a później - gdy Jaskier ponownie mu odmówił - jak wyraża swoje niezadowolenie _głośno_ i za pomocą _wielu słów._

W stajni było cicho i ciepło. Kilkanaście boksów było zajętych, a stajenny nie kręcił się nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Geralt instynktownie starał się iść bezszelestnie, żeby nie spłoszyć koni. Tylko na chwilę zatrzymał się, gdy kary źrebak parsknął na niego, domagając się marchewek ze szlacheckim uporem.

Wyszczerzył zęby w kierunku Płotki, gdy ta parsknęła, gdy tylko go zauważyła. Mruknął gardłowo, a klacz zastrzygła uszami.

\- No i gdzie ci się śpieszy? - odgryzł się. Związał włosy w kok, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały. Sięgnął po szczotkę. - Możemy tu zostać jeszcze dzień, albo dwa, prawda?

Klacz poruszyła łbem i uderzyła kopytem w ziemię. Geralt uśmiechnął się lekko. Odwrócił się przez ramię.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem. Zaczął czesać jej grzywę. Spojrzał prosto w jej ufne, ciemne oko i uśmiechnął się zaczepnie. - Cóż, _nie udowodnisz mi tego._

°°°

Północ już dawno minęła, gdy w pokoju zrobiło się duszno od zapachu maków i chabrów. Tylko jedna świeca tliła się na parapecie, pogłębiając cienie tańczące wokoło.

Był na wpół pijany snem i urzekającym zapachem. Gdy otoczyło go ciepło, po prostu zacisnął mocniej powieki i sięgnął zachłannie w kierunku słońca.

Wtulił twarz w coś, co mogło być tylko ludzkim ramieniem. Drugie ramię objęło jego plecy, zamykając go w pułapce ciepła. Poczuł oddech na czubku głowy.

\- Pod moim łóżkiem śpi potwór. - Jego szept przypominał ciepły miód i mleko. Stary żart wywołał czuły uśmiech na ich wargach, a on bezwiednie sięgnął w jego kierunku, chcąc się przekonać, czy wciąż ma do tego prawo. Nic się nie zmieniło od poprzedniego razu.

\- Teraz _w_ twoim łóżku śpi potwór - uświadomił go sennie. Mruknął gardłowo, gdy poczuł miękkie wargi na szyi. Bezwiednie odchylił głowę w bok, tworząc większe pole do popisu. Coś zwinęło się w jego piersi. - Przestań.

\- Hmm? - Przewrócił go na plecy i nachylił się nad nim.

Miło było przesunąć dłonią w górę jego ciepłego uda, przez plecy i aż do karku. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach.

Przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli, dysząc w swoje usta. Niebieskie oczy z tej perspektywy przypominały rozżarzone węgle. Ciemne wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Jeżeli powiesz coś głupiego, kopnę cię w jaja - ostrzegł uczciwie. Pochylił się i wtulił twarz w jego szyję. Naprawdę miło było trzymać go tak blisko.

\- Nie powinniśmy... - spróbował. Sapnął, gdy Jaskier szturchnął go upominająco kolanem w krocze. Zacisnął palce na jego biodrach i odsunął go od siebie. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

Bard tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zszedł z niego i położył się obok. Wtulił się w jego bok. Wplątał palce w jego włosy i pocałował go długo i z uczuciem, tak, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli. Przewrócił się na plecy i pociągnął go za ramię, bezsłownie prosząc, żeby zamienili się miejscami.

Wahał się przez chwilę, wciąż nie do końca przekonany. Wilk w nim aż wibrował pod wpływem sprzecznych emocji. Pochylił się nad bardem, opierając przedramię nad jego głową.

Przez chwilę po prostu się całowali. Jaskier przesunął dłonią po jego boku, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. W końcu pocałunek pękł, a oni znowu patrzyli w swoje oczy ze zdecydowanie za bliskiej odległości.

\- Lepiej? - zapytał w końcu bard, chociaż w jego głosie nie było już słychać poprzedniej duszności. Zdjął ręce z ciała Geralta i wyciągnął je nad głową.

Usiadł na piętach przy jego biodrze. Odwrócił głowę w bok, gdy mimowolne ziewnięcie wstrząsnęło jego ciałem. Podrapał się w policzek i potarł kark.

\- Nie bardzo - przyznał szczerze. Jaskier kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Podparł się na łokciach i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył w jego oczy.

\- Ale chcesz tego? Kiedyś? - zapytał, żeby się upewnić. Przytulił go do piersi, gdy Geralt położył się przy jego boku.

Mruknął twierdząco i ponownie ziewnął. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy przypomniał sobie kim tak naprawdę jest.

\- Nie chcę niczego - burknął bez przekonania. Poprawił gniewnie medalion, gdy ten wbił się w jego obojczyk. Przerzucił go przez ramię i przysunął się bliżej barda.

Jaskier pocałował go w czubek głowy. Geralt mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, że mężczyzna przewraca oczami.

\- Wiedźmin z zaparciami - zanucił z uczuciem w jego włosy.

Odetchnął jego zapachem i zwinął bardziej świadomie ramię na jego plecach.

\- Zapchlony bard - odpowiedział w jego skórę.

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc śmiech mężczyzny. Szturchnął go w tył głowy, żeby się pochylił. Złączył ich czoła razem i tak już zostali, powoli usypiani dźwiękiem własnych oddechów.

°°°

Obudził go lekki jak piórko dotyk na skroni. W pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec, szarpać i gryźć, tak, jak go wyszkolili; dopiero po chwili jego umysł dogonił instynkt, a on zmusił się do rozluźnienia zaciśniętych pięści. Otworzył oczy z wahaniem i spojrzał prosto przed siebie.

Jaskier nucił melodię bez słów. Leżał na boku, z jedną ręką pod policzkiem, a jego karmelowe włosy rozsypały się na poduszce w bardzo kuszący sposób. Nie uśmiechał się; obserwował coś odległego i niematerialnego.

Ponownie pogłaskał jego skroń. Założył łagodnie kosmyk białych włosów za ucho i przesunął opuszkami palców po jego policzku.

\- Hej - szepnął cichutko. Zabrał rękę z jego ciała i włożył ją pod policzek. Uśmiechnął się z uczuciem. W jego oczach czaiła się dziwna nostalgia.

\- Hej - odpowiedział równie cicho. Jego głos był szorstki od snu.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się jaśniej.

\- Chrapałeś, wiesz? - zapytał lekko. Poruszył nogami, wsuwając stopę pomiędzy jego łydki. Zwinął palce. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak naprawdę spał. W ogóle kiedykolwiek to zrobiłeś na Szlaku? Musisz tęsknić za snami, wiesz, gdy jesteś poza Kaer Morhen. Ej, a hej, gdy medytujesz, masz wtedy sny?

\- Nie - odpowiedział cicho na wszystkie pytania. Również włożył dłoń pod policzek. Drugą oparł o ramię barda i zaczął śledzić na nim wzory. Jego skóra była ciepła i przyjemnie miękka.

Jaskier zamknął oczy i zanucił zadowolony. Przerzucił jedną nogę na jego nogi, zahaczając kolanem o jego biodro.

\- Warcz - mruknął jak zawsze. Geralt po prostu przesunął dłonią w górę jego ramienia, a później w kierunku piersi. Znalazł miłe miejsce w zagłębieniu jego obojczyka. Przesunął kciukiem wzdłuż delikatnie zarysowanej kości.

\- Coraz rzadziej chce mi się warczeć - przyznał szczerze. Bezpiecznie nie patrzył w oczy barda. Zakradł się palcami na jego szyję, po czym musnął kciukiem jego szczękę. Nie widząc wyraźnego sprzeciwu, przesunął opuszkami palców w górę jego policzka, w kierunku warg, w zagłębienie pod jego ustami i w dół bródki.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się miękko. Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał zaczepnie, układając usta w dzióbek. Pocałował go w opuszek palca, gdy oparł go o jego wargi.

Wzruszył lekko jednym ramieniem.

\- Przyzwyczaję się. - Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w dół na ich splątane nogi. Oparł dłoń o udo Jaskra i delikatnie popchnął go w dół. Bard bez słowa zabrał nogę i odsunął się odrobinę od niego. Spojrzał na niego łagodnie, jakby chciał o coś zapytać. Geralt pokręcił głową. - Jesteś gorący - wyjaśnił.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

\- Cóż, dzięki - zanucił. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Geralt przewrócił oczami. Podparł się nagle na ręce i poprawił poduszkę. Położył się wyżej i oparł jedną stopę o materac. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Geralta. - Więc?

\- Co więc? - burknął, już nie lubiąc odpowiedzi. Zamknął oczy i położył się na brzuchu. Mruknął gardłowo, gdy Jaskier oparł dłoń o jego łopatkę.

\- Masz jakieś historie, którymi chciałbyś się podzielić? - zapytał wesoło. Przeczesał jego włosy palcami, zgarniając je na jedną stronę. Zaśmiał się i szturchnął go zaczepnie w ucho. - Hej, nie udawaj nagle, że śpisz! Wiem, że mnie słyszałeś.

\- Śpię - burknął w poduszkę.

\- Skoro śpisz, to dlaczego mi odpowiadasz? - zanucił słodko. Ponownie szturchnął go w ucho.

Otworzył nagle oczy i spojrzał na niego szybko. Podciągnął się na rękach i sięgnął w jego kierunku. Pociągnął go w dół i przełożył nogę nad jego brzuchem. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. Próbował wyglądać groźnie.

Jaskier po prostu parsknął śmiechem. Śmiał się nawet wtedy, gdy pochylił się nad jego szyją i wtulił nos w miejsce pulsu.

\- Nie odpowiadam ci - warknął w jego skórę. Śmiech Jaskra przeszedł płynnie w zduszone sapnięcie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wypowiedzieli żadnych słów. Geralt był zafascynowany smakiem skóry Jaskra i tym, jak łatwo było zostawić na niej ślad. Gdzieś po drodze zapomniał, jak w ogóle znaleźli się w tej pozycji. Przesunął dłonią w dół brzucha barda. Zwinął palce na jego biodrze.

Jaskier przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Wypuścił jego włosy z uścisku i założył zbłąkany kosmyk za jego ucho.

\- Robimy to, czy...? - Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką.

Spojrzał na niego z góry i przez chwilę po prostu podziwiał własne dzieło, jakie zostawił na jego skórze. Spojrzał szybko w dół, ale tak jak podejrzewał, bard też nie był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany. Odwrócił pośpiesznie wzrok, żeby udawać, że nigdy tam nie spojrzał.

\- Kiedyś - zawyrokował w końcu. Spojrzał kontrolnie w błękitne oczy.

Jaskier kiwnął poważnie głową. Oparł dłoń o jego ramię i popchnął go lekko. Bez słowa zszedł z niego i położył się obok. Jaskier chwilę później przyjął tę samą pozycję. Obserwowali w ciszy sufit.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał po chwili bard. Przekręcił głowę w bok, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Geralt również na niego spojrzał. Położył luźno ręce na brzuchu. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Liczę ile osób już wstało - odpowiedział szczerze. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Jaskier szturchnął go w ramię. - No co? Zapytałeś.

\- No i ile? - Oparł łokieć o jego pierś i spojrzał na niego z góry. Wyciągnął drugą rękę i przesunął opuszką palca po krzywiźnie jego nosa.

Zamknął oczy i z cichym westchnięciem pozwolił mu na wszystko.

\- Dwadzieścia jeden - odpowiedział cicho. Uchylił jedną powiekę. - Jedna z kobiet ma chore serce.

\- Wiem, Tamara. - Westchnął. Oparł brodę o jego pierś. - Wychowała mnie, tak jak teraz wychowuje Olka.

\- Miałeś nianię? - zapytał, zanim ugryzł się w język.

Jaskier po prostu na niego spojrzał i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. Zaczął rysować jakieś wzory na jego piersi.

Oparł dłoń o jego głowę i spojrzał w sufit. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Włożył rękę pod głowę.

\- Dlaczego zostałeś bardem? - zapytał cicho po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Spojrzał na niego i wzruszył krzywo jednym ramieniem. - Mogłeś po prostu tu zostać. Codziennie spałbyś w łóżku i jadł ciepłe posiłki.

\- I stałbym się kolejną miniaturową wersją mojego ojca, dzięki - westchnął. Położył się obok niego i również spojrzał w sufit. Bawił się sygnetem na palcu. - Kocham muzykę, Geralt. Zawsze ją kochałem. Gdybym tu został, musiałbym... przestać.

\- Wczoraj nie wyglądałeś, jakbyś musiał przestać - zauważył. Spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. - Jak to jest?

\- Oczekuje się ode mnie pewnych zachowań - spróbował wytłumaczyć po chwili ciszy. Westchnął i spojrzał na swoje palce. Zdjął sygnet i uniósł go do oczu. - Gdybym był _panem,_ muzyka byłaby jedynie moim hobby, tak jak łowiectwo jest hobby Izki, a teatr Artka. Musiałbym spełnić obowiązki względem moich ludzi, zanim mógłbym sięgnąć po lutnię.

\- Hmm - mruknął, bo nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Odwrócił głowę w bok i ziewnął krótko. Przeczesał włosy dłonią. - Wydziedziczyli cię, gdy powiedziałeś, że chcesz zostać bardem?

\- Nie - zaśmiał się. Sięgnął po jego rękę i splótł ich palce razem. - Cóż, nie do końca. Wciąż mam jakiś tam majątek i ziemię, ale straciłem wartość na salonach, że tak powiem. Gdybym miał syna, byłby on chyba ostatnim, który by to wszystko dziedziczył. - Przechylił głowę w bok, próbując założyć mu sygnet na palec. W końcu włożył go na najmniejszy i zanucił usatysfakcjonowany. Ponownie złączył ich ręce.

Mruknął cicho, obserwując sufit i nasłuchując odgłosów z wnętrza domu. Sygnet Jaskra spalał się na jego skórze, ale jakaś ohydnie zaborcza część jego umysłu chciała go tam zatrzymać _na zawsze._

Jaskier nagle westchnął bardzo cichutko i dziwnie smutno. Spojrzał na niego i podciągnął się na ramieniu, żeby sięgnąć do jego warg. Pocałował go tak, jakby _miał to na myśli._

\- Gdybym tu został, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie. Spojrzał na niego z góry. Jego uśmiech aż _rozpływał się_ pod wpływem wszystkich tych emocji, o których nawet nie wiedział, że ludzie są zdolni czuć w jego otoczeniu.

Odwrócił wzrok, gdy skóra na głowie mu ścierpła. Znowu ciężko mu było oddychać przez gulę w gardle. Zamknął oczy i siłą rozluźnił zaciśnięte szczęki.

Jaskier zanucił i sięgnął w kierunku jego twarzy. Zawahał się, gdy w powietrzu rozbrzmiało głuche warczenie. Opuścił bezwładnie rękę.

\- Za dużo - wymamrotał w poduszkę Geralt. Zerknął szybko na Jaskra, ale nie szukał jego spojrzenia. Zdjął sygnet z palca. - Ja... Wiesz... _Uczyli mnie..._

 _-_ Shh - zanucił miękko. Odebrał od niego sygnet i założył go na swój palec. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Znam cię, Geralt. Nie musisz się przede mną tłumaczyć.

\- Jak długo się znamy? - zapytał w kierunku jego dłoni. Zamarł w oczekiwaniu, gdy Jaskier usiadł i poprawił poduszki. Zerknął na niego niepewnie.

\- Pięć lat - zanucił. Oparł się plecami o zagłówek i wyprostował nogi. Otworzył ramiona w zachęcającym geście, ale na nic nie naciskał. Spojrzał w bok i zmarszczył czoło, myśląc nad czymś. - Wiesz, próbuję sobie przypomnieć dlaczego w ogóle zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę. Wyglądałeś na niezłego dupka. - Pomimo ostrych słów, jego uśmiech był pełen uczucia.

Mruknął rozśmieszony i zerknął szybko w jego oczy. Coś zwinęło się w jego brzuchu, gdy zobaczył w nich tylko cierpliwość i zrozumienie. Przysunął się do niego z wahaniem i oparł głowę o jego udo. Spojrzał w sufit.

\- Podobał ci się sposób w jaki siedziałem w kącie i rozmyślałem - przypomniał mu. Zamknął oczy, gdy Jaskier przesunął opuszką palca w dół jego nosa. Wzruszył krzywo ramionami. - Od początku byłeś wariatem.

\- To coś, co mógłbym powiedzieć - zgodził się ze śmiechem. Parsknął nagle i pokręcił głową. Przeczesał włosy palcami. - O bogowie... Powiedziałem tę rzecz z chlebem, pamiętasz?

\- Hmm. - Uśmiechnął się razem z nim. Podrapał się w policzek. - Myślałem, że się z kimś założyłeś - przyznał szczerze.

Jaskier pochylił się nad nim. Spojrzał wesoło w jego oczy.

\- Serio? - zapytał ze śmiechem. Bezwiednie pogłaskał jego włosy. - Czemu ja się dopiero teraz o tym dowiaduję? Dlaczego tak myślałeś? Nie, czekaj, nie odpowiadaj, domyśliłem się - zachichotał. Oparł się z westchnieniem o zagłówek. - Cóż, na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że spojrzałem w te twoje kocie oczy i nagle zapomniałem jak się myśli.

\- Wariat, mówiłem - mruknął zaczepnie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Jaskier uderzył go lekko w nos. - Nie masz instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- Nie mam, pozwij mnie - zgodził się bezczelnie. Zaczął głaskać jego włosy. Westchnął cicho. - Wiesz, spojrzałem na ciebie wtedy, w tej gospodzie i pomyślałem, że tak, to właśnie jest coś, co zrobiłby najwspanialszy bard na świecie. W Akademii uczyli mnie, żeby podążać za wspaniałymi artystami, tymi wszystkimi nadętymi bucami, co to pisali tylko o miłości, rycerzach i księżniczkach zamkniętych w wysokich wieżach...

\- Świetnie ci poszło - zakpił. Jaskier szturchnął go w ucho.

\- Prawda? - zachichotał. Sięgnął po jego włosy i zebrał je najlepiej jak potrafił w ich obecnej pozycji. Podzielił je na kilka części. - Nie chciałem być jak inni. Nie chcę być jak inni, Geralt. Lubię działać nieszablonowo i wpychać palce tam, gdzie nie ma już miejsca.

\- Zauważyłem - westchnął. Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust. - Pleciesz mi warkocz?

\- Nie - odpowiedział słodko. Przełożył jego włosy w sposób, który mógł być tylko zaplatanym warkoczem. Przesunął kciukiem po bliźnie przy jego uchu. Westchnął cicho. - Wiesz... Czasami myślę, że to wszystko dzieje się za sprawą Przeznaczenia. To, że się spotkaliśmy, że spotykamy się za każdym razem, gdy zaczynam za tobą tęsknić...

Spiął się mimowolnie. Zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał twardo przed siebie. W jego piersi zacisnął się węzeł z całkowicie innego powodu niż dotychczas.

\- Przeznaczenie jest suką - warknął przez zaciśnięte gardło. Podniósł głowę z uda barda. Warkocz rozleciał się, a białe pasemka połaskotały go w szyję. Spojrzał na Jaskra. - Nie chcesz, żeby twoje życie od tego zależało. Nie mógłbyś być niezależny.

\- Chyba że moim przeznaczeniem byłoby bycie niezależnym. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Źle mówię? Przecież to nie tak, że przeznaczone nam są tylko złe rzeczy...

Odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok i zacisnął szczęki. Mimowolnie skulił się lekko, gdy fantomowy ból wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Zmusił się do oddechu i kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Masz rację - skłamał, a słowa były cierpkie nawet w jego własnych uszach. Zacisnął mocniej zęby, gdy kątem oka zobaczył ruch. Zaczął warczeć, głośniej i bardziej nagląco niż zazwyczaj, próbując o tym nie myśleć.

Jaskier pokornie odsunął się na drugi koniec łóżka i objął się ramionami. Spojrzał w bok. Zmrużył oczy, gdy promienie wschodzącego słońca wpadły przez odsłonięte okno i oświetliły jego twarz.

Cisza zagłuszyła wszystkie myśli i wszystkie małe słowa pomiędzy nimi. Powietrze było gęste i lepkie; smakowało jak trucizna na końcu języka. Geralt chciał sięgnąć w głąb swojej głowy i podrapać ten irytujący _uścisk._

\- Przykro mi - szepnął ledwie słyszalnie bard.

Geralt wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Zamknął oczy i przeczesał włosy palcami.

\- Przestań - warknął niechętnie. Spojrzał w okno. Odchrząknął głośno. - Niedługo wyruszamy - zmienił rażąco temat.

Jaskier kiwnął powoli głową. Przykrył się bardziej kocem. W jego oczach wciąż czaiła się ciemność. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa. Wybijał równomiernie litery _h_ i _t,_ a Geralt nie wiedział, czy robi to świadomie, czy po prostu musi zająć czymś ręce.

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do swojej torby. Wyjął z niej koszulkę. Zmarszczył nagle brwi.

\- Do kogo należą konie w stajni? - zapytał w przestrzeń. Jaskier drgnął wyrwany z własnych rozmyślań. Spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

\- Do mojej mamy. Nie poznałeś jej, jest teraz w Toussaint - wyjaśnił pospiesznie. Zmarszczył brwi. - Czemu pytasz?

\- Nie musiałbyś za mną chodzić - wyjaśnił niezręcznie. Ubrał się i związał włosy w kucyk. Wzruszył ramionami. - Gdybyś miał własnego konia.

\- Oh - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się smutno i pokręcił głową. - Nie. Obawiam się, że to by nie wyszło.

\- Czemu? - zdziwił się. Spojrzał na niego znad torby, którą pakował i zmarszczył brwi. - Moglibyśmy podróżować szybciej.

\- Boję się koni, Geralt - odpowiedział łagodnie. Uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. - Naprawdę. Panicznie. Wiesz, że nie umiem usiedzieć w miejscu i to dosłownie. Wyobraź sobie, że konie nie lubią, gdy ktoś kręci się w siodle...

Zamrugał zdezorientowany. Podrapał się po głowie, myśląc nad tymi wszystkimi razami, gdy Jaskier bawił się z Płotką, gdy ją karmił i gdy siedział oparty o jej bok. Szukał jakiegoś wspomnienia o tym, gdy jechał na jej grzbiecie. Zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ale Płotka... - spróbował niepewnie. Jaskier pokręcił głową z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- To twój koń - wyjaśnił cicho. Odwrócił nieśmiało wzrok. Wzruszył ramionami. - Pomyślałem, że jeżeli chcę z tobą podróżować, muszę się przełamać. Nie było tak źle, wyobraź sobie. Naprawdę ją polubiłem. Była prawdziwą damą. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nową Płotkę też polubię. Dopóki to będzie twój koń, nie mam z tym żadnego problemu... Cóż, przynajmniej nie takiego, którego nie można przełamać.

\- Myślałem, że wziąłeś sobie do serca, żeby na niej nie jeździć - przyznał nieśmiało.

Jaskier zamrugał zdziwiony. Parsknął śmiechem, a całe napięcie pękło jak bańka mydlana.

\- Naprawdę? - zaśmiał się. Pokręcił głową. - Bogowie, Geralt, czasami naprawdę jesteś tak tępy, na jakiego wyglądasz! Jak mogłeś nie zauważyć, że w ciągu całych tych pięciu lat nie zbliżyłem się do żadnego innego konia?

\- Ja nie zbliżam się do kotów, ale to nie znaczy, że się ich boję - odpowiedział na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Zawiązał w końcu torbę i wstał z kucek. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał niepewnie na Jaskra. - Powinniśmy już wychodzić. Musimy wstąpić do Oxenfurtu, żeby uzupełnić zapasy i...

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - przerwał mu z niedowierzaniem. Wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po koszulkę, którą odrzucili wczoraj w nocy. Założył ją przez głowę. - Mogę się założyć, że Agata przygotowała dla nas tyle jedzenia na podróż, że Płotka _ugnie się_ pod jego ciężarem. No co? - Zjeżył się, widząc jego spojrzenie. Założył ręce na piersi. - Tylko nie mów, że nie możesz tego przyjąć, bo owszem, możesz, wiedźminie ze śmiesznym _Kodeksem_.

\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć - powiedział mimo to. Podszedł do niego o krok. - Zrozum, że muszę być samowystarczalny. To... _Muszę,_ Jask.

\- Tak? - warknął. Spojrzał na niego zirytowany. - Niby czemu? Kto ci nagadał wszystkie te bzdury o samowystarczalności, że nie chcesz niczego i nie potrzebujesz nikogo? - Zniżył komicznie głos, gdy go przedrzeźniał.

Westchnął cicho i odwrócił wzrok. Przesunął kciukiem po lewym nadgarstku. Pozwolił, żeby cisza się przeciągnęła.

\- Wilki. Ale to już nie istotne - odpowiedział w końcu, bo Jaskier wyglądał, jakby wciąż czekał na jakiś komentarz. Uparcie nie patrzył w jego kierunku. Zacisnął szczęki. - Nie żyją.

\- Wszyscy? - zapytał niepewnie. Założył ręce na piersi.

Kolejna długa cisza.

\- Wszyscy źli - szepnął w końcu. Również założył ręce na piersi. Wyjrzał przez okno. - Nie chcę o nich rozmawiać.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął ze skruchą. Spojrzał na niego nieśmiało. - Mogę cię przytulić?

Długo myślał nad tym pytaniem. Przesunął dłonią w górę ramienia. Wyobraził sobie, jak to jest trzymać ciepłe ciało tak blisko siebie.

\- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. Wzruszył nerwowo ramieniem. - Wybacz. Moja skóra się czołga.

\- W porządku - zanucił łagodnie. Uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. Uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, na który Geralt nigdy nie zasługiwał. - Nie było tematu. Możemy iść na śniadanie, chcesz? Oh, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! Jesienią, gdy tu przyjechałem, nasza psina akurat się oszczeniła! Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać szczeniaki przed wyjazdem. Ma ich trzy, a jeden jest cały biały.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, słuchając potoku słów. Węzeł w jego piersi nieznacznie opadł. Opuścił luźno ręce i kiwnął lekko głową na zgodę.

Jaskier klasnął wesoło w ręce. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi i otworzył je jak zawsze teatralnie.

\- Wujek Julian! - Dało się słyszeć, gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz.

Geralt wyjrzał ciekawie zza jego ramienia. Uniósł wysoko brwi, widząc biegnącego w ich stronę Aleksandra. Wymienił zdziwione spojrzenia z Jaskrem.

Dzieciak podbiegł do nich i przytulił się najpierw do nogi Jaskra, a później do Geralta. Wyciągnął prosząco ręce w górę, a bard bezwiednie go podniósł i posadził na biodrze. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? - zanucił. Aleksander przytulił się do niego zachłannie.

\- Bałem się, że już pojechałeś - powiedział poważnie. Odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na niego. - Nie pożegnałeś się. Chciałem iść do twojego pokoju, ale był zamknięty.

\- Oh, nie śmiałabym odchodzić bez pożegnania - zapewnił go łagodnie.

Aleksander kiwnął głową na zgodę. Spojrzał nagle na Geralta, a on poczuł się jak jeleń złapany na muszkę. Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.

\- Co robiliście? - zapytał niewinnie dzieciak. Powrócił spojrzeniem do Jaskra. - Niania powiedziała mi, że Geralt poluje na potwory! Ty też z nim polujesz? Musisz! Czy w pokoju gościnnym był potwór pod łóżkiem? Polowaliście na niego? W moim pokoju jest potwór pod łóżkiem, ale tata wciąż mówi, że nie powinienem się bać, bo już jestem dorosły i żadnych potworów nie ma! - Wydął policzki i założył ręce na piersi. Jaskier z Geraltem po prostu zamrugali, próbując nadążyć za potokiem słów. - A ja mu powiedziałem, że gdyby nie było, mieszkałbyś z nami cały czas. A on mi powiedział, że jesteś podróżnym bardem, jesteś?, i że mam cię nie słuchać. A ja mu powiedziałem, że opowiadasz fajne bajki i że będę cię słuchał kiedy tylko chcę! A on powiedział, że nie mogę się dzisiaj bawić nad stawem. Powiedz mu coś! - jęknął pokrzywdzonym głosem.

Jaskier wypuścił wolno powietrze przez usta. Kiwnął głową.

\- Jasne... - odpowiedział niepewnie. Poprawił dzieciaka na biodrze. - Powinienem odpowiedzieć na któreś pytanie?

\- Wciąż myślę, że to twój syn - szepnął cicho Geralt. Jaskier spojrzał na niego szybko. Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Zdziwisz się, gdy powiem, że często to słyszę? - odpowiedział wesoło.

Aleksander zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. Nachylił się w kierunku Geralta.

\- Słyszałeś, co on powiedział? - zwrócił się do Jaskra. Otworzył szeroko oczy z zachwytem. - Ale czad! Zawsze mówisz tak cicho? A ty go rozumiesz? Czemu? Puść mnie, chcę do Geralta. Wujku - jęknął, gdy Jaskier nie odłożył go od razu, gdy o tym wspomniał. Uśmiechnął się wesoło, gdy został położony na ziemi i podszedł szybko do Geralta. Wyciągnął ręce w jego kierunku. - Weź mnie, weź! Ła! - Zaczął się śmiać, gdy Geralt podniósł go i posadził na biodrze, tak jak Jaskier chwilę wcześniej. Objął jego szyję jedną ręką. - Co ci się stało w buzię? Bolało? A gdzie masz miecze? Wczoraj miałeś miecze, taaaakie duże. - Pokazał rękami odpowiednią wielkość.

Geralt uśmiechnął się miękko. Spojrzał na Jaskra.

\- Przypomnij, ile on ma lat? - zapytał ze śmiechem.

\- Cztery z kawałkiem - odpowiedział rozśmieszony i pokazał dla pewności cztery palce. Pokręcił głową i oparł ręce o biodra. - Też jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Czemu się śmiejecie? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Jaskier pokręcił głową.

\- Nieważne, kochanie - zanucił. Wyciągnął po niego ręce. - Chodź do mnie, nie nadużywaj dobroci mistrza Geralta.

\- Nie, może zostać - zapewnił szybko. Spojrzał nieśmiało na chłopaka. - Chcesz?

\- Tak! - zawołał podniecony. Machnął wesoło ręką. - Chcę jechać z wami w świat! Do Lyrii! I Rivii! I do Vengerbergu!

Coś umarło w jego piersi.

\- Nie - usłyszał własny głos. Zamrugał szybko i pokręcił przecząco głową. Aleksander pochylił się w jego kierunku.

\- Czemu nie? - zapytał niewinnie. Przekładał w palcach łańcuszek od medalionu.

Spojrzał na niego, a uśmiech pękł na jego ustach. Uniósł drżącą dłoń i sięgnął po zimny łańcuszek na szyi. Wyjął medalion spod koszulki.

\- Nie możesz z nami jechać - powtórzył cicho. Zdjął medalion, gdy chłopak sięgnął po niego zachłannie. Położył go w jego dłoni. Uniósł jego brodę. - Hej. Świat nie jest taki wspaniały.

\- Czemu? - zapytał zdziwiony. Oglądał z każdej strony srebrny łeb wilka, jakby podziwiał jakiś wspaniały skarb. Objął łańcuszek obiema dłońmi i założył mu go ostrożnie na szyję. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Spróbował oddać uśmiech. Położył drugą dłoń na jego plecach, żeby nie stracił równowagi. Westchnął cicho.

\- Widzisz, czasami ludzie nie są tak dobrzy jak twój wujek i tata, jak twoja mama i wszyscy, którzy się o ciebie troszczą - szepnął. Spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy. - Świat jest zimny i zły, a każdy próbuje złamać cię na wiele możliwych sposobów. Chcą tylko naszych oczu i serc, mały wilku.

\- Nie oddam im nic - zapewnił go z dziecięcym uporem. Geralt uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Oddasz - poprawił go. - Oddasz je wiele razy. Oddasz chętnie i bez wahania, a później zrobisz to jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i będziesz to robił za każdym razem, gdy o to poproszą, bo czasami to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaka może cię spotkać.

\- Geralt... - szepnął drżącym głosem Jaskier. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i ale w ostatniej chwili zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma na to pozwolenie.

Uniósł ramię w kierunku jego dłoni. Spojrzał na niego nieśmiało i uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy zobaczył łzy w jego oczach. Zanucił cicho i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Objął jego kark i przytulił go łagodnie.

\- Shh - zanucił, głaszcząc jego plecy. Oparł policzek o jego głowę. Zamknął oczy. - Shh, Jaskier. Proszę, nie mów nic.

Zaszlochał i kiwnął głową na zgodę. Objął mocniej jego szyję. Uniósł szybko rękę i wytarł niezdarnie policzki.

Aleksander poruszył się niespokojnie w jego uścisku. Jego ciało spięło się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, zapowiadający nadchodzący potok słów. Spojrzał na niego, zanim miał szansę wypowiedzieć pierwsze słowo.

\- Twój wujek powiedział mi, że macie trzy małe szczeniaki - zmienił rażąco temat. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Jaskier parsknął w jego ramię i objął jego głowę dłonią.

Aleksander od razu się ożywił. Zsunął się z jego biodra na ziemię.

\- Tak! - zawołał wesoło. - Chcesz je zobaczyć? Mieszkają w szopie przy stajniach, bo tam jest ciepło i miło, i mogę tam chodzić kiedy tylko chcę! - Zatrzymał się, gdy Jaskier nie poszedł razem z nimi. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Nie idziesz?

\- Muszę się spakować przed wyjazdem - odpowiedział cicho. Wytarł mokre policzki w rękaw i pociągnął żałośnie nosem. Pokręcił głową, gdy Geralt zanucił pytająco. Wskazał niejasno na swoją pierś. - Emocje - wyszeptał bezgłośnie.

Geralt kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i spojrzał na Aleksandra. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dołączy do nas później - obiecał.

Chłopak kiwnął wesoło głową. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i pociągnął go w stronę schodów. Zaczął mówić coś o tym, że nazwał każdego szczeniaka, a później przeszedł płynnie na temat koni, następnie zabawek, jakie ostatnio dostał, a jeszcze później tego, że niedawno był w Oxenfurcie; wszystko to zanim wyszli na zewnątrz.

Geralt słuchał go z ostrożnym zachwytem, raz za razem nie wierząc, czego właśnie jest świadkiem. Aleksander paplał, zadawał pytania, gestykulował i udzielał odpowiedzi, a wszystko to z tym samym chaosem i dziecięcym zachwytem, co Jaskier. Jego głos niósł się przez cały dziedziniec, a ludzie odwracali się za nimi, żeby pozdrowić ich serdecznie i zamienić kilka słów z młodym paniczem.

Geralt zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, świat wydawał się nagle jakby trochę cieplejszy.


	6. Ten, w którym pojechali na wybrzeże.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem z tego cholernie dumna, okey. Właśnie patrzycie na ostatni rozdział ponad 50000 opowiastki, którą zaczęłam i skończyłam dokładnie tak, jak sobie to zaplanowałam. Pół roku pisałam, poprawiałam i pisałam od nowa, i wreszcie czuję, że mogę już wszystko. To całkiem miłe uczucie, dziękuję. 
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, ludzie. Trzymajcie się ciepło i bezpiecznie ❤

Nie planowali tego.

W jednej chwili rozbijali obóz w lesie, a w drugiej już stali otoczeni przez pięciu bandytów. To był chyba czwartek. Wieczór był parny i suchy, jak setki poprzednich. Gdzieś po lewej rechotały żaby, urządzając koncert nad wodą.

\- Bez żadnych numerów! - zdążył krzyknąć przywódca, patykowaty mężczyzna ze starym mieczem w ręce i groźnie wyglądającym tatuażem na łysej czaszce.

Wymienili spojrzenia. Jaskier wzruszył ramionami i rozpiął mankiety.

\- Musieli być zdesperowani - powiedział później Geralt, gdy wycierał stalowe ostrze o koszulkę jednego z trupów. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na Jaskra. - Że też się nigdy nie nauczą... Wszystko okey? - zapytał niepewnie, bo zauważył, że źrenice barda były dziwnie wielkie.

\- Rozbieraj się - rozkazał szalonym głosem. Na policzku wciąż miał trochę krwi jednego z bandytów. Szarpnął za własne ubranie, jakby zaczęło go parzyć.

\- Co? - Wstał z kucek. - Czemu?

\- Bo chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył - odpowiedział głosem zduszonym przez materiał koszulki. Przez chwilę szamotał się z własnym ubraniem, ale w końcu udało mu się uwolnić ręce. Rzucił koszulkę gdzieś w ogólnym kierunku ich rzeczy i już sięgał po spodnie.

Spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, bo tylko wariat pomyślałby o tym kilka sekund po zasztyletowaniu trzech dorosłych mężczyzn.

Dla podkreślenia własnego stanowiska, wskazał w kierunku leżących wokoło ciał.

\- Teraz? Tak przy publice? - zapytał niepewnie. Sapnął cicho, gdy Jaskier go popchnął. Uderzył plecami o pień drzewa. Instynktownie oparł ręce o biodra barda i spojrzał na niego z szokiem.

Jaskier pocałował go, jakby do końca oszalał. Ich zęby starły się ze sobą, a nosy zderzyły nieprzyjemnie. Bard objął go jedną nogą w pasie, a on mógł tylko położyć dłoń na ciepłym udzie, bo bał się odmówić. Wplątał palce w karmelowe włosy, gdy pocałunek stracił na pilności. Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią w górę uda.

Jaskier dyszał, gdy w końcu się rozdzielili. Szarpnął za jego koszulkę.

\- Co ci mówiłem? - zirytował się. Opuścił nogę i oparł ręce o biodra. Wciąż wyglądał groźniej niż niejeden bandyta, nawet bez koszulki i z nogą Geralta pomiędzy stopami.

Geralta po prostu na niego patrzył. Wytarł powoli usta kciukiem.

\- Nie mogę tak przy Płotce - jęknął, chociaż wiedział, że jest na przegranej pozycji.

Jaskier nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Plotka, nie patrz się! - zawołał władczym głosem.

Klacz jak na zawołanie odwróciła się do nich zadem, jak ta zdradziecka suka, którą była. Geralt nie wiedział czy cieszyć się, czy lepiej panikować. Spojrzał bezradnie między bardem a koniem. Wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos i kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Później wszystko było odrobinę nieostre. Gdy myślał o tym już po fakcie, gdy ich emocje wystygły i gdy leżeli razem pod jednym kocem, szczegóły zatarły się i zmieszały ze sobą. Zastanawiał się, czy Jaskier opisze to kiedyś za pomocą _poetyckich słów,_ bo był ciekawy, jak dużo ominął.

W przeciągu niecałej minuty pozbawiono go koszulki i spodni. Chwilę później Jaskier poszedł jego śladem i w taki właśnie sposób skończyli nadzy pod drzewem, otoczeni wachlarzem martwych ciał, całując się bez opamiętania. Po drodze słońce zaszło już całkowicie, więc gdy spojrzał w oczy Jaskra, wyglądały one jakby były zrobione z onyksu.

Bard uśmiechnął się, całkowicie pijany ze szczęścia.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział po prostu, lekko i swobodnie, jakby od zawsze to mówił. Nie było to wielkie oświadczenie, przy którym niebiosa pękają, a ziemia otwiera się pod stopami. Nie było nawet wyniosłe. Jaskier wyglądał śmiesznie z ciemnymi policzkami i potarganymi włosami, a Geralt przez chwilę nie potrafił się ruszyć. Pocałował go mocniej i z większym uczuciem.

Nie był dobry w słowach, więc nie mówił dużo. Objął go jednym ramieniem i zmienił nagle pozycję. Jaskier sapnął, gdy został oparty o pień drzewa, a później jęknął, bo najwyraźniej miał bardzo wrażliwą szyję. Zacisnął pięść na jego włosach. Mamrotał pod nosem, ale naprawdę, Geralt miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż wysłuchiwanie jego paplaniny.

Skóra Jaskra smakowała jak słońce i kurz z drogi. Była jednocześnie słodka i słona; miękka pod jego wargami i przyjemnie twarda, gdy śledził pocałunki paznokciami. Była spełnieniem wszystkich jego marzeń i odpowiedzią na pytania, które bał się ubrać w słowa.

Klęknął na suchej ściółce, w zapomnianym przez bogów lesie, _bo miał to na myśli._ Spojrzał z dołu w oczy czarne jak onyks.

Jaskier oparł dłoń o jego ramię. Oblizał wargi i wymamrotał coś o bogach i sile, opierając ciężko głowę o pień drzewa. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Poczekaj - sapnął zduszonym głosem.

Geralt zawahał się w ostatnim momencie. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie i zamknął usta. Poczuł się nagle bardzo, _bardzo_ niezręcznie, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy tylko długie palce zaplątały się w jego włosach. Mimowolnie pochylił się w kierunku dotyku.

Jaskier odepchnął go zdecydowanie.

\- Poczekaj - powtórzył i tym razem brzmiał bardziej świadomie.

Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi i usiadł na piętach. Spojrzał na niego niechętnie.

\- Teraz jesteś po prostu wredny - warknął upominająco. Oparł łokcie o uda, żeby zachować chociaż odrobinę godności.

Jaskier spojrzał na niego tylko w połowie świadomie. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? - sapnął. Pokręcił głową. - Nie! Nie. - Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Zmienił nogę. - Po prostu... Od kilku dni nie było żadnej rzeki ani nic i wiesz... - mruknął zażenowany.

\- Oh - zanucił ze zrozumieniem. Spojrzał bezwiednie przed siebie, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, na co patrzy. Potarł kark. - Więc...?

\- Ręka? - zapytał niepewnie.

Kiwnął głową na zgodę.

\- Ręka.

Przenieśli się bliżej ich rzeczy po koce i może kilka poduszek. Płotka zastrzygła zaciekawiona uszami, ale niemal jednocześnie upomnieli ją, że miała nie patrzeć. Upadli razem na koce i wrócili do całowania.

Zapach dmuchawców i zboża otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Czuł go w głowie, w ramionach, w kolanach i palcach; wypełniał jego kości, a on unosił się jak na haju. Powietrze znowu zrobiło się za gorące, a jego skóra za ciasna. Pozwolił, żeby Jaskier przewrócił go na plecy. Pozwoliłby mu na wszystko.

Syknął z bólu, gdy nadział się na zbłąkaną gałązkę. Odrzucił ją gniewnie przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Jaskra.

\- Zamknij się, albo się rozmyślę - zagroził, bo bard zaczął się bardzo niegrzecznie hiperwentylować. Jaskier pokręcił przecząco głową i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Usiadł na jego udach, śmiejąc się głośno i szczerze.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam - wykrztusił. Zaczął wachlować się ręką. Wytarł oko w nadgarstek. - Oh bogowie... Na czym stanęliśmy?

\- No właśnie już nie - syknął kwaśno. Jaskier ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem.

Przewrócił oczami i złapał go za biodra. Zamienił ich pozycje i sięgnął po wargi barda, chcąc go uciszyć. Wplątał jedną rękę w jego włosy. Drugą oparł o koc przy jego głowie, żeby go nie udusić.

Jaskier uniósł ręce i objął go za policzki. Całował go słodko i z uczuciem, co chwila wdychając w jego wargi. W pewnym momencie przerwał pocałunek i sięgnął w kierunku jego szyi. Ugryzł go w kant szczęki i uśmiechnął się lekko. Zebrał jego medalion w pięść, tak, że głowa wilka uwierała go w jabłko Adama.

\- Okropnie to nieporęczne - rzucił w przestrzeń. Pocałował jego obojczyk. - Wszystkie te ostre krawędzie i wilcze kły... Skaleczyć się można, naprawdę, Geralt, domagam się zdejmowania tego medalionu podczas naszego szaleńczego seksu w środku lasu.

\- Wśród martwych ciał - przypomniał mu słodko, nie przerywając ruchu ręki. Jaskier sapnął cicho i wygiął lekko plecy. Na chwilę stracił rytm, gdy Geralt wyjątkowo umiejętnie zaangażował do pracy kciuk.

\- Wśród martwych ciał - zgodził się na wydechu. Szarpnął go za włosy, szukając jego ust. Pocałował go zachłannie.

Przez chwilę pracowali w zgodnej ciszy. Geralt czasami o tym myślał, w te wyjątkowo spokojne noce, gdy miał chwilę _wyłącznie dla siebie._ Od zawsze podejrzewał, że bard będzie głośny w tych sprawach. Wyobrażał sobie wszystkie te tańczące palce, rozgadane usta i niespokojne kolibrze serduszko jeszcze bardziej pobudzone przez pilność chwili, a teraz nie mógł nadziwić się _ciszą,_ którą panowała wokół nich. Spojrzał głęboko w onyksowe oczy i odnalazł wyłącznie _spokój,_ spokój i rytm, _euforię._

Jaskier wygiął się w piękny łuk, gdy wszystko dobiegło końca. Zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Jego serce zaczęło _walić_ głośniej niż zazwyczaj, a on zatracił się w nieskończonym ciągu ochów i achów. Dopiero gdy jego uda zaczęły drzeć, Geralt łaskawie zabrał ręce daleko poza bałagan, do którego sam doprowadził

Pocałował go długo i słodko. Jaskier ledwie mógł złapać oddech.

\- Kładź się na plecach - wysapał po chwili. Wyplątał się spod niego i dyskretnie potarł nadgarstek. Poruszył kilka razy ręką, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie.

Bez słowa zastosował się do polecenia. Uśmiechnął się leniwie, gdy Jaskier położył się przy jego boku i sięgnął w dół.

\- Jak było? - zapytał głównie po to, żeby się drażnić i żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od palców, które naprawdę potrafiły grać nie tylko na lutni.

Jaskier ugryzł go w pierś. Podwoił wysiłki, _bogowie na niebie i ziemi._

\- Zamknij się - zanucił w jego skórę. W pewnym momencie poruszył nadgarstkiem w ten odpowiedni sposób, tak idealnie, po prostu, _właśnie tam._

Zanucił rozkosznie, gdy został pocałował długo i słodko. Ledwie mógł złapać oddech. Całe jego ciało mrowiło w ten przyjemny sposób, a on miał ochotę tylko zamknąć oczy i rozkoszować się blaskiem chwili.

Otworzył szybko powieki, gdy Jaskier wytarł dłoń o jego udo. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

\- No co? - zjeżył się bard. Sięgnął po skrawek koca. - Jesteś okropnie bałaganiarski.

\- A ty szybszy niż myślałem - odgryzł się.

Jaskier przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu z całkowicie innego powodu niż wcześniej. Szturchnął go palcem w pierś.

\- Myślałem, że _darzysz mnie uczuciem,_ Geralt - jęknął teatralnie. Założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę w bok. - Myślałem, że pojedziemy razem na wybrzeże i _będziemy szczęśliwi._

\- Chcesz pojechać nad wybrzeże? - Uniósł się na łokciach. Szturchnął go kolanem, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i uchylił zachęcająco ramiona. Jaskier ulokował się na jego piersi jak wyjątkowo obrażony kot.

\- No - mruknął po prostu. Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale nie, dopóki nie cofniesz tego z szybkością.

\- Trening czyni mistrza? - zaryzykował.

Jaskier po prostu patrzył przez chwilę w jego oczy. W końcu parsknął śmiechem tak szczerym, że coś zwinęło się w piersi Geralta. Pocałował go z uczuciem.

\- Zostało ci wybaczone - zanucił łaskawie. Ponownie parsknął, gdy Geralt przewrócił go na plecy i ulokował głowę na jego piersi. Przeczesał czule białe włosy, a Geralt zanucił zadowolony. Zamknął oczy, gotowy iść spać.

Przez chwilę byli tylko oni i cisza zasypiającego lasu. Jaskier wciąż głaskał jego włosy. Geralt dokładnie w tamtym momencie odkrył, że potrafi mruczeć jak pieprzony kot.

\- Geralt... - szepnął w końcu Jaskier, gdy emocje wystygły i gdy leżeli razem pod jednym kocem, gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu.

Uciszył go pocałunkiem. Przeczesał jego włosy palcami.

\- Ja ciebie też - zanucił już na zapas. Zdziwił się, jak łatwo słowa przeszły przez jego gardło.

Jaskier przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby go kopnęli, a on nie wiedział za co. Rozejrzał się głupio wokoło. W końcu zrozumienie przepłynęło przez jego twarz, a on _rozpłynął się_ pod wpływem emocji.

\- Oh - szepnął dążącym głosem. Objął go wszystkimi kończynami. - _Oh._ Chciałem poprosić cię, żebyś rozpalił ognisko, ale ta rozmowa podoba mi się _znacznie bardziej_ \- zapewnił z uczuciem. Zakołysał biodrami, żeby podkreślić jak bardzo.

Geralt przytrzymał go w miejscu. Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dopiero skończyliśmy - sapnął. Zmarszczył brwi. - Ile ty niby masz lat?

Jaskier westchnął bardzo przeciągle i bardzo teatralnie. Odsunął się od niego nieznacznie.

\- I ty się dziwisz, że cię kurwy nie szarpią za tę twoją wspaniałą gadkę do łóżka - prychnął. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i zabrał cały koc. Przykrył się aż po szyję.

Geralt po prostu leżał tam i obserwował gwiazdy, zastanawiając się za jakie grzechy.

Odwrócił się na bok i spojrzał na górę obrażonego barda. Westchnął cicho.

\- Już mi stoi - powiedział, bardziej ciekawy reakcji niż naprawdę zainteresowany tematem. Znając barda, mógł się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego.

Jaskier nie uniósł głowy, tak jak myślał, że to zrobi. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i poruszył palcami.

\- Pokaż, ocenię - burknął spod koca. Coś urosło w piersi Geralta, gdy uświadamił sobie z pełną mocą, jakie to wszystko może był proste i łatwe.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham - sapnął, sam zdziwiony, że to powiedział. Jaskier parsknął cicho.

\- No raczej - zanucił słodko, chociaż pod jego słowami czaiła się niewypowiedziana groźba. Wplątał palce w białe włosy, gdy Geralt przytulił się do jego pleców. Przechylił głowę w bok i pocałował go odrobinę niezręcznie. Zanucił wesoło i zwinął się przy jego piersi, przytulając jego ramię jak pluszową zabawkę.

Pocałował go w czubek głowy i ukrył twarz w karmelowych włosach, utulany do snu leniwym szumem ich wspólnych oddechów.

°°°

Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło. Nad wodą unosiła się mgła, a świat zamarł w pozornym bezruchu. Całe _jestestwo_ oddychało w rytm szumu fal, uderzających o skały.

Obserwował horyzont, myśląc nad tym wszystkim, co już minęło.

Od zawsze to był tylko on przeciwko całemu złu na świecie. Złamali go i odbudowali z popiołów, nigdy nie pytając o pozwolenie. Szarpali go, ustawiali według nieludzkich zasad, wskazywali cel wysoko ponad jego głową, a on przetrwał tylko dlatego, że nie był godny umrzeć w spokoju. Szedł w cieniu przez nieskończenie długie sekundy, wciąż łudząc się, że za następnym zakrętem śnieg ustąpi miejsca zielonej trawie. Spoglądał zachłannie na każdy promyk słońca, _błagając_ by oświetlił jego twarz i chociaż na chwile ogrzał skamieniałe mięśnie.

Kopali go i uderzali w gołe plecy. Brali więcej niż oferował i zawsze żądali jeszcze trochę. Mamili go i oszukiwali, tylko po to, żeby wbić kolejny gwóźdź. Nauczyli go, że nie może ufać własnemu umysłowi.

Czasami łatwiej było po prostu wykonać następny krok i zostawić to wszystko za sobą.

Wciąż pamiętał jej oczy, nabiegłe krwią i otwarte szeroko jak u przerażonego zwierzęcia. Bała się śmierci. Wszyscy bali się śmierci. Umierali z twarzą wykrzywioną _przerażeniem,_ a on im zazdrościł, że nie czują już niczego. Ostygła w jego rękach; martwe oczy utkwione w jego oczach, sine wargi splamione krwią. Przeznaczenie było okrutne, krzyżując ich spojrzenia po raz pierwszy.

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak będzie wyglądać jego życie, gdy zabraknie mu siły. W takich momentach zatrzymywał się i spoglądał za siebie. Obserwował martwe twarze braci, przyjaciół i wrogów, i tych, do których nie zdążył dotrzeć na czas. Patrzył na nich wszystkich i próbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego to robi. Szukał porządku tam, gdzie mieszkał wyłącznie chaos. Oszukiwał się tylko po to, żeby upaść po raz kolejny i podnieść się z kolan.

\- Głowa do góry, Wilku - szeptali, krzyczeli, wyli i przeklinali. Ich głos był jak obietnica spokoju i jak zapowiedź ognia. Wypalali słowa na jego skórze, a on w końcu zaczął im wierzyć.

Szedł zawsze wyprostowany; zawsze gotowy na kolejny policzek.

\- Głowa do góry, Wilku - powiedział do niego Vesemir miękko i spokojnie. Wilk na jego szyi złapał światło w ten specyficzny sposób. Położył dłoń na jego spoconym czole i zanucił łagodnie. Obiecał, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, i gdy wzejdzie słońce, życie będzie tylko lepsze. Zasłonił mu oczy, a on naprawdę chciał mu zaufać.

Czekał cierpliwie aż noc dobiegnie końca. Wpatrywał się zachłannie w horyzont, wypatrując pierwszego _różowego_ błysku; chciał poczuć ciepło na policzkach i w końcu _odpocząć._

(Gdzieś po drodze zapomniał, który odcień czerni jest tym _różowym_.)

Kochał swoich braci bardziej niż siebie samego. Bez wahania przyjąłby za nich strzałę, albo cały deszcz strzał, żeby tylko nie musieć widzieć _przerażenia_ w ich oczach. Przeznaczenie splotło razem ich połamane dusze, a oni z biegiem lat nauczyli się żyć jako jeden organizm. Polegali na sobie nawzajem; wygnane Wilki, bez żadnej watahy. Lizali własne rany, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie odsłaniali brzucha. Każdy z nich został ulepiony z tej samej gliny, ale mimo to byli nieskończenie różni od siebie.

\- Nie poddawaj się - powtarzał, a jego głos pełen był Chaosu. Słowa zostawiały gorzki posmak zdrady za sobą. Był dla nich oparciem, najstarszym z braci, tym, który nigdy się nie ugnie. Niósł na barkach więcej niż Atlas kiedykolwiek odważył się pomyśleć, ale nigdy nie upadł. Mówił, że musiał być silny za nich wszystkich. Naprawdę bał się dnia, w którym otworzy oczy i przekona się, że nikt nie jest niezniszczalny.

\- Skop ich ode mnie. - Uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy się żegnali. Klepał go po plecach, raz, po męsku, a cierpki zapach siarki i prochu wirował w powietrzu. Był jak chodząca bomba; jeden zły ruch mógł doprowadzić do wybuchu. Zniszczyli go, ale on wcale się z tym nie krył. Obnosił się ze swoimi bliznami, jakby to był powód do dumy. Bił się z każdym, kto myślał inaczej. Żył chwilą, ze wszystkimi zakończeniami nerwowymi na wierzchu, a on zastanawiał się, kiedy zapadnie ostatni cios i będzie musiał oglądać upadek zamku zbudowanego na piasku.

Czasami zastanawiał się, co widzą inni, gdy patrzą na jego twarz. Chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądają szczątki jego umysłu w dłoniach kogoś normalnego. Marzył o tym, żeby na niego spojrzeli i wytłumaczyli mu, jak wygląda czerwony, albo dlaczego swędzi go nos, gdy obserwuje śmierć kolejnej niewinnej istoty. Chciał wejść wśród ludzi i mówić jak oni; znać znaczenie słów, tak, jak postrzegają to ich ograniczone umysły. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest widzieć tylko czubek własnego nosa i nic poza nim.

Mgła unosiła się nad wodą jak biały welon. Nie znał tych wszystkich poetyckich słów, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w czystym i nieskrępowanym podziwianiu piękna. Nigdy nie zasłużył na niebo; musiał go szukać na ziemi, pod każdym kamieniem i w każdej szczelinie. W takich momentach czuł, że to może mieć jakiś sens.

Nauczył się _rozkoszować_ każdym momentem spokoju; zapisywał je w umyśle na honorowym miejscu, daleko od ognia i zniszczenia, żeby móc w przyszłości zatracić się we wspomnieniach, kiedy teraźniejszość będzie za bardzo bolesna.

Widział go tylko raz, na obrazku w książce biologicznej, gdzieś między zakurzonymi półkami w bibliotece Twierdzy. Był malutki i wątły; niedużo większy od jego kciuka. _Koliberek,_ pysznił się napis na dole strony. Był niczym mistyczne zwierze; rzadszy niż niebieski smok i bardziej wyjątkowy niż feniks. Wyglądał tak krucho pomiędzy innymi ptakami, że w pierwszym odruchu chciał go ukryć i obronić przed całym światem.

Lata minęły, książka rozpadła się w proch, a on wciąż pamiętał kształt jego piór. Już nie znał kolorów, ale nie potrzebował ich, bo wiedział, że jego skrzydła były po prostu _piękne._ Był uosobieniem wszystkiego, za czym naprawdę tęsknił - mały i delikatny, piękny, wolny i inny niż reszta. Czasami miło było po prostu zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie świat oczami koliberka.

Fale szumiały setki stóp pod nim. Siedział na krawędzi wszechświata, balansując między jawą a snem. Mógł pochylić się do przodu, tylko o milimetr, ruch delikatny jak mgła na jego policzkach, i w końcu rozwinąć skrzydła.

\- Teraz medytujesz na krawędzi klifu? - jego szept był jak zapowiedź letniego dnia.

Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał najpierw pod nogi, na przepaść pod sobą; później przed siebie na ciemny horyzont, a dopiero na sam koniec odwrócił się przez ramię i zerknął w jego kierunku.

Trzymał świecę w dłoni. Wciąż był potargany od snu, a jego oczy nie do końca się otworzyły. Nosił jego koszulę, tę czarną, szytą szesnaście i pół raza. Nie miał butów, a jego bose stopy zginęły w trawie. Ziewnął rozdzierająco i potarł policzek rękawem.

Odjęło mu mowę, bo nagle znowu był chłopcem, a świat wokół niego tonął w słońcu.

Cofnął się o krok od krawędzi i zgarbił ramiona. Spojrzał ostatni raz w dół, prosto w wyczekujące twarze braci, mistrzów, wrogów i ofiar. Odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc mieć z nimi nic wspólnego, tylko przez chwilę, przez sekundę; tak długo, jak było mu dane.

\- Chodź - westchnął cicho. Objął Jaskra ramieniem. Jego skóra mrowiła od przyjemnego ciepła. Poprowadził ich w kierunku rozpadającego się domku latarnika, w którym się zatrzymali. Pocałował go przelotnie w skroń. - Chodźmy spać.

Za ich plecami pierwszy promień słońca rozświetlił ciemny horyzont.

°°°

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, wiedźminie. - Jaskier obserwował nerwowo siodło w rękach, jakby to co najmniej miało go zagryźć.

Nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zajęty przygotowywaniem Płotki. Był podirytowany, chociaż sam nie wiedział, co dokładnie go denerwowało. W jego uszach echem odbijał się każdy dźwięk wszechświata, każde pojedyńcze _poruszenie,_ a on był na tyle rozkojarzony, że nie potrafił się odciąć. Dłonie mu drżały, gdy regulował zapięcia przy uździe klaczy.

Jaskier westchnął, a razem z nim poruszyło się całe powietrze wokoło. Jednocześnie zaatakowały go _miliony_ zapachów, _miliony_ dźwięków i setki tysięcy emocji. Chciał wyszczerzyć zęby i warczeć na wszystkich.

\- To dobry pomysł - syknął na Jaskra. Nachylił się, żeby zapiąć klamrę na piersi Płotki. Klacz poruszyła się niespokojnie i cofnęła o krok. Opuściła pokornie łeb, gdy na nią warknął. Uderzyła przednim kopytem w ziemię.

\- Słuchaj, mogę też zostać tutaj, prawda? - próbował się dalej kłócić. Podał mu siodło, gdy o to poprosił. Oparł się całym ciężarem o płot. - No i może okey, trochę mi spuchła ta noga, niech będzie. Ale nie boli mnie prawie w ogóle, wiesz? Czuję, że za kilka dni będę mógł normalnie chodzić. Dogonię cię w następnym mieście, zobaczysz. Przyjdę, zanim zetniesz te utopce, czy tam topielce, czy inne diabły. Nawet nie będziesz musiał na mnie czekać.

\- Przestań - warknął. Założył siodło Płotce i nachylił się, żeby zapiąć wszystkie paski. Zmarszczył zirytowany brwi. - Już ci powiedziałem, że jedziemy do uzdrowiciela.

\- A ja ci powiedziałem, wiedźminie - założył ręce na piersi - że mowy nie ma. Nie jestem nawet ranny! Nie mamy pieniędzy.

\- Mamy na czarną godzinę - syknął. Odwrócił się przez ramię. - Czyli na teraz.

\- Teraz jest ledwo granatowa - syknął. Oparł lewe kolano o szczebel płotka, a Geralt instynktownie spojrzał na jego kostkę. Zaklął pod nosem, widząc opuchliznę.

To miał być ich dzień wolny. Cóż, będąc całkowicie szczerym - trzy ósme dnia wolnego. Wciąż byli w Cidaris, błądząc wśród nadbrzeżnych miasteczek w poszukiwaniu pracy dla nich. Jaskier wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy dowiedział się, że mogą zostać blisko oceanu jeszcze przez chwilę. Napisał nawet kilka piosenek, ale Geralt nie potrafił zapamiętać tytułu żadnej z nich. Nie głodowali i przeważnie mieli dach nad głową, oprócz tych nocy, kiedy bard uparł się, żeby spać na plaży. Żyli życiem, na które żaden wiedźmin nie zasługiwał.

Często chodzili nad wodę, czy to z powodu pracy, czy dla własnej uciechy. Jaskier wyglądał, jakby naprawdę kochał pływać w oceanie, a i Płotka wydawała się szczęśliwsza, gdy moga swobodnie biegać po mokrym piasku. Geralt był tutaj mniejszością, więc nawet nie próbował się kłócić. Podobał mu się widok fal uderzających o ziemię i dźwięk mew krążących nad głową. _Podobał mu się_ widok uśmiechniętego barda goniącego przez fale wraz z Płotką.

Zbliżał się zachód, gdy skończyli rozbijać obóz na kępce trawy niedaleko piaszczystej plaży. Powietrze było wyjątkowo upalne. Jaskier powiedział coś o tym, że idzie się wykopać, a zanim Geralt zdążył mu powiedzieć, żeby na siebie uważał, bard już zniknął.

Ugotował kolację i zjadł swoją porcję, naostrzył miecze, a później wszystkie sztylety, zaszył przetarcie w spodniach i uzupełnił notatkę odnośnie ostatniego polowania, a Jaskier wciąż nie wracał. Gdy rozpalił ognisko i upewnił się, że nie zabraknie gałązek na całą noc, a jedynym, co wciąż słyszał, była cisza, zaczął się niepokoić.

Gwizdnął na Płotkę i kazał jej pilnować obozu. Zarzucił pochwę z mieczami na ramię, sięgnął po koc, na wypadek, gdyby Jaskier chciał jeszcze posiedzieć na plaży i ruszył po śladach barda.

Nad morzem wszystko pachniało jak sól, więc tego nie zauważył. Dopiero gdy podszedł do siedzącego na piasku barda i pochylił się nad jego ramieniem, nieprzyjemny zapach _łez_ wypełnił cały jego umysł. Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał nerwowo. Rzucił koc i miecze na piach i klęknął obok barda. Jaskier uparcie nie patrzył w jego kierunku. Oparł dłoń o jego ramię, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę. - Jaskier?

\- Spieprzaj - syknął. Jego głos był mokry od wcześniejszych łez. Uniósł dłoń i wytarł niezdarnie policzek rękawem. Jego palce pachniały krwią.

Wszystkie włoski na ciele stanęły mu dęba. Skóra mu ścierpła, a on czym prędzej sięgnął w kierunku barda, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co mu się stało.

Jaskier miał na sobie tylko jasną koszulę, co poniekąd ułatwiło poszukiwania, bo gdyby był ranny gdzieś na tułowiu, na koszulce od razu powstałyby ślady. Gdy Geralt sięgnął w kierunku jego nóg, bard ponownie przeklął i uderzył go słabo w ramię. Pochylił się w jego kierunku i oparł czoło o jego ramię.

Poklepał go zdziwiony po głowie. Przeczesał jego włosy palcami.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho. Odsunął się, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na jego nogę.

\- Cóż, na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że jest już ciemno, a ja nie mam tych twoich wspaniałych oczu - westchnął. Jego głos drżał, ale nie tak jak zawsze, gdy denerwował się na cały świat. Teraz zachowywał się, jakby był zdenerwowany wyłącznie na siebie. - Myślałem, że to zwykły kamień.

\- Co? - Zmarszczył brwi. Zacisnął szczęki, gdy przechylił delikatnie lewą kostkę barda i zobaczył na skórze dwa niewielkie ślady ugryzienia. - Wąż? - przestraszył się.

Jaskier pokiwał smutno głową. Syknął z bólu, gdy Geralt sięgnął po jego kostkę.

\- Uważaj - upomniał go. - Naciąłem to, tak jak mnie uczyłeś. Ja nawet nie wiem, czy on był jadowity, Geralt - westchnął. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nie czuję palców. To źle, prawda?

\- Nie dobrze - westchnął. Zaklął pod nosem. - Kiedy cię ugryzł?

\- Kawałek temu - przyznał ze wstydem. Odwrócił głowę w bok. - Wiem, że powinienem krzyknąć, ale wyobraź sobie, byłem zajęty panikowaniem, czy umrę szybko, czy boleśnie. - Zmarszczył brwi. Kiwnął powoli głową. - Co w sumie może nie być konieczne, bo nie czuję się, jakbym miał umierać. Właściwie, czuję się całkiem sympatycznie.

\- Czym to naciąłeś? - zapytał, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś sztyletu.

Jaskier odwrócił głowę w bok. Zacisnął szczęki.

\- Sprzączką od paska - warknął ledwie słyszalnie.

Spojrzał na niego z szokiem. Uniósł szybko ręce i objął go za policzki. Spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- Czym? - zapytał słabo. Zaklął, gdy Jaskier nic nie odpowiedział, ale patrzył na niego twardym spojrzeniem. Ponownie sięgnął do jego rany. Dłonie nieznacznie mu drżały. - Zaraza... Mogłeś uszkodzić żyłę, nadszarpnąć ścięgno, albo mięsień, mogłeś przebić staw, Jaskier...

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? - krzyknął. Jego twarz była chorobliwie blada w świetle księżyca. Przeczesał włosy palcami. - Kurwa, Geralt. Pomóż mi wstać. Chcę iść spać i o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

\- Poczekaj, chcę cię zbadać - poprosił. Wyjął sztylet z pochwy przy udzie. Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - Może... Zamknij oczy, czy coś...

Jaskier spojrzał na niego twardo. Zacisnął szczęki i ustawił nogę w najlepszej pozycji. Obserwował z cichą rezygnacją ranę na kostce.

Podgrzał ostrze sztyletu za pomocą Igni, żeby zabić wszystkie bakterie. Machnął nim kilka razy, chcąc zgasić płomień i nieznacznie je ostudzić. Przytrzymał mocno Jaskra.

Spodziewał się krzyku, albo chociaż skomlenia. Jaskier był przerażająco cichy, gdy nacinał jego skórę i później gdy ścisnął jego nogę nad raną, żeby przyspieszyć przepływ krwi. Wciąż wpatrywał się w jeden punkt gdzieś na piasku, a jego oczy były dziwnie nieostre.

Powąchał jego krew i spróbował jej pod kątem jakichkolwiek toksycznych odczynników. Splunął na piach. Odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jeżeli nie jesteś uczulony, będziesz żył - zakomunikował. Pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. Zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. - Nie był śmiertelnie jadowity. Przestraszyłeś mnie.

\- Przepraszam - burknął w jego ramię. Odsunął go i spojrzał mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. - Mamy alkohol?

\- Tak. - Również się uśmiechnął. Jeszcze raz go przytulił. Pogłaskał jego włosy. - Nie rób tak więcej. Masz też krzyczeć za każdym razem, gdy zostaniesz ranny i wiesz, że jestem w pobliżu.

\- Tak jest - westchnął sarkastycznie. Odsunął go od siebie i uniósł rękę. Nie patrzył mu w oczy. - Podnieś mnie.

Bez słowa zastosował się do prośby. Przytrzymał go za biodra, gdy Jaskier niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. Spojrzał zaniepokojony w jego oczy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał szybko. Jaskier machnął ręką.

\- Trochę boli - zanucił uspokajająco. Objął jedną ręką jego szyję i podwinął chorą nogę pod siebie. Westchnął i zacisnął szczęki. - Chodź.

\- Poczekaj - poprosił. Objął go w pasie i podniósł bez większego wysiłku. Położył go sobie na ramieniu, obejmując jego udo ręką i nachylił się po koc i miecze.

Jaskier przywarł do niego, jakby bał się, że spadnie. Zacisnął palce na jego koszulce.

\- Ostrzegaj! - krzyknął. Uderzył go w plecy. - Zawszę ci mówię: ostrzegaj! Dlaczego nigdy nie ostrzegasz?

\- Skoro zawsze cię tak noszę, gdy jesteś kontuzjowany, to myślałem, że już się przyzwyczaiłeś - odpowiedział po prostu. Poprawił chwyt na jego udzie, żeby na pewno nie upadł.

Bard poruszył się niespokojnie. Oparł łokcie o jego plecy.

\- To trochę niezręczne, gdy mnie tam trzymasz - powiedział w końcu.

Geralt z premedytacją poruszył kciukiem, głaszcząc wewnętrzną stronę jego uda.

\- Rano się nie skarżyłeś. - W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wzruszeniem ramionami. Jaskier jeszcze raz się poruszył.

\- _Pamiętam_ \- syknął. Nie patrzył mu w oczy, gdy odkładał go na koc przy ognisku. Przekręcił nogę w stronę ognia i wykręcił się niezręcznie, żeby obejrzeć uważnie ranę. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Przypomnij mi, żebym zawsze i wszędzie nosił ze sobą sztylety.

\- Mhm. - Klęknął obok niego i otworzył torbę z eliksirami i ziołami. Zmarszczył brwi. - Na co byłeś uczulony?

\- Jestem - poprawił go. Spojrzał na niego spod grzywki. - Wciąż żyję, więc czas teraźniejszy. _Jestem._

Westchnął ciężko i odłożył torbę.

\- Masz rację, porozmawiajmy teraz o poprawnej wymowie - warknął sarkastycznie. Przewrócił oczami, gdy bard nadął policzki jak bardzo złe, bardzo małe dziecko. - Na co _jesteś_ uczulony, pieprzony bardzie?

\- Na wywar z nagietka, dziękuję za troskę, kurwi synu - odpowiedział słodko.

Geralt tylko przewrócił oczami. Wyjął z torby korzeń żywokostu, moździerz i słoik tłuszczu niedźwiedzia. Jaskier zmarszczył nos, widząc to ostatnie.

\- Zagoi się samo - zanucił bez przekonania.

Geralt tylko mruknął, zajęty mieleniem korzenia. Podgrzał trochę tłuszczu nad ogniem i dodał do niego zmieloną papkę. Sięgnął po nogę Jaskra. Zawahał się, zanim nałożył na nią maść.

Jaskier instynktownie podkulił nogę bliżej siebie.

\- Co jest? - zapytał niepewnie.

Pokręcił głową i westchnął cicho. Przemył ranę czystą wodą i nałożył maść.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy podać ci też _biały miód_ \- westchnął. Sięgnął po bandaż. - Mógłbym rozcieńczyć go w spirytusie z wodą, tak jak wtedy, gdy zatrułeś się wilczymi jagodami.

\- Żygałem przez tydzień - przypomniał mu cierpko. Poruszył palcami u nogi, gdy Geralt zawiązał bandaż. Westchnął cicho i podparł się rękami za sobą. - Dzięki, wiedźminie. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Umarłbyś tragicznie gdzieś w rowie. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Jaskier zanucił zgodnie i pochylił się w jego kierunku. Pocałował go czysto w wargi. Przeczesał jego włosy palcami, cmoknął go w czoło i położył się na plecach. Sięgnął niezdarnie po najbliższą torbę i położył ją sobie pod głową. Mruknął coś i ułożył się do snu.

Geralt obserwował go z uczuciem, masując delikatnie jego stopę. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na bandaż. Jeszcze raz pomyślał o _białym modzie,_ w razie gdyby jednak bard był uczulony na jad węża, ale w końcu stwierdził, że jest to zbędne. Gdyby Jaskier miał się czymś zakazić, już widać byłoby po nim pierwsze oznaki. Skoro nawet nie zapuchł, wszystko musiało być w należytym porządku.

Teraz, jakieś dziewięć godzin od ugryzienia, nic nie było w porządku.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, ile razy mam to powtarzać? - kłócił się bard, stojąc przy tym nieszczęsnym płocie, z siną i zapuchniętą stopą zawieszoną niewygodnie nad ziemią. Był spocony, ale Geralt chciał to sobie tłumaczyć ciepłem poranka, a nie gorączką.

Wyprostował się znad siodła.

\- O cholerę ty się jeszcze kłócisz? - zirytował się. Założył ręce na piersi. - Zabieram cię do uzdrowiciela. Jesteś _człowiekiem_ i potrzebujesz _ludzkich_ leków.

\- Powiedziałeś to tak, jakby to było coś złego - warknął, szczerząc wrogo zęby.

\- Bo to jest coś złego! - wypalił. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, gdy zobaczył _zdradę_ w błękitnych oczach. Ukrył na chwilę twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął cicho. - Chodzi mi o to, że...

\- _Dosadnie_ powiedziałeś o co ci chodzi - syknął. Założył ręce na piersi i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Wciąż nie stawał na chorej nodze. - Spierdalaj, wiesz. Mieliśmy pojechać na wybrzeże i dobrze się bawić.

\- I przecież bawiliśmy się dobrze - jęknął. Założył ręce na piersi i skulił ramiona. Spojrzał na swoje buty. - I teraz, proszę, chcę zabrać cię do uzdrowiciela, żebyśmy wciąż bawili się dobrze. Jaskier. Nie rozumiesz, że możesz stracić nogę, albo... - Nie powiedział _gorzej,_ chociaż słowo wybrzmiało głucho pomiędzy nimi.

Jaskier oparł się ciężko biodrami o płot. Przeczesał włosy dłońmi i stał tak przez chwilę, jakby zbierał myśli. Jego twarz była blada i napięta, a czoło lśniło od potu. Pod oczami miał okropne cienie.

W końcu spojrzał na Geralta i kiwnął ze zmęczeniem głową. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Boję się wsiąść na Płotkę - powiedział po prostu. Wzruszył krzywo ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się bez cienia humoru. - Mówiłem ci o tym. Koń złamał mi dwa żebra. _Prawie umarłem._

 _-_ Obiecuję, _obiecuję,_ że nic ci się nie stanie - zapewnił. Sięgnął po jego rękę. - Mogę cię nawet zaczarować, żebyś się nie bał - zaproponował nagle.

Jaskier skrzywił się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Zabrał rękę.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho, ale z dziwnym uporem. Spojrzał na niego poważnie. - _Nigdy_ nie naginaj moich emocji, rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem - zapewnił. Odwrócił wzrok, bo nagle się przestraszył, że przekroczył jakąś niewypowiedzianą linię. _Spanikował,_ gdy pomyślał, że znowu musiałby zostać zupełnie sam.

Jaskier sięgnął po jego rękę. Zanucił cicho.

\- Hej - szepnął. Uśmiechnął się tylko odrobinę z przymusem, gdy Geralt na niego spojrzał. - Przestań, o czymkolwiek tam myślisz w tej tępej głowie, jasne?

Przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową na zgodę. Spojrzał na Płotkę. Wskazał na nią niepewnie.

\- Będę siedział z tobą w siodle - odchrząknął. - Nic ci się nie stanie, przysięgam.

Jaskier kiwnął głową na zgodę. Westchnął cicho, a minę miał, jakby szedł na ścięcie, ale posłusznie podskoczył do klaczy. Przytrzymał się siodła i spojrzał niepewnie na Geralta. Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

\- Chcę później dostać nagrodę za byciem dzielnym pacjentem.

\- Jasne - westchnął, przewracając oczami. Objął go w pasie i podsadził na siodło. - Kupię ci też fajną laskę, gdy ci jednak upierdolą nogę aż po kolano. - Włożył stopę w strzemię i jednym wyćwiczonym ruchem wszedł na Płotkę.

Klacz poruszyła się niezadowolona, czując ich masę. Jaskier zesztywniał nagle bardzo nienaturalnie.

\- Chcę zejść - szepnął drżącym głosem. Żaden mięsień na jego ciele nawet nie drgnął. - Chcę zejść, Geralt, chcę na ziemię, proszę, na ziemię, chcę zejść...

\- Shh - zanucił. Objął go od tyłu i oparł brodę o jego ramię. - Nic ci się nie stanie. Chodź, daj mi rękę.

\- _Nie mogę!_ \- zawołał wysokim ze strachu głosem. Jego serce biło szybciej niż serduszko koliberka. - Geralt, nie mogę się ruszyć, chcę zejść, proszę, proszę...

\- Nic ci się nie stanie - powtórzył. Uniósł rękę, żeby bard na pewno ją widział. - Patrz, zaczaruję Płotkę. Nie zrobi niczego, przez co moglibyśmy spaść, rozumiesz? - Rzucił Axii na klacz.

Jaskier kiwnął niepewnie głową.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedział nerwowo. Wciąż był napięty jak struna. Sapnął ze strachu, gdy Geralt sięgnął po jego dłoń. - Co robisz?! Nie, ja chcę ją tam trzymać, zostaw, zostaw...

\- Shh - uciszył go. Położył ich splecione dłonie na szyi klaczy. Przesunął delikatnie ręką. - Patrz, możesz ją głaskać. Zawsze cię to uspokajało.

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej nie na _grzbiecie dwumetrowego konia,_ wiesz - jęknął. Nie przestał głaskać Płotki, nawet gdy Geralt zabrał rękę. - Bardzo nie podoba mi się ten pomysł.

\- Wydaje mi się, że kuśtykanie do miasta nie podobałoby ci się bardziej - mruknął pod nosem. Ustawił się w wygodniejszej pozycji. Oparł drugą dłoń Jaskra o własne udo. - Uważaj, ruszam.

\- _Nienawidzę cię_ \- załkał, przywierając do jego piersi. Wbił palce w jego udo. Prawdopodobnie nieświadomie zaczął je głaskać w rytm ręki na szyi Płotki. - Miałem w życiu jeden śmiertelny lęk, tak?, i przez dwadzieścia sześć lat _nikt_ się nie przypierdolił, tak? Musiałeś się przypierdolić? - sapnął z wyrzutem.

Pocałował go w czubek głowy. Zanucił cicho.

Jaskier jeszcze coś wymamrotał, po czym zamilkł całkowicie. Nie drżał, nie ruszał się, nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków, co było tak nietypowe, jak śnieg w lato. Po kilkunastu minutach _ciszy_ Geralt zaczął czuć się naprawdę nieswojo.

Odchrząknął głośno, a przez ciało Jaskra przebiegł dreszcz.

\- Boję się wysokości - wypalił.

Jaskier poruszył nieznacznie głową, jakby chciał na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie - przeciągnął z niedowierzaniem.

Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Oparł brodę o jego ramię, żeby móc mówić wyłącznie do jego ucha.

\- Tak. Panicznie. - Uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Chociaż, poprawniej będzie, jak powiem, że _bałem się_ wysokości. Przed Próbami.

\- A teraz już nie? Dlaczego? Dlatego, że nie masz uczuć? - zapytał. Przesunął dłonią w dół jego nogi, do kolana, a później wrócił.

\- Nie - odpowiedział spokojnie. Zamyślił się, jak przedstawić historię w najbardziej łagodny sposób. - Cóż... Powiedzmy, że jeden z moich mistrzów dowiedział się o tym i nie był szczególnie szczęśliwy.

\- Czemu? - zdziwił się. - Wiedźmini nie mogą się bać? Bogowie, to brzmi źle.

\- Mhm - mruknął cicho. Objął go jednym ramieniem. - Mistrz pomógł mi przełamać strach. Zabierał mnie każdego dnia na najwyższą wieżę w Kear Morhen, aż do momentu, gdy pewnego razu po prostu wszedłem po schodach i już się nie bałem. - Nie powiedział nic o zamykanej na klucz klapie w podłodze, ani o krzyku harpii krążących nad jego głową. Wciąż miał mdłości, gdy o tym myślał.

Jaskier sięgnął nerwowo za niego i objął go bardzo niezręcznie ramieniem. Poklepał go po krzyżu.

\- Opowiedz coś jeszcze - poprosił cichutko. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. - Cokolwiek, proszę. Możesz mówić alfabetyczny spis potworów, _naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi,_ chcę tylko zapomnieć o tym przeklętym _bujaniu._

Geralt pocałował go w kark. Mruknął cicho, myśląc nad opowieścią.

\- Pamiętasz, gdy byliśmy razem na Skellige? - zdecydował w końcu.

Jaskier jęknął niechętnie.

\- Ze wszystkich...

\- Opowiadałeś mi tę bajkę o syrenie - przerwał mu spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Lubiłem ją. Potwór zakochany w księciu, całkiem miło to brzmiało. Lubię bajki w twoim wykonaniu. Nawet, gdy opowiadasz cudze historie, brzmią one, jakbyś tam był i widział wszystko na własne oczy.

\- Taki dar - zanucił, uśmiechając się lekko. Poruszył się, zmieniając nieznacznie pozycję. - Ile do miasta?

\- Kilka godzin - odpowiedział cicho. Pocałował go w kark. - Świetnie sobie radzisz.

\- Serio? A ja myślałem, że cuchnę strachem na kilometr. Straciłeś węch? - zapytał sarkastycznie.

Mruknął cicho i przechylił głowę w bok, wkładając nos we włosy przy uchu barda. Odetchnął, smakując jego zapach na języku. Zanucił cicho.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć jak pachniesz? - zapytał ostrożnie. Czuł się, jakby odsłaniał jakąś wstydliwą część siebie. Gdyby o tym powiedział, otwarcie pokazałby swoje nieludzkie cechy, coś, za co go pogardzano. Bard co prawda nigdy nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, ale też nie pytał o to.

Jaskier parsknął cicho.

\- Fuj - jęknął. Przesunął dłonią w górę jego uda. - Oczywiście, że tak.

Ukrył uśmiech w jego włosach. Zamknął oczy i ponownie odetchnął.

\- Wyobraź sobie - zaczął ledwie słyszalnie - pole pełne dojrzałego zboża, kwiatów, wszystkich tych maków, dmuchawców i chabrów. Nad tym wszystkim... niebo, ale nie takie, jakie ja widzę, tylko to ludzkie, z tego obrazu w twojej jadalni w zamku.

\- Zachód słońca - podpowiedział równie cicho. Przełknął ślinę. - Czerwone niebo, pomarańczowo-różowe chmury i ciemny fiolet na wschodzie.

\- Tak. - Ponownie odetchnął. - Delikatny wiatr na skórze, nie za ciepły, ale też nie za zimny. Sam dotyk lekki jak piórko. I smak tak słodki, że aż mdlący. Trochę jak pół słoika miodu, albo jak karmel. I wokół tego wszystkiego góruje _cisza i harmonia._ Nie chodzi mi o ciszę absolutną, tylko tę specyficzną kakofonię dźwięków tak ze sobą zgranych, że tworzą wyłącznie tło.

\- I tak właśnie pachnę? - zapytał z cichym zachwytem w głosie.

Zamyślił się, obserwując drogę przed nimi. Odetchnął cicho, po czym mruknął twierdząco.

\- Przez większość czasu tak - uściślił. Przechylił głowę w bok. - Gdy się boisz, słyszę w twoim zapachu wrzask przerażonego bażanta. Gdy jesteś szczęśliwy, smakujesz... - zmarszczył brwi - pachniesz bardziej jak świerze poziomki. Gdy jesteś zły to... to w sumie ciekawe, bo nie do końca umiem to opisać. Zaczyna się gdzieś w moim przełyku i zmierza do zapachu siarki. A gdy jesteś smutny, na niebie pojawiają się ciemne chmury.

\- A gdy mówię, że cię kocham? - zapytał cicho i _miał to na myśli._

Objął go mocniej ramieniem. Oparł brodę o jego bark.

\- Jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłem - odpowiedział w końcu. Zmarszczył brwi. - Czasami to jak... A czasami jak teraz. Skóra mi cierpnie na głowie. To tak, jakby wtłoczyli srebro w moje żyły i... I też jak... Albo bardziej jakby... Jak liczba siedemdziesiąt trzy - zawyrokował w końcu.

Jaskier głaskał go po głowie. Nic nie mówił, cierpliwie go słuchając. Niebo zasłoniły ciemne, burzowe chmury.

\- Lubisz tę liczbę? - zapytał cicho.

Instynktownie pokręcił głową. Przygryzł wargę.

\- To przepaść - szepnął. Sięgnął do lewego nadgarstka. Zacisnął na nim palce. Wbił nos w jego włosy, szukając uziemienia, czegoś, co odsunie go od wspomnień. Wziął drżący oddech. - Traciłem przytomność.

Jaskier przez bardzo długi czas siedział w bezruchu. Nie odezwał się słowem, ani wtedy, gdy kilka łez spłynęło w dół jego policzków, ani gdy zatrzymali się na krótką przerwę, żeby dać odpocząć Płotce. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, gdy znowu ruszyli i gdy prawie dwie godziny później zatrzymali się, żeby zjeść obiad.

Geralt na zmianę panikował i szalał z wściekłości. Doskonale wiedział, że przekroczył linię, że powiedział za dużo. Nie bez powodu przyjęło się, że wiedźmini nie mają uczuć - świat nie powinien widzieć ich wypaczonych myśli, ich _brudnych_ umysłów. Był potworem, a oni nie myślą normalnie, więc _nie miał prawa_ mówić o tym komuś normalnemu. Niszczył wszystko, co tylko dotknął.

Uniósł wzrok, gdy Jaskier nagle _krzyknął_ i wyrzucił jabłko daleko przed siebie. Spiął się, oczekujac ciosu. Odsłonił pokoronie szyję i zwinął ogon pod siebie.

Gdyby nie miał rannej nogi, Jaskier prawdopodobnie już chodziłby w kółko wokół ich małego obozowiska.

\- Nienawidzę ich! - wszeszczał, raz za razem uderzając sztyletem w ziemię. Był nienaturalnie blady z wściekłości. - Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, _nienawidzę!_

 _-_ Wiem - szepnął miękko. Domyślał się, o co może chodzić. Czuł rosnącą gulę w gardle. Cała jego skóra _pełzła_ ze strachu, gdy obserwował raz za razem jak Jaskier wbija sztylet w ziemię jakby to było ciało. Jego żyły stanęły w ogniu przez adrenalinę.

\- Torturowali cię do kurwy nędzy! - wrzasnął. Jego głos już nie przypominał słowika. Pole zboża stanęło w ogniu.

Równie dobrze mógł uderzyć go w brzuch. _Poczuł_ krzyk całym sobą, od stóp do głowy. Jego żołądek przekręcił się na lewą stronę.

\- Wiem - zaskomlał. Zwinął się w sobie i zacisnął mocno powieki. Wbił kostki palców w powieki i z całych sił próbował przypomnieć sobie kształt skrzydeł, kolor piór.

Jaskier wciąż krzyczał, głośno, agresywnie, _jakby umierał w agonii._ Gdzieś po drodze zgubił całe ciepło; jego głos brzmiał jak lód, smakował jak śnieg i wyglądał jak ciemne, kamienne ściany pokryte szronem.

Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

\- Nie krzycz - zaskomlał. Zasłonił uszy rękami, ale wciąż to słyszał, cały ten krzyk, wycie, _zawodzenie. -_ Cicho, cicho, ciii, _nie krzycz._

 _\- Niech go ktoś uciszy! -_ krzyknął znad stołu roboczego Zola.

Już stali wokół niego, beznamiętni i z twarzami bez wyrazu. Ich martwe oczy były utkwione prosto w nim, a wilki na ich piersiach odbijały światło świec. Jeden z nich położył dłoń na jego ustach i nacisnął kciukiem nos. Poczuł, jak oczy wywracają mu się do środka głowy, gdy walczył o oddech.

Puścili go, gdy po drugiej stronie sali powstało zamieszanie. Powietrze nagle nasiąkło smrodem spalonego ciała. Zola krzyknął coś do Wilków, a on mógł tylko umierać w agoni i błagać, żeby to nie był Eskel, _tylko nie Eskel._

Zanim wybiła północ, w pokoju zostało ich tylko czterech. Zola już nie krzyczał. Nikt już nie krzyczał. Powietrze pachniało cierpkim zapachem krwi i dusznym smrodem łez.

Trawa szeleściła pod jego palcami. Wiał wiatr, niosąc ze sobą słaby posmak nadchodzącej burzy. Owady szumiały, a ptaki skrzeczały gdzieś nad jego głową. Zacisnął powoli pięści, a później je rozprostował. Odetchnął, smakując ziemię na języku. Całe jego ciało drżało jak w febrze.

Jaskier tam był, cztery metry przed nim. Nie ruszał się, a jego serce uderzało głucho i inwazyjnie. Cisza wypełniała przestrzeń między nimi, pochłaniając wszystkie słowa, wszystkie myśli i ciepłe gesty. Świat balansował na krawędzi, w każdej chwili gotowy runąć w dół.

Przesunął dłonią po trawie, obserwując białe źdźbła powoli przepływające pod jego palcami. Jaskier opisał zieleń, jako coś uspokajającego, harmonijnego, długowiecznego i przyjacielskiego. Obserwował źdźbła trawy, próbując znaleźć w nich chociaż jedną z tych cech.

\- Geralt...

\- Shh. - Przechylił głowę w bok. Przesunął opuszkiem palca w górę źdźbła. Złamał go między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem. - Nie mów nic, Jask.

\- Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać - szepnął łagodnie. Zamilkł na chwilę, gdy kolejne źdźbło zostało złamane. Jego głos był doskonale bezbarwny. - Podobno rozmowa pomaga. Potrzebujemy pomocy, Geralt. Obaj.

\- Kto ci to powiedział? - zapytał, łamiąc kolejne źdźbło. Blizny na jego dłoniach falowały z każdym ruchem jego palców. Gdzieś w głębi lasu wilki zagryzły sarnę.

\- Że potrzebujemy pomocy? - zdziwił się. Oparł nieruchome dłonie o kolana. - Nikt mi nie musiał mówić. Wystarczy, że spojrzę na ciebie, spojrzę na mnie. Nie jesteśmy normalni, Geralt, musiałeś to zauważyć. Normalni ludzie nie zacinają się, nie drapią starych ran i nie słyszą głosów, których nigdy nie było. Jesteśmy wręcz _definicją_ popieprzeństwa.

\- Kto ci powiedział, że rozmowa pomaga? - poprawił go. Uniósł w końcu wzrok. Spojrzał tępo na jego chorą kostkę, na całą tę opuchliznę i brzydki kolor.

\- Oh to... - zanucił. Machnął ręką. - Powiedział to mój współlokator z akademika. Chwilę po tym, gdy zawiązałem sznur na szyi, gotowy zeskoczyć z tego krzesła.

Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- To niepraktyczne - prychnął. Uniósł śmielej wzrok. - Wieszają zdrajców. Zabić można się na wiele efektywniejszych sposobów.

\- Wiesz z doświadczenia? - zapytał, a to co miało być słabym żartem, upadło gdzieś płasko pomiędzy nimi.

Złamał źdźbło. Spojrzał w bok i zagapił się na mrówkę leniwie wspinającą się po pniu drzewa.

\- Szesnaścioro z moich braci otworzyło sobie żyły - mruknął w końcu. Wyrwał garść trawy.

\- Przykro mi - szepnął niewyraźnie.

\- Sześciu skoczyło z okna - kontynuował niewzruszonym głosem.

\- Geralt...

\- Trzech się zatruło.

\- Proszę...

\- Hamir spalił się żywcem podczas treningu. - Uniósł wzrok. Odetchnął i zamknął oczy. Rozprostował pięść. - Później nadeszła jesień. Chcesz znać liczby?

\- Nie - odpowiedział od razu. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Już nie chcę rozmawiać.

Geralt pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyrzucił garść trawy i obserwował jak białe źdźbła wirują w powietrzu. Czuł dziwne zmęczenie, jakby jego ciało było czymś przeciążone. W jego żyłach płynął lód, a myśli były lepkie jak maź. Chciał coś zabić, ukierunkować w jakiś sposób emocje. Chciał odciąć się od ciała i wejść na wysokości. Potrzebował _białej mewy,_ albo fistechu, albo najlepiej mieszanki ich obu zakrapianej zwykłym alkoholem i opium. Chciał pójść spać, tutaj, w lesie, w środku lata, z odsłoniętym brzuchem i bez broni.

Wstał z ziemi.

\- Noga ci gnije - warknął na Jaskra.

Bard patrzył w jakiś punkt na ziemi. Jego ręce leżały nieruchomo na udach, a on po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu nie promieniował żadną nadmierną energią.

Podszedł do niego i szturchnął go nogą w bok.

\- Noga ci gnije - powtórzył głośniej. Nie miał siły na żadne wyrzuty sumienia. To nie on prosił, żeby bard wbiegł z butami do jego życia. To nie on chciał być zrozumiany.

(Wiedział, że później będzie zmęczony z całkowicie innego powodu. Gdy jego ciało wyjdzie ze stanu odrętwienia i gdy umysł dogoni myśli, _umrze w agonii_ przez poczucie winy. Był odpowiedzialny na śmierć kolibra; zniszczył ostatni promyk nadzieji ludzkości).

Jaskier uderzył go pięścią w łydkę. Powietrze nagle się przerzedziło, a chmury burzowe wyblakły, ukryte umiejętnie za perfekcyjną maską; nieskończona studnia optymizmu, pozornie bez dna.

\- W każdej bajce mężny rycerz nosi na rękach miłość swojego życia - warknął w odpowiedzi. Jego niebieskie oczy były tak samo jasne jak w dniu, w którym się poznali.

Geralt westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Węzeł w jego piersi rozluźnił się tylko odrobinę.

\- Jestem wiedźminem - klęknął na jedno kolano - a ty wędrownym bardem. Uwierz mi, daleko nam do bajki. - Włożył dłonie pod jego kolana i barki, i podniósł go z ziemi.

Jaskier objął jednym ramieniem jego szyję. Zahaczył kciukiem o jego kark. Uśmiechnął się bardzo krucho i bardzo nieśmiało.

\- A jednak - zanucił pod nosem - oto jesteśmy.

°°°

Było coś _mistycznego_ w momentach takich jak ten.

Nagle cały świat się nie liczył, bo to oni byli dla siebie całym światem. Wszystkie emocje, myśli, słowa i te drobne ruchy; wszystko to było zbędne, nieistotne, _niepotrzebne_. Czas przestawał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie; przestrzeń traciła na wartości. Było tylko tu i teraz; oko cyklonu.

Jaskier pachniał jak maki, jak dmuchawce, jak chabry i zboże. Pachniał jak lato; jakby zima nigdy nie miała nadejść. Geralt położył wargi na jego skórze i zasmakował słońca.

W momentach, takich jak ten, szczegóły traciły ostrość. Słowa zmieniały się w ciche szepty, a te w niezrozumiały bełkot. Kształty zamazywały się, były płynne jak ciepły wosk, plastyczne, z miękkimi krawędziami. Powietrze było ciężkie od zapachu ich ciał, od dźwięku ich ruchów; _duszne i grzeszne_ _;_ spływało w dół gardła jak miód i mleko.

Jaskier był piękny, gdy leżał tam, na tej czarnej poduszce, z karmelowymi włosami rozrzuconymi w nieładzie i ustami opuchniętymi od pocałunków. Jego oczy przypominały onyks; gorące jak węgle i głębokie jak studnia. Uśmiechał się, _zawsze się uśmiechał,_ a jego mimika była wyrazem czystej _euforii._

Uniósł głowę znad jego piersi i oparł się ręką o poduszkę przy jego głowie. Zmienił nieznacznie ułożenie bioder. Jaskier w odpowiedzi zacisnął pięść na kocu. Wymamrotał coś o bogach na niebie i ziemi. Był bardzo religijny jak na praktykującego ateistę.

Poruszali się w tandemie; w idealnej harmonii, _w symfonii._ Jaskier musiał znać jakieś poetyckie określenia na _wielkość_ tej chwili. To on z nich dwóch urodził się artystą; Geralt był tylko zwykłym wiedźminem, o zwykłym umyśle; to co piękne było mu obce.

I czuł to wszystko, w głowie, w ramionach, w kolanach i palcach; wypełniło jego kości i zanosiło na wysokości. Czuł każde drżenie, każde drobne drgnięcie bioder, każy mały ruch na zewnątrz i wewnętrz. Jaskier zniszczył go i odbudował z popiołów; poprosił o pozowolenie i otrzymał znacznie więcej. Zabrał jego serce, jego oczy, usta, dłonie, stopy, jego płuca i krtań; ukradł to wszystko, zabrał ze złotej tacy, ukrył w dłoniach przed całym światem _i nadał_ _temu jakiś sens._

Dobrze było kochać i być kochanym.

Było coś _oczyszczającego_ w momentach takich jak ten. Teraz, gdy leżeli w stygnącej pościeli, gdy słuchali echa własnej przyjemności, Geralt w końcu mógł odsłonić brzuch, zamknąć oczy i wyciszyć wszystkie zmysły. Mógł sobie pozwolić na spokój, na _ciszę_ _._

Jego dłonie drżały, gdy sięgnął po Jaskra. Białe palce przebiegły leniwie po ciepłej skórze. Pogłaskał kciukiem policzek pod jego okiem.

Jaskier uśmiechnął się sennie. Objął jego dłoń.

\- Hej - szepnął cicho. Jego głos wziąż miał w sobie trochę z poprzedniej _duszności._ Pocałował go w nadgarstek. - Kocham cię.

\- To tak, jakby weszło słońce - powiedział na głos, albo w myślach. Wciąż głaskał jego policzek. Przesunął kciukiem po wargach ułożonych w uśmiech. - Zapytałeś mnie o to kiedyś. Gdy mówisz te słowa, to tak, jakby wzeszło słońce.

\- Bełkoczesz, wiedźminie - uświadomił go słodko. Przysunął się do niego i pocałował go w czoło. Przytulił go i przeczesał białe włosy palcami. - Kontynuuj proszę.

\- To miłe - burknął w jego pierś. Przesunął dłonią w górę jego uda. Westchnął cicho, delektując się jego zapachem.

Jaskier sięgnął po coś za jego plecami. Oparł brodę o jego głowę.

\- Założyć ci medalion? - zapytał cicho.

Mruknął przecząco i bardziej zakopał się pod kocem. Zwinął się i podrapał w łydkę. Zanucił cicho i przewrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc za sobą Jaskra. Ułożyli się na nowo, on na plecach z ręką pod głową, a bard rozciągnięty przy jego boku i na piersi. Zamknął oczy, słuchając leniwych uderzeń kolibrzego serduszka.

\- Wiesz - odezwał się ledwie słyszalnie. Jaskier drgnął, wyrwany ze snu. Przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, a bard mruknął coś w jego skórę. - To miłe.

\- Już to mówiłeś - przypomniał mu. Włożył dłoń pod jego plecy. - Mogę iść spać?

\- Jestem samolubny? - zapytał cicho, bo czuł, że musi to powiedzieć. Zaczął śledzić wzory na jego plecach. - Eskel i Lambert, moi bracia, oni wciąż czekają na wschód. Gdy wracam na zimę, pachnąc jak ty... Myślisz, że mnie znienawidzą?

\- Jesteś pierdolonym ascetą, oto, kim jesteś - burknął. Ziewnął głośno. - Skoro to twoi bracia, to chcieliby, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Geralt. Nie myśl o tym teraz.

\- Ile masz lat? - Przesunął palcem wzdłuż blizny na jego łopatce. Wciąż pamiętał dzień, kiedy ją zdobył, jakby to było wczoraj.

\- Wciąż dwadzieścia sześć - uspokoił go. Podniósł się na łokciach i pocałował go szybko w wargi. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

\- Hmm. - Prześledził palcem krzywiznę jego kręgosłupa. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Pocałował go krótko. - Zostaniesz ze mną do końca?

\- Nie ma takich słów, które by mnie odgoniły - obiecał cicho. Położył się na jego piersi. - A teraz idź spać, Geralt.

°°°

Następnego dnia wstali, spakowali swoje rzeczy i osiodłali Płotkę. Ruszyli dalej, do następnego miasta, po kolejny kontrakt, zabić następnego potwora i obronić kolejnych ludzi.

Byli bohaterami, chociaż przez chwilę, przez sekundę, tak długo, jak było im dane; wiedźmin i jego koń oraz bard z lutnią w ręce. Panowie własnego losu.

Przez jedną, mała chwilę to _naprawdę_ miało sens. Wszystkie te potknięcia na drodze, te ciemne plamy, chwile spokoju i sekundy _euforii._ Wszystko to pomiędzy nimi. Byli jak ten koliberek; oni dwaj przeciwko całemu złu na świecie.

Zasługiwali na dobre zakończenie.

°°°

A nad ziemią wzeszło słońce.


End file.
